


Bubble

by bobbiejelly



Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice, Station 19
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Addison Montgomery, Bisexual Meredith Grey, Bubble, Calzona, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Lesbian, MerAdd, Romance, meddison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 110,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Addison Forbes Montgomery is trapped for 28 days with only Meredith Grey in her house in Seattle. Will they stay enemies? Will they become friends? Will they become 'more than friends'?Loosely Based on Current Events. MerAdd. Meddison. F/F. Addison Montgomery/Meredith Grey. Rated E for Explicit. Spoilers through GA-S16-E21, PP-S6-E13 (aka now). Fluff, Humor, Romance.Marina Crossover in Chapter 24 :).
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Calliope "Callie" Torres, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Meredith Grey & Addison Montgomery, Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834
Comments: 300
Kudos: 126





	1. DAY 0 OF 28 - PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordofLezzies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/gifts), [AddisonAddek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonAddek/gifts), [LarisUSB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarisUSB/gifts), [EmyLilas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmyLilas/gifts), [Kristin_Aubrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristin_Aubrie/gifts), [Dragoncatcher123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoncatcher123/gifts), [pclauink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pclauink/gifts), [FanFicRocks0651](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicRocks0651/gifts), [lenalxthors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenalxthors/gifts), [eunicenobregaa1998](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunicenobregaa1998/gifts), [geralove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geralove/gifts), [CPDLS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPDLS/gifts), [Vanilla97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla97/gifts), [GabyBio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyBio/gifts), [sydneyb32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneyb32/gifts), [svntivgo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svntivgo/gifts), [Ace_of_the_garden11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_the_garden11/gifts), [earpsdimples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earpsdimples/gifts), [WhatwouldagentScullydo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatwouldagentScullydo/gifts), [MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse/gifts), [Hotgitay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/gifts), [SarcasmIsKey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasmIsKey/gifts), [Soysauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soysauce/gifts), [MissLuthorsHizzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuthorsHizzie/gifts), [Arissen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arissen/gifts), [seattlerain879](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seattlerain879/gifts), [addiesbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiesbaby/gifts), [hollywood13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollywood13/gifts), [Markirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markirya/gifts), [izobelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izobelle/gifts), [Mbufton12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mbufton12/gifts), [TheStorywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStorywriter/gifts), [Unstoppable4ce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unstoppable4ce/gifts), [Bi_myself2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_myself2/gifts), [lightningmaystrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningmaystrike/gifts), [lydialyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydialyn/gifts), [Nightfire6487](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfire6487/gifts), [souvenirscar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/souvenirscar/gifts), [Seldom_naughty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seldom_naughty/gifts), [lanasboobs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanasboobs/gifts), [plumpoison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumpoison/gifts), [Aissvarya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aissvarya/gifts), [JustAnotherFanGirl41319](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherFanGirl41319/gifts), [alettadipollo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alettadipollo/gifts), [Daisyorlena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyorlena/gifts), [iambjo12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambjo12/gifts), [screwURanonymity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screwURanonymity/gifts), [Lilomaus223](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilomaus223/gifts), [QuarterToFour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarterToFour/gifts), [Sammy_McCallister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_McCallister/gifts), [Jaws9760](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaws9760/gifts), [skidney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skidney/gifts), [Dragon_QueenMorri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_QueenMorri/gifts), [lineeelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lineeelin/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [SPNHP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNHP/gifts), [ThatWinchesterGirl67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWinchesterGirl67/gifts), [february28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/february28/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dear Medical Commission...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527200) by [SPNHP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNHP/pseuds/SPNHP). 
  * Inspired by [Reddit Imagines - MerAdd in 2020. Experimental Fic #1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589972) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly). 
  * Inspired by [As You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/632380) by LezBeDaizy. 
  * Inspired by [I Tried To Hate You (But Somewhere Along The Line I Fell In Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797041) by [ThatWinchesterGirl67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWinchesterGirl67/pseuds/ThatWinchesterGirl67). 
  * Inspired by [Weakness In Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/638224) by PeppermintPatty09. 
  * Inspired by [What Makes A Family](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/638518) by PeppermintPatty09. 
  * Inspired by [Falling Apart, Barely Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly). 



> Gifted to those who put kudos so far on "Falling Apart, Barely Breathing" plus a few others who chat with me a lot :D.  
> Also gifted to "SPNHP" who wrote "Dear Medical Commission..." The story about the letters that were written for Meredith during her hearing, and one of them is from Addison, and it is written beautifully here, so shoutout to you! And also February 28 the user... Who read Pen Pals and left nice comments whom I hope to inspire :).
> 
> THANKS, ALL, HAPPY READING!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year is 2020, and Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey are just starting to move on with their lives after Mark Sloan, Lexie Grey & Derek Christopher Shepherd's Deaths.

_Author's Note:_

This one might hit close to home.

If it's too much for you right now, I understand.

This will, however, be a light romantic comedy deal.

The focus will be on Addison and Meredith, probably sex…

Let me know if you like this small introduction for now. Multichapter?

See you in the comments, folks :D

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Bubble**

* * *

_Addison Forbes Montgomery is trapped for 28 days with only Meredith Grey in her house in Seattle. Will they stay enemies? Will they become friends? Will they become 'more than friends'?_

_Loosely Based on Current Events. MerAdd. Meddison. F/F. Addison Montgomery/Meredith Grey. Rated E for Explicit. Spoilers through GA-S16-E21, PP-S6-E13 (aka now). Fluff, Humor, Romance._

* * *

**Chapter 1: PROLOGUE**

* * *

_The year is 2020, and Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey are just starting to move on with their lives after Mark Sloan, Lexie Grey & Derek Christopher Shepherd's Deaths._

Already, Mark and Lexie were bad enough, but Derek had been Meredith's great love, and her husband for many years now, and he was the father of all of her children. She missed him, sometimes, still. But she was starting to be ready to move on...

Meredith Grey lives in Seattle with her beautiful children Zola Grey-Shepherd, Derek Bailey Shepherd & Ellis Shepherd. Meredith Grey so far has been searching for another partner She's dated a few people, but none that interest her in particular. She's not in a relationship, currently.

Addison Montgomery, by contrast, lives in LA, California, with her son Henry Montgomery who she adopted along with her ex-husband, Jake Riley, who she divorced a few years back, now.

(Jake had cheated on her, and she was not the forgiving type, she knew from her experience from her past marriage there was no going back after infidelity in a marriage, for her, anyway). Addison is tired of the dating game. She's older now, but she's still open to finding someone...

Addison being Derek's ex-husband, she hasn't really stayed in touch with Meredith very much over the years. They've exchanged a few phone calls, usually when something great or when something awful happens.

They'd talked briefly over the phone when there had been a hospital shooting, and when there had been a plane crash, and long after Derek died, and when Meredith won the Harper Avery, later renamed the Catherine Fox Award.

But Meredith had not called Addison in a while, and she deemed this generally a good thing, seeing as the past few phone calls had been about tragedy (other than the award thing, which was a mixed bag, given the accomplishment as well as the recent scandal).

The last time they'd interacted by proxy was when Alex Karev had called Addison and asked her to write a letter of recommendation for the medical board to encourage them to restore Meredith's medical license.

Addison had done this willingly and wholeheartedly, but she hadn't had the chance to properly congratulate Meredith on her success yet. Things had been hectic recently because Addison's ex-husband had decided to move to Boulder, Colorado, and had asked to share custody of Henry.

They had settled an arrangement in which Jake got Henry for two months at a time while Addison had him for four months after that time because Henry was mostly hers. It worked for them, though, and Addison would never want to deprive Henry of his adopted father.

Meredith, by contrast, has full custody of all her three children. She still has lots of help from her sisters though, her biological half-sister, Maggie Pierce, and her sister-in-law, Amelia Shepherd. She really misses her person and twisted sister Cristina Yang, and they talk on the phone a lot.

Both Addison and Meredith have extremely successful surgical careers. They love their lives, they love their children, and they're doing well for the most part. They haven't seen each other in years, but they are about to reconnect for a medical case at Seattle Grace Hospital

It's the beginning of Addison's two months apart from her son Henry Montgomery, and she packs him in the car along with her ex-husband, Jake Riley. She says "stay safe" to him, and Jake promises her they can video chat every night to share pictures and stories.

Meredith Grey, by contrast, is not expecting to be separated from her children for more than a few days when Addison Montgomery from LA to work with her. Addison is here for a weeklong surgical consultation and since she doesn't have anywhere else Meredith offered up her house for her to stay for the week.

Zola, Bailey, and Ellis are all spending time at their grandparent's house, with Carolyn Shepherd and also occasional visits from some of Derek's older sisters, Nancy Shepherd, Kathleen Shepherd, and Lizzie Shepherd, who sometimes stop by their mom's place in New York.

Everything changes though when the surgery is postponed due to a global pandemic. There is an order for everyone to be tested for infectious, and then to shelter-in-place for at least 28 days. They're not allowed to cross state lines, and hotels are currently highly not-recommended, so Meredith offered for Addison to stay with her longer.

Since the airports are shut and the highways are closed anyway… Addison and Meredith are stuck with each other, without their kids, for nearly a month, and without any physical contact from anyone else. Just Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey, in one old house in Seattle.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

This is a sort of meta-fanfiction.

Not meant to make fun of or make light of the current global situation.

But just in that, I will say, myself that a lot of my writing has been possible due to this free time!

For example, [ **Falling Apart, Barely Breathing** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480) normally never would have been possible for me normally. That was 30 Chapters in 30 Days, and now there are a grand total of 45 with more on the way.

Not to mention other multichapter MerAdd works such as [ **Soothe** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004) and [ **Second Person (The Diary of Addison Montgomery)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276160) that I have been working on alongside many smaller things.

So, therefore, here is the beginning concept of the story, “ **Bubble** ”, a MerAdd romantic comedy twist to the end of the world as we know it.

Let me know what you liked so far!

Let me know if you want more of this, and I’ll see what I can do, if I get to it.

Also, apologies to fictional Jake Riley, I don’t think you’re actually a cheating asshole necessarily, just needed to break you up from Addison as a plot device and it seemed like a solution. LOL!

See you soon in the comments,

_bobbiejelly_

####  [ **_bobbiejelly_ ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	2. DAY 1 OF 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the airports are shut and the highways are closed anyway… Addison and Meredith are stuck with each other, without their kids, for nearly a month, and without any physical contact from anyone else. Just Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey, in one old house in Seattle.
> 
> Just Meredith and her dead husband's ex-wife Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery in self-isolation aside from work every day. That's not weird at all, right?
> 
> Meredith realizes as she drives Addison home to her house for the first time, that Addison Montgomery is one of the very few people who has worked at Seattle Grace Hospital as a surgeon but has never once lived in her house. The unspoken 'rite of passage,' that Addison has never undergone somehow. This is going to be a strange 28 days, Meredith imagines…

_Author's Note:_

The reception for this has been phenomenal!

Finally getting around to releasing Chapter 2 of this saga, where it all begins.

See you round!

Some people have commented that MerAdd will still have to work.

True, and I decided that for the purpose of this fic, that it will focus on their time at home in the same place together, with mentions of their work days because there are other 'hospital,' fics out there. Cool?

Aka, focus on the meddison rather than on the medicine...

Take care!

SPOILER ALERT: THIS FANFICTION WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS UP TO GA-S16-E21, AND PP-S6-E13,

AND ALSO POTENTIALLY S19-S3-E16, AKA NOW! 

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Bubble**

* * *

_Addison Forbes Montgomery is trapped for 28 days with only Meredith Grey in her house in Seattle. Will they stay enemies? Will they become friends? Will they become 'more than friends'?_

_Loosely Based on Current Events. MerAdd. Meddison. F/F. Addison Montgomery/Meredith Grey. Rated E for Explicit. Spoilers through GA-S16-E21, PP-S6-E13 (aka now). Fluff, Humor, Romance._

* * *

**Chapter 2: DAY 1 OF 28**

* * *

_Since the airports are shut and the highways are closed anyway… Addison and Meredith are stuck with each other, without their kids, for nearly a month, and without any physical contact from anyone else. Just Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey, in one old house in Seattle._

_Just Meredith and her dead husband's ex-wife Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery in self-isolation aside from work every day. That's not weird at all, right?_

_Meredith realizes as she drives Addison home to her house for the first time, that Addison Montgomery is one of the very few people who has worked at Seattle Grace Hospital as a surgeon but has never once lived in her house. The unspoken 'rite of passage,' that Addison has never undergone somehow. This is going to be a strange 28 days, Meredith imagines…_

"Here's your key," Meredith hands Addison a small engraved one with just a number on it. "How many of these do you have?" Addison asks, rather puzzled.

"Actively, mine is 1, Cristina's is 2, Derek's was 3 but I've retired that one to the post-it-note box (Addison nods a bit sadly at this one)...

Zola's is 4, Derek Bailey Shepherd's is 5, Ellis Shepherd's is 6, Maggie Pierce's, my other half-sister whose father is actually Richard Webber is 7, and Amelia who you know makes 8, so yours, for now, is the 9th, Meredith explains succinctly to Addison.

"Oh," is all Addison says, considering how she only has one spare key at her best friend and person Naomi's…

"Do you want to try the door so I know you can open it?" Meredith motions toward it and Addison tries not to snark back, 'I can open a damned door, Meredith,' because she realizes it's a sticky lock and it takes two or three tries to pry it open.

"Good girl," Meredith nods approvingly, and Addison can't resist rolling her eyes at Meredith slightly at this.

"It was a compliment you know, Derek took six tries the first time," Meredith offers sheepishly.

"Okay, that makes me feel better," Addison laughs a little to ease the tension.

Meredith laughs in relief as she helps pull Addison's things to the doorstep.

Immediately, Meredith notices that Addison hangs up her own coat on the coat rack that she never uses, and it irritates her to no end.

"We put our coats on the chair or on the floor," Meredith deadpans.

"Why do you have a coat rack, then?" Addison questions.

"It's my mother's," Meredith rolls her eyes.

"Why not use it? I'm using it," Addison rolls her eyes back at Meredith.

"Fine." Meredith shrugs.

"Fine." Addison shrugs back.

Both women are significantly annoyed but they try to push past it to get to the unpacking.

"You can stay in the room next to mine," Meredith deadpans again.

"Umm?" Addison says curiously, and Meredith says out loud, "oh, right. You've never been upstairs. Umm, it's, I'll show you," Meredith says as she helps Addison bring her stuff up.

"So, this is my room," Meredith points inside and Addison looks in curiously to see the famous 'post-it-note,' she once heard about from Bailey that Meredith and Derek got married on, years ago.

"This one can be yours for a while. Don't ask me whose it used to be, because that's literally everyone and I'm too tired to try to figure all of that out right now," Meredith says a bit shortly.

"Everyone?" Addison questions.

"Everyone I know. Most people you knew. Cristina, Derek, Amelia as I mentioned, Izzie, George, Alex, Lexie, Burke never lived here actually but he cooked thanksgiving dinner…" Meredith trails off a little bit.

"Did Mark Sloan ever live here?" Addison asks rather curiously.

"Not officially," Meredith giggles. "He used to sneak up to the attic to screw my little sister Lexie before trying to sneak out again. He banged his toe again and was met with Carolyn Shepherd at the door one time so everyone knew," Meredith explains.

"God, I miss Mark sometimes," Addison sighs.

"I miss Lexie," Meredith sighs.

"I'm glad you two got along after," Addison offers.

"I'm sorry you weren't there when they both died," Meredith offers.

"I wish-" Addison stops herself before she says something like ' _I wish you called me while Derek was dying,'_ because Addison already knows that Meredith never called any family at all when her ex-husband was dying and that Meredith and Amelia already fought about all of that.

"Mm," Meredith says solemnly to acknowledge Addison's non-question without really answering it.

"Uh-" Addison stumbles, not knowing what to say or do here.

"Don't wish you were on that plane crash. It was hell. Cristina lost her shoe," Meredith sighs loudly.

"Did she find it?" Addison blurts out before realizing that's probably the least helpful thing to say to someone who survived a plane crash.

"Yeah," Meredith says with a sad smile. "But Arizona lost her leg," Meredith says with a louder sigh.

"Oh-" Addison cuts herself off before saying something stupid like 'did she find it again,' because Meredith is making a gesture that makes it clear that Arizona is now an amputee.

"You realize that we call our hospital 'Grey Sloan Mercy Death,' on occasion and that you're probably now at the epicenter of another tragedy featuring me, right?" Meredith snarks back at Addison.

"It really is uncanny how many terrible things seem to happen to you," Addison credits and raises her eyebrows to show she's glad Meredith is still alive.

"Well, I heard you went through hell to get a kid, yourself, and you got a divorce," Meredith says with a bit of a smirk.

"How did you know that?" Addison asks Meredith, trying to remember if she ever called about that.

"Your Facebook status changed to 'single,' from 'married,' Meredith smirks wider.

"Right," Addison sighs. "Jake Riley, my second husband, cheated on me, but we still share custody of Henry Montgomery, though I get him for 4 months off his 2..." Addison sighs.

"Isn't that kind of karmically ironic?" Meredith smirks wider again.

"I PAID FOR THE CHEATING ON DEREK WITH MARK BY GETTING POISON OAK ALREADY I THOUGHT!" Addison exclaims with a huff.

"WHEN DID YOU GET POISON OAK!?" Meredith bursts out laughing.

"We are not talking about that, ever," Addison rolls her eyes widely.

"Why do I feel like this had something to do with you while you were still with Derek?" Meredith asks casually, and Addison is rather impressed at how casually Meredith can mention his name, now.

"Fine. I was walking Doc, our now dead mutual McDog. Get it?" Addison sighs as she mutters, "I hate that trailer."

"You know the trailer is sold now, right?" Meredith offers.

"What, really?" Addison says in surprise.

"Yeah, I sold it to Owen Hunt, Cristina's ex-wife, and he sold it to buy a house to live in with Amelia Shepherd, and then they got married then got a divorce, and he still lives in his house, and Amelia is seeing a guy named Atticus Lincoln now and those two just had a baby, well actually so did Owen but that’s a different baby he had with Teddy Altman," Meredith summarizes.

"Amelia married Cristina's ex-husband?" Addison asks her, trying to remember if Amelia had ever mentioned that fact to her about Owen when they had talked.

"Yeah, but it didn't work out because Amelia didn't want babies. Then she got pregnant with Link's baby, and then she wanted that one and Owen's still bitter about it but he's got his own new love triangle going on between him and Teddy (Allison Hunt’s mother), and Tom Koracick, the guy who took out Amelia’s tumor that caused her to marry Owen in the first place, plus Owen is fostering to adopt a baby boy named Leo Hunt, and I don't want to go there now," Meredith sighs.

"Who is Link?" Addison asks in alarm.

"Atticus Lincoln goes by 'Link'," Meredith sighs.

"Did you ever date this 'Link,' guy?" Addison asks her knowingly.

"We never did anything, he just hosted a superhero party for my kid, and I briefly dated an intern named Andrew DeLuca instead," Meredith sighs.

"So the reverse of your first marriage happened to you, as well, since you were an intern when you seduced my husband Derek and then you two got married, and then Derek died, and you seduced an intern?" Addison deadpans.

"To be fair, Derek was dead by the time I started dating Andrew DeLuca (not Carina DeLuca, his sister, because she was dating Arizona before Arizona went to chase Callie Torres in New York to let Sofia have 2 parents close together again and now Carina DeLuca is now dating a firefighter, Maya Bishop...), and we're not really a thing anymore because it got weird, because he's just too young for me also he slept with Maggie my new/old sister I never knew about forever until she showed up here," Meredith clarifies as if to say 'I'm not a filthy whore anymore, Addison'.

"Good girl," Addison smiles and Meredith flashes back to the first time Addison said that to her when she didn't take Derek back right away on Addison's first or second day of work at the then-called Seattle Grace Hospital.

"At least you weren't the one having an affair against Jake this time," Meredith says to Addison as if to say 'you're not such a slut anymore, either, I guess,'.

"Look at us, learning from our mistakes," Addison says a bit dryly.

"This is so morbid," Meredith says a bit bitterly before they burst into laughter again.

"So this is 'my room,' then?" Addison asks Meredith, pointing to the guest room next to hers.

"Yeah, it's the one that is not a child's bedroom, nor my room, nor the attic, nor the study," Meredith deadpans again.

"Thanks for not making me sleep in the attic," Addison says shyly.

"We're both getting a bit old for that sort of thing," Meredith says with a shy smile as well.

"Thanks, Meredith, for having me stay," Addison finally realizes she still has not said that, yet.

"You're welcome, Addison," Meredith accepts this, "if you want to have a shower before bed, I'll show you where the washroom is," Meredith continues on and gives Addison the tour.

Addison nods, and takes a shower, and heads off to bed because they both have work in the morning.

"Goodnight, Addison," Meredith offers from the doorway of Addison's room before she shuts Addison's doors and hers for the night.

"Goodnight, Meredith," Addison shouts out to the shared wall between their two bedrooms, as she tucks herself into the covers.

"One day down, 27 more to go…" Meredith whispers into the dark, very lightly so she knows Addison can't hear her as she crawls into bed herself.

_Well, so far we have not wanted to murder each other, at least, which is a start given our past history, Addison and Meredith think as they drift off to dreamland. But who knows? With work ramping up starting tomorrow this could be a very drama-filled month, indeed, after all..._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

_Author’s Note:_

So each Chapter will be One Day out of the 28 days, I have decided.

It will be a medium-burn… With lots of fluff and fun along the way.

Let me know what you liked so far!

Let me know if you want more of this, and I’ll see what I can do if I get to it.

Dedications, June 3, 2020, Chapter 2:

Ao3:

LordOfLezzies, Sammy_McCalister, TheNetflixGal, for the Comments so far!

skidney, legallyblindandrea, earpsdimples, FanFicRocks0651, TheNetflixGal, Sammy_McCallister, MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse, pclauink, and Hotgitay left kudos on this work!

1 Subscription. 68 Hits. 9 Kudos. 3 Comment Threads. 1 Bookmark.

Fanfiction:

No Reviews yet :(.

cayuelaitana, trashaunabliss1, for the Favorites.

Greyer, cayuelaitana, for the Follows.

76 Views.

Wattpad:

stationsurrea for the Comments.

danielaperezsurga, outlawqueenpercabeth, naylorholby, new_being, for the stars (I think!)

5 Stars. 23 Views. 2 Comments. More who added it to their reading lists.

_Feel free to check out these while you wait for more of this story._

[**Falling Apart, Barely Breathing** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480)

[**Soothe** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004)

[**Second Person (The Diary of Addison Montgomery)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276160)

See you soon in the comments,

_bobbiejelly_

####  [ **_bobbiejelly_ ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	3. DAY 2 OF 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith Grey wakes up to the sizzling of bacon.

_Author's Note:_

SPOILER ALERT: THIS FANFICTION WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS UP TO GA-S16-E21, AND PP-S6-E13,

AND ALSO POTENTIALLY S19-S3-E16, AKA NOW!

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Bubble**

* * *

_Addison Forbes Montgomery is trapped for 28 days with only Meredith Grey in her house in Seattle. Will they stay enemies? Will they become friends? Will they become 'more than friends'?_

_Loosely Based on Current Events. MerAdd. Meddison. F/F. Addison Montgomery/Meredith Grey. Rated E for Explicit. Spoilers through GA-S16-E21, PP-S6-E13 (aka now). Fluff, Humor, Romance._

* * *

**Chapter 3: DAY 2 OF 28**

* * *

Meredith Grey wakes up to the sizzling of bacon.

She opens her eyes slowly and thinks she's dreaming for a moment because the last time she's tasted bacon was before Derek died and maybe she's still having a 'Derek Shepherd is not dead,' dream?

"Derek?" Meredith calls out from her bedroom.

"Derek?" Meredith calls out louder to see if she's actually awake or not.

"Derek!? Meredith finally yells out as loud as she can.

"Meredith?" Addison materializes at Meredith's door frame.

"Addison?" Meredith exclaims as she opens her eyes fully.

"Did you think I was Derek?" Addison asks in alarm.

"I think I'm still dreaming," Meredith sighs as she pinches herself. "OW!" Meredith exclaims.

"You're actually awake now," Addison deadpans, and winces as Meredith pinches herself for the second time.

"Why do I smell bacon, if Derek is still dead then?" Meredith asks groggily.

"I'm making bacon?" Addison shrugs her shoulders a bit.

"You make bacon?" Meredith asks rather dumbly.

"Yeah, don't you? You have it in the fridge?" Addison asks Meredith.

"Oh, I don't cook. I think that might have been Amelia's bacon," Meredith grunts again.

"Will she mind?" Addison asks Meredith a bit sheepishly.

"Well, she's not allowed to visit for a month and we can't visit her, either, so I don't think she can mind even though she could mind," Meredith answers finally waking up fully.

"Why do I feel like we're no longer talking about bacon?" Addison narrows her eyebrows at Meredith.

"Can I have bacon?" Meredith deflects and changes the subject.

"Sure," Addison nods at Meredith, happy to please seeing as she is trying to be a good houseguest.

"Thanks," Meredith says, "I miss bacon," Meredith sighs.

"Do you not normally eat bacon?" Addison asks her.

"I can't cook," Meredith says sheepishly.

"At all?" Addison says rather suspiciously.

"I only make sandwiches," Meredith explains.

"Do you only eat sandwiches?" Addison asks her. She doesn't add 'after Derek died, did you just never learn to cook?' Because it's implied…

"Well, I eat cereal," Meredith explains, and then adds, "usually Amelia and Maggie or whoever lives here at the time cooks for me, and I go shopping and help do the dishes and when they're gone I just get takeout," Meredith finally explains.

"Well, I have to go check on the bacon, you can have as much as you want seeing as it's been apparently ages," Addison adds empathetically.

"Thanks, Addison," Meredith says heavily as she rolls over and closes her eyes again for a while.

Addison chuckles endearingly, and goes to cook the bacon like she likes it, and hopes that Meredith likes it the same way.

"This is amazing!" Meredith gushes as she sits down with a bowl with just bacon.

"Do you want eggs, too? Or just bacon?" Addison says in a voice she realizes is a bit teasing.

"EGGS TOO!?" Meredith exclaims and Addison wants to ask her how long it's been since she's had eggs but she doesn't.

"You know, you make bacon just like he did," Meredith says softly, motioning to her plate and Addison doesn't have to ask her who 'he,' just was in Meredith's sentence.

"We lived together for 11 years, Meredith, I guess I picked up something from him," Addison says tenderly, not sure if this will upset her.

"Well, for what it's worth, I guess I never learned to cook from him, ever," Meredith giggles as she stabs her fork with more bacon.

"Do you miss it?" Meredith asks Addison honestly, and Addison is taken aback by her question.

"It?" Addison asks, wanting to be sure of what Meredith is asking her.

"Never mind," Meredith says, not knowing what she was asking anyway.

"How are we going to do the food thing from now on, Meredith, while I'm here I mean? When it was just for a few days I didn't think about it, but now we have to. I'll cover half the costs, of course, I just mean, logistically…" Addison trails off.

"Oh, well, I hadn't really thought about it," Meredith realizes as she says this.

"I can cook, if you want," Addison chimes in.

"Really?" Meredith says.

"Well, if I'm by myself I would be cooking anyway, and there's no reason for there to be two meals different all at once," Addison shrugs.

"Well, I guess if you want to you can, if you ever want a break we can get takeaway, and we can order groceries in together. Also, thanks," Meredith says as Addison hands her a plate of fresh eggs.

Addison considers this as she fries a second egg for herself, and she decides to offer Meredith a list of all the things she likes to cook and she and Meredith can pick some.

"How the hell did Derek ever leave you?" Is Meredith's first question when she gazes at Addison's list.

"Umm," Addison stutters off of Meredith's question, because she doesn't want to say 'well, I screwed Mark first of all, and then he fell in love with you, Meredith, and then…'

"Sorry, I just mean this list is very impressive and I think you'd made a great wife," Meredith says offhandedly and it makes Addison blush despite herself.

"Thanks," Addison says shyly, and she tries to clear the blush away before Meredith looks up at her again.

"Can we have the soy-marinated-salmon tonight?" Meredith points to Addison's third entry and Addison says "sure," as she pulls up a grocery app on her phone.

"Meredith?" Addison says later as Meredith does all the dishes without even being asked.

"Yeah?" Meredith puts down the dishcloth to hear Addison out.

"I think you'd made a great wife, too," Addison finally smiles.

"Thanks, Addison, it means a lot coming from you," Meredith says.

Addison doesn't know what to think of that comment, as she turns around so Meredith can't see her fluster, and she pulls her coat off the coatrack as she heads out the door for work, with Meredith rushing to grab her coat from the floor and locking the door not far behind her.

* * *

After work, Bailey smiles at Addison as does Richard Webber because they're glad she's finally back for a consultation.

They all have to stand ten feet apart because of the pandemic thing, but Meredith and Addison are allowed to be physically closer to each other since they are now considered a part of the same household.

"Are you ready to go?" Meredith says to her, appearing from around the corner in the hallway.

"Yup, just finishing up," Addison says, motioning to her chart.

It took Addison a while to get used to some of the renovations that happened at the newly renamed 'Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital,' but old habits carry over and Addison is just updating her charts for today.

Addison smiles up at Meredith as she finally puts down her tablet, and then she raises an eyebrow at Richard and Bailey's shocked expressions.

"What?" Meredith asks the two doctors who are not Addison.

"You two…?" Richard makes a motion between them rather suspiciously as Bailey just bites her tongue.

"Oh, well, Meredith offered for me to stay with her during the whole 28-day isolation thing because I can't go home to LA right away," Addison finally explains to them.

"So you live together, now?" Bailey tries to confirm this in her mind.

"For 28 days," Meredith nods, confirming the timeline.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day that you two would be getting along so well, but then again I thought I'd never see the day when a plane crashed in front of my face either so I try not to jinx these things," Richard Webber sighs a little.

"Enjoy your stay, Addison, we'll have to catch up soon," Bailey segues seamlessly, and adds, "it's really nice of you, Meredith, to host Addison," making Meredith grin.

"She COOKS!" Meredith exclaims cheerfully, and Bailey and Richard each smile knowingly.

"Ah, I see, well it's good to know you'll be living off more than cereal," Richard nods at Meredith, in a way that is implying that she's 'not changed a bit since she was five years old,'.

"Hey, I can make sandwiches, too!" Meredith protests with a groan and Addison chuckles.

"Well, I'll leave you two to your sandwiches," Richard nods at them both.

"ADDISON IS MAKING SALMON!" Meredith bellows out because she doesn't want her mentor/transplanted-uncle to think she's living off only lunch meats and bread.

"Ah, lucky you," Richard smiles knowingly at Addison and Meredith snaps to the redhead to try to figure out what that look was for.

"Richard was a mentor to Derek and I in New York for our graduate studies, we've had him and Adele over for dinner a few times," Addison explains to Meredith off her confused look.

"Oh," Meredith shrugs and looks to Bailey for reassurance.

"I'm just glad you'll be well-fed for work during these trying times," Bailey smiles, and with that Bailey and Richard take off, leaving Addison and Meredith to themselves again.

The groceries arrived, delivered to their doorstep and Meredith helps Addison carry in all the boxes.

"What is all this?" Meredith says rather excitedly.

"Ingredients," Addison chuckles.

"Is this Japanese?" Meredith asks.

"Yeah," Addison says.

"Wait, is this like sushi and I didn't know?" Meredith panics a bit.

"It doesn't have to be. I intended to cook the fish. Unless you wanted it raw," Addison shrugs nonchalantly.

"Umm, yeah. I think I want it cooked. Fully cooked," Meredith smiles.

"Sure," Addison smiles a winning smile, and Meredith can't help but match it.

"You'll be my assist, Grey?" Addison asks her seriously.

"Ah, I'm on your service?" Meredith picks up on Addison's banter as she tries to keep up.

"You didn't think I'm getting out of here without teaching you a thing or two, did you?" Addison quips.

"I'm not sure I'm good at anything," Meredith smiles shyly.

"Just follow me, everything is alright," Addison waves her concerns away.

"Did you just quote Uncle Kracker?" Meredith giggles.

"Follow me, everything is alright…" Addison starts singing and Meredith joins in.

"I've never heard you sing before," Meredith comments.

"I've never heard you sing either," Addison says back.

"You're good," Meredith smiles.

"As are you," Addison replies.

Addison has Meredith mixing up the sauce as she unwraps the salmon and fillets it onto the foil.

Once the sauce has simmered enough, Addison drizzles it on the salmon as she has Meredith bush it over the fish in a glaze.

"Gently, gently, Grey," Addison insists in her Attending Physician Voice.

Meredith responds automatically to Addison's culinary requests in the same way she would in the O.R. Only this time they are in her kitchen. Only this time they're making dinner.

Together.

Right.

Right?

The salmon has to bake for fifteen minutes, so Meredith starts in on the dishes right away and Addison helps dry them.

"You cooked, too," Addison says as Meredith asks why that's not only her job.

"Thanks, ah, Montgomery," Meredith giggles as she says this because she doesn't usually call Addison that.

"You're welcome," Addison takes it without question.

"Why didn't you change your name again for Jake?" Meredith asks her.

"Why didn't you change your name for Derek?" Addison counters.

"My research was already published one way, I didn't want to go through with changing it all. After the first name change I learned it was too much of a hassle and I left Jake pretty soon anyway," Addison sighs.

"I was technically engaged to Derek for years," Meredith shrugs. "He proposed to me pretty soon after you came back in town for your brother's neurocystocitoses, and then we had the post-it wedding, and we got married in ten minutes at City Hall finally just so we could adopt Zola," Meredith sighs also.

"I think maybe Callie told me about you missing her and Arizona's wedding," Addison says sheepishly.

"Oh, I feel really bad about that," Meredith sighs loudly.

"For what it's worth, I think they're having another one soon," Addison offers.

"REALLY?!" Meredith exclaims, not having been in touch with Arizona or Callie since ages ago.

"Yeah, they live in New York, they got back together, they live with Sofia. And Callie's ex-girlfriend, Penny, apparently got together with another Seattle medical resident, after," Addison explains clearly.

"Oh, that's wonderful, I have not talked to Arizona since April and Mattew's wedding, which was also apparently a patient of Bailey and Teddy's wedding, which was Alex and Jo's wedding, which was also when I became an ordained wedding administrator," Meredith offers.

"You married…?" Addison offers because there were three weddings in that same sentence.

"Alex and Jo," Meredith says.

"Oh, Alex Karev?" Addison wonders aloud.

"Yeah, but those two are divorced now," Meredith shrugs.

"Oh," Addison says sadly. "Alex left Jo Wilson Karev for Izzie Stevens to live on a farm in Kansas and to raise their two children together," Meredith explains, saying she got this all not too long ago in a letter.

"Wait, Izzie had Alex's children while he was still married to Jo?" Addison wonders aloud again.

"Izzie had eggs fertilized from Alex back when she had cancer. It was the only way she could have kids. Apparently, Alex called Izzie the same week Alex called you and all the others to write letters to the medical board for me, and then they talked and Alex wanted to settle down with his children," Meredith offers.

"Isn't that a bit out of character for him?" Addison asks Meredith.

"A little, it's a bit controversial. But I guess we get what we get, and at least he's not dead and neither is Izzie," Meredith shrugs.

"How is Izzie?" Addison asks Meredith.

"I have no idea," says Meredith. "Apparently she works in cancer surgery," Meredith shrugs.

"Not women's health?" Addison says sadly.

"You really wanted her to follow your career path, didn't you?" Meredith asks Addison.

"A little, I think," Addison admits. "I put her through a hell of a lesson though," Addison sighs.

"She probably needed it," Meredith says. "We all needed it," Meredith offers.

Addison can feel there is a certain weight of what Meredith is saying to her, here, but their talks are interrupted by the beeping of the oven.

"Are you ready to taste the magic?" Addison smiles.

"Absolutely!" Meredith smiles at Addison back.

Meredith says it's the best fish she's ever tasted.

Addison says she should just wait until she sees what she can do with Cod, next.

"You're on!" Meredith giggles.

"You're on, too. You're going to help. You did great today, Grey," Addison praises.

"You know, if I didn't like brains or mini livers so much, I might have followed in your career path, if you had stayed in Seattle," Meredith muses.

Addison tries to hide the smile that forms on her lips under Meredith's statements, and Addison sees that Meredith is smiling widely as well.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

A lot of this has stuck in my mind when someone said once that Derek and Addison had learned a lot from each other in 11 years of marriage and that's often understated in Fanfiction. So, here it is.

These are going to be little 'slices of life,' and 'domestic bliss,' and 'catching up on canonical reference heafuckery,' as we go through this.

Hope you enjoyed it and that you'll leave a note in the comments.

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

Dedications, June 7, 2020, Chapter 3:

Ao3:

LordOfLezzies, Sammy_McCalister, TheNetflixGal, for the Comments so far!

skidney, legallyblindandrea, earpsdimples, FanFicRocks0651, TheNetflixGal, Sammy_McCallister, MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse, pclauink, and Hotgitay left kudos on this work!

Subscriptions: 2 Hits: 113 Kudos: 11 Comment Threads: 5 Bookmarks: 0

Fanfiction:

ravenclawbooklove for the review.

cayuelaitana, trashaunabliss1, Kristi Boseman, themdet, for the Favorites.

Greyer, cayuelaitana, iamkellylouise, ravenclawbooklove, Kristi Boseman, themdet, for the Follows.

197 Views.

Wattpad:

Arizonaslesbianism, new_being, stationsurrea for the Comments.

danielaperezsurga, outlawqueenpercabeth, naylorholby, for the stars (I think!)

13 Stars. 56 Views. 63 Comments. More who added it to their reading lists.

* * *

_Feel free to check out these while you wait for more of this story._

[ **Falling Apart, Barely Breathing** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480)

[ **Soothe** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004)

[ **Second Person (The Diary of Addison Montgomery)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276160)

See you soon in the comments,

_bobbiejelly_

####  [ **_bobbiejelly_ ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	4. DAY 3 OF 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old rivalries die hard.

_Author's Note:_

SPOILER ALERT: THIS FANFICTION WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS UP TO GA-S16-E21, AND PP-S6-E13,

AND ALSO POTENTIALLY S19-S3-E16, AKA NOW!

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Bubble**

* * *

_Addison Forbes Montgomery is trapped for 28 days with only Meredith Grey in her house in Seattle. Will they stay enemies? Will they become friends? Will they become 'more than friends'?_

_Loosely Based on Current Events. MerAdd. Meddison. F/F. Addison Montgomery/Meredith Grey. Rated E for Explicit. Spoilers through GA-S16-E21, PP-S6-E13 (aka now). Fluff, Humor, Romance._

* * *

**Chapter 4: DAY 3 OF 28**

* * *

_Old rivalries die hard._

* * *

Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey: They're in such a rush, this morning.

After last night's elaborate dinner, slightly stale cold cereal was hard to choke down, but it was all that Meredith and Addison had time for, for breakfast.

"You should have set your alarm earlier, Addison!" Meredith says, complaining that Addison took too long in the shower.

"I live here, too now I have every right to shower!" Addison bellows back.

"So do I and you used all the hot water!" Meredith counters.

"You wanted a shower right after me and you were sleeping when I got up to take mine!" Addison protests.

"Ugh, whatever we'll have to figure something out for the future but now we have to get to work!" Meredith says, slurping orange juice as fast as she can.

"Sure, Grey, sure," Addison sighs loudly as she brushes her teeth by the kitchen sink.

Meredith does the same, and pretty soon they are rushing out the door.

"Pick up your damn coat, Meredith," Addison sighs as she tosses Meredith's to her, while taking hers off the coat rack.

"Oh, no. You do not get to come into my house and tell me where to put my stuff, Montgomery," Meredith counters.

"Are you driving or am I?" Addison shouts.

"I'll do it, you'll get lost," Meredith sighs.

"I will not!" Addison counters.

"You got lost yesterday on the way home!" Meredith shouts as she opens the driver's seat door.

"That was only once and it was a detour!" Addison says as she climbs in the other door.

Meredith ends up driving though, and Addison ends up riding along.

And both of them are panting by the time Meredith turns the key into the ignition.

"Out of breath?" Meredith teases.

"Hardly," Addison rolls her eyes.

"I thought you went running," Meredith shrugs with a smirk.

"I do, but I hear you gave up jogging," Addison smirks back at Meredith.

"I have three kids, I run a marathon up those stairs every day," Meredith explains.

"I have Henry, he's a runner, too," Addison explains back.

It's one of those nonsensical arguments they get into because they just want to pick a damn fight.

Meredith is smirking widely now because she knows that Addison's argument was weaker than hers.

And for some incomprehensible reason, Addison has the thought cross her mind that she just wants to kiss the damn smirk off of Meredith's face.

' _What the hell?!' Addison thinks to herself. 'I am NOT gay!?' and also 'Grey is my ex-husband's ex-mistress/ex-girlfriend/current wife-but-Derek-just-died', and 'what the hell am I doing!?'_

Luckily for Addison, her current crisis is being totally ignored by Meredith, whose focus is entirely on the road as she stoically scowls at all the red traffic lights.

"What are we going to tell Bailey and Richard?!" Meredith eventually blurts out, snapping Addison out of her current confusion.

"Ah-" Addison flushes because her mind went to her previous thought and related Meredith's sentence to it first so she had been thinking something along the lines of…

' _What are we going to tell Bailey and Richard about the fact you just wanted to smooch me…'_

Which wasn't Meredith's actual question but it freaked Addison out anyway.

"Ah-" Addison tries again with no answer.

"Typical, you have nothing to say to yourself after hogging all the hot water and making us late," Meredith huffs with a groan as she admonished Addison.

"Well, you could have gotten up before me or taken a quicker shower, too," Addison finally gets her wits back and adds to the argument.

"You would have been even more awful if YOU had had to take a cold shower," Meredith grunts, and Addison doesn't want to give her the satisfaction that Meredith is probably right about that.

"I know I'm right," Meredith says. "You hate the cold," Meredith retorts immediately.

"That's why I left Settle in the first place, it's COLD," Addison grumbles at Meredith.

"You left Seattle because you couldn't get it together with three different boys," Meredith hits a weak spot for Addison and she knows it.

"Well, you stole my husband, may I remind you. And Mark was always going to be a man-whore. And I didn't want to actually date Alex Karev, anyway," Addison defends herself vehemently.

"Yeah, and you went across the country to chase after that quack doctor guy who kissed you once in a stairwell. Oh, yes, I have heard that story, Addison," Meredith spits out.

"What the hell, Grey?" Addison rolls her eyes at Meredith.

"It's okay, I like kissing in stairwells as well, so you know," Meredith shrugs to diffuse the tension.

And Addison ends up blushing even more because her mind leaped to 'kissing Meredith Grey in a stairwell'.

' _WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!' Addison's blood boils again._

"It doesn't have to make you so damn angry. You LEFT Derek, remember? You don't get to call me a whore because I kissed my own boyfriend, later husband, in a damn stairwell," Meredith completely misses the cause of Addison's clenching fists.

"God, you don't need to bring up the fact that he left ME for YOU all the time," Addison spits out.

"Well, you're the one who had all sorts of boys at your feet in LA!" Meredith spits out, "so you left the one man who you married in medical school. So what? It didn't slow you down any. You even got married again, may I remind you," Meredith rolls her eyes thickly.

"Jake cheated on me!" Addison pleads out, hurt coming from her voice because that still pains her.

"Derek cheated on me, too!" Meredith yells and Addison's eyes widen because she had not expected THAT to be what Meredith would say to her, next.

"What?!" Addison says, clearly intrigued beyond belief.

"Yeah, he did," Meredith says softly, and Addison's rage suddenly turns into compassion.

"What happened?" Addison says softly as Meredith was just talking to her.

"I'll tell you later, we have to work," Meredith says as she parks the car in her spot.

"I'm sorry about Derek, I really didn't know," Addison says to Meredith, because she truly is.

"Me too. I'm sorry, about Jake, I knew but I didn't call you," Meredith says, because she truly is, also.

After going through anger, rage, and compassion, together both Meredith and Addison are completely a mess once they arrive in the lobby of Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital.

"See you later?" Addison offers tenderly. "I'll cook again," she offers as well.

"Of course, see you after work, and I'll still help you, if I can," Meredith offers.

"Tough morning?" Richard looks between the pair of them as they walk into the hospital rather disheveled.

"Yeah, I took too long in the shower, sorry we're running late," Meredith says to Richard, as Addison's eyes open wide to Meredith taking the fall for her at work.

Meredith shoots Addison a sympathetic look, as if to say 'this is a peace offering,' and Addison nods at her and apologizes to Richard as well.

Richard Webber just nods though, and Bailey comes by to direct them to their cases.

The two part ways to separate wings of the hospital, and all day all they can think about is how unfair it is that both of their husbands once cheated on them.

* * *

This time, Richard and Bailey both just say "goodbye," to Meredith and Addison after their shift after having gone over the reasons why they drove together all the time (and also lived together temporarily).

Meredith and Addison nod warily, as they head to the car. And Addison asks if Meredith wants to drive or not, and Meredith wordlessly holds out the keys to Addison's hand.

"Why don't I drive on the way in, and you drive us back," Meredith offers.

"Sure," Addison nods, thinking that it's totally logical and fair this way.

Meredith crawls into the passenger's seat and Addison starts the car up.

"Do you want to talk about… Do you want to talk?" Addison offers.

"Not now, can we just listen to music for a while?" Meredith says softly.

"Of course," Addison turns on the radio, and she and Meredith hum and sing along to whatever they know.

They spend the car ride in silent agreement as they head home for dinner.

Addison's not sure when she's started to think of Meredith's house as her 'home,' but it's the only real home she's ever lived in, in Seattle, given the last time she's lived here she's bounced between the Archfield Hotel, Derek's trailer, and occasionally Mark's room.

Either way, Addison doesn't voice this aloud, she merely reflects on it as she tries really hard not to get lost on the way home, but at least smiles when Meredith starts giggling when she misses the turn at least twice.

Once they're back in the house, Addison hangs up her coat and Meredith throws her on the floor. Both of them roll their eyes at the other but they end up laughing because they do this at the same time.

This time Addison cooks spaghetti, and Meredith watches the water boil and salts the water as Addison stirs the tomato sauce.

They prepare a simple meal rather than an elaborate one this time, and pretty soon, Addison and Meredith are sitting down at the table.

"Tragic all these injuries and sick patients these days, huh," Addison starts, because she knows talking about work is generally a neutral subject between them.

"Yeah," Meredith smiles sadly, and nods at Addison to thank her silently for not prying, before she's ready to talk about her own problems.

After dinner, they clear the dishes, and this time Addison washes and Meredith dries.

They chatter about recent interesting patients between Seattle and LA for the moment and laugh about the ones that ended up in ridiculous situations.

"I once knew a patient who got a shoe up his-" Addison begins.

"I had one of those, it was Judy dolls though, it was one of my first bowel resections though," Meredith laughs.

"See, the problem is…" Addison begins, then blushes, and then looks away, reconsidering this.

"What?" Meredith asks her curiously.

"Never mind," Addison says, too embarrassed.

"What, now you HAVE to tell me!" Meredith pleads with her.

"Umm, okay but you don't get to judge me for this because I didn't know," Addison says cryptically.

"Sure?" Meredith says.

"Okay, well," Addison begins before taking a deep breath.

"Oh God," Meredith says, the realization washing over her before Addison even says it.

"Yeah," Addison says sheepishly, as Meredith bursts out into a fit of laughter.

"It was YOUR shoe?!" Meredith exclaims in amusement.

"Yeah, he needed an emergent extraction," Addison says with a wince.

"Why did he have your shoe in the first place?" Meredith muses.

"Umm," Addison looks down at the floor.

"You didn't know, it's okay," Meredith pats Addison on the back gently.

"I think Violet Turner, the guy's psychiatrist who is my friend, tried to warn me," Addison says, still further embarrassed.

"Oh, but she probably couldn't tell you because of confidentiality?" Meredith says knowingly.

"Yeah, and I didn't understand her hint," Addison says. "He just seemed so… Fine," Addison says with a grimace.

"Well, I guess he just needs to meet someone who shares his kink," Meredith shrugs nonjudgmentally and Addison raises an eyebrow.

"What?" Meredith says.

"Just-" Addison doesn't want to articulate.

"Everyone has their favorite things, some people are just more eccentric than others," Meredith shrugs.

_Addison flushes at the imaginations of how Meredith Grey might consider herself 'rather excentric'._

"Right," Addison says with a bit of a grin, and she laughs it off as if it's nothing.

"I'm sorry about your shoe," Meredith offers sympathetically.

"Thanks, it was a really nice shoe," Addison says.

"Did you give him the other one?" Meredith says.

"No, he left me because he said he couldn't control himself around my shoes," Addison whimpers.

"You do have really nice shoes," Meredith laughs.

"MEREDITH GREY YOU DON'T HAVE A SECRET SHOE FETISH NOW DO YOU?!" Addison exclaims in potential horror.

"AAHAHAHHAHAHAAH No, I don't, not at all, Addison. Though I'm flattered you'd want to protect your shoes from me," Meredith offers.

"That came out wrong I think, Meredith," Addison flushes again.

"It's okay, you're not wrong that I do have some other… Interesting things that I'm into. It's just that shoes are not one of them," Meredith says.

"WHAT?!" Addison's eyes open wide in alarm.

"It's nothing that will cause me to deface any of your personal belongings, nor want to secretly watch you, that's not my thing," Meredith reassures.

' _Oh my God, and now all I can think about is Meredith seeing me naked and that's not what I'm supposed to be thinking about because I'm straight and she's probably straight and this must be some kind of lesbian Stolkholm Syndrome?-' Addison panics._

"What, it's not like you don't have any kinks, Addison," Meredith looks at Addison insistently with a raised eyebrow.

"What?!" Addison replies immediately, as her mind flickers to her 'excentric,' encounters in her LA office that may or may not have involved spanking, as well as her ex-boyfriend Kevin who once ate noodles off of her…

"I don't want to talk about it, but I promise I won't defile your shit either, or, you know, do anything unusual, umm, to you, or stare at you when you're like, not dressed, I mean-" Addison says quickly and not very eloquently, and Meredith keeps looking at her in an amused way.

"It's okay, we can always have more of this conversation later if you ever want to get drunk and share stories with me. I can guarantee I probably have more embarrassing ones," Meredith smirks.

' _Okay, now Meredith is suggesting I talk about my sexual excentricities with her over alcohol and somehow I don't think that's a good idea judging by the way I'm reacting to her biting her lip right now, dammit,' Addison imagines._

"Umm-" Addison doesn't know what to say.

"We can also just get drunk together. We might have to order you something though unless you want to shoot tequila with me," Meredith shrugs.

"Umm-" Addison still has not fully recovered.

"I will need to get drunk sometime later to explain what I told you earlier about the adulterous adventures of the now-dead Derek Christopher Shepherd," Meredith goes on to say.

"Right," Addison finally sobers up at Meredith bringing up that again.

"I'm sorry about that, damn I told that bastard-" Addison starts but doesn't finish her sentence.

"What?" Meredith asks her.

"You're right. We need to be drunk for this conversation," Addison sighs.

"Do you want to shoot tequila?" Meredith offers.

"Not on a weekday, I'm too old for that," Addison sighs.

"Thank goodness. I'm not ready to talk yet," Meredith sighs.

"Me neither, about Jake, I'm not ready to talk about Jake, yet," Addison stumbles.

"Thanks for dinner," Meredith says to change the subject.

"You too," Addison smiles, and Meredith nods at her.

"Do you need a hug, Addison? I could use one," Meredith says warily.

"Yeah, I think I do, Meredith," Addison smiles as Meredith shifts closer to her.

Meredith wraps her arms up around the taller woman, and Addison pulls Meredith against her front and holds her tight.

"I am really sorry about Jake cheating on you, he's an idiot, by the way," Meredith smiles up at Addison eventually.

"I'm really sorry about Derek cheating on you. I seriously did not think he was that much of an idiot, and I thought I knew him well after all that," Addison smiles at Meredith as well.

"Derek's the McBastard and McAss and he was McMarried to you before he McMarried me and then McCheated on McMe and we need a McNickname for Jake," Meredith rambles.

"I didn't know we still did that here," Addison muses, laughing about a few times she came back to Seattle and remembered this, and about the time she called nurse Rose McRebound to her face accidentally.

"We always did that here, silly," Meredith laughs as they spend the remainder of the evening drinking non-alcoholic fruit punch and discussing the new McNickname for Addison's second ex-husband.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **END OF CHAPTER 4**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Yeah, this is basically going to be a lot of different emotions. They're all kind-of little separate but connected one-shots, really. Hope you enjoyed it!

And yes, I really do like writing Addison's gay panic and I miss it. LOL. Gay panic.

Apologies for the use of repeated reference across a few of my stories. But I mean, at a certain point there is a limited amount of Canon and I try to at least differentiate the conversations…

If any authors have any advice on this let me know, LOL!

Cheers!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

Dedications, June 8, 2020, Chapter 4:

Ao3:

LarisUSB, Pclauink, LordOfLezzies, Sammy_McCalister, TheNetflixGal, for the Comments so far!

LarisUSB, skidney, legallyblindandrea, earpsdimples, FanFicRocks0651, TheNetflixGal, Sammy_McCallister, MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse, pclauink, Hotgitay, and 3 other Guests left kudos on this work!

Subscriptions: 3 Hits: 136 Kudos: 13 Comment Threads: 8 Bookmarks: 0

Fanfiction:

ravenclawbooklove for the review.

cayuelaitana, trashaunabliss1, Kristi Boseman, themdet, for the Favorites.

Greyer, cayuelaitana, iamkellylouise, ravenclawbooklove, Kristi Boseman, themdet, for the Follows.

292 Views.

Wattpad:

Arizonaslesbianism, new_being, stationsurrea for the Comments.

danielaperezsurga, outlawqueenpercabeth, naylorholby, for the stars (I think!)

82 Views. 18 Stars. 89 Comments. More who added it to their reading lists.

* * *

_Feel free to check out these while you wait for more of this story:_

[ **Falling Apart, Barely Breathing** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480)

[ **Soothe** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004)

[ **Second Person (The Diary of Addison Montgomery)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276160)

See you soon in the comments,

_bobbiejelly_

####  [ **_bobbiejelly_ ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	5. DAY 4 OF 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith Grey likes to be touched. Addison Montgomery also likes to be touched.
> 
> Not only in just a sexual way, though they both love that, too.
> 
> They just value physical intimacy in a friendly way but they're not allowed to cuddle with any other people, and this social isolation thing is seriously starting to wear on them both.

_Author's Note:_

SPOILER ALERT: THIS FANFICTION WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS UP TO GA-S16-E21, AND PP-S6-E13,

AND ALSO POTENTIALLY S19-S3-E16, AKA NOW!

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Thanks for your patience.

This started yesterday but I only got it together for today.

Hope you'll enjoy!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Bubble**

* * *

_Addison Forbes Montgomery is trapped for 28 days with only Meredith Grey in her house in Seattle. Will they stay enemies? Will they become friends? Will they become 'more than friends'?_

_Loosely Based on Current Events. MerAdd. Meddison. F/F. Addison Montgomery/Meredith Grey. Rated E for Explicit. Spoilers through GA-S16-E21, PP-S6-E13 (aka now). Fluff, Humor, Romance._

* * *

**Chapter 5: DAY 4 OF 28**

* * *

_Meredith Grey likes to be touched. Addison Montgomery also likes to be touched._

_Not only in just a sexual way, though they both love that, too._

_They just value physical intimacy in a friendly way but they're not allowed to cuddle with any other people, and this social isolation thing is seriously starting to wear on them both._

Since they're in the same household, Meredith Grey and Addison Montgomery are allowed to be in close contact with each other, though, and that seems to be a more and more frequent occurrence.

For example, Addison will squeeze Meredith's arm reassuringly when she does the dishes.

Meredith will give Addison a pat on the back after she cooks dinner.

Neither of them really talk about it, they've just accepted these gestures as a part of them living together.

"Morning!" Meredith materializes in front of Addison's door this morning.

"Morning?" Addison says with a yawn because she was up late reading last night.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. We don't want to be late like yesterday!" Meredith coos.

"Oh, what time is it?" Addison panics.

"You still got time for a shower. I saved you hot water. I'll just go and make coffee," Meredith smiles.

"Okay," Addison says cheerfully, glad they won't be having the same fight this morning.

"Wait, Meredith," Addison calls out as she gets up out of bed.

"What?" Meredith turns back around to see Addison walking towards her.

"Thanks for waking me up and saving me the hot water," Addison says, pulling Meredith in for a hug.

"You're welcome, Addison," Meredith says as she nuzzles into Addison more.

Addison takes a moment just to hold onto Meredith before she lets go reluctantly.

"I have to take a shower," Addison says as Meredith nods at her, untangling her arms from Addison's waist.

"Cream and sugar?" Meredith says, not bothering to say she's talking about Addison's coffee.

"Yeah, more cream than sugar," Addison smiles as she heads off to get ready, not even noticing that they only need to talk in half-sentences to each other, now.

This routine seems to be working for them, better than yesterday, at least.

By the time Addison is finished with the shower, Meredith hands her a coffee mug and sets some bowls down on the table.

"I'm not gonna force you to cook, but I wanted oatmeal, and the last time I tried to make it I broke my microwave," Meredith says sheepishly.

"It's okay, I'll show you," Addison offers and gives Meredith a brush of her hair on the top of her head.

Meredith giggles, and Addison giggles, and Addison prepares the 'Rhino Eggs,' oatmeal from the instructions on the box.

"They're the kids' oatmeal," Meredith explains because Addison is looking at her with an amused grin.

"But you like it, too," Addison smirks back at Meredith.

"I have a sweet tooth, what can I say?" Meredith grins as she digs in her spoon.

"Ah, as soon I, I must admit," Addison says as she starts eating her oatmeal.

The hot breakfast and the extra time and hot showers for both of them is a massive improvement over yesterday's morning.

Addison doesn't want to spoil it by being picky over Meredith's coat, so she just puts on her own and motions for Meredith to follow, as she jumps in the passenger door.

"You know, I've been thinking of McNicknames for your second ex-husband, Jake Riley," Meredith muses.

"Why do I feel like such a failure by the fact that I have multiple ex-husbands?" Addison wonders aloud.

"Well, I mean, it just happened that way. You liked someone and married them and it didn't work out and you liked someone else and married them and that didn't work out and I've had plenty more relationships and one night stands even than you have, Addison, I just didn't marry them and I only married Derek," Meredith rambles.

"Right. So what is your McIdea?" Addison asks her.

"McWeirdo?" Meredith offers.

"He wasn't THAT strange!" Addison defends him to Meredith, or, rather, defends her choices to Meredith.

"Well, he cheated on YOU, so that makes him a weirdo," Meredith retorts.

Addison blushes a bit on Meredith's implications but says nothing about that.

Instead, Addison just says, "I'm not sure he's McStrange enough to be called McWeirdo, but we can keep brainstorming," Addison offers.

Meredith nods cheerfully, not thrown off at all by Addison's rejection of her first try at Jake Riley's McNickname, as they pull into the parking lot of Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital.

"Well you two seem to have had a good morning!" Richard Webber welcomes them back into work.

"Yeah, I saved her the hot water this time, works wonders," Meredith says, nodding at Addison.

"Yes, she was very generous," Addison says, smiling at Meredith and offering her another shoulder squeeze.

Bailey sees all of this from down the hallway as she walks over to give them their cases.

Today, actually it's only one case and they'll be working together.

"It's a pregnant patient who wants to consult about mini livers after her delivery. Room 2102 for you both," Bailey hands Meredith the tablet, who opens it while Addison leans in close and reads over Meredith's shoulder.

Richard and Bailey exchange a 'significant look,' with each other while gesturing to the pair of them, but Addison and Meredith are too engrossed in their research to notice.

* * *

"Hello," the patient calls out to her new doctors. "My name is Alexa," she says.

They have to wear all sorts of personal protective equipment to protect against the pandemic, but none of this stops them from talking with each other.

"Dr. Addison Montgomery," says Addison, "and this is Dr. Meredith Grey," she says while motioning to Meredith who is nodding.

"Well aren't you two quite the pair," Alexa says, and Addison and Meredith chuckle, not really knowing what Alexa the patient even means by that.

"Let's get you checked up, shall we?" Addison says, motioning for the ultrasound.

Meredith brings it over and they work in tandem to complete the examination.

"People must hate you two y'know," Alexa motions between Addison and Meredith.

"Oh, you have no idea," Meredith and Addison say together, and burst out laughing at an eternity-old joke.

"Seriously!" Alexa says, and this makes Addison and Meredith burst into tears from the way she says 'seriously,' in the same way that Izzie always did.

"How long have you two-" Alexa cuts herself off before she goes any further.

"Well, we met, uh…" Meredith says before realizing she doesn't want to explain the whole standoff in the lobby story.

"At work, here, about a decade ago," Addison fills in for Meredith, who breathes a sigh of relief.

"Oh, that's so nice!" Alexa says to them both.

"And we've been living together because of this pandemic," Addison says, and Meredith nods, and adds that "Dr. Montgomery really is the best cook ever!" Rather excitedly.

"That's so great, you two are such a good fit, I can't wait to tell the story about my doctors to my husband. Would I be able to get a picture of you two to show him?" Alexa says kindly.

"Sure," Meredith and Addison nod, and they scooch in together with Meredith's arm wrapped around Addison's waist for the photo.

"I'll email it to you two," Alexa offers and they nod, and Meredith gives her an email and says that she'll forward it to Addison later.

"Can we see a picture of the husband?" Addison asks hopefully.

"Sure," says Alexa as she unlocks her phone.

"Oh. My. God. He looks-" Meredith begins as Addison yelps and finishes Meredith's sentence…

"Just. Like. HIM!" Addison says as she points to the picture.

Both Addison and Meredith burst out laughing and Alexa bursts out laughing and then Alexa asks who the hell the 'him,' is.

And then Addison and Meredith burst out laughing and Meredith says that "the 'him,' that your husband looks like, is OUR ex-husband!" and then she bursts out laughing with Addison again.

"Wait, now, the plot thickens!" Alexa says with a smirk, and Meredith and Addison are quite confused.

"What?" Says Addison.

"Well, our plot is really thick," Meredith shrugs and Addison nods along with Meredith in silent communication.

"SPILL!" Alexa says, motioning between them. "I mean, I thought that you two were- together- but then you share an ex-husband, too? How did that work, are you two just really into threesomes?" Alexa blurts out and Addison and Meredith both go cherry red.

"Ah-" Meredith doesn't know what to say.

"Well, when I asked you and Derek that years ago, you didn't seem that into threesomes when I asked if I could join in by the elevator," Addison quips and Meredith reddens further.

"I don't think I was very good at sharing," Meredith just says shyly.

"Neither was I, to be fair," Addison says with a giggle.

"We weren't very good at all at sharing, that's probably why you moved states, sorry about that," Meredith says.

"It's okay, I also wanted to be with my best friend because I was barren it's not just about that, and I don't really blame you because you didn't know he was married and that I was his wife, well, the first time you didn't but the prom time you did- but I should have stepped aside, I should have, I should have, a lot of things…" Addison trails off.

"Me too, a lot of things," Meredith says with a shy smile, and Addison's eyes open wide.

"Wait, you're saying that like you're quoting yourself from when you were on morphine all those years ago and here I thought you were high out of your mind!?" Addison says with a gasp.

"I was, but I didn't actually forget that like you thought that I would," Meredith says.

"You never said," Addison says.

"You never brought it up, either," Meredith says.

"Oh, well, I thought you'd forgotten," Addison says.

"How could I ever forget you leaving and pleading Derek just not to hurt me again?" Meredith pleads Addison.

"I didn't know you heard that- I'm sorry that he did, again I didn't know," Addison says to Meredith and shows she's sorry about that, too.

"I forgive you, you know, for- I just do," Meredith says to Addison, not specifying which part.

"Oh, I forgive you, also, I mean… I don't hate you, Meredith," Addison repeats.

"I don't hate you either," Meredith says, and they have a moment where they let the words sink in.

It's not until Alexa the patient coughs that they realize they have an audience.

"So, you weren't in a permanent menage a trois?" Alexa finally deadpans before Addison and Meredith burst out laughing again.

"Ah, no," Meredith says and Addison nods along, "I stole her husband, and married him, and then, he died recently," Meredith says sadly.

Addison can sense that Meredith, despite Derek's apparent cheating, still misses Derek more than anything so she goes to wrap her arms around the smaller girl comfortingly.

"I'm sorry, by the way, for Derek dying I'm not sure I said that yet," Addison says softly to Meredith.

"You did, thanks though, and I'm sorry too, for Derek, I know you loved him once, also," Meredith says as she sniffles a bit and Addison hands Meredith a tissue.

"This is better than a TV drama," the patient deadpans.

"Try living it," Meredith says. "Yeah, it's a bit of a train wreck. And we've seen an actual train wreck," Addison says.

"True," says Meredith with a laugh. "Though that was ACTUALLY tragic," Meredith adds.

"Well, for what it's worth, ladies," Alexa the patient begins, "I'm glad you two are getting along now, despite your mutual ex-husband," Alexa says.

"Thanks," says Addison. "It took me a long time to step aside and be a bigger person," Addison mentions.

"That's okay, I forgive you. I wasn't exactly stellar about prom," Meredith smirks a bit.

"Neither was I," Addison laughs and they don't explain the exam room or the bulletin board panties to the patient.

"My husband says hi," Alexa says, motioning to her phone.

"It's probably best neither of us talks to him ever- if he looks like our mutual ex-Derek," Addison says.

"Yeah, I've been known to poach people's husbands," Meredith says.

"I take other people's men," Addison adds in.

"Noted," says Alexa, shutting her phone off.

"Thanks for the laughs," says Meredith.

"Yeah," says Addison.

"Thanks for the gossip," says Alexa as the two doctors conclude their exam.

"Good luck, we'll see you in a bit for your next consultation. Everything is looking good here," says Addison.

"And we'll leave you with some papers about mini-livers," Meredith says as they clue up.

"You know, you two just work together so seamlessly," Alexa remarks.

"Thanks," says Addison. "Yeah, I guess we live together now so that helps," says Meredith.

"Wait, what?" Alexa says.

"I got trapped in Seattle because of the pandemic and Meredith helped," Addison explains.

"And she's been the most helpful ever houseguest," Meredith offers.

"As I said, it's wonderful to watch you two as... Friends?" Alexa says with a bit of hesitation.

"Yeah, we can be friends," Meredith offers to Addison, not catching onto why Alexa was hesitating.

"Sure, friends," Addison offers back and Meredith goes in for another hug.

Addison squeezes onto Meredith tightly until Meredith squeals before she lets go.

"Have fun in your shared house, Alexa says with a smirk, and Addison and Meredith don't quite place it.

"Thanks," Meredith says. "Thanks," Addison says as they walk away with a wave together.

That evening they walk away from the hospital to the car together and they don't notice Bailey and Richard chatting animately with their patient Alexa about the very same Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital gossip.

* * *

Evening comes, and they're hanging out.

They had soup and salad and sandwiches for dinner and they're settling down in front of the television.

"You know, it really is great that we're getting along nowadays," Meredith says to Addison.

"Yeah, who knew?" Addison says back to Meredith.

"Can I have more hugs?" Meredith says, motioning for Addison to join her on the couch.

"Such a snuggle bunny," says Addison, crawling onto the couch beside Meredith.

"You love it," says Meredith, as she wraps Addison's arms around her.

"Yeah, I do," Addison nuzzles herself into Meredith and sighs contentedly.

Meredith settles in and they watch a program together.

Later, Addison takes a deep breath and clears her throat and Meredith catches it.

"What's up, Addison?" Meredith says, concerned because Addison seems conflicted.

"Sorry, I uh, I mean, I'm not sorry, I just, I'm having a little trouble because I need to ask you something, and I don't usually have trouble but what I need to ask... I'm not even sure I want the answer to but I have to ask. So I'm just gonna ask you and then you answer and then um, we'll go from there, okay?" Addison rambles out trying to look anywhere but Meredith's eyes.

"I'm not sleeping with your husband if that's what you're about to ask me again," Meredith smirks because the last time Addison stumbled like that Addison had asked her if she was sleeping with Derek behind Addison's back.

"I don't have one anymore, I only have 2 ex-husbands, remember?" Addison says sadly.

"I'm sorry, that's not what I meant, though to be clear I never slept with your-… Jake Riley, ever," Meredith confirms.

"Why is that somehow comforting?" Addison says with a grimace.

"I'm not sure, but we can just not question it. Do you miss Jake?" Meredith asks Addison.

"A little. Do you miss Derek?" Addison asks Meredith.

"A little. Do you miss Derek?" Meredith asks Addison.

"A little," Addison sighs.

"Everyone is leaving and everyone is dying and I just-" Meredith sighs into Addison's grip.

"I know. It's so hard…" Addison says holding Meredith tighter.

"What did you want to ask me?" Meredith says looking up.

"Oh," Addison says nervously again.

"You don't have to but, you can," Meredith offers.

"Oh, Meredith, I was wondering… Could you hold me? It's been a long time and I like cuddling with you and I know I'm bigger than you but I just…" Addison finally says, eyes wide and vulnerable and sad.

"Of course, here," Meredith gets up and motions for Addison to get up so Meredith can sit down first and pats right down next to her and motions for Addison to sit down again.

Addison does, and Meredith pulls her into her chest and lays Addison's head in her lap.

"I'm here, you know, if you want to talk, or cuddle, or if you need anything," Meredith says and it's so very honest.

"Thanks, Meredith. If you want to talk, or cuddle, or if you need anything, I'm here, too," Addison says as she closes her eyes and enjoys how Meredith strokes her hair off her face.

"It's okay to need to be held, Addison, I get it. You need that, I need that. You're human, I'm human, and I'm not doing this just because you asked, I want to anyway, I just didn't want to bring it up in case it embarrassed you," Meredith says softly as she tenderly massages Addison's scalp.

"Thank you, Meredith, I needed this, I just didn't want to be too much for you," Addison says.

"If something is ever too much, I will tell you, but it's always okay to ask me for cuddles, okay?" Meredith says.

"Okay, likewise," Addison says as she snuggles into Meredith more.

"I'm really glad we're both snuggle people since we ended up in this bubble together for this month," Meredith says to Addison.

"Yeah, me too," Addison says to Meredith as she drifts off to sleep for a while.

"Mm, so cuddly, you're so warm and cuddly," Meredith says, to Addison as she dozes off, also.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **END OF CHAPTER 5**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

So this one has some quotes and references from StepIsInsanity's transcripts of Canon from "I'll Feel Better Once The Headaches Go Away," and "And You Rounded Out My Edges," because those are always super helpful!

Also some shameless elevator bay threesome references because we never talk about those enough.

Hope you enjoyed this snuggly installment! Leave a note in the comments, hope to see you there. This fic has become pretty popular and I'm glad for it. It's really fun to write.

Also, Addison asking to be held is written in an Addison/Callie fic, "You don't know about all my exes," by callietomyarizona, and I just loved it so I wanted to transplant this to MerAdd.

Thanks for the amazing inspiration!!!

There was one line that was a song reference to "Funny The Way It Is," by Dave Matthews Band. Did you catch that?

Cheers!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

Dedications, June 10, 2020, Chapter 5:

Ao3:

LarisUSB, Pclauink, LordOfLezzies, Sammy_McCalister, TheNetflixGal, for the Comments so far!

Seattlerain879, LarisUSB, skidney, legallyblindandrea, earpsdimples, FanFicRocks0651, TheNetflixGal, Sammy_McCallister, MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse, pclauink, Hotgitay, and 3 other Guests left kudos on this work!

Subscriptions: 5 Hits: 174 Kudos: 14 Comment Threads: 11 Bookmarks: 0

Fanfiction:

ravenclawbooklove for the review.

cayuelaitana, trashaunabliss1, Kristi Boseman, themdet, CircusSpearIt, for the Favorites.

CircusSpearIt, Greyer, cayuelaitana, iamkellylouise, ravenclawbooklove, Kristi Boseman, themdet, for the Follows.

391 Views.

Wattpad:

Arizonaslesbianism, new_being, stationsurrea for the Comments.

danielaperezsurga, outlawqueenpercabeth, naylorholby, for the stars (I think!)

126 Views. 25 Stars. 103 Comments. More who added it to their reading lists.

* * *

_Feel free to check out these while you wait for more of this story:_

[ **Falling Apart, Barely Breathing** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480)

[ **Soothe** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004)

[ **Second Person (The Diary of Addison Montgomery)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276160)

See you soon in the comments,

_bobbiejelly_

####  [ **_bobbiejelly_ ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	6. DAY 5 OF 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Ouch. Big ouch. Big sore neck ouch…' Addison Montgomery thinks when she wakes up in the morning with her head splayed out on the couch, braced at an awkward angle against Meredith Grey's thighs, and with her legs bunched up and half-asleep against the couch arm.
> 
> And meanwhile, Meredith is contently still snoring with her own head against the couch's pillow against the armrest in seemingly a much more comfortable position than Addison...

_Author's Note:_

SPOILER ALERT: THIS FANFICTION WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS UP TO GA-S16-E21, AND PP-S6-E13,

AND ALSO POTENTIALLY S19-S3-E16, AKA NOW!

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Thanks for all the lovely comments on the previous chapter.

Actually, mega thanks!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Bubble**

* * *

_Addison Forbes Montgomery is trapped for 28 days with only Meredith Grey in her house in Seattle. Will they stay enemies? Will they become friends? Will they become 'more than friends'?_

_Loosely Based on Current Events. MerAdd. Meddison. F/F. Addison Montgomery/Meredith Grey. Rated E for Explicit. Spoilers through GA-S16-E21, PP-S6-E13 (aka now). Fluff, Humor, Romance._

* * *

**Chapter 6: DAY 5 OF 28**

* * *

' _Ouch. Big ouch. Big sore neck ouch…' Addison Montgomery thinks when she wakes up in the morning with her head splayed out on the couch, braced at an awkward angle against Meredith Grey's thighs, and with her legs bunched up and half-asleep against the couch arm._

_And meanwhile, Meredith is contently still snoring with her own head against the couch's pillow against the armrest in seemingly a much more comfortable position than Addison..._

"Mm?" Meredith groans in her sleep as she feels Addison shifting gently beneath her.

"It's morning but not quite time to wake up yet if you want to keep sleeping, I just have to change positions, okay?" Addison says as she moves her neck back to Meredith's hip as she tries to get comfortable again, and stretches out her neck in the process.

"Mmhm," Meredith says in her sleep and just rolls over a bit without opening her eyes or disagreeing at all.

Addison winces a bit as she feels her muscles cramping up in odd places as she tries to settle herself down for a bit more shut-eye.

Last night they had had really nice cuddles and Addison wanted to continue and she still wants to keep cuddling with Meredith, it's just that the way she had rolled in her sleep is now causing her a bit of discomfort and it's hard for her to relax again.

Addison doesn't want to wake Meredith by leaving though, so she takes deep breaths and just enjoys the contact while she can.

"Mm," Meredith sighs in her sleep as she feels Addison make soft circles with her palm against her hip as she tries to get Meredith back to sleep again.

It works, and Meredith falls asleep and eventually, Addison falls asleep again, also.

The next time they are awoken, it's to the sound of the alarm clock.

*** BEEP *** BEEP *** BEEP ***

"Mmph, shut it offffffffff," Addison groans, and Meredith finds her phone and presses the snooze button by awkwardly slapping around for it.

"A few more minutes of sleep?" Meredith hopes Addison will agree with it and she does because she needs the rest, also.

When Meredith's alarm goes off for a second time, Meredith sighs and shuts it off for real, and sits up and strokes her hands over Addison's hair.

"Wake up, Addison, time to face the day, I know you don't want to but we have to," Meredith coos at Addison, gently.

"Do we have to?" Addison asks with a sigh.

"Yeah," Meredith says. "Do you want the first shower or the second one?" Meredith offers.

"Mm, I'll get the first one, just give me one minute," Addison says as she sighs heavily and buries her head back into Meredith's hip as a pillow.

"Okay, only one minute though because we don't want to rush," Meredith says gently as she keeps patting Addison on the head.

Addison relaxes slightly as Meredith checks her phone for texts and replies to the ones sent from her children's grandmother, Carolyn Shepherd, and she thanks her for the lovely photos of Zola Grey-Shepherd, Derek Bailey Shepherd and Ellis Shepherd.

"Okay, wakey-wakey, Addison," Meredith finally says, as she turns Addison's head very gently to face her.

"Sleepy," Addison protests.

"Yeah?" Meredith says back.

"Sleepy," Addison says louder.

"Also pouty," Meredith giggles as she runs her hands over Addison's shoulder.

"We need to get going, if you want, I'll take the first shower but you've got to get up and make breakfast, okay?" Meredith says tenderly.

"What do you want to eat?" Addison asks, agreeing to the plan.

"Anything goes," Meredith says not to pressure Addison.

"If we have the new box of cereal is that cheating?" Addison asks hopefully.

"We can have the new box of cereal if you want, the old one was almost empty anyway," Meredith chuckles and Addison nods.

"Okay, cereal it is. It just takes two minutes so I'm going back to bed…" Addison says as she nuzzles into Meredith's hip for the third time.

"I've got to go shower, I'll get you a pillow," Meredith says as she lifts Addison's shoulders to place on, and Addison whines for Meredith to come back because her body is comfier.

"We can snuggle later, we have to be surgeons!" Meredith says as she heads off to the shower.

"Cuddles…" Addison says as she nuzzles into the pillow instead and finally drifts off for the third time.

"ADDISON!?" Meredith pats Addison repeatedly on the shoulder this time because she's fast asleep when Meredith has finished her shower.

"Tired, and sore, and my neck hurts," Addison complains as she squeezes her eyes shut once more.

"If you get up and get ready quickly, I'll give you a neck rub if we have time, does that work for you?" Meredith tries to instigate Addison getting ready on time.

"Yeah," Addison says cheerfully with a sudden grin and it makes Meredith laugh harder.

"GO SHOWER! SNUGGLES LATER! NOW!" Meredith commands in her new 'I am an Attending Physician just like you are, I'm not just an intern or resident and I also am raising 3 kids,' voice, and Addison nods her head vigorously as she jumps up to follow Meredith's very clear instructions.

Ten minutes later, Addison is ready in a simple outfit and just a ponytail for her hair as she sits down at the table and sheepishly pours herself some cold cereal while Meredith finishes her half-eaten breakfast while reading the paper.

"Not bad, for a quick shower," Meredith points out with a raised eyebrow at Addison.

"Thanks," Addison says, still a bit embarrassed at how much of a pain she had been while half-asleep that morning.

"Did you sleep well, despite the neck pain?" Meredith glances up from the headlines.

"Yeah, I really did," Addison smiles before adding, "I really like snuggles,".

Clearly, Addison is not quite fully awake yet because normally she filters herself from saying such things so easily.

But Meredith accepts this in acquiescence and admits she loves the snuggling, too.

"Finish your cereal if you want that neck rub," Meredith insists as she points to Addison's hardly-eaten breakfast.

"Yes, Meredith," Addison rolls her eyes playfully as she adds the milk and keeps chewing.

They're ready with ten minutes to spare, so Meredith keeps an eye on the clock as she seats Addison in front of her on the floor as she sits on the couch and she uses her thumbs to work out the knots the best she can in Addison's neck.

"Ooh, that feels nice," Addison says as Meredith's skilled surgeon fingers pass over her sore spots.

"Next time I'll try to keep an eye out so you don't end up in such ache like this," Meredith says matter of factly.

Addison realizes that in saying this, Meredith is inherently volunteering to sleep cuddled up to her again and she could not be more pleased with this recent development.

"Thanks, Meredith," Addison responds with a happy sigh as Meredith does the very best she can with Addison's tender neck.

When the clock reaches the time they have to leave, Addison doesn't protest because she's fully awake and has had her coffee now.

Instead, she just promises to return the favor and give Meredith a neck rub later after work, which Meredith thanks her for in advance.

The drive in to work is without any particular drama, as Meredith drives and Addison naps a bit, again, and Meredith places a pillow on the window for her to keep Addison's neck pains from getting even worse.

* * *

They're still bad enough though that Addison can't hide her neck cracks from Richard Webber and Miranda Bailey, though, because they ask her while Meredith and Addison walk into the hospital, "What happened to you?"

"I was sleeping with Meredith last night, and now I'm all kinky, and I can't seem to walk straight?" Addison offers with a shrug, and then a squint when she sees Richard and Bailey's eyes fly wide open and Meredith's furrow into somewhat of a shocked look.

"ADDISON!?" Meredith admonishes her for saying all that in that way, while Richard and Bailey just stand there slightly amused.

"What?" Addison says a bit thickly, not quite capturing right away why everyone looks so surprised at her.

"You- just-. Okay, here goes. So last night, Addison fell asleep with her head on my lap, but then her head rolled off of my lap to the couch in her sleep, and her neck must have been at a strange angle. And her legs were curled up by the edge of the same couch, which was fine for a while, but she's tall so now Addison has leg cramps. And we were both fully dressed the whole time. Does that help?" Meredith says with a sigh, and Bailey and Richard not at her with a new understanding of what all just happened.

"That's what I just said," says Addison, while Meredith cuts her off before she says something even more accidentally incriminating.

"Umm, not really," Meredith says, still a bit wide-eyed and her voice very high-pitched and squeaky.

"That's what she said," offers Richard Webber with a bit of a grin, with an eyebrow waggle that doesn't go unnoticed by either of them.

"THAT IS NOT HELPFUL!" Says Meredith right away, and rather incredulously.

"Well, I did… That is what I just said… Isn't it?" offers Addison innocently, shrugging her shoulders because she's not sure what all the fuss is about.

"ARE YOU FOOLS GOING TO EVER GET TO THE PATIENTS!?" Miranda Bailey bellows over all of them, interrupting the clearly torturous conversation that is currently happening.

"Thanks, Bailey," Meredith says to her for bailing her out of this incredibly awkward situation.

"Right, sorry, I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming!" Addison says, following after Meredith at a run as the Grey girl takes one of the from Bailey's offering hands and offers the other to Addison as she finally catches up to her.

"That's what she said," Richard says over to Bailey, with a bit of a sly chuckle.

"NOT YOU TOO, GET TO WORK, WEBBER!" Bailey sighs loudly at Richard, who finally gets to work himself, as well.

* * *

This time, their consultations together are rather brief because they have separate patients after their rounds on their shared one, Alexa.

"How was your night, ladies?" Alexa asks with a smile.

"We-" Addison begins but Meredith immediately cuts her off before she starts spouting innuendos in front of a patient who is already determined that they are a couple.

"Good," Meredith says with raised eyebrows at Addison, as if to say, 'please, don't make this more awkward than it already is!'.

Addison seems to get the silent message, because she nods at Meredith before ruffling through her files to get the missing document that Alexa had left without yesterday.

"Here you go," Addison says with a smile, as Alexa grins up at her.

"Thanks," Alexa says, then studies them both as if wanting to prolong her 'Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital Soap Opera Experience,' even more with a witty comeback.

"Did you sleep well?" Alexa somehow ends up guessing the jackpot because Addison blurts out before she can stop herself "it was complicated," and Meredith groans.

"At least you didn't wake up while I was snoring," Meredith says with concession, trying to make it obvious that they were, in fact, talking about the ' _falling unconscious in a healthy recharging way kind of sleeping'_ and not the _get naked and have endless orgasms_ kind of ' _sleeping together'_ that Addison's accidental double-entendres seem to imply.

"Yeah, I'm a light sleeper," offers Addison, and Meredith says "good to know," with a nod before realizing that she isn't helping anymore.

"God, how did you and Derek share a bed, he wakes up to everything… I mean, woke up to everything?" Addison asks suddenly and Meredith whimpers as she explains that it took "a whole lot of nose strips, and that Derek lied about actually sleeping close for forever because he couldn't stand all the noise,".

Meredith is laughing along though, and Addison starts laughing along, and Alexa the patient keeps smirking, and this time Addison notices the smirking and says "what?" And it makes Meredith and Alexa burst out laughing again until Addison eventually joins on in.

"I'm still really stiff," Addison says, rubbing her neck with her palm and Alex bites her lip to contain a snort of laughter.

"You'll get more neck rubs after work, if you want," Meredith promises with a smile and Addison says "okay, you have really nice fingers, oh, and I'll do you, too, like I said I would this morning, you know, after you did me and all-" And keeps rambling until Meredith cuts her off pointedly.

"Addison, would you go get me another tablet? Mine keeps freezing up on me," Meredith says, again, in her ' _now an attending surgeon who wins really cool awards_ ,' voice as she raises her eyebrows at Addison, as if to say 'GO!'.

Addison nods along and runs off to find Bailey or Richard or a technician and Meredith closes her eyes and takes a deep breath for a second to finally recuperate.

"Love problems?" Alexa asks, snapping Meredith out of her moment.

"Okay, so, just so we are clear, Addison and I were not having sex last night of any kind, we weren't even kissing then, or this morning, she just doesn't hear her own sexual subtext," Meredith finally explains to the patient.

"Right, but do you want there to be more between you and her?" Alexa asks Meredith honestly.

"I-, Addison is-, She's straight…" Meredith says with a sigh, and accidentally, implicitly giving Alexa the patient her answer.

"So, hypothetically, if Addison isn't straight, would you want to go there with her, hypothetically?" Alexa asks her.

"Ah- I think I have another patient," Meredith fumbles as she pretends to try to restart her currently perfectly well-functioning work tablet to avoid giving a straight/non-straight answer.

"You know you just have to press the on-off switch, right?" Alexa deadpans, before saying her work uses the same brand of tablets.

"Oh, thanks," Meredith says awkwardly as she attempts Alexa's technique and it works.

"So?" Alexa says, not wanting to drop her earlier question.

Meredith is saved and/or not really saved by Addison's re-entry into the room with a new tablet, which she offers to Meredith as if it were the solution to everything in the universe, and Meredith takes it with a gracious smile and says a big "thank you,".

"It turns out that if you rub it in the right spot, it turns on really quickly," Addison points out as if she were reciting the technical manual, which she is but it comes out much dirtier than she expects it to.

"WE REALLY HAVE ANOTHER ROUND TO GET TO!" Meredith exclaims loudly because she's reached her limit of unintentional dirty-talk in front of a _patient._

"Right, more rounds, more rounds," Addison says swiftly and Meredith gives Alexa the patient a playful glare at her devious smirk.

When Meredith finally extricates herself from the situation and runs her hands over cold water to calm herself down, she sees Alexa giggling alongside Addison and wonders what they could possibly be talking about…

* * *

With their separate patients from now on for the rest of the day, everything goes smoothly, and before they know it, Meredith and Addison are meeting in the hall to drop off their tablets for the evening.

"Good day?" Bailey asks both of them.

"It was sort of confusing," Addison says with a bit of a shrug.

"Good confusing or bad confusing?" Bailey questions.

"Now I'm even more confused," Addison whimpers, and Meredith can't help but offer a reassuring hand over the back.

"How was it?" Richard materializes to ask the same question.

"Good," Meredith says this time.

"Addison looks tired," Richard points out.

"I am, I'm tired and sore and still stiff, can you take me home please, Meredith?" Addison asks sweetly.

Bailey bites her lip again and gives Richard a warning look like 'don't you dare say anything,' until Richard bites his lip also and they just wait there until they hear Meredith say to Addison "Of course."

"Enjoy your night," Bailey waves them off before something even more catastrophic ends up happening to them.

"See you tomorrow," offers Richard as he also waves.

"Meredith is going to make me feel all better!" Addison says in a chipper voice as Meredith leads her off and says "what are we ever going to do with you, huh?" With an endearing tone and Addison hums in response.

* * *

"Do you want me to do you now, or later, or what?" Addison asks the moment they get in the door.

"Okay, if this is going to work, I think we might need to work on your phrasing," Meredith says with an empathetic expression.

"What?" Addison asks innocently.

"I can't believe I'm saying this to you because YOU are the OB-GYN, here," Meredith sighs.

"That doesn't make me an expert at everything, I just research maternal and fetal medicine," Addison answers.

"RIght," Meredith says. "Well, let's just say that some things can have a double meaning with a more… X-Rated undertones, and there have been a few of those… Flying around today… And I'll admit some of those were mine also, by accident," Meredith states, hopefully, clearly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," Addison says, voice wavering a little.

"I know, it's okay, I'm not mad I just wanted you to know for next time, that's all," Meredith says sweetly.

"I feel like I hurt your feelings," Addison says in a sad tone.

"Oh, no, not at all, Addison," Meredith says comfortingly.

"Can I give you a backrub now to make it up to you?" Addison offers.

"You can because you want to, though to be honest I've already forgiven you, and I don't want you to feel too guilty because it was just a mistake," Meredith says sweetly.

"Thank you, Meredith," Addison says as she sets her things down as well as Meredith's.

They move over to the couch, and Addison seats Meredith in front of her as she works out the knots in Meredith's shoulders.

"Mm, that's lovely, oh, right there, oh," Meredith can't help but call out as Addison moves over her tight spots.

"I really like making you feel good," Addison says idly as she keeps massaging Meredith.

Meredith sighs and nods and says, "thank you, you really do, Addison," a bit heavily, because she's trying not to get her hopes up that Addison could ever like her 'that way,'.

"You make me feel good," Addison offers as well, and Meredith's heart swells bittersweetly.

"Thanks, Addison," Meredith says genuinely as she closes her eyes and leans into Addison's warm palms running over her back now.

"Could we snuggle more tonight, but maybe not on the couch?" Addison asks with a nervous tone, afraid that Meredith might actually say 'no,'.

"Where did you have in mind?" Meredith asks because she doesn't want to say anything that Addison might not suggest out of her own free will.

"Can you… If you want, of course only if you want to… But could we cuddle up in 'my,' bed tonight?" Addison asks quickly.

Meredith considers this and realizes that as long as they keep their clothes on, that there's no reason for her to be saying 'no,' considering that she's done this for years with Cristina.

"Sure," Meredith says with a smile, turning around to see Addison grin widely once she's accepted her invitation and then turns back around again when Addison starts massaging her shoulders.

"I really liked sleeping with you, even if it made me all kinky and sore and I still can't walk straight even tonight," Addison repeats and it makes Meredith go red as a beet.

"Are you doing this on purpose now?" Meredith asks Addison without turning back around again so Addison can't see how flustered she is.

"What?" Addison asks, her motions stilling for just a minute.

"Okay, you know what, I'm just going to stop talking for a while," Meredith says to diffuse the tension.

"You don't wanna talk to me anymore?" Addison says, a bit hurt.

"Of course I do, I just-, it's a really nice backrub, Addison," Meredith says sincerely.

"Thanks, Meredith," Addison says as she relaxes again.

After a while, Meredith asks Addison if she wants to make dinner because she's getting hungry and Addison reluctantly removes her hands from Meredith's shoulders.

"Are you cool with tacos?" Addison asks.

"Absolutely," says Meredith with a giggle.

"Good, because I like it when it's hot in my mouth," Addison says, but this time she catches herself for the first time today and blushes profusely.

"Okay, Addison, why don't we get to the cooking, shall we?" Meredith motions towards the kitchen.

"Sure, I'm hungry," says Addison, and it's innocent but Meredith can't stop smirking so she turns away.

"Are you hungry, Meredith?" Addison asks, also innocently, but Meredith can't answer so she just nods and gets out the ingredients.

Meredith leaves Addison to the chopping because she's sure she might slice a finger being distracted, as she sets the table and gets the taco shells ready to go.

The dinner takes not too long to prepare, and they sit on the same side of the kitchen table to eat it, as Meredith tries not to look too longingly at Addison when she has sauce dripping down on her chin.

"You have-" Meredith points to Addison's salsa formation as Addison just mumbles "mmff," while chewing and Meredith realizes she's got her hands full with the tacos so she gets out a napkin to help her wipe the salsa away so she doesn't ruin her nice shirt.

"Thanks," Addison says once she's done chewing, and Meredith has removed all the errant salsa and taco sauce.

"Just like my 3 kids," Meredith giggles, and mentions that they might want to video message them soon, maybe the next day, together.

"Sure," says Addison, who adds that "Henry also always gets sauce on his face,".

Meredith smiles, Addison smiles. They clean up from dinner with only one remark from Addison that she "still tastes like spicy,".

With all of that finished, Meredith and Addison hang out in the kitchen until Addison asks if they can have an early night because she still needs more time to recover from last night.

Meredith agrees, and they head on upstairs to get ready for bed and Meredith grabs her pillow before heading into 'Addison's room'.

Meredith finds Addison, laying down on her stomach, reading the same magazine page over and over as she looks up with a reassured grin when Meredith makes good on her promise to snuggle with her some more.

"You're my favorite cuddle buddy," Addison says as Meredith moves to soothe her hands over Addison's neck again, as she squishes into her in the bed.

"Mm, you're my favorite cuddle buddy, too," Meredith says as she tucks herself under Addison's covers next to her.

"Stay here, for the night, only if you want to of course?" Addison asks, again really nervous that Meredith won't actually want to.

"Yeah," Meredith says because she really does want to. "Let me turn shut the door, turn the light off," Meredith says, getting up and completing this before snuggling back into Addison.

Addison sighs contentedly, as Meredith reaches around to hold her in her arms again, but this time they are lying down comfortably so they won't wake up in need of chiropractic maneuvers.

Meredith keeps soothing over Addison's hair until she grows weary and her eyes shut and she starts to drift off to dreamland.

" _Wait, I just had a thought as I went through the day in my head, and I realized, did people think we had a whole bunch of kinky sex last night?" Addison Montgomery finally deadpans in a whispered voice to Meredith Grey._

_But Meredith doesn't answer because she's already asleep on top of Addison's shoulder, and Addison realizes this, and closes her eyes, and wonders if she'll remember to ask that again, but this time for real, in the morning._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **END OF CHAPTER 6**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

This is the type of debauchery that I wanted to write for this one.

There were just such good reactions from the last chapter's chemistry that I wanted to go along that path.

Yes, Addison's naivete and gay wondering is just a plotline I love.

And the 3rd person switches limited perspectives along with the work so I can highlight both of their thoughts, but it is not quite omniscient.

Let me know in the comments what you liked about this, your favorite interaction, and any requests (I've gotten a few and I have not forgotten!).

Cheers!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

Dedications, June 11, 2020, Chapter 6:

Ao3:

LarisUSB, Pclauink, LordOfLezzies, Sammy_McCalister, TheNetflixGal, for the Comments so far!

LordOfLezzies, Seattlerain879, LarisUSB, skidney, legallyblindandrea, earpsdimples, FanFicRocks0651, TheNetflixGal, Sammy_McCallister, MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse, pclauink, Hotgitay, and 5 other Guests left kudos on this work!

Subscriptions: 5 Hits: 223 Kudos: 17 Comment Threads: 14 Bookmarks: 0

Fanfiction:

ravenclawbooklove for the review - 1.

cayuelaitana, trashaunabliss1, Kristi Boseman, themdet, CircusSpearIt, sophiaqv, for the Favorites - 6.

CircusSpearIt, Greyer, cayuelaitana, iamkellylouise, ravenclawbooklove, Kristi Boseman, themdet, NathalieRae, for the Follows - 8.

521 Views.

Wattpad:

Arizonaslesbianism, new_being, stationsurrea for the Comments.

danielaperezsurga, outlawqueenpercabeth, naylorholby, for the stars (I think!)

131 Views. 34 Stars. 123 Comments. More who added it to their reading lists.

THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO READS THIS LIGHT DEBACLE!

* * *

_Feel free to check out these while you wait for more of this story:_

[ **Falling Apart, Barely Breathing** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480)

[ **Soothe** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004)

[ **Second Person (The Diary of Addison Montgomery)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276160)

See you soon in the comments,

_bobbiejelly_

####  [ **_bobbiejelly_ ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	7. DAY 6 OF 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addison Montgomery wakes up to Meredith's head still on her chest, but also Meredith's hand over her boob.
> 
> Addison doesn't move because she doesn't want to wake Meredith but she freaks out a little bit internally and talks to herself in her mind.

_Author's Note:_

SPOILER ALERT: THIS FANFICTION WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS UP TO GA-S16-E21, AND PP-S6-E13,

AND ALSO POTENTIALLY S19-S3-E16, AKA NOW!

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

The comments from the last chapter were beyond my expectations!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Bubble**

* * *

_Addison Forbes Montgomery is trapped for 28 days with only Meredith Grey in her house in Seattle. Will they stay enemies? Will they become friends? Will they become 'more than friends'?_

_Loosely Based on Current Events. MerAdd. Meddison. F/F. Addison Montgomery/Meredith Grey. Rated E for Explicit. Spoilers through GA-S16-E21, PP-S6-E13 (aka now). Fluff, Humor, Romance._

* * *

**Chapter 7: DAY 6 OF 28**

* * *

" _Wait, I just had a thought as I went through the day in my head, and I realized, did people think we had a whole bunch of kinky sex last night?" Addison Montgomery finally deadpans in a whispered voice to Meredith Grey._

_But Meredith doesn't answer because she's already asleep on top of Addison's shoulder, and Addison realizes this, and closes her eyes, and wonders if she'll remember to ask that again, but this time for real, in the morning._

Addison Montgomery wakes up to Meredith's head still on her chest, but also Meredith's hand over her boob.

Addison doesn't move because she doesn't want to wake Meredith but she freaks out a little bit internally and talks to herself in her mind.

' _Oh my God- Meredith's hand is there, and I'm freaking out because I sort of like the feeling, and it's making my insides all tingly, but I shouldn't feel like this, right? I mean she's asleep and she probably could never like me in 'that way,' and I didn't even know that I could like a girl in 'that way,' but I'm starting to wonder if I could… Or if I do… Or if I sort of like Meredith Grey…?!'_

Addison keeps on inner-panicking as she tries not to let her heart rate go through the roof as she feels Meredith's even breathing atop her own body and it soothes her back into relaxation again.

' _Is it a sin to feel this way about a woman? I don't know, I mean, my mother told me it was but then she came out as a lesbian and told me she had an affair with my nanny Susan Grant since I was small and they got married and Susan Grant died and my mother died and it was tragic but does that mean it's still okay or not? I mean my father The Captain knew the whole time but he just said "your mother screwed one woman and I screwed the rest and we just stayed together for you and Archer," but he loved my mother, too, but he had so many affairs and she had one affair forever and maybe that's why I'm 'Addison who is into Adultery,' except I'm not anymore because I'm not married but if I was, would I still be into it? Would I still be a slutty Satan who cheats on everyone in my path unless they cheat on me first?!' Addison rants in her head._

Eventually, Meredith shifts a bit and it causes her to squeeze Addison's breast at the nipple, and Addison can't help but release a throaty moan.

"Mmmmmmm," Addison sighs as she feels the contact.

It's been ages since she's had sex because she dumped Jake and she hasn't been with anyone since and she hasn't even masturbated since she's been in Seattle and her body is a pent-up mess and every touch of her erogenous zones is apparently wildfire.

Meredith nuzzles her head into Addison's chin and Addison can feel the hot breaths on her neck and it's making her pant out and her heart starts to beat out of her chest and squeeze onto the sheets for dear life.

"Umm, Addison, are you alright?" Meredith grumbles in her sleep without opening her eyes as she feels Addison tensing.

"Oh- Umm-" Addition goes beet red because she doesn't know what to say to Grey and she just hopes that Meredith moves her hand before she wakes up and they don't have to talk about this because she doesn't want to explain that Meredith groped her in her sleep and she liked it…

' _Why is my heart racing. Why does she make me feel this way? Why does Meredith's voice sound gravelly in the morning in a way that I want her to whisper right in my ear?'_

"Mm?" Meredith encourages Addison to answer and ends up pinching Addison's nipple and Addison can't help but swear incoherently and gasp at the pressure. Her hips buck involuntarily into the touch and her back arches off of the bed into Meredith and pushes Mer's head off of Addie's chest.

"Huh?!" Meredith's eyes spring open, startled, and stares at a very dazed (and confused) redhead underneath her.

"HI," Addison deadpans because she doesn't know what to say and she doesn't know what Meredith knows and she doesn't want to explain if she doesn't have to.

' _I didn't even know I made noises like that. I'm not sure if I ever made sex noises like that for Jake or Sam or Pete or Kevin or Alex or Mark or Derek or my damn high school prom date Skippy Gold or any of the other boys I don't fully remember I have no idea but one pinch of my nipple and she has me spouting every bad word under the sun and she didn't even know she did that and it was an accident but I sort of want her to do it again but on purpose…' Addison panics._

"Are you? What's up? You were cursing just then?" Meredith questions Addison who is still breathing heavily.

"Ah- just- no idea- feels good- or did- or- you were- I was- umm- boobies-" Addison rambles and it doesn't make a lot of sense.

"Boobies?!" Meredith latches onto the last part of the sentence with a bit of a shock.

"FUCK!" Addison swears again because she hadn't meant to confess that part.

"What the-" Meredith tries to figure it out by just looking but he hand shifted away when Addison started moving under her so she still has no idea what happened.

' _If I had to describe the way she's made me feel I don't know if I could do it without starting something and I don't know if she'll hate me forever now because we're us and we have our past and I'm not really gay just all fuzzy and warm and she makes me feel fluttery but I don't know what to think because it's all new and I never felt quite like this before and if I say 'bobbies,' one more time I'm gonna stare at hers and hers are all nice and perky and I bet they would be soft and I wanna touch those but I don't think she'd want me to and I'm not gonna ask because that's insane,' Addison rants to herself._

"You can tell me, you know. Whatever it is that you don't want to say. I promise I won't be angry," Meredith says in a comforting voice.

' _Her smile is so big and she has these eyes that are so blue and I'm lost in them and her voice is so smoothe it's like satin smooth not that voices are fabric it's just- wow….' Addison fumbles._

"If you don't want to say I understand, I don't want anything to upset how we started getting along so well, that's all," says Meredith tenderly as she leans the back of her palm down to stroke Addison's cheek.

' _Wow. I wonder if this is what she was doing with my ex when he was with her because I totally get what he saw in her, I mean, she's gorgeous there above me and I don't remember her question because I'm gawking so hard…' Addison panics even more._

"Hey, we're still friends, Addie, we're still okay," Meredith coos and Addison swoons at Meredith's use of her nickname.

"We are, Mer?" Addison asks gently, finally coming back to her senses a bit.

"Yeah," says Meredith, checking the time to make sure they didn't miss their alarm.

"Do we have to wake up now?" Addison asks Meredith because she can't see the clock.

"We have 20 minutes yet," Meredith smiles and Addison grins even wider.

"Can we-" Addison wants to ask about snuggle time because she wants more and then she realizes she can't ask Meredith if she can ask her to touch her breasts more but she'll settle for more just regular snuggle time…

"Do you want to snuggle more?" Meredith asks, and Addison softens when Meredith guesses correctly and Addison nods vigorously.

"Yeah," Addison responds, shyly, now, after their interaction this morning.

Meredith pulls Addison into her and she pulls Addison over a bit so that the redhead's head is resting on her chest this time.

Addison cuddles in closer to Meredith and enjoys the pillow. And then she realizes she's resting on Meredith's breasts and she can't stop thinking about Meredith's gorgeous under-the-bra area which is not covered by a bra now because people don't wear those while sleeping and it's making her all hot-and-bothered…

' _Fuck! What am I gonna do?! I can't go around like this seeing her and living with her and working every day when I'm constantly surrounded by how hot she is and I didn't know my type was hot girls and I can't remember if I felt this way ten years ago but I do now, apparently, or at least my body seems to have a mind of it's own and why are her boobies so soft?!' Addison thinks._

"I can feel you thinking really hard," Meredith says as Addison squeezes her eyes shut so Meredith can't see the strange emotions in them and Meredith strokes over Addison's head soothingly.

"Just- thinky-think," Addison says and realizes that was in no way a sentence but she doesn't have anything better to say so she just curls herself in a ball around Meredith's form.

"It's okay, Addison," Meredith says comfortingly and Addison clings onto Meredith's waist as she doesn't want the cuddling to ever end.

_Addison just feels all of Meredith's curves and all her edges and it makes Addison just want to admire her and cherish her and all these pretty, pretty things…_

"What do you want for breakfast?" Meredith asks, snapping Addison out of her daydreams.

"What's your favorite?" Addison asks because they have more time today.

"You'll laugh," Meredith says sheepishly and it makes Addison grin.

"I won't," Addison promises.

"You will! I know you, you will!" Meredith says right back.

' _Meredith knows me… She knows me… She doesn't know all of me yet, maybe, but she knows me and that makes me feel-' Addison thinks to herself before Meredith answers again._

"Okay, you can laugh but if I say it and you know how will you make it?" Meredith asks Addison sweetly.

"If we have it in the fridge," Addison deadpans and realizes this came out more snarky than she intended.

"We don't have it in the fridge," Meredith also deadpans with a smirk and Addison doesn't know why she's smirking but she really really likes it.

' _Meredith smirking is making my head spin,' Addison thinks to herself…_

"It's in the cupboard," Meredith with an eyebrow raised, and Addison can't help but swatting Meredith playfully.

The hand lands on the ass, though, and Addison didn't mean it that way on purpose but Meredith wiggled and Addison's hand landed on her ass and she ended up spanking Meredith and her face goes cherry red at the thought.

"Ah-" Addison panics, her eyes flying open again as she looks into Meredith's eyes.

"It's okay, it didn't hurt. You were gentle. And by the way, my favorite breakfast food is ramen noodles," Meredith smirks widely again as Addison stares at her with her mouth open.

"You're gonna catch flies," Meredith teases as Addison keeps on staring.

"Ah-" Addison still doesn't know what to say and she can't help but keep looking wide-eyed.

Meredith brings her hands up to Addison's face and uses her thumb to tip Addison's jaw closed manually.

"Seriously, don't worry about it. And hey, you never even laughed about noodles. Turns out you didn't lie about that at all, did you?" Meredith quips and Addison's jaw drops down again.

"Okay, now you need to close your mouth again before you need braces," Meredith giggles as she cups the side of Addison's face and closes Addison's mouth, softly, with her palm.

_Addison can feel the warm touch of Meredith's hand on her cheeks and all she wants to do is to have Meredith lean down and kiss her…_

' _WHAT THE HELL JUST WENT THROUGH MY HEAD THIS IS THE THIRD TIME I HAVE FANTASIZED ABOUT KISSING MEREDITH GREY FIRST THE STAIRWELL NOW IN BED WITH HER I AM DEFINITELY GOING TO HELL BECAUSE THIS IS SO NOT PG!' Addison panics inside of her mind._

"I'll go get the noodles," Meredith says, reluctantly moving Addison off of her chest.

"Can't we just wait for the alarm?" Addison whines.

*** BEEP *** BEEP *** BEEP ***

The alarm goes off in comical timing and Meredith gives Addison a look that says 'sorry, but I told you so,' and Addison starts swearing again.

"Mm, even with snuggles you're not a morning person, what on earth will we do with you, Addison?" Meredith quips endearingly.

"You could-" Addison was about to say ' _eat noodles off of my back because one of my ex-boyfriends, the hot S.W.A.T cop guy did that and it was super erotic but you're hotter than him, so it would be hotter, and fuck I need to get laid!'_ but she doesn't.

Addison gets her wits about her and switches to "You could boil the kettle," at the last minute and she's impressed with herself at her quick save.

"Alright, but you gotta be the one to cook them because I'll just get oodles of noodles bunched up," Meredith says as she leaps up to get the ramen packets.

"Okay!" Addison calls out as Meredith goes to leave the room.

"Do you care what flavor?" Meredith asks Addison politely.

' _Anything I could eat off of YOU,' Addison thinks, and narrowly escapes blurting out._

"Ah- no, ah, all of them probably taste good," Addison adds before blushing again, but at least Meredith seems to take this at her being embarrassed by her own ramen preferences.

"Okay, I'll take out a package for you, then, then I'll get a shower. And you'll have to be quick, okay?" Meredith offers.

"Okay," Addison says, _trying not to think of Meredith, naked, with water cascading over her spine._

Meredith leaves then, and Addison allows herself to breathe a sigh of relief that Meredith hadn't asked her about the boob-touching-thing. And then she has a fuzzy memory she was supposed to ask Meredith something but she can't quite place what that is…

Meredith boils the kettle and gets the noodles out before coming back to get her things out of her own room and heading in for a shower. Meredith passes Addison on the way there and says teasingly, "you better not fall asleep this time because I really want noodles!"

"I won't!" Addison promises, leaping up to go prepare breakfast.

Addison does, then runs to take a shower right after Meredith and ends up running past her getting changed. Meredith has her pants on already but not her bra and her top.

Meredith's back is turned to her door but it's cracked open, and Addison can't help but spy Meredith's naked back and she licks her lips subconsciously at the taught figure.

' _Damn. Really. Damn. What the hell am I gonna do?!' Addison thinks to herself as she runs off to shower._

Addison would really have liked more time to… Perhaps play around in the shower… A little… But Meredith said to be quick so Addison only has time to actually get ready for work and she decides to earmark this experience perhaps for later.

' _How am I going to make up an excuse to take multiple showers in one day?!' Addison can't figure out…_

Addison gets ready as fast as she can so she can go eat noodles with Meredith, and she tries to ignore her whole everything clenching when Meredith slurps up the ramen past her teeth.

"Eat!" Meredith says when she catches Addison staring and Addison remembers her own breakfast and starts slurping also.

They get breakfast done and brush their teeth and head off and Addison realizes just how natural it all feels to both of them now.

' _We're like an old married couple, except that statement is extremely ironic when thought about the two of us in particular, and I get a weird buggy feeling when I think about that and I don't know why…' Addison thinks to herself._

Meredith drives pretty fast and Addison tries not to stare at her and she's not sure if Meredith ever glances back her way or if she's imagining it.

This time, when they arrive at work they're earlier than Bailey and Webber because they got lucky about the green lights on the way in.

Addison and Meredith just chatter away idly until they wait for the others.

"How are you today?" Richard asks extremely politely and it makes Addison smile but she notices Meredith is biting her lip a bit _and it's super sexy_...

"Good, Addison made me my favorite breakfast," Meredith smiles.

"Noodles?" Richard guesses correctly and Meredith grins sheepishly.

"Noodles are not very nutritious," Bailey waltzes in and goes on about sodium levels and Addison promises it was "just a treat and for once in a while,".

This makes Bailey and Richard give each other a 'significant look,' and Addison doesn't place it so she just shrugs and Bailey hands them their tablets again.

"You have all separate consults today, Alexa is doing fine, she says hi but she won't be in every day because she's doing well," Bailey says, and Addison nods and wonders why she feels a tad disappointed.

"Is your neck feeling better?" Richard can't help but ask Addison.

"Yes, Meredith has such good skills, she works wonders. She was good on the couch but in bed, it was even better and-" Addison rambles talking about all of Meredith's neck massages but Meredith cuts her off again.

"Addison is complimenting me on my chiropractic skills which I performed willingly in those locations while we were both in pajamas," Meredith clarifies with an exasperated sigh.

"That's what I just-" Addison starts to protest and Meredith nudges her.

"I'll see you after work?" Meredith cuts her off and Addison can't help but say "yeah," in response.

Meredith nods and runs off to her patients and Addison just stands there watching until Bailey clears her throat at her loudly.

"Don't you have patients?" Bailey says with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh," Addison says as she fumbles to turn the damn tablet on.

"WHY DOES IT NOT WORK RIGHT WHEN IT SAYS I'M ALREADY TURNED ALL THE WAY ON!" Addison presses on the home button furiously as Richard chokes a bit and tries to cough to hide it and Bailey shows her that the brightness setting was just switched off incorrectly.

"Addison, I'm glad you're feeling better," says Richard once he recovers and Bailey nods affirmatively as well.

"Yeah. Dr. Grey really is magical, you know," Addison hums as she goes off to work.

' _REALLY REALLY REALLY MAGICAL' Addison thinks to herself. "So magical…'_

* * *

The day passes quickly with mostly routine surgeries, but unfortunately, there has been an elevated case of the pandemic virus so everyone has to get their blood and fluids tested.

The lines are processed quickly, and Addison is a bit sad that she doesn't spot Meredith because it's done in alphabetical order.

They say they'll have the results by the following day, and that they're also shotgunning all other tests just in case and that they should check their mailboxes in the morning.

Addison nods at this and then goes on with her day as does Meredith who has tested earlier on.

And the two of them meet by the counter as they always do to turn their materials back in for Bailey and Richard.

"Good day?" Bailey asks this time.

"Yeah, I can't wait to go home," Meredith says shyly and Addison wonders why.

' _IS IT BECAUSE OF ME?! COULD I DARE HOPE THAT?! COULD I?!' Addison wonders…_

"Yeah, I can't wait to go home either," Addison says as she almost reaches out to hold Meredith's hand but then doesn't. Remembering where they are and what they're supposed to be doing (not doing?) in public.

"See you tomorrow," Bailey and Richard offer as the two women leave the hospital.

This time Addison and Meredith don't get lost and Meredith praises Addison, whose heart swells at this.

When they pull into the driveway, Addison can't help herself and she wraps her arm around Meredith's shoulder as they walk over the threshold and she turns 'her,' key to Meredith's house.

_All of it feels very grown-up and domestic, but somehow blissfully young and Addison can't remember the last time she felt this much joy in just walking next to someone._

Addison chooses dinner because Meredith chose noodles for breakfast, and Addison makes a brown rice stir fry because she insists if they're going to have something unhealthy for breakfast they're going to have vegetables for dinner.

"It's really nice not having to be the responsible one all the time," Meredith remarks, and Addison agrees and then suddenly feels incredibly guilty that she hadn't called her son and her son's father in a while.

"I need to call my 3 kids tonight, do you want to say hi?" Meredith offers.

"Sure, I hope it's not weird, Carolyn Shepherd is not really my biggest fan," Addison says as she realizes she hasn't talked to Derek's mother in a really long time.

"I think she's over it, after, now," Meredith says with a sigh.

"Right," Addison says, realizing that Meredith means 'after Derek's died,'.

Meredith is a bit sad all of a sudden and so is Addison and she reaches to take Meredith into her arms again.

"Thanks, Addison," Meredith says, and Addison says to her 'you're welcome,'.

Addison can't help herself, in the spur of the moment, Addison leans down and plants a small kiss on the top of Meredith's forehead.

Meredith sighs and nuzzles into her as she does this, and Addison takes this as a good sign.

"Can I say hi to Henry?" Meredith asks Addison because she's offered for Addison to talk to her kids and their grandmother.

"Sure," Addison says, and adds, "you can meet Jake too, if you want," but in a neutral rather than a wistful or sad tone, Meredith notices.

"Who are we going to call first?" Meredith asks, and Addison suggests they call Jake and Henry second because of the time difference between Seattle New York which is bigger than Seattle and Colorado.

Meredith agrees, but Carolyn Shepherd doesn't pick up right away, so they video call Jake and Henry next while they wait.

"Hey little man," Addison says when Henry's face appears on the screen.

"HIYA MOM!" Henry Montgomery says in a big voice and Addison can't help but fall more in love with her baby boy.

"I miss you, Henry," Addison says longingly, and Henry agrees.

"Is Jake there?" Addison asks after a bit of chatter, and Henry runs off to get Addison's ex-husband.

"Hey, Addison," Jake says cautiously, and Addison asks him a few questions about Henry but nothing very specific.

"Are you still with…" Addison asks and trails off because she never learned the name of the person Jake cheated on her with.

"Yeah, she's here," Jake pans the camera to his new partner, a woman who is pretty _(but not nearly as pretty as Meredith, Addison thinks to herself…)_.

"Hello, Addison Montgomery, and you must be the woman who's been screwing my _second_ husband, who had been screwing him while he was my husband but no longer is anymore," Addison deadpans and Meredith bursts into a cataclysmic fit of laughter behind her.

"Who is that?" The woman asks, specifying the person who is currently still laughing her face off.

"Oh, that's, Meredith," Addison pans the camera to Meredith's face.

"I'm sorry, I know that line hurts when it's said to you, but I promise it gets better with time," Meredith offers before laughing again and Addison nudges her playfully and then they watch as the woman's jaw drops to the floor.

"Wait, Meredith, you were also screwing Jake while he was married to Addison?" The woman totally misunderstands.

"Oh, god, no I had never even met Jake before now, I was screwing her first ex-husband when I didn't know Derek Christopher Shepherd was married, and then I married the ex-husband after he divorced Addison, and then Derek died and I never called Addison and I'm sorry for that and when Addison met me she said something like that but she called herself 'Addison Shepherd,' because she was at the time but she's not now and- no, I never cheated with Jake if that's what you're wondering…" Meredith eventually trails off and hands her phone back to Addison.

"Wait, so you never told me, Addison," Jake Riley begins, "you never told me you were staying with your ex-husband's ex-mistress in Seattle, are you okay?" Jake finally asks her.

"Well, Meredith is hardly just his ex-mistress- she was Derek's wife for a decade," Addison defends Meredith to Jake before adding "yes, I'm doing great, Meredith and I are good friends now," with a smile.

"Well, as long as you're happy," Jake adds with a smile, and Addison nods and says the same thing to Jake and his new partner.

"MOMMY! IS THAT YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!" MERDIF Henry Montgomery blurts out on the phone.

Addison reddens at the thought but she recovers and says that "Meredith is just a friend of mommy's, she's been lovely and she's been letting me stay at her house. It's a nice house, hey," Addison pans the camera so Henry can see it.

"If Merdif isn't your girlfriend, could she be MY girlfriend? Merdif is PRETTY!" Henry Montgomery says and Meredith says "aww," and gives Addison a 'your kid is so cute,' look.

"I think you're too good for me, little man, you'll grow up to make someone really happy though,, you'll see, Henry," Meredith lets him down gently, but then offers, "you and I, Henry, we can be just regular friends if you want to?" And Addison nods at the gesture.

"Okie dokie, we can be friends because you're mommy's pretty friend, Merdif," Henry says and Meredith can't help but smile at the way Addison's kid really tries with her name.

"We gotta go now, talk to you soon?" Addison asks because she knows Meredith still wants to call her kids, too.

"Thanks for calling and checking in, Addison," Jake Riley says and Addison nods.

"Good to- ah- meet you Addison, and it's good to meet your- friend," Jake's partner stutters a bit awkwardly, and Addison apologizes for saying something so petty.

"I'm sorry, it was rude, I thought I'd grown but I just-" Addison says with a sigh, and Meredith can see that Addison is troubled and wraps her arms around Addison's waist reassuringly.

"It's okay, I understand it's a shock," Jake's partner says and Jake even agrees.

"Mommy looks sad, Merdif are you gonna kiss it better?" Henry says, taking the phone into her tiny hands.

"Alright I'll give Addison a kiss on the head to make it all better," Meredith says, leaning in and planting a small kiss on Addison's hairline the same way that Addison had when she had been sad about Derek, earlier.

"You're a good friend to mommy, you be a good friend, friends are good," Henry babbles and Meredith promises to be a good friend and she asks Henry to be good to his friends and for Jake and his partner.

Henry nods and passes the phone back to his father, and Jake says goodbye.

Jake's partner takes the phone one last time and says to Addison gently, "Henry loves you, he talks about you all the time, he misses his mom, and I will never replace you, I'm never going to try, but I care about your son, is that alright?" Jake's partner says to Addison.

"Yes, that's really nice of you to say, by the way, I never caught your name?" Addison says.

"Oh, I'm Celine," Jake's partner says and Addison memorizes it.

"Well, nice to meet you Celine, and if it helps, Meredith is right that we became friends so I think it might take me some time but you and I can certainly get along better, Celine," Addison offers, and Celine smiles as does Jake.

"Take care, Addison, we have to go put Henry down for bed," Jake says, and Addison thanks him for being so good about their agreed-upon bedtime.

"NIGHT NIGHT!" Says Henry, and Meredith and Addison wave goodnight to him before Jake says one last goodnight and ends the call in its natural place.

"I can't believe I said that same thing again!" Addison blurts out and she and Meredith rolls over laughing again.

"Maybe we haven't changed a bit since the old days," Meredith says all nostalgically.

"Maybe not, but I think Celine really appreciated what you said for her," Addison offers to Meredith.

"Thanks, and, thanks for standing up for me, Addison. You always did and I never really thanked you for it, but thanks," Meredith offers.

"Thanks for not breaking my kid's heart," Addison says with a grin, and then adds, "Henry certainly does have good taste in girls already, what am I going to do when he's older!" With a bit of a sigh.

Addison doesn't even catch the fact that she just called Meredith ' _good taste in girls,'_ because she's still laughing about the fact that her kid son just asked out her ex-husband's ex-wife and her current housemate and friend _(and best snuggle buddy…)_ right in front of her.

"Let's just see if any of my kids hit on YOU," Meredith says sympathetically and Addison bursts out laughing again, and then thinks to herself that it's really nice that Meredith is inclusive as a parent that she didn't say that it could only be her son who might have a puppy crush on a woman.

' _Meredith is so cool with the LGBTQ+ thing. Much better than I used to be. Her kids are so lucky to have her as their mom…' Addison thinks to herself._

"Thanks for calling me 'good taste, Addison,' Meredith eventually smirks, and Addison's head snaps around in alarm when she realizes she's implicitly stated that.

"Oh- right, you're welcome?" Addison squeaks and Meredith laughs.

' _Oh, no! Did I just make everything weird!?' Addison panics again._

"It's all good, I'm flattered, by both you and Henry, and I'd get it all the same if any of my 3 ended up asking you to be their girlfriend!" Meredith smiles and rubs circles on Addison's shoulders until she calms down again, then panics again because Meredith just said a thing about _'getting it if her kids asked her to be their girlfriend and she doesn't know what to think about that,'._

Meredith sees her panic and just smiles and shrugs as if to say 'no big deal, just facts of life,' and for some reason, for Addison, it just works for her, to feel reassured.

"Do you want to call your kids now?" Addison offers, wanting to change the subject a little to something less incriminating for both herself in this situation.

"It's getting late in New York, it already was, don't worry you didn't take too long, Carolyn just texted me to say they went to bed already anyway, and to call back maybe tomorrow or the next day," Meredith smiles.

"Okay," Addison says, nodding at Meredith.

"Do you want to…" Meredith trails off leaving Addison's options open.

"Can we snuggle up in bed and just read for a while?" Addison asks, tenderly again and a bit worried that Meredith might say 'no,' after this morning.

"Sure," Meredith says cheerfully as they go get ready for bed and Meredith appears again in Addison's bedroom.

"Did I hog all the covers last night?" Addison wonders aloud.

"Yeah, a little, I'll go get mine," Meredith says as she comes back with a second duvet.

"Wow, so cozy!" Addison exclaims as Meredith wraps them both in the two sets of blankets.

"Don't want you to get cold, either," Meredith says and Addison starts to melt even more.

They read Harry Potter (again!) together and take turns narrating.

Meredith explains that she had been reading the kids' comic versions of them with her kids and wanted to start the novels again.

"You know, Addison," Meredith says as they finish two chapters and she starts yawning and wants to tuck in for the night.

"Mm?" Addison says as she pulls up the covers to their chins.

"I'm really glad you walked into my life. I know it sucked at the time, but all these years and tequila shots later… I'm still glad," Meredith finally says and Addison finds it incredibly touching.

"I don't hate you, Meredith," Addison says very sincerely for the second time in her life, but she knows that Meredith doesn't remember the first time because she had been on morphine.

I don't hate you, either," Meredith smiles, and with that, she tucks her head into Addison's side and falls asleep again.

Addison starts to drift off as well, and she realizes that she's really glad she's met Meredith after all as well, and tells her this as the blonde falls asleep smiling into her words.

Addison thinks she's supposed to have asked Meredith something else, maybe, today, but she can't for the life of her remember what it is now, and she decides that if it's important she'll remember to ask her that later.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **END OF CHAPTER 7**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Yeah, so I quoted an adapted version of 'All of me,' and also is it a lesbian fanfiction if you don't allude to 'Dazed & Confuzed?' LOL.

Let's pretend that 'Gay Panic Addison,' and 'Naive Addison,' can both coexist in this fanfiction without canceling each other out, shall we?

So I didn't calculator just how old Henry is supposed to be here, I'm just going with it because I wanted some cute kid fluff. LOL!

Hope you liked all the sexual tension, along with the plot twists and turns, and the general vibes of this one.

Working on this has been a joy and all you loyal followers have made it amazing!

Cheers!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

Dedications, June 12, 2020, Chapter 7:

Ao3: 

AddisonAddek, LarisUSB, Pclauink, LordOfLezzies, Sammy_McCalister, TheNetflixGal, for the Comments so far!

Windiforous, LordOfLezzies, Seattlerain879, LarisUSB, skidney, legallyblindandrea, earpsdimples, FanFicRocks0651, TheNetflixGal, Sammy_McCallister, MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse, pclauink, Hotgitay, and 6 other Guests left kudos on this work!

Subscriptions: 5 Hits: 245 Kudos: 19 Comment Threads: 18 Bookmarks: 0

Fanfiction: 

ravenclawbooklove for the review - 1.

cayuelaitana, trashaunabliss1, Kristi Boseman, themdet, CircusSpearIt, sophiaqv, for the Favorites - 6.

CircusSpearIt, Greyer, cayuelaitana, iamkellylouise, ravenclawbooklove, Kristi Boseman, themdet, NathalieRae, for the Follows - 8.

606 Views.

Wattpad: 

Arizonaslesbianism, new_being, stationsurrea, naylorholby, for the Stars and Comments.

danielaperezsurga, outlawqueenpercabeth, addiesrep, for the stars (I think!)

192 Views. 40 Stars. 205 Comments. More who added it to their reading lists.

THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO READS THIS LIGHT DEBACLE!

* * *

_Feel free to check out these while you wait for more of this story:_

[ **Falling Apart, Barely Breathing** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480)

[ **Soothe** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004)

[**Second Person (The Diary of Addison Montgomery)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276160)

See you soon in the comments,

_bobbiejelly_

####  [ **_bobbiejelly_ ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	8. DAY 7 OF 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were going pretty well for Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey in their current shared house in Seattle and their work at Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital.
> 
> They were going pretty damn awesome, actually, until Addison ended up breaking Meredith's non-detachable showerhead, that is...

_Author's Note:_

SPOILER ALERT: THIS FANFICTION WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS UP TO GA-S16-E21, AND PP-S6-E13,

AND ALSO POTENTIALLY S19-S3-E16, AKA NOW!

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

The comments from the last chapter were beyond my expectations!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Bubble**

* * *

_Addison Forbes Montgomery is trapped for 28 days with only Meredith Grey in her house in Seattle. Will they stay enemies? Will they become friends? Will they become 'more than friends'?_

_Loosely Based on Current Events. MerAdd. Meddison. F/F. Addison Montgomery/Meredith Grey. Rated E for Explicit. Spoilers through GA-S16-E21, PP-S6-E13 (aka now). Fluff, Humor, Romance._

* * *

**Chapter 8: DAY 7 OF 28**

* * *

_Things were going pretty well for Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey in their current shared house in Seattle and their work at Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital._

_They were going pretty damn awesome, actually, until Addison ended up breaking Meredith's non-detachable showerhead, that is..._

"Meredith?!" Addison called out from the shower that morning because she'd crawled out from Meredith's arms to take the first shower because she'd woken up first and she hadn't wanted to wake Meredith up yet.

' _What the hell? I just woke up and already there's a crisis?!' Meredith thinks to herself._

"Addison?" Meredith asks Addison from outside the washroom door because she's not really sure what's currently happening.

"HELP! I THINK I BROKE IT! I THINK I ACTUALLY BROKE IT!" Addison exclaims, trying desperately to fix the broken showerhead.

Meredith takes a hairpin to unlock the simple washroom lock and pushes into the room in alarm.

"Are you okay, Addison?" Meredith asks as she looks frantically to see if Addison ended up being tragically injured.

"WHAT THE HELL, GREY?! I'M NAKED HERE?!" Addison exclaims as she snaps her eyes to Meredith's shocked expression.

"You just said you thought you broke something! I thought you were talking about your bones or your limbs or something I came in to check to make sure you weren't dying!" Meredith says as she flails her arms all around.

"Not _me_ , I think I broke _it_ , for real," Addison articulates as she gestures to the showerhead.

"You broke my showerhead and you called me in a panic to tell me this without specifying that it's only just an inanimate object that's possibly broken and not like your arm or your leg or something?" Meredith exclaims frustratedly.

"Well, I thought you needed to know because you probably need a shower and it's your house and all and I-" Addison tries to cover her tracks, and also cover her body with a nearby towel because she realizes she's stark naked in front of her… Friend…. Now…

"Jesus, Addison. Well, I guess we'll just have to shower at the hospital for now and we can see if we can call technical services tonight and try to repair that one," Meredith sighs.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to, I just tried to unscrew it too hard," Addison says to Meredith in concession.

"Why were you- You know what, we're going to be late if we keep just talking here. I'll let you get dressed and I'll go make coffee, at least I can do that part by myself at this point," says Meredith.

As Meredith says this, she can't help but rake her eyes up and down Addison's naked body.

' _God,' Meredith thinks to herself. Addison Montgomery is built like a work of art. Her hips are so nice. Her chest is actually voluptuous. Like I never thought that would be a word I would ever use but it is and I shouldn't be thinking this. I shouldn't be looking at her like this because she's straight and I'm not and I am so going to hell because what asshole friend stares at their dead husband's ex-wife naked and thinks unspeakable things about her while she's in the shower…'_

Meredith can't help herself though, and she checks Addison out from her head to her toes.

If Addison had been bolder, or more brazen, or less completely confused, she might have said something clever, like 'like what you see or what, Grey?' But of course Addison doesn't say any of that, and Meredith doesn't say anything, either.

And it takes the showerhead literally falling to the damn floor for them both to snap out of it all and get on with their morning.

"Jesus, Addison, drop things much?" Meredith swears because she jumps at the noise and she's frustrated and Addison just happens to be her only possible target.

"It's heavy and it was in my hand, and it was loose anyway, and shit, I'm sorry, Meredith," Addison says as she tries to pick it up while keeping her towel wrapped around her but fails slightly so her whole ass is open for Meredith to see [admire].

' _Why is her sudden clumsiness so damn cute?! Usually, Addison is the epitome of composed and when she isn't it's so adorable I just want to pinch her cheeks, well, her face cheeks because it's cute. But also, like, her ass cheeks, because God she has a nice ass and I really should stop fantasizing about Addison but I can't seem to stop, holy shit!' Meredith thinks._

"Can you pass me my clothes, Meredith?" Addison asks because she doesn't want to trip in the shower amongst the fallen pieces of the showerhead.

"Oh, sure," Meredith says as she tries not to be weird while she hands Addison a lovely outfit and skims her hands over her underwear.

' _Well, to be fair, Addison has touched MY underwear once, after prom,' Meredith rationalizes._

"Do you need anything else, Addison, before I go make coffee?" Meredith asks finally.

' _Perhaps, for me to join you naked?' Meredith doesn't say, and has to bite her lip not to say._

"Umm- No, that's um, alright," Addison says, blushing and Meredith doesn't fail to notice this.

' _Well, to be fair, I did walk in on her showering, and breaking my shower, and her dropping the showerhead. I'd be blushing, too, if I had broken HER shower,' Meredith sighs to herself._

Meredith turns on her heels to change because she's sure she might do something impulsive if she doesn't get the hell out of there for the moment, and she swears she can hear another soft sigh fall from Addison's lips as she does.

Coffee is prepared, breakfast is prepared, and soon both Addison and Meredith are dressed and all set for work.

"I hope I don't smell bad because I didn't shower this morning," Meredith sighs rhetorically.

Addison doesn't take it rhetorically, and she actually takes this literally, and leans over to Meredith who is driving, and inhales sharply at Meredith's head.

"You actually smell nice, like lavender-nice. You don't smell bad at all," Addison says, and then she looks away pointedly, and Meredith doesn't know what to think about that.

' _She SNIFFED me. Derek once did that. Who taught who this behavior?!' Meredith wonders._

Meredith wonders this aloud, as she mentions "Derek once did that, he sniffed my head, too," and then Meredith sees Addison's eyes widen and her face fall a bit and she's not so sure why she's suddenly struck a nerve.

"He did?" Addison asks neutrally, and Meredith answers, "yeah," a bit shyly.

"What did he say?" Addison asks because she's not sure what else to do.

"Sort of similar, actually, which would be funnier if you were both still called the same name," Meredith says with a nervous chuckle, and she notices Addison's face falls further.

"Oh," Addison says sadly, and Meredith can't quite place it.

"Did I upset you or something?" Meredith asks Addison.

"Oh, I-, it's just, never mind," Addison looks down and Meredith doesn't know what to say to her.

"I'm sorry, for whatever reason," Meredith offers.

"Thanks, it's not your fault, though, it's just me," Addison offers back.

Meredith sighs heavily, and now she seems sad and Addison doesn't want her to be sad so she reaches over and rubs Meredith's shoulder and says she's really not sad at all.

"Thanks, Addison," Meredith says sweetly, and they both sigh a breath of relief.

* * *

Work is completely boring, and before they know it Addison and Meredith are heading out the door again. Their shared patient Alexa was not in, and Bailey and Richard never made any snarky comments, either.

"Are we going to call the plumber?" Addison asks Meredith on the drive home.

Meredith has decided to drive back today, because Addison still seems a bit shaky after dropping the showerhead that morning.

Meredith has a terrified expression and Addison is a little fearful.

"Sorry, ah, you didn't mean it like that, but I once dated this guy Nathan Riggs who had been in the army and used the term, 'call the plumber,' when someone died, and they had to notify the morgue," Meredith finally explains her reaction.

"Oh, wow, that's really morbid," Addison offers.

"It really is," Meredith empathizes, and doesn't dwell on the subject.

"Who is this Nathan guy?" Addison asks a bit nervously.

"Riggs was an old friend of Owen Hunt's, who once dated Owen's sister, Meghan Hunt, and who later ran away with Meghan Hunt off the coast when Meghan reappeared back from Bagdhad with her son, Farouq, after many years of being missing," Meredith explains.

"And you dated Riggs, when?" Addison tries to figure out this timeline.

"Right before I won the Harper-Avery, which is now the Catherine Fox Award," Meredith says.

"Oh," Addison says, not wanting to pry too much even if she is really curious.

"Riggs wanted to date me more, but I couldn't keep him from Meghan, they had their problems but they got over them and Meghan loved Riggs, and Riggs loved Meghan," Meredith explains.

"That's a really pretty story," Addison nods.

"It is. He got his lover back from the presumed dead. It's sweet, really. For a long time, I wished Derek would miraculously reappear. But I know he won't. And it would be hard if he did, anyway," Meredith sighs.

"I'm sorry," Addison says softly.

"Why are YOU sorry?" Meredith says. "This is a piece of my love life that had nothing to do with you because it was all after Derek died anyway?" Meredith questions.

"He just- Riggs, I mean, seemed like a nice guy and like he treated you well the way you talked about him. I just, you deserve someone who treats you well, and Riggs did, and you gave him up after Derek died and it's really nice of you, and I'm sorry that I wasn't a better person and let you have Derek earlier like you wanted him and I'm sorry, for hurting you," Addison rambles as she places her hand on Meredith's shoulder again like she had that very morning.

"Oh, Addison, it's alright, all that was twenty years ago, I've forgiven you for that, I told you that but I'll say it again, I forgive you and I'm glad that you loved him and that he loved you before I ever met him," Meredith says to Addison who is looking downtrodden out of the corner or Meredith's eye.

"It's all so long ago but it feels close when we're close now, you know?" Addison says as she looks into Meredith's eyes.

' _God, her eyes are so green it's stunning," Meredith thinks to herself as she looks at Addison's._

"Yeah, I get that. I guess I didn't think of all the bad stuff I done to you in a while but it's hard not to now that you're here, and I know you forgave me, too, but it's still hard," Meredith finally admits to Addison.

"You know, I'm glad that you got to love Derek, and that he got to love you, when he did," Addison articulates something she never would have imagined herself saying ten years ago, much less twenty years ago.

"Thanks, right back at you," Meredith says, as she leans in slightly to Addison's touch.

' _Her warm hands over my coat is enough to ground me. I feel alright just because she's here even though it's all so much sad from the past. How does she do that?!' Meredith wonders._

They arrive back shortly after, and this time Meredith wraps her arms around Addison. Meredith decides it's okay to initiate all of this cuddling while Addison is sad and she's sad and there's some comfort in knowing that they are the only two people who have ever married Derek Shepherd.

_It's something so unrealistic, but Meredith clings to this like a lifeline, that perhaps could make her and Addison some kind of kindred spirits? Or something? Meredith doesn't quite know..._

They make their way into the house and collapse on the couch and Meredith plants her head on Addison's shoulder and Addison takes her into her arms and Meredith starts to cry.

Addison asks her what's wrong, and Meredith doesn't know what to say so she just cries even harder.

' _How can I tell her I'm starting to have feelings for her, and she probably doesn't have them back for me, and I still miss Derek sometimes, and she probably does, too, along with Mark and Lexie and George and everyone who has died much less the people who left and I just-' Meredith thinks as she sobs even harder._

"Do you want to call your kids later?" Addison offers because she knows it could potentially help Meredith if she's sad because she likes to talk to Henry Montgomery, when she's sad.

"That's okay, I think we need to call the actual plumber, though," Meredith sighs into Addison's shoulder, not wanting to stop cuddling into her just yet.

"Probably," Addison says sheepishly, and the expression makes Meredith giggle again.

"What were you doing, anyway, I mean was the showerhead loose?" Meredith asks finally.

"Yeah-" Addison lies nervously, and Meredith can tell she's lying but she doesn't pry just yet.

"Are you as good as fixing things like that as you are cooking?" Meredith asks hopefully.

"Unfortunately, no," Addison says, and explains she's always had to call repair people.

' _Wow. Something Addison Montgomery is not good at, and yet her sheepish expression makes it worth it because it's so damn cute!' Meredith thinks despite herself._

"Okay, we better call the repair person," Meredith sighs, taking out her phone from her pocket but still not untangling herself from Addison's arms.

Addison hums as Meredith nuzzles into her again, and Addison rests her chin on Meredith's head as she calls the number.

"We can apparently probably fix it ourselves," Meredith says as she notes down the instructions on the notes on her phone.

"We're both surgeons, we can probably figure it out, right?" Addison smiles.

"Yeah, that's the right attitude," Meredith offers.

They succeed at the endevor, as Meredith passes Addison the screwdrivers and etc. as Addison does the actual repair because she's taller than Meredith.

"Showerhead," Addison says with a smile as she holds out her hand for the final piece.

"Showerhead," Meredith confirms as she places it in Addison's palm.

Just like in the O.R, in the kitchen, and now fixing the washroom, Meredith and Addison are in perfect sync and it feels good when they finally turn on the shower again and the water flows freely again.

"You're amazing!" Meredith gushes to Addison as she sees the repair holds.

"You're amazing!" Addison gushes back as she gestures to Meredith's impeccable understanding of the instructions.

' _We're_ _amazing!' Meredith doesn't say even though she wants to, and she sees something in Addison's eyes and she nods and it's just the teenist acknowledgement of something more meaningful..._

After having completed a fancy repair, both of them are not really wanting to cook a fancy dinner so they just pop in a boxed pizza and eat it right from the pan.

"Can we read more Harry Potter?" Addison asks hopefully.

"Yeah," Meredith says enthusiastically and they change into pajamas and hop into Addison's room and tuck themselves into their basically shared bed at this point.

"Hermione is super smart. Also, I have such a celebrity crush on Emma Watson," Meredith says, studying Addison's face to see if she gets a reaction at her admission of having a crush on a woman.

"Hermione is a genius and she's also nice. You know, you're totally right, Emma Watson is so nice and cool, and hot, and pretty, and smart, she's a great celebrity crush, I'd love to meet her someday, even just once," Addison says with a happy sigh.

Meredith nods along, and keeps reading along, though meanwhile, her mind keeps racing.

' _Addison just called a woman hot and pretty, and I don't know if that's just because it's a celebrity, or because it's Emma Watson, or because girls just call girls those things anyway even when they're straight but at least she didn't seem fazed when I called a girl hot…'_

When they reach the end of the chapter, Addison wants to read more, but Meredith asks for them to save it for next time.

"It's getting late, and you'll be tired in the morning if we keep reading, Addie," Meredith says gently in the same way she says this with her children.

"Just a little bit?" Addison pouts, and Meredith finds it so sweet.

"If we start a new chapter now we won't be able to stop," Meredith says to Addison wisely.

"Would that really be so bad?" Addison asks, and the way she's staring into Meredith's eyes right now, Meredith wonders if Addison is referring to more than just 'Harry Potter,'.

' _Is it just me, or could Addison be implying a new chapter of the story of her life… That includes ME in it… As something- who knows what, but she's looking at me the way she once looked at Mark and she once looked at Derek and I'm getting all these signals and I just don't know….'_

"How about we turn a new page over, and we go from there, even just for a little while, and if you want to stop or I want to stop or we get tired or it doesn't feel good anymore we can always try again more tomorrow?" Meredith offers, and Addison smiles widely, and Meredith wonders exactly ' _what for?'._

They start the beginning of a new chapter in the book together, as Addison reads out the story in her voices and Meredith picks up in a few paragraphs when Addison is a bit breathless.

When they reach the beginning of the last page of the chapter, Addison puts her hand over Meredith's and says, "why don't we leave this here, now, in the middle of it so we're not tempted to rush again into something new again, right away?"

Meredith nods at Addison and feels her skin heat up under Addison's palm.

They've been snuggling for days, but this touch in particular feels more intimate than all of the rest.

' _Is she talking in double-speak about 'us?' 'Could there be an 'us,'?' 'Will she still want me in her life after all of this is over?' All of these questions float around Meredith's head as she brings her second hand to cover Addison's over hers._

Addison responds with a smile and she layers her second hand over Meredith's second one.

"If we were playing slaps you would win," Addison points out, because Meredith's hand is on the bottom of the pile on top of the book.

"I feel like I'm definitely winning," Meredith grins before she can stop herself.

"You are, but I am, also," Addison says tenderly.

' _Does she feel like I'm something to be won? This is probably way too much reading into things right? Could Addison ever want ME?' Meredith wonders…_

"Are you ready to go to sleep, Addie?" Meredith asks as she keeps her hands where they are.

"Yeah, thanks for helping with the shower thing, Mer," Addison says as she soothes over the top hand of Meredith's in the pile with her thumb.

"Why were you trying to unscrew the showerhead in the first place?" Meredith finally remembers to ask again.

Addison doesn't answer, and instead, she pats Meredith on the head and fuzzes her hair a bit, playfully, as she goes to shut the light off and crawl back into bed.

"I thought it was one of the detachable ones, but it wasn't, and it isn't," Addison finally admits once they are lying curled up together in the dark.

"Yeah, I know. I hate that about them actually. We had the cool mobile ones in the 'dream house,' that Derek built but I sold that house when he died because it made me too sad," Meredith offers.

"Do you miss it?" Addison asks completely generally.

"I miss the detachable showerheads at least. They were super convenient for washing your back. And they also felt really good when you focused the water on your… Y'know… There…" Meredith offers with a chuckle.

Meredith feels Addison tensing nervously under her arms before saying "uh-huh, cool, yeah," as if she were trying really hard to sound nonchalantly about it...?

' _Oh.' Meredith Grey falls asleep smirking a bit smugly to herself, all the while finally realizing why Addison Montgomery might just have broken her showerhead in the first place._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **END OF CHAPTER 8**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Hope you liked this one. This was one of the original chapters that I had storyboarded as I wrote the pilot. And I like mutual pining. And sexual tension…

Also, this is a slight 'break the fourth wall,' the line about 'Addison,' wanting to meet Emma Watson, because Kate Walsh actually was in a movie 'The Perks of Being A Wallflower,' with Emma Watson so they did meet in real life, at least once, I assume.

(Did you catch that? Let me know! Sometimes I wonder if I'm being clever at all…).

So I've decided to alternate the inner monologues from Chapter to Chapter while still maintaining the third-person narration… Hopefully, this makes sense to someone, somewhere.

Yes, I realize this is torturous as an omniscient audience, but I want to burn this slowly enough that it's still fun. And not 'just about the sex,' because it's more than that. There's a lot of processing and self-actualization here, amidst all the funny parts.

Addison has her gay panic and her recent divorce and her ex-husband's new partner who is taking care of her kid along with Henry's father, now.

Meredith has her pansexual guilt and Derek's death and her kids are all at Carolyn Shepherd's house and it's complicated.

And this is going to be some processing of that along with the fun!

Cheers!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

Dedications, June 13, 2020, Chapter 8:

Ao3:

AddisonAddek, LarisUSB, Pclauink, LordOfLezzies, Sammy_McCalister, TheNetflixGal, for the Comments so far!

Davedemoneon, Windiforous, LordOfLezzies, Seattlerain879, LarisUSB, skidney, legallyblindandrea, earpsdimples, FanFicRocks0651, TheNetflixGal, Sammy_McCallister, MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse, pclauink, Hotgitay, and 6 other Guests left kudos on this work!

Subscriptions: 5 Hits: 282 Kudos: 20 Comment Threads: 21 Bookmarks: 0

Fanfiction:

ravenclawbooklove for the review - 1.

cayuelaitana, trashaunabliss1, Kristi Boseman, themdet, CircusSpearIt, sophiaqv, for the Favorites - 6.

CircusSpearIt, Greyer, cayuelaitana, iamkellylouise, ravenclawbooklove, Kristi Boseman, themdet, NathalieRae, for the Follows - 8.

725 Views.

Wattpad:

Arizonaslesbianism, new_being, stationsurrea, naylorholby, for the Stars and Comments.

danielaperezsurga, outlawqueenpercabeth, addiesrep, for the stars (I think!)

263 Views. 55 Stars. 267 Comments. More who added it to their reading lists.

THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO READS THIS LIGHT DEBACLE!

* * *

_Feel free to check out these while you wait for more of this story:_

[ **Falling Apart, Barely Breathing** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480)

[ **Soothe** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004)

[ **Second Person (The Diary of Addison Montgomery)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276160)

See you soon in the comments,

_bobbiejelly_

####  [ **_bobbiejelly_ ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	9. DAY 8 OF 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This morning being a Saturday, Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey are not awoken by the sound of the alarm clock.
> 
> This time, instead, they are woken up by the sound of the mailman.

_Author's Note:_

SPOILER ALERT: THIS FANFICTION WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS UP TO GA-S16-E21, AND PP-S6-E13,

AND ALSO POTENTIALLY S19-S3-E16, AKA NOW!

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Thanks for your lovely reviews!

There are especially a lot of spoilers for the shows in this chapter, heads up.

And this one is a long one, settle in, hope it's worth it… ;)

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Bubble**

* * *

_Addison Forbes Montgomery is trapped for 28 days with only Meredith Grey in her house in Seattle. Will they stay enemies? Will they become friends? Will they become 'more than friends'?_

_Loosely Based on Current Events. MerAdd. Meddison. F/F. Addison Montgomery/Meredith Grey. Rated E for Explicit. Spoilers through GA-S16-E21, PP-S6-E13 (aka now). Fluff, Humor, Romance._

* * *

**Chapter 9: DAY 8 OF 28**

* * *

_This morning being a Saturday, Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey are not awoken by the sound of the alarm clock._

_This time, instead, they are woken up by the sound of the mailman._

"Who could that be?" Meredith grumbles adorably from her sleep.

"Well, it's your house, are you expecting something?" Addison deadpans.

"Not really, we already had groceries delivered?" Meredith murmurs back.

"Do you want me to get the door?" Addison offers.

"Will you? Thanks, Addison," Meredith says graciously.

Addison takes one last breath before moving Meredith's hands off her hips and getting up, slipping into a hoodie before finding her slippers and padding down to the porchway.

"Hello, are you Mrs. Shepherd?" The mailman asks Addison. The mailman is dressed in protective gear because of the pandemic but he can still speak with Addison clearly.

"I used to be?" Addison squeaks out, not used to being called, "Addison Shepherd," in such a long time, and wondering why it is suddenly happening to her, now.

"Is the other Mrs. Shepherd here? You both need to sign for these packages" The mailman asks her.

"Umm, yes, one second, I'll call her," Addison responds, turning around with a bit of a laugh, and wondering if Meredith minded that people still called her that, or if she ever minded at all before, knowing that Meredith had already told her the reasons she'd never legally changed her name.

' _Well, we both did marry Derek Shepherd at some point in our lives, Addison laughs at the irony," as she turns around to call out for Dr. Grey._

"Meredith! They're asking for you!" Addison calls while facing the stairwell.

"On my way!" Meredith calls back as she slips on a hoodie as well.

"Delivery for Mrs. & Mrs. Shepherd's," the mailman says again.

"I've never actually been Mrs. Shepherd, and she hasn't been for over 20 years," Meredith deadpans at the delivery man who just looks between them, rather confused.

"Oh, see I have your lab results, and this address is listed under "Doctor Shepherd," in the listings, and there are two packages, I'm sorry I just assumed…" The mailman responds.

"Oh," Meredith replies, realizing that she'd never had the heart to call the 411 company to change her house's listing from Derek's name. They had kept it that way in the past because all of her kids had their fathers' last name and they'd wanted the listing to match.

"Can I ask, so are you two, are you recently married? And which of you is 'Doctor Shepherd, then?" The mailman asks, before adding, "it's really none of my business but I'm curious, and a bit confused…" He continues on.

Addison and Meredith look at each other with a bit of a shocked look on their faces and they wonder openly as they look in the other's eyes what level explanation to give to him.

Eventually, Meredith Grey answers curtly and Addison Montgomery goes along with her answer.

"Neither of us are Doctor Shepherd. He used to live here, but he doesn't anymore. I just have not changed the listing yet, though I probably should. I'm sorry if this was confusing, and thanks for delivering our packages. My name is Doctor Meredith Grey, and this is Doctor Addison Montgomery, who was once Montgomery-Shepherd, but that's a whole different story," Meredith finally offers.

"Oh, I guess you moved in here recently?" The mailman asks them, probably thinking that they had taken over the house and the previous owner had been Doctor Shepherd, and that they had not all lived together at some point, which was still true because only Meredith had lived with Derek Shepherd here at the time once before but that she'd never changed her name to match his, unlike Addison once had.

"I moved in rather recently," Addison explains, without confirming or denying the marriage part, because a part of her felt fluttery about the fact that a stranger thought that about her and Meredith, and she didn't want to burst her own bubble and say that they're not for some reason.

"She did," Meredith offers, and nods back to Addison and also the mailman.

"Oh," the mailman tries to wrap her head around it all, and probably thinks that Doctor Shepherd had once lived here, and that Doctor Meredith Grey had subsequently lived here and not changed the house listing yet, and Doctor Addison Montgomery is Meredith's new suitor and that they'd gotten married recently enough that neither of their names were now on the listing paperwork.

"It's really cool that so many Doctors have lived in this house over the years," the mailman offers.

"Oh, you have NO IDEA," Meredith says emphatically, not able to count on all ten fingers and toes of how many surgical interns, residents, and attendings had moved in and out of this place.

"It is rather cool," Addison offers, reassuring Meredith that she feels privileged to be added to the long list of Seattle Grace, later Grey-Sloan Memorial surgeons to have fulfilled this rite-of-passage in their lifetimes.

"Umm, I'm not allowed to be here when you open those, they are confidential packages, but you do have to sign for them. I need to see some ID please," the mailman says, returning to the business side of things.

"Right, I'll go get my purse, do you want me to get yours, Addie?" Meredith asks Addison.

Addison's heart swells at her nickname and she nods and says "thanks, Mer," as Meredith runs off again.

"You're very lucky, she's beautiful," the mailman says, gesturing to Meredith while she's out of earshot.

"She really is," Addison says, heart swelling with pride because she's still proud she gets to be associated with Meredith Grey, even through accidental encounters such as this one.

"Here we are, here is hers' and here's mine," Meredith says as she produces two driver's licenses.

"Ah, yes I see, Addison Montgomery this package is for you, and Meredith Grey this one is for you, they have your correct names in the "in care of," section, but the house address is printed as "Mrs. Shepherd," at the top of each of your addresses. Could have easily been a postal error from searching through the database for where to send them," the mailman explains.

"It's okay, it's happened to me before," Meredith explains, signaling to Addison that this is not the first time she's been called "Meredith Shepherd," in the past (and she'd always hated it…)

"Same," Addison smirks, and Meredith giggles again, remembering how Addison had initially introduced herself as "Addison Shepherd, and you must be the woman who's been screwing my husband," because she had been, albeit unknowingly at the time…

"Well, if you'll sign these papers then I'll be out of your way," the mailman says politely.

"Give me the papers," Meredith says roughly, and saying this phrase seems to change something in her demeanor, and Addison's eyes widen when she realizes why.

Addison puts a comforting smile on and wraps her arm around Meredith as she signs first and Addison can tell that she's biting back tears.

"Here you go," Meredith hands back the first clipboard while the mailman hands Addison the second one, and Addison awkwardly signs the papers while still keeping her arms around Meredith.

"Well, I'll be on my way then, good luck with your weekend, apologies for the mix-up, and… Congratulations. You two make a fabulous couple, I wish you well," the mailman says to both of them.

"Thanks," Meredith says with a sad nod as Addison doesn't question it and waves goodbye as she feels Meredith shut the door behind the mailman with a thud.

The moment the mailman is gone, Meredith crumples against the doorframe and slides down the back of it inside the house and Addison follows with her.

"I hated being called "Mrs. Shepherd, I always hated it, and I still hate it but now it's because it reminds me he's gone," Meredith starts sobbing and Addison holds onto her.

"I'm-" Addison goes to say I'm sorry again but Meredith cuts her off.

"I know," Meredith says as she lays her head in Addison's lap and clings to Addison's waist.

Addison ruffles her hand through Meredith's hair as she lets a tear or two of her own fall as well.

"I haven't been called 'Mrs. Shepherd,' in well over a decade, but it brings it all back, the good, the bad, the loss," Addison says, explaining she's still grieving, also.

"I should have called you," Meredith says between sobs. "You loved him once, the same way that I did. You're the only other person who also married him and I should have called Amelia Shepherd and all of his sisters, Nancy, Lizzie and Kathleen, and I should have called his mom, Carolyn Shepherd, and I should have called you before signing those papers, I should have…" Meredith sobs as she calls out her regret.

"We all 'should have,' a lot of things, Meredith, but I forgive you, I can't imagine having to go through what you went through. I don't know if I could have gone through with it, if it had been me they called, even after the divorce and all of it, after all of these years," Addison explains.

"Amelia hated me for ages, because she thought she could have saved him, or at least she should have had a say, or something, I just don't know," Meredith says. "I gave her my old cell phone with Derek's last message on it as a gift and we still talk and we're close now, but I should have called her, and I should have called you," Meredith calls out bitterly.

"You did call me, long after, but you did call me," Addison reminds Meredith.

"You already knew though, you knew because Amelia had called you once I called her, also after it all happened," Meredith says while she's still sobbing.

"I still needed to hear it from YOU, I was still glad that you called," Addison explains to Meredith. She really means it, and she means it for then, and Addison realizes she'd been waiting for Meredith's call for a long time at that point, upon further reflection.

"I'm glad that you answered," Meredith says simply, and Addison nods.

"You know, he built you that dream house, you were the love of his life you know, he built that house for you he promised me that dream house for years, but it's you he finally built it for," Addison finally says because she's always felt this way but never been close enough to Meredith to finally say it.

After Derek is gone, it just feels right to say because it's more of a compliment to Meredith than it would ever be a snide remark, and Addison just wants Meredith to know that Derek loved her. It's all she can offer this woman now, and she hopes it's enough as they both are still slowly grieving.

"He loved you too, you know. Derek loved you, for years before he met me and when it was good back then between you, he loved you, he took you back and tried because he loved you," Meredith offers Addison, who takes this graciously.

"Is it ridiculous for me to say that I'm glad that I cheated on him with Mark so that it ended up that he got to have you and love you eventually?" Addison offers right out of the blue.

"It is, but I'm grateful, I really am. I'm also grateful for when you talked to me that time you came back to Seattle and told me not to let him slip away, and when your brother had worms in his brain and you stood up to Archer for me when he was singing that song about you and Derek in front of me, and when you told Derek to try again with me instead of Rose," Meredith offers.

"I didn't know you knew about me talking to Derek that time," Addison says.

"Derek told me that sometime after I built him a candle house," Meredith shrugs.

"A candle house?" Addison asks because she's never heard of this.

"I'm embarrassed because this is totally cheesy, but I built him a house of candles on his land one time once we had a patient survive the clinical trial to win him back, and he showed up super late when he eventually found me, with the bottle of champagne, and then he kissed me under the stars, and then he went to break up with Rose for me," Meredith offers.

"That's very romantic of you," Addison says, and then blushes profusely, but Meredith just seems to go one and take this as she's blushing because they're talking about their mutual ex-/dead Derek this way, now.

"Thanks. I thought so too even though I was waiting forever for him to show up and then he left for a while and I woke up the next morning with dreams he died in a car crash. Upon later reflection, I wonder if those dreams were like, foreshadowing or visions or something?" Meredith offers.

"Like, psychic prediction via subconscious imagery?" Addison tries to rationalize the paranormal.

"I've talked to my mother as she was dying and before I stopped dying so I've learned not to question these things," Meredith shrugs again.

"I really hope I never have a dream about you dying then, because I'd just dread it coming true," Addison says, and realizes what she's just admitted and freaks out but Meredith replies right away.

"I seriously hope I never dream about you dying also, because there's got to be some karmic universe juju that states that if I die about a McDreamy dying then they probably will," Meredith offers.

"You still say juju?" Addison giggles.

"Yeah, you got me into it," Meredith laughs and they reminisce about how they once bonded over hot chocolate.

At the mention of hot chocolate, Meredith and Addison each make some and have it along with their breakfast-lunch-actually brunch combination of things before snuggling up together again.

"Did you just call ME a McDreamy?" Addison blurts out, realizing this from their earlier conversation.

"Yeah, you're like, Ms. McDreamy, you were Mrs. McDreamy when I met you, and then you were Mrs. McDremy when you were with Jake, but now you're divorced again so you're back to Ms. McDreamy," Meredith explains and she's clearly missed the point because Addison is still wide-eyed at being elevated to 'McDreamy,' status in Meredith's mind.

"I've fucked up a lot in my life, I don't know how McDreamy I am," Addison sighs loudly.

"So did Derek, he fucked up and kissed that perky little intern Renee or something in Washington while he was off to meet the President behind my back at the back end of our marriage, but he'll still always be my McDreamy, no matter how much I hated him, I still loved him the same, and I know I should probably get more therapy for that," Meredith offers.

"Oh," Addison's eyes widen now, because she realizes that Meredith is finally telling her about Derek's adultery.

"It's awful, I called him and she picked up his phone and I just felt something about her and when he came home I asked him about it and he finally told me all about it and we argued in the kitchen and I told him I could live without him but that I didn't want to, mostly for the kids, and despite myself I still loved him no matter what he did to hurt me again," Meredith sobs again.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, I mean, I know I'm saying this and this is going to sound awful and I'm not saying this to hurt you, but when I'm saying I'm sorry to you now and that I get it, I really do get it, and I'm not blaming you, I'm saying this for you to empathize…" Addison tries to say eloquently but it's still very bumbly and awkward.

"It's like, I was the slutty intern who caught his eye when Derek got tired of you, which I still think is insane by the way," Meredith begins and Addison raises her eyebrows at that last part before Meredith continues.

"And then when I was a resident, we'd gotten married, probably on the post-it note while George O'Malley was dying but I didn't know that part yet, and then Derek was Chief and I went with him to a breakfast thing and got called Mrs. Shepherd and told him he needed to pay me back with a whole lot of sex, and he said "yes, dear," and he smiled and he was driving and-" Meredith catches her breath and looks over at Addison who is shifting uncomfortably.

"I'm not sure I want to hear about you and Derek- In the car- Or otherwise-" Addison stumbles and Meredith seems to get this.

' _I don't want to hear it because I'd just get jealous of my now dead ex-husband for having once 'done it,' with Meredith Grey, now, and it's sort of a new feeling but the jealousy is still there but on the other side of the coin now that he's gone and this is all so wild…' Addison imagines…_

"Right, well, once when April Kepner was lusting over Derek in a weird obsession kind-of way, she just kept calling him "Chief Shepherd," and he loved it, so I started calling him "Chief Shepherd," and I knocked everything off of his desk and I-" Meredith stops herself before she explains the rest because she knows Addison doesn't want to hear this next part.

"Umm-" Addison says, not wondering where Meredith is finally going with this.

"It's just that, Derek always had this thing where he wanted it to be a chase. He probably chased you in the beginning-" Meredith says.

"He did, he chased me in medical school because Sam Bennett asked me out but I told Sam no because Naomi had such a crush on him, and Mark probably asked me out at some point but I stuck with Derek," Addison says, realizing that she's never explained this to Meredith.

"Do you wish you'd chosen differently?" Meredith asks, completely earnestly, clearly for Addison's benefit.

"I have no idea, but I don't think so. I also later, um, had a thing with Sam Bennett when we were both single at some point before or in between Jake Riley and other people, and we hid it from Naomi, and it's like I once screwed my husband's best friend and then I screwed my best friend's ex-husband, later husband again, and I really have no freakin' clue," Addison sighs.

"Would you like that to have worked out?" Meredith asks Addison honestly.

"The Addisam, as we ended up being called at the time, was sort of nice and passionate and all, but we didn't get the personal/professional boundary right, and I always felt second best to Naomi who he never fell out of love with, and Naomi resented me for it, and I should have never done that to my best friend even if those two were divorced at the time," Addison says.

"Right," Meredith says, as she reflects that she's glad that at least, she's never done something like that to Cristina. She's never slept with Burke or Owen or Marlowe or any of Cristina's partners and she can't imagine what might have happened if she had or if Cristina had ever slept with Derek Shepherd…

"Do you know that I narrowly didn't sleep with Mark Sloan one time?" Meredith finally confesses. "He was at the bar waiting for you the same way I once did for Derek, but you picked Derek, and Derek picked you back then, and he propositioned me and my pager went off, but I hadn't decided yet at the time," Meredith sighs.

"Umm, I don't know what to say to that, Meredith, because I remember that night and how I was sitting in Derek's trailer thinking about his best friend Mark, and he never told me he asked you for sex that night, and God I am such a slut," Addison concludes finally.

"No more than I'm such a whore," Meredith sighs. "I said no, by the way," Meredith giggles playfully.

"I gathered, otherwise Mark probably would have chased you and not me," Addison blurts out before she can stop herself.

"You think I'm Mark Sloan's type? Or _was_? Or what?" Meredith asks Addison curiously.

They're laughing now, and it feels good because this day has already been a roller coaster of all kinds of emotions and it's nice to feel something lighter.

"I think you're a lot of people's type, and besides, Mark hit on you his first day in Seattle before Derek punched the bejeezus out of him, which he also later did when Mark dated Lexie Grey later, and I'm not sure there's some sort of connection between those two incidents but-" Addison keeps rambling on.

"Yeah, Derek punched Mark because he talked to me, and then Derek punched Mark for screwing Lexie, but I'm not sure if that was because he lied about it for so long, or that he was mad because I told Derek to tell Mark to stay away from Lexie and he didn't, or because Derek once hit on Lexie Grey before he knew who she was but Lexie turned Derek down then," Meredith offers.

"DEREK HIT ON YOUR SISTER?! WHEN WAS THIS?!" Addison says, completely shocked.

"Right after you moved away," Meredith says. "Literally right after I left him at Cristina and Burke's wedding or not wedding that one time because Burke left Cristina at the alter which was sort of good because he was awful to her and she said she was free after, but anyway, yeah he went to the bar where he met me and he met her and he said later he loved flirting with her!"

"Derek said to you that he liked flirting with your own half-sister and you later took him back and married him!?" Addison exclaims.

"You sort of encouraged me to?" Meredith scrutinizes Addison for this.

"I didn't know he hit on your sister and told you he liked it," Addison offers.

"Right. You were in LA at the time, that's why I didn't like Lexie right away though," Meredith offers.

"Oh, yeah, I understand now. It took me ages to get over my brother Archer screwing my best friend Naomi on two very separate occasions, one of them being while Archer had worms in his brain, and the other being when my mother, well, our brother, Archie and I, our mother was dead," Addison deadpans.

"That's- I don't know what to say, I mean Derek never even kissed Lexie, I'm not sure if I would have gotten over it if he had," Meredith offers.

"Yeah, I could never date any of my brother Archer's exes, not that I'd want to," Addison says, and then tacks on, "because they're either slutty or Naomi," so she's not dismissing the 'dating a woman part,' completely, nor making it plainly obvious.

"I think the worst sex mistake I ever made was the night I had/didn't have with George O'Malley. It was after the bomb thing and I had no one or so I thought and he had had a crush on me forever and he was saying all these things about me and he was in my bed and then he was half-naked and I was half-naked and I cried and George cried and I was never as close with him after that, I think I broke him because I was broken and he tried to fix it and I let him try even though I hurt him more than he ever should have been hurt by me…" Meredith offers.

"He forgave you, right?" Addison offers, "George did, before he died?" Addison clarifies.

"George said to me that he knew I didn't love him back but he thought that one night with me would be better than nothing at all, until it wasn't," Meredith starts sobbing again.

"I know exactly how you feel, and I'm sorry, and I'll tell you you're not the only one who's done such a terrible thing to a friend who you should have kept only that way," Addison sighs.

"Mark?" Meredith guesses correctly.

"Mark," Addison sighs. "He loved me, Mark loved me and Derek loved me but he neglected me in the back half our marriage and Derek wasn't home and Mark was always around and I knew how he felt and I knew how I felt and one time Amelia Shepherd walked in on us and she never said a damn word to her own brother about it and we tried for a few months after Derek left for Seattle, Mark and I, but then-. Anyway, Mark cheated on me again, and I-, anyway…" Addison trails off.

"You felt like it was Karma? Because I felt it was karma or something when Derek finally cheated on me because of how I cheated with him against you at the prom," Meredith finally sighs and reveals to Addison.

"Yeah, I felt like it was karma. And also I want to punch Derek now because I told him "just don't hurt her again," and he promised he wouldn't and he did multiple times and I always said I picked him because I thought he was the man who would never hurt me like I hurt him but clearly he did it to you and I'm sorry, Meredith, really I am," Addison quivers.

"When did you say for him not to hurt me? And that part about thinking Derek wouldn't hurt you?" Meredith asks, rather shocked at this sudden declaration.

"You were on morphine. You were supposed to get your appendix out and it was right after I found out you weren't actually pregnant with an adulterous love-child with my then-husband, later your husband, and that's when it happened anyway, and yeah-" Addison admits finally.

"Why did you say all of that?" Meredith asks Addison, really intrigued now.

"I-, I told you then, 'I don't hate you, Meredith,' because I already didn't at that point… "I should have let him go, I should have stepped aside, been a better person… I should have done a lot of things."

"Me too," Meredith agrees "A lot of things."

"You know you said that the last time. We've had this conversation twice now, and the last time was like twenty years ago," Addison sighs.

"What else did I say? What else did you say?" Meredith asks Addison.

"I barely remember, Meredith, now. I just remember you asked if I was okay, and you really, really, really meant it. And I remember you said 'he hurt me, when he chose you,' and I really felt for you and that's probably why I told Derek not to hurt you again," Addison says finally.

"Why don't I remember any of this?" Meredith wonders aloud to Addison.

"I knew you wouldn't, you asked me then, 'How come we've never talked like this before?' at that moment," and I said, 'The only reason we're talking like this now is because I know you won't remember any of it when the drugs wear off.' Addison articulates a bit sadly.

"Do you wish we could have talked more back then, because I do," Meredith says, curling up a bit more into Addison's hip.

"Back then I didn't, but now I do," Addison says then to Meredith.

"We're talking now," Meredith says happily.

"We are talking now," Addison agrees, also happily.

"Is it entirely ridiculous that I sort of want to kiss you right now?" Meredith asks Addison suddenly.

"Umm, probably, but I'd be lying if I say I haven't been having similar thoughts…"Addison says in a rather awkward tone and phrasing.

"What do you think this is? Some weird transference thing? About Derek?" Meredith muses aloud.

"I have no idea, on my end or your end, it could be, or it could not be, or it could be something else entirely?" Addison also wonders.

"Are you sad that Mark never picked you in the end?" Meredith changes the subject abruptly and Addison is a bit sad about this but she doesn't quite change it back right away.

"Mark loved Lexie, and I loved Mark enough as a friend to want him to have her and not me if that's what he wanted. He asked me to settle down with him and Sloan Riley, his kid who appeared in the blink of an eye and also disappeared just as quickly, and Sloan Riley's son, but I had my wits about me enough to ask him then not to ask me again if he was really in love with Lexie, and then he said to me, 'I'm so sorry Red,' and I knew that he was," Addison sighs.

"I think he loved you too, at some point," Meredith offers.

"He did, but not as much as he loved Lexie. I really knew Mark and I saw him take one look at little Grey and I knew," Addison says to Meredith.

"I wish they'd gotten to be together longer," Meredith says sadly.

"So do I," Addison says back.

"Everyone is leaving…" Meredith sighs.

"And everyone is dying…" Addison finishes Meredith's thought as she leans into Meredith more.

They're still pressed up against each other against the back of the door and they're covered in tears now but at least they have each other to hold onto.

"I always thought I'd be with somebody by now, settled, married with my kids," Meredith sighs. "God, how old am I and I'm still a fucking mess," Meredith sighs.

"Younger than I am," Addison sighs also. "I was married twice, I have my kid finally, and I'm still just as much of a fucking mess as you are," Addison offers.

"Why are we such similar people?" Meredith wonders again.

"I have no idea, but we certainly are," Addison offers.

"Do you wish you could go back in time and never have met me?" Meredith asks Addison.

"Do you?" Addison asks the same question.

It's loaded, because if Addison had never met Meredith, if she had just stayed in New York she might have gone back to Mark and tried to make it work again, maybe had another kid for real with him this time, Mark might have never moved to Seattle or Addison either…

If Meredith had never met Addison she might have spent her whole life with Derek not knowing he'd been keeping secrets from her for so long. Derek might have divorced Addison without telling her or maybe she never would have, and Derek would have to figure that mess out before trying to marry Meredith…

"I don't think so, not at all, not for a second," says Addison, finally.

"Me neither, I don't think so, I didn't really consider it," says Meredith as well.

"You know, for all the headaches we've caused each other… It's still been a blessing that we're both still alive and well to reminisce about all of this like this… So many people are gone and/or moved on and you're one of the only people, Meredith, who knows the people I knew and know, and you're the only person who ever loved Derek like I did, and you didn't love Mark like I once did but you loved Lexie like I never did… And I'm glad you're still in my life," Addison finishes her monologue.

"You've been a constant in my life for so many years. You were around when I was barely a doctor. You put your reputation on the line on your first day to make me feel better. You care so much about a whole lot of people that I also care about, and I know I didn't really try to know you for a long time, I tried to hate you in the beginning, but you were always so annoyingly kind and painfully smart and you saved Cristina and babies and you're just- I'm glad you're here now, Addison, I'm glad you're here with me now," Meredith concludes her own monologue.

"It's funny how certain things turn up to surprise you in life, I would have never imagined this two decades ago, being in your house, living here, Derek being gone, and us talking about anything and everything like two old friends," says Addison.

"Two decades ago I was picking my first roommates, and you're like who knows what number but I'm glad you're here, and I want to show you some stuff," Meredith offers, "if you want to, I want to show you some of the good parts of Derek's life that he had with me and also just as him," Meredith offers.

"I think I'd like that, Grey," Addison says, and Meredith teases back and calls her "Montgomery".

"Better than Mrs. Shepherd again," Addison laughs. "Don't I know it," Meredith laughs also and it's a joke now between the two of them that they're both the 'no longer Mrs. Shepherd's,' and they both seek a bit of comfort in that fact.

Meredith guides Addison up the stairwell and cracks the door open to the room she had once shared with Derek.

Meredith shows Addison the tumor drawing that she had almost thrown away, but then had kept, and had replaced back into its hole in the wall.

(Meredith explains she had had it cut out and framed in the 'dream house,').

Addison looks at the post-it note they had first written their wedding vows on, and she looks at Derek's old house key that had been later placed in the clear glass box also, and Addison also eyes the tiny shatters in the old frame.

"I threw it against the wall a few times," Meredith explains. Meredith doesn't elaborate more about that, and Addison doesn't ask.

Meredith shows Addison's Derek's old clothes, new ones though, since she'd lived with him in the trailer.

At one point they find the tux that Addison had pulled Meredith's panties out of at one point and they both get a bit of a laugh about that one.

"Do you still have those panties?" Addison asks Meredith and then blushes at her own question.

"Probably?" Meredith squeaks and then also blushes.

"Never mind," Addison reddens.

"Right," Meredith says awkwardly as they continue on.

"He should have named you in that paper," Addison says when she unearths the magazine cover where Derek had published his first clinical trial with Meredith and had never credited her for her own idea.

"Probably, but I wrecked his second clinical trial so maybe not," Meredith grimaces.

"How?" Addison asks Meredith.

"I gave Adele Webber the Alzheimer's drug we were trying, because of Richard, and he took the fall for me for it," Meredith says sadly.

"That's incredibly corrupt, but also very brave, and I commend you for it," Addison offers. "I'm a very 'go by the rules,' Doctor, even if that's hard to believe given my personal life. But I respect that you go out on a limb for your patients," Addison offers quickly.

"Your way means you don't do stupid shut like call your patient your kid's name for insurance, and then get arrested, and almost lose your medical license in the process," Meredith deadpans.

"I really am glad you never did get fired permanently as a Doctor," Addison offers.

"Thanks, and thank you for the letter," Meredith says. "It was really sweet," Meredith adds finally.

"Least I could do when Alex Karev called me out of the blue," Addison offers.

"Do you know I got home from jail on Halloween and Zola told me I had a nice costume?" Meredith says and then laughs at the irony.

"Now THAT is a good story," Addison says with a laugh.

"I'm glad you're here with me now, going through his stuff, I could never touch it on my own," Meredith sighs loudly.

"I'm glad you're here showing me, I never would have known about his life after he left me otherwise," Addison offers. "And I mean that in a friend way not as a 'I'm secretly still in love with your now dead husband', way," Addison clarifies.

"I got that, Addison," Meredith grins. "I think I'm moving on as well, you know, anyway," Meredith smiles.

' _Could I have a shot here? Could she mean she would want to move on with ME, what's going on ohmygod,' Addison panics to herself._

"Do you want to get dinner? It's getting late," Meredith says as she checks the clock on the wall.

"Oh, right," Addison says, and they put away Derek's old things and they go downstairs to prepare some simple chicken and rice.

By now, Meredith is getting more adept at cooking, and while Addison still takes charge she gives Meredith more and more freedom to innovate.

"You know, I think I'm getting the hang of this boiling water thing," Meredith says as she moves to try to cook the rice by herself.

"That would be a good beginning," Addison offers.

"Thanks for teaching me, seriously, I didn't think anyone could ever teach me to cook," Meredith offers.

"Do you have anything you could teach me in return?" Addison blurts out and then she thinks about the implications of all that and goes to take it back before Meredith answers.

"Probably," Meredith says hopefully, and goes to wonder what she could possibly teach Addison who seems to be the master at almost everything.

"I don't know EVERYTHING," Addison offers, seeing Meredith's conflicted expression.

"You know a lot of things," Meredith shrugs, and Addison takes it as a compliment.

"I don't know-" Addison stops herself before she says something very incriminating.

"What?" Meredith asks, increasingly curious.

"Oh, never mind," Addison backs out but Meredith presses onwards.

"What is this apparently very embarrassing thing that I might know about that you don't know about?" Meredith asks desperately.

"Umm- Can we let's pretend this never happened?" Addison asks awkwardly, as she looks to the floor.

"Come ON, I shared my embarrassing story about screwing up Derek's clinical trial and landing in JAIL, you can tell me whatever THIS is!" Meredith insists.

"You're gonna laugh," Addison says.

"I'll try not to but I might," Meredith says.

"I've never kissed a woman, so I don't know how, and you could teach me that if you wanted," Addison eventually blurts out.

"You've seriously never kissed a woman before, ever, like not even at a sleepover as a kid?" Meredith asks rather shocked.

"You kissed girls as a kid at a sleepover?" Addison answers.

"Yeah, and in high school, and in college, and when Derek broke up with me and I brought home different bar lays every night for a month," Meredith shrugs as if it were no big deal in the world.

"How many-. Really?" Addison says, still shocked at how casual Meredith's admission is.

"I'm pansexual, if you were wondering, not that it matters," Meredith shrugs again.

"You never mentioned," Addison says lamely.

"Well, I was sort of screwing your husband at the time so I never got around to coming out, also," Meredith smirks a bit as she uses parts of Addison's own phrasing.

"Right," Addison laughs and she tries not to imagine Meredith having hookups with a bunch of different women trying to get over Derek but she just can't help herself…

"So, wait, are you interested in women all of a sudden? Or you always were and you're just telling me now? Or is this specifically about ME?" Meredith finally cuts to the chase with Addison.

"Umm, one and three?" Addison squeaks, and then reddens completely.

"You're suddenly interested in ME IN PARTICULAR, ALL OF A SUDDEN, and you weren't really interested in women before me?" Meredith tries to clarify.

"If I was interested in women before now, I was always married or dating or I was just in too much denial to mention it," Addison shrugs.

"Well, I'm proud of you for coming out, sort of, I mean that's what you're saying here, right Addison?" Meredith offers.

"I guess? I don't really know. I know I want to kiss you, but that's about it. I don't know what that makes me?" Addison shrugs nervously. "See, this is something you know much more about than I do," Addison offers.

"It's not all that different, it's some different, and some the same," Meredith generalizes about kissing a woman.

"Umm, not to be too foreword or blunt or anything but are you… Are you interested in me back or are you just trying to find a way to let me down easy?" Addison asks, trembling now as she waits for Meredith's answer.

"I'm interested. I'm not trying to let you down easy. I'm just trying to make sure you're serious before we dive into uncharted waters," Meredith offers.

"You know, I always thought you said you were going to have to be drunk to talk about Derek cheating on you but you weren't, and I didn't drink when I met Jake Riley's new partner, and we're not drunk now and you're not high and I'm not high- not that I get high because the one time I did I think I peed my pants and cried in a closet because I was scared- which I know is ironic based on what we were just talking about but I-" Addison rambles until she forgets where she's going with all of this.

"I guess you're just somehow easy to talk to, I'm comfortable around you now, just talking with you," Meredith smiles at Addison.

"Can I kiss you? I've been wanting to and it's all I can think about… Can I kiss you, Meredith?" Addison asks hopefully.

"Definitely, but not tonight, maybe tomorrow but not tonight. I think we're both hurting too much tonight, and I don't want to kiss you or you kissing me to be about pain," Meredith says tenderly.

"What do you mean?" Addison asks, a bit disappointed but also relieved because it's true that today has already been a whirlwind.

"If I kissed you now, I would be thinking about how I miss Derek, and how you miss Derek, and about all the bad and the good and the ugly… And just about the past and the pain and the hurt and the longing… If I kiss you, Addison, I want it to be just about YOU," Meredith says quietly.

"Are you just saying you're not ready?" Addison asks to clarify.

"Yeah, I'm saying I need you just as a really good friend tonight, and then maybe tomorrow or someday soon I'll be ready to have you as more," Meredith says wisely.

"Thank you, Meredith, you are a really good friend to me," Addison offers.

"For what it's worth, this is me growing because I really do want to kiss you now, and I have for a while," Meredith offers.

"Really?!" Addison squeaks excitedly.

"Really," Meredith offers back, also excitedly.

"You know, I know this might be off-topic, but I think I finally figured out a McNickname for Jake Riley," Addison shares with Meredith.

"Yeah?" Meredith answers, intrigued.

"McJakeInTheBox," Addison says excitedly.

"As in, 'pop goes the weasel?', like that?" Meredith asks, a bit confused by the reference.

"Oh, what I meant was that, a long time ago when I came to Seattle because my brother had worms in his brain, I gave Derek a speech about putting him in a metaphorical tiny box after I left him, and I think I'm finally ready to do the same thing with Jake Riley, and move on, because I sense possibility or something with you and this is sort of me letting you know that in a long and tangly kind of way," Addison rambles.

"Oh! That's really clever. McJakeInTheBox. That's really funny. You're funny. And McHot and pretty and smart and I sense possibility with you, too, it's a nice thing," Meredith offers.

"Am I going to have to fight off a bunch of other lovers to win you over?" Addison asks nervously, "because I think you mentioned once about having a new love triangle?" Addison frets again.

"Well, I recently sort of dated with an intern Dr. Andrew DeLuca and I told a McWidow or an Irishman or someone called Dr. Cormac Hayes who Cristina sent me from Switzerland to maybe ask me out later but that's it?" Meredith says.

"So I would be like making a love square? I'm pretty sure I'm too old for a love square," Addison sighs heavily.

"Look, I tried dating DeLuca, but it was a bit strange because he also dated Maggie Pierce, my other new half-sister who is the daughter of Ellis Grey and-"

"OH MY GOD RICHARD!?" Addison exclaims with a should.

"Yeah, my mommy was a filthy whore who got pregnant when I saw 5 and we went to Boston for nine months and I fled to Boston for 9 months when Derek died and I was pregnant with Ellis Shepherd," Meredith explains.

"So then, you didn't know about Maggie?" Addison asks Meredith.

"No, my mother gave that baby up for adoption and she came looking for me a few years ago and she met Richard and eventually we all figured it out based on the timeline and hospital records. And Maggie Pierce took the cardio chief job when Cristina left for Zuirch and she ended up dating the intern Dr. Andrew DeLuca before me and then I dated him and also briefly dated the guy Link that Amelia is with now but nothing happened between us other than a superhero party he threw for my kids so it's not that weird but I don't want to date Andrew more because he lived on my couch for a while when his ex-girlfriend Sam Bello got deported and my kids still remember him as the sad guy with a guitar…" Meredith rambles.

"And this other guy? Addison asks Meredith. "Well, the Irish McWidow, Dr. Cormac Hayes, is someone Cristina sent me who worked at her hospital and knew about me as the other 'twisted sister,' which I am, and we've never dated really either but he was hitting on me and he asked me out and I told him later but I wasn't super into that either," Meredith keeps rambling on.

"What are you saying here, then, Meredith? Addison asks her to be clear.

"I'm saying… This time you've already won, Addison. As I already said, I really do want to kiss you, I have for a while, and you don't need to worry about a love triangle or square or pentagon or any shape like that because if you want me seriously, then I just want YOU," Meredith finally concludes.

"Meredith, I don't know what to say because I'm not… I'm not always good at relationships, I either cheat or someone else cheats first, and I really meant it when I told Derek not to hurt you, and I don't want to be the one to hurt you, not ever again, so now that we're talking seriously about… Us… Things… I don't know if I'll be enough for you, and I'm scared that someday I'll be tempted into hurting you and I don't want to hurt you. I- I care about you too much for that, Meredith," Addison answers.

"Addison, I'm not perfect either and you know that more than anyone else in the world. If there's anyone who has been hurt by me not being perfect at relationships, it's you. But you know that and you know me and I know you, and yes we have the mutual ex-husband Derek who is now dead, and in a morbid sort of way I think that makes us more connected, even though I would want a relationship between us to be about us and not some weird everlasting joke about a no-longer-possible threesome all about him," Meredith rants on.

"I'm really not up for a threesome with you, me, and ghost-Derek, and I hope we are on the same page here," Addison cuts in.

"Me neither. You weren't around for when Izzie Stevens' tumor metastasized into a 'ghost Denny,' who she claimed to have slept with. I promise I never want that to happen again, and not just because of the cancer, but because as much as a part of me wanted Derek back more than anything for a while… I DO NOT WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH GHOST DEREK!" Meredith declares firmly.

"Why is this a kind of conversation we need to be having?" Addison chuckles.

"My life works in very strange and paradoxical ways, don't question my juju, I don't question YOUR juju," Meredith raises her eyebrows at Addison.

"True. Juju is important to me. And this is some good juju I feel with you, Meredith," Addison says with a sigh.

"Likewise, I cannot wait to spend the next… 20 days at least seducing you," Meredith says with a wide grin that turns into a smirk.

"Mm, and I will have to up my game in seducing YOU," Addison responds flirtatiously.

"I never thought you'd be interested in me," Meredith says. "Though, I admit for a long time I never thought of you in the first place in that way, either…"

"Likewise, and can we get ready for bed now and read more Harry Potter and snuggle some more so we can go to sleep because you said you wouldn't kiss me today but you didn't say you wouldn't change your mind a bit about that in the morning?" Addison teases.

"Of course, let's get ready for bed!" Meredith says with a grin, and watches with a smirk how Addison reddens at the word, 'bed,' when she says it.

They get dressed, and Addison finally confesses she saw Meredith's back naked the other day.

"I walked by and you were there and you didn't have a shirt on and it was only your back but I looked and…" Addison panics.

"And did you like what you saw?" Meredith smirks.

Addison chokes, and Meredith chuckles at her.

"Relax, I saw your whole body naked. It's glorious. You're glorious," Meredith smirks as she sees Addison's jaw dropping.

"Wow," is all Addison can manage, and Meredith loves it.

"Are you going to get ready for bed already?" Meredith teases and Addison does get ready and joins Meredith in her room as they go to snuggle up and read together.

They finish the chapter from the previous night and then they read a bit more until Meredith is tired and they put the book down.

"I liked that part," says Addison wistfully. "Yeah," Meredith agrees.

"I'm really excited you want to kiss me," Addison blurts out again.

"So am I," Meredith smiles and boops Addison on the nose.

"I never wanted to kiss a girl before, and I don't think I've wanted to kiss anyone this much before, and I want you, Meredith and-" Addison rambles and Meredith tells her "shh, we'll get to that when we get to that, we have lots of time," to soothe her out of moving too fast.

"I think I can guess why you broke my damn showerhead," Meredith finally tells Addison with an even wider smirk.

"What?!" Addison panics again, redding under Meredith's predatory expression.

"You wanted to use it to pleasure yourself, didn't you?" Meredith cuts right to the touch.

"How did you-?" Addison asks shyly.

"Addison, it's okay. I do it too. Not with the showerhead of course because that one is not detachable which sucks and I should really get that fixed some days. But with my toys. And my fingers…" Meredith says lowly, all laced with lust and seduction.

"I left my sex toy, well, sex toys, in LA, I thought I was only going to be here for two days until we had to shelter-in-place and I got a longer contract so I never packed them because I didn't want to bring them through airport security," Addison finally answers.

"What about your fingers?" Meredith asks completely logistically.

"I don't know how to," Addison deadpans.

"Mm, don't I have a lot of things to teach you now, Addison," Meredith purrs.

"Holy shit," Addison says as she looks into Meredith's eyes.

Addison has known Meredith's lustful look because she's seen it directed at her then-husband for countless years.

But Addison's never seen it directed at her, FOR HER, before, and it's driving her absolutely off the wall right now.

"Mm, this 28 day with just you and me in this house in Seattle just got a whole lot more interesting…" Meredith giggles.

"That's a good thing, right?" Addison squeaks out.

"I'll lend you a sex toy or two if you want, we can sterilize them easily. I have plenty, and we have lube and condoms and all of that lovely stuff here still," Meredith declares openly.

"I-" Addison doesn't know what to say to that.

"I want to hear about all the ways you do that to yourself while thinking of me…" Meredith says slowly.

"How do you know I would be thinking of YOU?!" Addison says in a protest because she hates that Meredith is getting to her so soon.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn't be, huh," Meredith challenges.

"Fuck!" Addison swears as she drops Meredith's gaze.

"It's okay, I've done it to myself and I've thought of you before," Meredith smirks right at Addison.

"WHEN!?" Addison says in surprise.

"I'll let you know the answer to all that and more, in the morning. Goodnight, Addison, sleep tight," Meredith says as she tucks herself under the covers and switches off the lamp.

"WHAT THE HELL GREY?!" Addison says, all riled up and too wired to sleep now.

"Come cuddle, relax, everything will be just fine, I just like you a lot, Addison" Meredith offers.

Addison takes a deep breath and cuddles under the sheets with Meredith and Meredith pulls Addison close and Addison nuzzles herself in closer.

"I just like you a lot, too, Meredith," Addison says as she fusses over the top of Meredith's head as she falls asleep.

_Addison Montgomery almost wants to stay awake all night in anticipation, but luckily she does fall asleep before long also. And all she can think about is the fact that Meredith Grey really likes her back, too._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **END OF CHAPTER 9**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Well, this one is wildly long.

And a lot of backstory.

And a lot of angst and feelings and I hope you like the funny scenario with the post officer calling them both "Mrs. Shepherd," because I liked writing that part.

So they like each other!

So they're over Jake/Derek!

So they came out to each other!

So they have all Sunday to hang out!

Let me know what you think, I was worried about burning too fast on this one, but the feedback has been that you want more action so this is the way forward I guess.

Let me know in the comments all of your thoughts!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

Dedications, June 14, 2020, Chapter 9:

Ao3:

AddisonAddek, LarisUSB, Pclauink, LordOfLezzies, Sammy_McCalister, TheNetflixGal, for the Comments so far!

Davedemoneon, Windiforous, LordOfLezzies, Seattlerain879, LarisUSB, skidney, legallyblindandrea, earpsdimples, FanFicRocks0651, TheNetflixGal, Sammy_McCallister, MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse, pclauink, Hotgitay, and 7 other Guests left kudos on this work!

Subscriptions: 5 Hits: 320 Kudos: 21 Comment Threads: 23 Bookmarks: 0

Fanfiction:

FireworkScrubCap, ravenclawbooklove for the reviews - 2.

Milagros Lopez, cayuelaitana, trashaunabliss1, Kristi Boseman, themdet, CircusSpearIt, sophiaqv, for the Favorites - 6.

CircusSpearIt, Greyer, cayuelaitana, iamkellylouise, ravenclawbooklove, Kristi Boseman, themdet, NathalieRae, Milagros Lopez, for the Follows - 9.

907 Views.

Wattpad:

addiesbaby, itslexipedia, Arizonaslesbianism, new_being, stationsurrea, naylorholby, Lovely_angel564, for the Stars and Comments.

danielaperezsurga, outlawqueenpercabeth, addiesrep, for the stars (I think!)

318 Views. 64 Stars. 335 Comments. More who added it to their reading lists.

THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO READS THIS LIGHT DEBACLE!

* * *

_Feel free to check out these while you wait for more of this story:_

[ **Falling Apart, Barely Breathing** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480)

[ **Soothe** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004)

[ **Second Person (The Diary of Addison Montgomery)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276160)

See you soon in the comments,

_bobbiejelly_

####  [ **_bobbiejelly_ ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	10. DAY 9 OF 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith Grey wakes up to Addison Montgomery staring intently at her.
> 
> At her face, at her hair, at her entire being...

_Author's Note:_

SPOILER ALERT: THIS FANFICTION WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS UP TO GA-S16-E21, AND PP-S6-E13,

AND ALSO POTENTIALLY S19-S3-E16, AKA NOW!

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Nah, I have no more authors' notes. You just want to get to the story. And so do I.

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Bubble**

* * *

_Addison Forbes Montgomery is trapped for 28 days with only Meredith Grey in her house in Seattle. Will they stay enemies? Will they become friends? Will they become 'more than friends'?_

_Loosely Based on Current Events. MerAdd. Meddison. F/F. Addison Montgomery/Meredith Grey. Rated E for Explicit. Spoilers through GA-S16-E21, PP-S6-E13 (aka now). Fluff, Humor, Romance._

* * *

**Chapter 10: DAY 9 OF 28**

* * *

_Meredith Grey wakes up to Addison Montgomery staring intently at her._

_At her face, at her hair, at her entire being..._

"Good morning, Mer," Addison says tenderly as Meredith comes to and whimpers a bit as she opens her eyes.

"Morning, Addie," Meredith smiles as she realizes who she is with.

_Addison._

"Did you sleep well?" Addison asks, voice a bit squeaky and it makes Meredith chuckle because by all rights, she's usually the squeaky one.

"Yeah, you?" Meredith says, and sure enough, her voice is a little bit squeaky, too.

Meredith decides to blame all of this on the morning thing and that they have not fully become humans yet before coffee.

And maybe Meredith knows better, and knows it's something to do with the fact she's not sure Addison remembers wanting to kiss her so vehemently the night before.

Okay, so Meredith knows better. So she didn't even drink last night. So the night isn't even the slightest bit fuzzy. _So a lot of things…_

Meredith wonders if the night had been fuzzy for Addison, though, or if it had brought up some more gay or bisexual or pansexual or liking-girls-maybe panic that had obviously been plagueing Addison's mind since-

Meredith decides not to think of how long Addison could have possibly been thinking about her because it gives her hope in insurmountable proportions and Meredith can't handle being let down easy now, not after she'd distinctly _not let Addison down easy just last night when she asked._

Yesterday sometime after the postman came, Meredith had blurted out that she felt like kissing Addison. And Addison had said that she'd had the same thoughts.

And later Addison revealed she'd never kissed a woman before but that she is curious about it and wants to now, and Meredith had revealed she'd kissed many girls along with the boys- people in general- and that she'd be open to showing Addison the metaphorical ropes of such things...

And then Meredith had wisely given Addison a night to think this all over because she didn't want them to end up in another Mark-George scenario each of them, that meaning the Meredith-and-George and the Addison-and-Mark and not the Mark-and-George even though the parallel would have been comical here, because both of those boys had once had a penchant for Callie Torres, though she had since married-then-divorced-then-restarted with a woman Arizona Robbins since having left both of those men (but not at the same _time_ , of course…) and then Meredith really isn't sure where she's going with all of this.

Mark. George. RIGHT!

Meredith hadn't wanted to give Addison and herself a night of potentially teary kisses and potentially crying-filled sex and potentially a morning after of extreme regret…

Meredith couldn't think last night of anything worse than the idea of the two of them having a not-even-drunken encounter that neither of them had been ready for and for neither of them to have been able to do the 'walk of shame,' anywhere because they are trapped in this house for the next little while.

Of course, Meredith could have been kicked out of Addison's bed and Addison's bedroom and Addison's pretty space in her house and be forced to sleep in 'her,' bed which now feels like the its in the memorialized 'Meredith and Derek,' bedroom and if Addison had kicked her out after the hypothetically in the past that didn't happen potentially sobbing sex scenario Meredith might have opted to sleep in the attic rather than risk a mental breakdown from spending the night in the old 'her and Derek's room', because that was just inviting bad juju and she did NOT need to have ghost Derek appear to her to scorn her for bedding his other ex-wife (her being the second one, even though they were still married, but that doesn't count when he's dead now), and then making her cry all over her- in this nonexistent past that never happened, scenario, of course.

"Are you okay?" Addison asks Meredith tenderly, snapping out of her visions of unfulfilled promises involving ghost Derek(s?).

"Yeah, just, a lot going on," Meredith sighs, not wanting to explain her _really bad juju_ nightmarish impossible hypotheticals that just happened before her across her eyes.

"It's not me, right? It's not because you're mad at me or you changed your mind and you don't want to kiss me? It's not because you suddenly don't want me right or if it is please tell me because I'm freaking out because I like you a lot and I didn't change my mind overnight, in fact, the sleep just gave me more rest to want to kiss you even more, Meredith," Addison rambles, and Meredith smiles automatically as she hears Addison say she still wants to kiss her.

"I still want to kiss you, don't worry about _that_ , Addison," Meredith offers, and for once, she's been the one to be saying all the perfect things for the- correct person, and all of it feels so damn right it isn't wrong anymore.

"REALLY!?" Addison says, her voice squeakier than she's ever heard it herself because she quirks her own eyebrow at herself and it's cute.

"Really," Meredith promises. "I'm really glad you hadn't forgotten," Meredith offers. "And/or changed your mind about me," Meredith adds quickly.

Meredith is showing she's just as vulnerable here, just as needing reassurance and a confidence booster because the moment she realized she could have Addison as more than a friend, she realized how much of a loss it would be if she couldn't have her in her life at all.

"Can I kiss you NOW, then?" Addison pesters, and Meredith finds it endlessly cute.

"Mm, I wonder," Meredith says with a twinge of mischief.

Meredith has dropped her dark-and-twisty energies, shelving those for some other time and instead, unearthing her flirty-and-sexy persona vibes and she's putting on the moves for Addison in an instant.

"IS THAT A YES?!" Addison says forwardly, and Meredith smirks at Addison's begging.

_Yes, Meredith really does love Addison begging… Mm… She totally does…_

"Mm, well," Meredith says every-so-slowly, as if she's considering it.

"WELL?!" Addison says right away and it makes Meredith's mouth water despite herself.

"Mm, I think this will be more fun for me if I make you work for it…" Meredith winks at Addison and she swears that Addison almost loses her balance because she shifts on the bed over her.

"SERIOUSLY!?" Addison starts waving her hands in the air and Meredith calms her down gently with a hand on her hip to say, "seriously," with a mischievous smile.

Meredith is watching Addison's eyebrows rise to the ceiling and her jaw drops to the floor and the combination of those two things is causing her face to grow tall like a tree.

' _It's so freakin' hot, actually,' Meredith thinks to herself, now._

"What do you mean?" Addison deadpans, and Meredith realizes that this is the woman who has an alphabet at the end of her name and is probably scientifically seeking a course syllabus from her on 'how to get Grey to fuck you, 101,' but in fewer words.

"It means…" Meredith drags out her words as she lowers her pitch an octave. Meredith also takes the time to reach up to brush a hair behind Addison's ear and feel her breath catch the moment she touches her there…

"It means I'll kiss you for sure, Addie, but when is the question here. As in, maybe today, maybe tomorrow, and I already promised I won't be kissing on anyone else. But I wanna see some seduction here, give you some practice to see if you can get a woman to want you… See what 'girls just wanna have fun,' incarnations you have in you…" Meredith concludes her lusty monologue.

"But I thought you wanted to?" Addison says, sounding a bit hurt and not quite understanding Meredith's flirtations.

"Oh I do, trust me I really do right now. You're all hot and bothered and begging me now. And I'm in your bed and you're half on top of me and God, do I want you. But I'm a tease if you haven't noticed that by now, and I bet that you like the chase even more than… I bet you just would like it, and you'd be terribly good at it, I already know THAT," Meredith laces.

It's not the most eloquent transition from professing her lust to stating what she wants and only narrowly not saying _their_ ex-husband's name.

But it's a start and it seems to get a rise out of Addison, who finally understands a bit more about what she's in for.

"Huh, you are a little tease and I guess you've always been one. But two can play at that game. I'll make you cave first and kiss me," Addison finally smirks back.

"Oh, you are SO on," Meredith challenges, knowing that this can only get hotter.

And Addison realizes this also as she stares into Meredith's eyes and cocks her head as if to say 'watch this,' as she leans right down and presses her body to Meredith's and ghosts her lips an inch away from Meredith's neck, and breathes hot air onto it, before moving up to near her right ear and whispering in a growl "I know how much you want me…" Before pulling away.

It sends shivers down Meredith's spine as she presses her eyes shut and she feels Addison's body pressed against her own.

' _Fuck, this is going to be much harder than I thought. Addison is good. She's very good. Of COURSE, she's good. What the hell was I expecting otherwise about Ms. McDreamy, anyway?' Meredith wonders inside of her head._

"How about your favorite breakfast in bed, huh?" Addison beams at Meredith, who beams back at her, equally.

"I'd love that, only if you join me, for more snuggles though!" Meredith offers, and Addison nods and can't resist crawling back into bed closer for another minute to rest her head on Meredith's shoulder before she sighs and gets up to boil the kettle.

"Ramen noodles, coming up, I'll bring the chopsticks," Addison nods as she runs off to prepare breakfast and Meredith sighs contently and feels as though she's finally won the lottery, only better, because she can't have sex with money itself anyway, but she probably can have sex with Addison sometime in the next 20 days if all things go well for them.

Idly, Meredith has the most absurd thought ever she's NEVER going to share with Addison at this point… But she thinks to herself:

' _Someday, in the future, if I ever did marry Addison Montgomery and she's my first wife and i'm her first wife, and she's the second person I marry and I'm the third person she marries, then we would end up both sharing Derek's inheritance between us equally and that's seriously the funniest thing, like maybe ever,'..._

Meredith tries to snap herself out of fantasizing about marrying Addison because they've literally not even kissed yet (which is mostly Meredith's fault by the way, and she knows it, even though she's doing it on purpose to drive them both to a good kind of crazy), and therefore thoughts of a cobbled-together happily ever after only one week after not having talked to Addison in person in well over a decade right now need to be tabled for later times…

Meredith can't help herself though, and she realizes she wants to know already if her and Addison would just end up keeping their own names at this point because having two 'Doctor Shpeherd's' was bad enough back in the day, but having two 'Doctor Montgomery-Grey's' or two 'Doctor Grey-Montgomery's' (or would it be 'Doctor Grey-Montgomeries'?) would probably be completely extremely confusing for absolutely everyone.

Not that this whole ex-wife and ex-wife thing is already not confounding enough but Meredith promised herself and Addison that they could just stop thinking about Derek Shepherd together for at least a little while…

Meredith then moves on to think about kissing Addison, and fantasizing about those full lips and those hips and those parts of her neck and her ears and her face that Meredith would love to just caress and cherish tenderly.

Meredith sighs as she closes her eyes and pictures all the ways she wants to kiss Addison and she stays in bed just lying there daydreaming about Ms. McDreamy until said Ms. McDreamy returns with their noodles.

"I brought vegetable flavor and tom yum shrimp flavor because I know those are your favorites and I couldn't decide either," Addison says as she places the breakfast tray on the desk in the room to give her arms a break as she crawls into bed again.

Meredith loves that in this last part Addison just basically announced they'd be sharing all of the noodles and Meredith's mind is trying to figure out where the innuendo just was but she's not super sure and suddenly she realizes she's hungry.

_(For both noodles AND Addison, but that first thing should probably come before the other, Meredith rationalizes)._

"I can't wait," Meredith grins as she reaches for the tray. Addison backs them both up in the bed first so they're braced against the headboard and also each other before they add hot soup to the mix and Meredith can't help but be turned on by Addison handling her in her bed like this.

"Mm," Meredith moans involuntarily at Addison's strong hands on her hips and Addison's eyes darken as she snaps her look back to Meredith and gazes at her lustfully.

"Are you sure you want to taste breakfast first?" Addison offers and Meredith nearly caves and gives in but she swallows hard before saying "we don't want the noodles to get cold after you made them so nicely," with a reluctant sigh, to let Addison know it was a really difficult decision.

Addison seems to sense this, and she nods along with Meredith and sighs heavily as well to show she really did want to kiss Meredith then… Now… Anytime, really…

"Did you forget your chopsticks?" Meredith asks in an amused voice as Addison hands her the one pair on the tray.

"If we're going to be kissing later, does it really matter if we share them?" Addison smirks and Meredith grins at Addison's game here.

"Ah, I suppose this way we save dishes, too," Meredith smirks because she knows she's quick and clever and she's catching on to Addison's banter.

"Mm, you just want me to feed you noodles, don't you?" Addison guesses correctly, and Meredith doesn't bother to deny it.

"Yes please," Meredith points to the noodles and hands Addison the chopsticks and feeds Meredith some of each flavor.

"I bet neither of them tastes as good as your lips do," Addison says whimsically, as Meredith softens and finally gives in completely.

"Why don't I properly show you?" Meredith says boldly and motions for Addison put the damn tray down.

"Why don't you…" Addison muses as she sets the noodles onto the desk again along with the chopsticks and leans in next to Meredith once again.

"Are you sure? Because once we do this… We can't take it back," Meredith stares into Addison's eyes to find any inch of doubt that might be remaining.

"I'm sure. Or maybe I'm not completely sure about the gay part but I'm sure about the YOU part. I may not know much about kissing girls but I know about wanting to kiss people and I want this kiss more than anything," Addison offers.

"Kiss me," Meredith pleads her.

"I will," Addison says as she nods and leans in properly.

Meredith's hands come up to Addison's hair and Addison's hands come down to Meredith's waist and they bring their bodies nearer together until their faces are inches apart.

"You were always the prettier McDreamy, you know," Meredith sighs as she closes her eyes and waits for Addison to touch their lips together.

"You were always the prettier mistress," Addison catches the sentiment as she captures Meredith's lips on her own and she savors the last taste of ramen noodles right off of them.

"You're the best breakfast food ever," Meredith says with a smirk as Addison moves in to kiss her again after their lips part for air.

"Oh, God, Meredith I can't get enough of you, please," Addison begs again and Meredith crashes them into a second kiss and a third.

Addison and Meredith stay there, teasing and tasting and exploring each other's mouths and making out like teenagers until they're both panting and Addison pulls away for more oxygen.

"You are completely breathtaking while you are breathless," Meredith says, a shimmer in her eyes she knows she now reserves only for Addison.

"I cannot believe someone as wonderful as you is sitting here in my bed kissing me like this after all this time," Addison says back as she stares into Meredith's eyes again.

"Do you like kissing girls now, Addie?" Meredith teases.

"Nuh-uh. Only kissing one girl. You're the only one, Mer," Addison offers and Meredith closes her eyes and takes Addison's words in.

"I can't believe it took us a week for us to finally do this," Meredith says as her breath returns to her.

"I can't believe we get to keep doing this," Addison says, still panting from the exertion as she reaches over to kiss Meredith more.

"Believe it, Addison, I'm not letting you go now," Meredith whispers.

"You're the one in my bed, I'm not letting you go, I want you to stay here," Addison whispers back.

And Meredith keeps holding on and Addison keeps holding on and they kiss and they touch and they just make out some more.

When things start heating up too much, Meredith stops them and says she doesn't want this too too fast so they still have something to work up to.

"God, I want you, Meredith," Addison whines when Meredith pulls her hand gently away from her chest when Addison ghosts her fingers over it and asks Meredith if she can touch her there.

"I know, I want you, too. But this is all new, not just for you, for me, too. We need time, and we need to just kiss for a while. So why don't we just take today for kissing?" Meredith offers.

"You touched my boob in your sleep one time, I just- I got jealous that's all," Addison whispers embarrassed a bit.

"Oh, okay I didn't know that happened, alright I guess fair is fair. You can touch my boob again then, just this once now, but then we're going back to the kissing, alright?" Meredith offers.

"Okay," Addison smiles, and she lets Meredith guide her by the wrist over her breast as she holds it neatly in her palm and admires the feeling against her hand.

"You feel so good," Meredith murmurs, before she takes Addison's hand away before she loses all control.

"So did you," Addison laughs. "Can we just kiss more and feel good that way?" Addison offers.

"We certainly can," Meredith smiles and brings her hands to cup Addison's face between them. "You are so gorgeous," Meredith says as she leans in.

"Thank you, so are you," Addison says as her lips touch Meredith's again, and this time she parts her lips for Meredith's tongue to explore her.

Meredith swipes it past Addison's lips and tastes Addison and herself and the ramen and really everything and everything she's ever wanted.

They worship the feeling of being close, of being kissed, of being comforted and cared for and admired in a way they've always needed and yet never quite had.

Addison and Meredith convey every emotion they've shared with each other and more as they moan into each other's mouths and they feel so alive.

They've just woken up from their sleep, and they feel as though they've woken up from a dream, all the while they still feel like they're dreaming because they're meeting lips and teeth and tongue beyond their wildest expectations...

This lazy Sunday in the first week since this isolation began has been the tipping point in their relationship.

There's no going back from lovers to friends unless they want to, and somehow they know they don't, and they might never ever want to head into the past.

This is the present now, and the future looks bright. For once all the other complications are fading away, and the good outcomes outshine the bad.

On day 9 of 28, Meredith and Addison explore what it feels like to have a partner in joy and through romance and with the promise of sex.

With light trickling into this bedroom that was once spare and now is sparing them of any pain in the world, the birds chirp and their hearts sing and all of it is so very beautiful.

_It's been a long time since Meredith and Addison have had lovers like this, and maybe they never really have before, at all._

_In the roadmap of their lives, Meredith Grey and Addison Montgomery had never planned on meeting each other, but now that they've moved past hate, to friendship, to the start of something more…_

_Now they start to think that they've finally started to figure things out for the better, this time around, with each other._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **END OF CHAPTER 10**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Is this what you were waiting for? :D.

Yeah, it's short but it's all to the point.

There'll be more hijinks to come but I wanted to get this out there before someone got an aneurysm waiting in anticipation.

Comment! Share your thoughts! See you around soon!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

Dedications, June 15, 2020, Chapter 10:

Ao3:

AddisonAddek, LarisUSB, Pclauink, LordOfLezzies, Sammy_McCalister, TheNetflixGal, for the Comments so far!

I_dont_have_time_for_this, Davedemoneon, Windiforous, LordOfLezzies, Seattlerain879, LarisUSB, skidney, legallyblindandrea, earpsdimples, FanFicRocks0651, TheNetflixGal, Sammy_McCallister, MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse, pclauink, Hotgitay, and 7 other Guests left kudos on this work!

Subscriptions: 7 Hits: 352 Kudos: 22 Comment Threads: 24 Bookmarks: 0

Fanfiction:

FireworkScrubCap, ravenclawbooklove for the reviews - 2.

Milagros Lopez, cayuelaitana, trashaunabliss1, Kristi Boseman, themdet, CircusSpearIt, sophiaqv, for the Favorites - .7

CircusSpearIt, Greyer, cayuelaitana, iamkellylouise, ravenclawbooklove, Kristi Boseman, themdet, NathalieRae, Milagros Lopez, Kath1504, for the Follows - 10.

907 Views.

Wattpad:

addiesbaby, itslexipedia, Arizonaslesbianism, new_being, stationsurrea, naylorholby, Lovely_angel564, for the Stars and Comments.

danielaperezsurga, outlawqueenpercabeth, addiesrep, for the stars (I think!)

387 Views. 72 Stars. 454 Comments. More who added it to their reading lists.

THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO READS THIS LIGHT DEBACLE!

* * *

_Feel free to check out these while you wait for more of this story:_

[ **Falling Apart, Barely Breathing** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480)

[ **Soothe** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004)

[ **Second Person (The Diary of Addison Montgomery)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276160)

See you soon in the comments,

_bobbiejelly_

####  [ **_bobbiejelly_ ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	11. 11: DAY 10 OF 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith Grey and Addison Montgomery keep kissing and kissing and kissing each other.

_Author's Note:_

SPOILER ALERT: THIS FANFICTION WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS UP TO GA-S16-E21, AND PP-S6-E13,

AND ALSO POTENTIALLY S19-S3-E16, AKA NOW!

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Yeah, so they kissed in the last chapter. If you missed that... You might wanna go read that again, and then read this!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Bubble**

* * *

_Addison Forbes Montgomery is trapped for 28 days with only Meredith Grey in her house in Seattle. Will they stay enemies? Will they become friends? Will they become 'more than friends'?_

_Loosely Based on Current Events. MerAdd. Meddison. F/F. Addison Montgomery/Meredith Grey. Rated E for Explicit. Spoilers through GA-S16-E21, PP-S6-E13 (aka now). Fluff, Humor, Romance._

* * *

**Chapter 11: DAY 10 OF 28**

* * *

_Meredith Grey and Addison Montgomery keep kissing and kissing and kissing each other._

If this were 'Cinderella,' they might have heard the clock strike twelve into 'tomorrow,' but they didn't, because they didn't set an alarm to go to actual sleep because that would wreck the point of - actually - sleeping - right?

Therefore, seeing as their gazes were looking into each other rather than on their watches or phones or their grandfather clocks, Meredith and Addison spent the late hours into the evening, well- morning, entangled in their pre-established embraces.

"God, even after kissing you all day I still can't get enough," Addison pants as she seals her lips to Meredith's neck just so she can hear her moan out again.

"I know, your tongue is so talented- oh, yeah keep doing that," Meredith reacts as Addison suckles right under Meredith's neckline.

They're still fully clothed and they have been all day. Meredith has made a point of making sure they never let their hands or their lips wander anywhere past pg just yet because she doesn't want them to start screwing right away.

That's how a lot of Meredith's previous relationships failed and how a lot of Addison's had as well and they just don't want this to blow up in their faces.

"Your skin is addicting. Like, I think you might have a thing on it or in it that makes it hard for me to stop tasting it," Addison says breathlessly as she nibbles very carefully not to give Meredith any hickeys.

"I think it's called 'pheromones,' Meredith offers between ragged breaths, and for once, Addison groans and says that it's time for 'more sexy, less science," and Meredith giggles because sex is all about biology, anyway.

"Your touch drives me crazy," Meredith offers in return. "Every time I feel your skin on mine I swear I feel like I'm off-axis and I'm spinning and I come back to the world somewhere different. It's a good thing. I feel… Lighter. Like shaking the bad stuff away…" Meredith says, realizing her metaphor compares her body to a spinning top that Addison is turning, and hoping that Addison will somehow make sense of this all...

Addison says "mmhmm," as she opens her mouth wider and lets her tongue run freely over Meredith's neck as she grasps Meredith's shoulders harder.

They're still in bed after all this time. They spent almost the entirety of their Sunday, there, aside for supper break and trips to the washroom to freshen up between makeout sessions.

Addison is situated now mostly on top of Meredith and seeing how hard she can get Meredith to pull on her hair simply by dragging her lips over the underside of Meredith's jawline.

"I wish we had turtleneck scrubs or something so we could give each other all the marks we wanted," Meredith says breathlessly as she asks Addison to pull back a bit, albeit with a whimper, because she'd _really_ rather Addison suck on her skin _harder_ , not _softer._

"Yeah, I know. God, I love the feeling of having my sensitive skin sucked on, bitten, I bet it would be even better from you but I have patients, you have patients, we both have our kids to video chat…" Addison sighs as she moves on to Meredith's ears because the temptation to bite Meredith's neck hard is becoming too great from her willpower.

"Yeah, I really don't want to explain this to Zola, Derek Bailey Shepherd, and Ellis Shepherd, right now. I promise it's not you, and it's not the gay thing, it's just that I've been treading lightly about mentioning people I've been with after their dad died," Meredith offers.

At the subject of Meredith's children's father, Addison removes her lips from her latch on Meredith's earlobe and she lies back in the bed for a moment, facing the blonde-haired woman.

It's not the 'mutual ex-Derek,' thing this time. This time it's about children who've lost one of their parents too soon. For Meredith, it's been hard since the car crash, of course.

And for Addison, it's been hard for her, too, since her and Jake's separation, even if Henry's so young. _Especially because Henry Montgomery is so young…_

"Do your kids know you like girls?" Addison asks Meredith thoughtfully.

"They don't not know if that makes any sense? I'm not sure if I mentioned it or I didn't. Zola probably has sensed it because she's older, but I don't know about my son and my younger daughter," Meredith says, also thoughtfully.

"Do you think they'll take it… I don't know… As news?" Addison offers.

"Not really, I mean, they were half-raised by Callie and Arizona at various points in their lives, especially Zola because she's Sofia's age. Zola's all but asked me if I've seen a woman, the only thing that's stopped her, probably, is because I sat them down and introduced them to my boyfriends from time-to-time," Meredith offers.

"Meredith, if we're- If we could be- If we- I- you- we-" Addison stutters before she gets out the words. Addison wants to say something like 'how the hell are your kids going to react knowing their mom is seeing their dead dad's ex-wife?' But she can't seem to bring herself to say it.

"Well, we'll certainly talk about that a bit more before we call my kids, does that sound alright to you? We can take today and tomorrow to think about that and then we can call them together? Meredith offers.

"What am I going to tell Henry?!" Addison exclaims suddenly.

"Are you worried about boosting his ego too much if you reveal he's been pretty much right all along?" Meredith smirks.

"What if he gets heartbroken that I have you and he doesn't?" Addison asks before realizing that's completely absurd.

"He's not even ten yet, I think he can understand that I'd want to settle down with someone who is also a grown-up. Plus, we're friends now, Henry and I, we said that the other day," Meredith smiles.

"That's really cool of you, Meredith," Addison offers.

"Likewise, I know it's a bit more complicated for you because you've already met the exbut-not-ex-in-laws, but in a way, that's a bit easier because you already know everyone. You know Carolyn Shepherd, and I know she's not your biggest fan because of Derek, but maybe she'll come around knowing you're dating me and not her son?" Meredith offers.

"Well, I guess it's comforting that I'll still be around to see Amelia Shepherd, and Nancy Shepherd, and Kathleen Shepherd more often," Addison offers. "We stay in touch either way… Though less so, now. I'm a bit nervous about how Amelia will react to me seeing a woman, though," Addison says honestly.

"Because she's grown up seeing you with men, including her brother?" Meredith asks.

"Yeah," says Addison. "And she's seen me cheat on Derek with Mark, and she never said anything to him," Addison says, and quickly assures Meredith that she does not intend to have an affair against her, at all, in the future.

"It's okay, that was all in the past. Decades in the past. We've both grown up from that, and besides, I cannot wait to keep you sexually and emotionally satisfied so you'll never have to look elsewhere for attention," Meredith says sweetly.

"Is this moving too fast for you? Because I feel like in a way it's overwhelming for me, diving in so deep, and also this whole liking-a-lady thing is mind-boggling because it seems to have manifested itself overnight… But also it feels alright because we're older now, we've known each other for years through the worst parts of our lives and maybe this is what the stereotype about lesbian u-hauling is?" Addison finishes with several interconnected analogies.

"I'm glad we're talking about all of this early. It's important. I think you're right; we're older. I'm not an intern anymore, you're not just moving to Seattle for the first time. Yesterday it was really helpful when you were really clear about what you wanted in kissing me, and I hope I was clear with you, too. I think we've just lost so much, we don't want to play mind games or guess or have it be all about the alcohol. Plus I just can't stand losing another friend," Meredith offers.

"You know, you make me feel young again," Addison offers after a moment after processing everything that Meredith just said. "When I found out that Derek cheated on me at the prom, and I'm not telling you to blame you, Meredith, I just need you to know that at that point- of his fault and not yours, really, because he was the married one- it's just that I remember being completely shitfaced at Joe's and telling someone over muffins that I didn't feel desirable anymore. And I thought I might never get that back, but now I feel like I completely have," Addison offers.

"Were those Izzie's muffins she baked after Denny died?" Meredith quirks her eyebrows at the memory. "I was too drunk to ask that," Addison laughs. "Probably, maybe? I think I was with Bailey but I have no idea, they called me a cab though and the next thing I remember I was asleep in my hotel room again," Addison sighs.

"Yeah, I'm glad that most of the periods of my life where I have fuzzy nights and hazy days are diminishing. It's different with the kids. Even after Derek died I was pregnant luckily already so I couldn't drink at all. Sometimes I wanted something to take the edge off but I was lucky; I might have become an alcoholic, otherwise, and I say that in all seriousness," Meredith offers.

"I'm glad you didn't drown yourself," Addison says, intentionally applying a double meaning.

"Which time?" Meredith catches it, and knows Addison's referring to the time she stopped swimming for a split second when she fell into the water off of Elliott Bay.

"Both," Addison says sincerely. "It was really scary, I told Cristina, George and Izzie and Alex that they 'should prepare themselves…" Addison's breath catches as she says this. "Fuck, Meredith, they looked terrified, and Derek was terrified, and Bailey and Richard were terrified, even Mark and Burke were all concerned, and I realized I really didn't want you to die," Addison finally chokes out.

"How did I look at the time? When I was dead or whatever?" Meredith asks sincerely.

"I can't- I can't talk about this right now, not when I just want to hold you close in my arms and keep you safe now that you're finally one of my closest friends and my something more and I- I can't, not now, Meredith," Addison sniffles.

"Okay, okay, okay, I didn't mean to upset you, I just was wondering, it's okay, I'm okay, I've never tried to drown myself physically or metaphorically or with alcohol or water or bathtubs, or lakes or oceans or anything else, since that one time, okay? And I went to therapy for a long time after that," Meredith offers.

"I'm glad that, we'll. I'm glad," Addison offers simply.

"Thanks," Meredith says, and the weighted words are very realized here.

"This is really nice," Addison says. "The kissing is nice, the talking is nice. It's also just nice not to be doing this all on my own anymore, again," Addison sighs.

"Yeah, I get that. I missed the companionship. Just having someone stable, another grownup, someone to talk to. It's a real gift and I've had sisters in and out and friends in and out and flings here and there… But I missed the emotional intimacy," Meredith nods at Addison in a knowing way.

"Yeah," Addison says. "It's like, usually I'm afraid to be so vulnerable. It takes a while to trust people and to trust myself. And I'm really ashamed about a lot of my past. But you know all of that already. And it's your past too, and-" Addison sighs again.

"I've missed you," Meredith smooths over the conversation. It's flowing freely now in the dark after and in between all the kissing. It's the words said and unsaid all bundled into one.

"I've missed you, too," Addison finishes the sentiment and leans in to plant a kiss on Meredith's temple.

"Can we kiss again?" Meredith requests and Addison licks her lips hungrily.

"Absolutely," says Addison, giggling as Meredith rolls them both over so she can have a turn being on top of Addison while they make out some more.

Their hands go somewhere and their lips are all over each other's and there's probably clocks everywhere but they don't think about that now, at all.

At least, not until their alarm clock goes off suddenly.

***** BEEP *** BEEP *** BEEP *****

"FUCK!" Both of them swear in alarm, as they shut their alarm clock (well, their phone, but it's the same thing), off, and collapse into each other and realize at the same time…

"Did we just-" Meredith begins and Addison finishes with, "we pulled an all-nighter to make out and kiss and just cuddle. Literally, we stayed awake for 24 hours straight!" Addison exclaims with a groan.

"Well, not very straight…" Meredith smirks and Addison rolls her eyes in an exaggerated manner.

"Come ON, you just got your lesbian side on. You gotta get used to the pride humor!" Meredith offers, as if handing out the secret code to the "Seattle Surgical Queers," which Meredith apparently decided was 'totally a thing,' but then again the sleep deprivation is basically like being semi-intoxicating and they might not remember that in the morning…

Only they will, because it's already morning and they have to go to work now and they haven't slept in a whole like, extra _day._

"When's the last time you did this? I mean stay up all night. Not like, kiss another-" Addison stumbles because she's not ready to hear about anyone else Meredith's ever kissed she hadn't already known about.

"I think I broke the record for the longest continuous surgery," Meredith shrugs as if it were no big deal in the world.

"Wow. Damn. Now I feel like a slut for making you pull an all-nighter just to shove your tongue down my throat," Addison deadpans dryly, but the way she's fidgeting shows, Meredith, that she's actually pretty insecure about this.

"This beats any stupid records," Meredith promises her, and hell, it's the truth.

"We just broke our record for our longest continuous time making out," Meredith smiles.

"We've only kissed for one day," Addison says.

"It's still a record. We gotta celebrate accomplishments or life just feels like shit," Meredith also deadpans, while offering soft eyes to signal to Addison how sincere she is.

"Do you want Ramen again?" Addison offers, thinking that it feels like literally just now since they'd had breakfast the last time.

"Too much sodium at once, you make my mouth go dry already, you're so hot," Meredith offers, and Addison swoons as she suggests fruit and yogurt instead.

"Blueberries?" Addison asks in a few syllables.

"Perfect. I'll just run and take a shower, I'll let you fix coffee this time?" Meredith nods as Addison does also as she runs off for her morning routine.

Addison sits there dumbfounded for a second, thinking about the last 24 hours and how she's gone from single to not single, from straight to not straight, and from horny to really fucking horny, all without any sleep at all at any point.

' _Wow. Today is going to be an interesting day, nonetheless,' Addison thinks to herself as she picks out her outfit, lays it on the bed and then sets the coffeemaker on._

It's almost comical the moment when Addison realizes she's not even doing anything differently anyway. Her and Meredith already made each other coffee the way they liked it, they already figured out their shower timing, they already operated as a pairing inside of the O.R and out.

This is just a natural extension of all of that; now they talk through their lips touching each other's and they can say a whole monologue with their mouths like that.

In that way, it's almost convenient, and Addison starts giggling at the implications of that.

"What's funny?" Meredith asks as she enters the kitchen.

"Just… Thinking how… Oh God, I just realized. Are we gonna tell people at work or not or are we gonna? What are we going to do or not do or say or not say or-" Addison starts fretting all over again.

"Shh," Meredith offers Addison a kiss on her shoulder.

See, before, it would have been a hand on the shoulder but the kissing feels even more delicate and it's quicker and Addison softens at the drop of a hat.

"What are you comfortable with? Do you want to share first? Let me know?" Offers Meredith.

"Okay, well. This is all new, and I'm not ashamed of you, not the now-you, or the past-you, or the implications of 'my dead ex-husband's wife/ex girlfriend/ex-dirty mistress,' and all that. We're us, and we're enjoying ourselves, and I feel a connection and I like that… It's just that it's all new for me, the 'dating a woman thing,' and the 'dating after my new divorce thing,' and the 'staying in Seattle again,' and I don't want to hide, but I don't want to interact with all the gossip yet, either…?" Addison finally articulates.

And it's good. They're fucking older than 40 and older than 45 and older than that even, but they don't want to talk about those numbers because they're women so they both know it's not polite to talk about that even with each other at this point. That's not the point, the point is that they've matured now to the point where they can ask for what they need and want from each other for the most part, without having to make the other one guess or try to read their damn minds.

"Okay, so I hear that because this is a big adjustment and you're still processing, maybe we can keep this on the down-low at work and/or if we talk to our friends about it. And we can talk about telling… The offspring… At a separate time?" Meredith offers.

Addison didn't notice because she'd been waiting for an answer about the work thing. But Meredith had just said 'offspring,' because she didn't want to say 'your kids and/or my kids,' and she knew she couldn't say 'our kids,' and calling them 'the kids,' sounds always patronizing.

So Meredith had stuck with that phrasing, rather deliberately, and it was subtle enough that Addison didn't get caught up in that because she is more worried now, about the work situation.

"So, we don't lie, but we don't announce it at work until we talk about it first, but we're still obviously a...?" Addison leaves that question open because she doesn't know which term to use.

"We're more than friends. We don't have to have a label yet. But we're more than friends and we kiss and make out and we really like and care about each other," Meredith offers.

"I like that. More than friends. It feels like we've gained something special," Addison smiles.

"We have, I think we have. Or at least I feel like I have," Meredith says as she goes on to spoon granola and yogurt into her bowl and Addison instinctively passes her the blueberries.

"I sure feel like we have," Addison says back as Meredith hands _her_ the first yogurt parfait and starts making a second one for herself before she puts the rest of the fruit and yogurt back in the fridge and Addison re-shelves the granola because she's a little bit taller.

"God, I'm tired," Meredith says as she yawns and reaches for a second mug of coffee.

"So am I, already," Addison yawns and also downs a second cup of it.

They get ready for work, Addison is quick in the shower, and they help each other navigate because they know they are both very tired and they have to be careful while driving.

"Maybe we could have a nap sometime today, we could meet up," Meredith says sweetly.

"Is that a euphemism? Because normally I would want it to be put I could really just use some like 'asleep,' sleeping together right about now, or maybe at lunchtime," Addison offers.

"Napping. Naptime. Let's go with nap time," Meredith clarifies, and Addison sighs in relief.

Luckily, it's a slow Monday morning and they are still doing infection testing and therefore there's fewer procedures in general.

They both end up with a canceled appointment at mostly the same time, so Addison pages Meredith to an on-call room and they collapse on the bed together in a huff.

"Is it okay if we don't make out right now and just tuck in?" Meredith offers.

"Yes please, sleepy," says Addison as she shuts the door and shuts the light off and sets the timer.

Luckily, they had the presence of mind to lock this room, an old habit Meredith doesn't mention right now she's picked up from having had a few adulterous experiences in said on-call rooms before.

"What's happened with you two? You look like you've been put through the wringer?" Richard asks in a sympathetic tone when he sees them both lining up for lattes at two-thirty.

"We-" Addison begins and then Meredith starts to interrupt and says "we went on an adventure over the weekend," to which both Richard and Addison raise their eyebrows which Bailey joins in on the conversation for, too.

"What's this adventure?" Richard asks, and Bailey looks between both of them as if to give her a hint, and Addison tries really hard to blush or react to that.

"It was a fulfilling journey, you see, I'd been down that path before, but Addison hadn't, and so it was a new experience for us both to begin exploring it together," Meredith says in double-speak to Addison, but as if she were talking about a physical trail in the woods to Bailey and Richard.

"Ah, I see, hiking is an excellent way to pass the time," Richard gives them the perfect solid footing for their alabi and Addison latches right onto it. "Yeah, I hadn't hiked much before, or ever, but Meredith's trials are really nice and um, they ah, taste and smell nice," Addison says, trying to continue the double-speak but then slipping up slightly with the whole senses part.

"It's true. There are lots of um, fruits, and sweet sents, along the path," Meredith says slightly awkwardly, as they are forcing the comparisons to the brink here and they're sure they won't be able to keep this up for very much longer.

"Well, I sure hope you're still awake enough for just one more consultation. It's not Alexa, but it's a shared patient. After that you both can go home early and get some rest," Bailey offers, and Meredith and Addison nod and sigh in relief.

Bailey hands Meredith the tablet, since Addison had some trouble working it the last time, and Meredith nods and heads them toward the patient room.

It takes all of Addison's willpower not to lace their hands together, or wrap her arm somewhere, or to drag Meredith by the wrist to give her a sloppy kiss because her libido is coming back after they'd had their short nap.

Meredith can feel the effort radiating off of Addison as she offers Addison a simple pat on the shoulder, as if to say, 'we're going home soon anyway,' and Addison accepts this.

The patient turns out to be an old patient of theirs, or, more so a relative of a former patient of theirs.

It's a cystic fibrosis patient, someone who needs a similar surgery to the patient who Bailey had treated and who had passed away shortly after Meredith had met Addison and had worked with her on that case.

"This is just like-" Meredith doesn't remember the name, but she remembers the loss, and she remembers she'd once told Addison that she was 'out of her area of expertise at the time, before she'd known about Addison's genetics research.

"Yeah," Addison remembers and she offers a sad look. "I was a bitch to you that day," Addison offers.

"So was I," Meredith says back.

"I told you, 'look, I don't want someone who doesn't want me, Meredith, but if there's the slightest chance that he does, then I'm not leaving Seattle," as I flipped my rings from him around my finger on purpose," Addison sighs.

"I basically all but told you to fuck off from the case, in front of Bailey, when you showed up to look at the scans," Meredith offers back. "You know though, that's one of the first times I remember you calling me 'Meredith,' really, really, really, tenderly," Meredith offers also.

"I guess, at the time I wanted Derek, but I didn't want to hurt you on purpose, either," Addison offers.

"It was nice. And it was nice to work with you on that case, even though the whole divorce papers and broomstick and New York things were all flying around and it was really confusing," Meredith reminisces, and finally tells her about how Derek asked her for a drink as if he'd signed then and the empty pages had fallen out of his blue folder by accident.

"Wow," Addison says, and she also offers that Derek had given her just a glimmer of too much hope when he'd looked into her eyes before she'd gotten on the elevator after she'd asked him if she still could be 'the love of her life,'.

"It's funny, we used to swap stories about him back in the day, back when we fought over him. Now we're fighting to get over him. Now he's dead and gone and I don't want to apotheosize him with you, not like I do with my kids just a little bit, but I don't want to bond over only complaining about him, either," Meredith offers.

"That's very positive of you, Grey," Addison offers back. "I- I think I just needed someone to get what I used to be going through, and I hope we can later start sharing more about Derek's good sides too, when it hurts less when we can. I'm glad you showed me some of his things over the weekend," Addison offers.

"Thanks, Montgomery," Meredith teases at Addison's habitual use of her last name at work.

"Do you have any ideas for this case?" Addison offers in her teaching voice, because this is slightly more her specialty area than Meredith's.

"Of course, I learned from the best," Meredith quips as she finishes up her preparations.

They meet the patient whose name is Matsen, who is thrilled that he has two doctors who have worked on a case like his before.

"We're going to try our very best," Addison offers. "We will," Meredith offers also, and there's an emphasis on the 'we,' parts that they both smile and enjoy together.

Addison and Meredith manage to get through this consultation without falling asleep, or revealing they're starting a relationship, or without losing their minds with the medicine.

Over the course of the day, their adrenaline has been pumping and now they're crashing and Addison and Meredith decide to take another nap in the on-call room before heading home so they don't get in an accident driving.

Meredith and Addison lock the door again, and settle onto the bed comfortably. They hold each other like they have been for many nights now and this time, they realize they can kiss each other goodnight like they've been wanting to.

Addison kisses Meredith on the lips soft and tender before kissing Meredith's hairline as she strokes back the blonde's hair.

Meredith laces their hands together on one side as she tucks her head into the crook of Addison's neck and pulls the blankets tighter around them.

"It's a miracle you haven't woken up from me snoring since you said you're a light sleeper," Meredith says as she yawns again.

"Well, I mean, I said that because when I sleep I'm out like a light," Addison offers.

"I don't think that's what most people think that expression means," Meredith giggles.

"Oh. What's it usually?" Addison asks curiously.

"Well, a light sleeper wakes up easily, and a heavy sleeper doesn't," Meredith says without it being snarky or patronizing at all.

"Oh, so I'm a heavy sleeper, not a light one, because I can sleep through the night through sounds like snoring," Addison says finally.

"Yeah, but you can say it the other way if you want for me because I'll understand you," Meredith says, twirling Addison's curls beneath her fingers to show Addison she thinks it's cute.

"Of all the new things I'm learning about you and me and us… That might have been one of my favorites because I feel like we have a secret code-language," Addison smiles.

"We do," Meredith says. "And we can sleep next to each other and snuggle together even if I snore and I love that about you," Meredith offers.

The 'love,' word is there, mixed in with a lot of others and Addison doesn't mention it but she catches it.

"I love the way you feel so calm in my arms," Addison offers back, and she says "goodnight," then because she can't keep her eyelids open.

"Goodnight," Meredith says back, and she's asleep almost as soon as it happens.

_They end up sleeping all the way until the next morning, skipping supper entirely and recollecting their rebound R.E.M after their sleepless night previously._

_Meredith and Addison stay on the twin bed on the thin on-call room mattress in one locked room in the hospital, and they feel so perfectly relaxed and at ease and so special they stay there and relish how simple it all seems to be for these moments._

_All Meredith Grey and Addison Montgomery wish for are for moments like these together, so unassuming and tender and docile, to keep happening with each other, over, and over and over..._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **END OF CHAPTER 11**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

So, after the last chapter's kiss, this one is a little… Hopefully not too boring but it's not anything wildly popping, either, I know.

This is about just elevated existing, and important discussions, and a bit of setup.

And it's just about the non-moment moments that are hardly lost in the shuffle.

Thanks so much for those of you who are joining this story recently.

Have a great day and see you around in the comments!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

Dedications, June 16, 2020, Chapter 11:

Ao3:

AddisonAddek, LarisUSB, Pclauink, LordOfLezzies, Sammy_McCalister, TheNetflixGal, for the Comments so far!

I_dont_have_time_for_this, Davedemoneon, Windiforous, LordOfLezzies, Seattlerain879, LarisUSB, skidney, legallyblindandrea, earpsdimples, FanFicRocks0651, TheNetflixGal, Sammy_McCallister, MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse, pclauink, Hotgitay, and 8 other Guests left kudos on this work!

Subscriptions: 7 Hits: 395 Kudos: 23 Comment Threads: 27 Bookmarks: 0

Fanfiction:

nublos24, FireworkScrubCap, ravenclawbooklove for the reviews - 2.

nublos24, Milagros Lopez, cayuelaitana, trashaunabliss1, Kristi Boseman, themdet, CircusSpearIt, sophiaqv, for the Favorites - 9

nublos24, CircusSpearIt, Greyer, cayuelaitana, iamkellylouise, ravenclawbooklove, Kristi Boseman, themdet, NathalieRae, Milagros Lopez, Kath1504, for the Follows - 12.

1258 Views.

Wattpad:

addiesbaby, itslexipedia, Arizonaslesbianism, new_being, stationsurrea, naylorholby, Lovely_angel564, for the Stars and Comments.

danielaperezsurga, outlawqueenpercabeth, addiesrep, for the stars (I think!)

513 Views. 82 Stars. 524 Comments. More who added it to their reading lists.

THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO READS THIS LIGHT DEBACLE!

* * *

_Feel free to check out these while you wait for more of this story:_

[ **Falling Apart, Barely Breathing** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480)

[ **Soothe** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004)

[ **Second Person (The Diary of Addison Montgomery)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276160)

See you soon in the comments,

_bobbiejelly_

####  [ **_bobbiejelly_ ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	12. Day 11 of 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When I wake up, yeah I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the one that wakes up next to you…" Addison Montgomery sings as Meredith Grey is still sleeping next to her in the on-call room.

_Author's Note:_

SPOILER ALERT: THIS FANFICTION WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS UP TO GA-S16-E21, AND PP-S6-E13,

AND ALSO POTENTIALLY S19-S3-E16, AKA NOW!

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Thanks for the feedback in saying you liked the 'soft,' scenes in the on-call room.

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Bubble**

* * *

_Addison Forbes Montgomery is trapped for 28 days with only Meredith Grey in her house in Seattle. Will they stay enemies? Will they become friends? Will they become 'more than friends'?_

_Loosely Based on Current Events. MerAdd. Meddison. F/F. Addison Montgomery/Meredith Grey. Rated E for Explicit. Spoilers through GA-S16-E21, PP-S6-E13 (aka now). Fluff, Humor, Romance._

* * *

**Chapter 12: Day 11 of 28**

* * *

"When I wake up, yeah I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the one that wakes up next to you…" Addison Montgomery sings as Meredith Grey is still sleeping next to her in the on-call room.

"And when I come home, yeah I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the one that's coming home to you," Addison continues. Meredith is still 'out like a light,' as they'd talked about last night and she's snoring softly and Addison is admiring the way her soft hairs fall on her neck as she breathes in and out.

Addison keeps singing and humming this to herself as she keeps watching Meredith's breaths rise and fall and she imagines these future moments with Meredith and she's beside herself with how happy she is just to be here right now.

"Mm?" Meredith asks when she wakes up and she can hear Addison still humming because she doesn't know the words to the second verse anyway.

"Hey," Addison smiles and stops humming when she sees Meredith's eyes open and stares right into them.

"Hey," Meredith smiles back and she reaches up to pull Addison in for a kiss.

"You're so gorgeous while you're sleeping. All calm and not a care in the world. Just serene, you know?" Addison gushes.

"You're such a sight when you're asleep, too," Meredith reveals. "You fell asleep first a bunch of times and I'd just stay there and see how your expressions softened and your body relaxed and did you know you cuddle as a reflex? Every time I shifted you'd grasp for me and I really liked that," Meredith offers.

"I didn't know that," Addison says, rather impressed that Meredith noticed this so soon.

"Now you do," Meredith smiles softly as she brushes the hair from Addison's forehead.

"Yeah," Addison says shyly and blushes under Meredith's gaze.

"Will you sing me the song?" Meredith asks, because she'd only woken up for the humming part.

"Ah, maybe later?" Addison squeaks, suddenly a bit self-conscious, because she's a bit insecure about her singing skills and she's also professing some really deep feelings when she sings those lyrics to her… Meredith.

"Okay," Meredith smiles and nods, sensing that Addison's a bit tense so she doesn't want to pry too far. "You sounded really nice. I didn't hear the words in my sleep but it was really nice to wake up to," Meredith offers.

"Thanks," Addison blushes again and Meredith says "c'mere, we can cuddle until we have to go. We don't have to factor in driving time because we're still at work from yesterday and we can buy breakfast from the coffee cart. So do you want to snuggle up until then?" Meredith offers.

"You bet!" Addison says, tucking herself closer to Meredith and sighing happily.

"How was yesterday for you?" Meredith checks in with Addison.

"Good, I really wanted to hold your hand," Addison confesses.

"Me too. Are you ready for that yet though?" Meredith offers.

"Maybe not really, I just wanted to. Can we meet up at lunch or something and snuggle again? That was really nice!" Addison asks hopefully.

"You bet, but after all that sleep yesterday I'm going to be honest, I'm probably going to be in the mood to jump you and kiss you," Meredith chuckles.

"Oh good, I didn't want to say it first because I'm still shy but I'm already starting to feel turned on right now and I think it's just going to increase as I wake up more," Addison blurts out.

"Well, we can definitely meet up then. It'll be fun. Like…" Meredith realizes she doesn't want to say 'like my intern year,' because that'll bring up Derek and jealousy and the past so she tries with "it'll be like our little fun sexy game," to be inclusive to Addison.

"I like that. Our little game. Getting as many kisses I can from Meredith during the workday," Addison smiles.

"Oh, absolutely," Meredith says, her voice lowering and Addison's pupils dilating in response.

"Kisses?" Addison asks in one word and Meredith nods at her and brings her hands up to cup Addison's face and to tangle into her hair.

Addison leans down and braces herself against the bed and leans in.

Just like all of the last times their lips have touched, it's electric and addicting and they are all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Addison," Meredith moans into Addison's mouth and it causes Addison to slide up further onto Meredith's body and start grinding into her roughly and quickly, and not really on purpose, either.

"Ooh, okay. Maybe we might need to slow down, hey?" Meredith stills Addison's hips with her hands.

"But-" Addison starts to protest. "You feel really good. You make me feel really good. Feels SO good…" Addison babbles.

"I'm glad, it really does feel really good, Addison, I'm just saying that I think I'd prefer our first time to not be a quickie at 4:00 AM in the morning," Meredith offers gently.

"You still wanna have a 'first-time,' with me?" Addison says, extremely charmed.

"Of course," Meredith smiles.

"And you want it to be special?" Addison asks as well.

"Yeah. Because I really like you as I said… And I don't think it has to be 'super fancy,' and or 'perfect,' because that's too much pressure and it'll make it less fun. But I think I might want to move a bit slower than sex with you on the third day after we started kissing," Meredith offers tenderly.

"Has it really been 2 days?" Addison asks, rather startled.

"We pulled that all-nighter, it makes it all a bit more confusing time-wise... See, we started kissing each other on Sunday, and now it's Tuesday, so whatever that makes this," Meredith says rather eloquently.

"It feels like both eternity and not nearly enough," Addison says wistfully and Meredith can't think of anything more ' _Ms. McDreamy,'_ than that.

"Kiss me again, I can't stand it. We'll slow down but please kiss me dammit!" Meredith offers and Addison shifts her hips off of Meredith and starts kissing her again, taking away the temptation to go too far too fast.

"Mm," Meredith sighs into the kiss, and Addison mumbles, "Meredith," into Meredith's mouth.

They do their best to not be too too loud, while still enjoying the vibrations of each other's moans on their lips.

Meredith grumbles adorably when her alarm goes off and they have to actually get ready for work.

"What are we going to wear!?" Addison says as she realizes that they had not planned for this impromptu stay-over.

"I have some extra clothes in my office," Meredith offers.

"But I'm taller than you," Addison frets.

"Right. I have some of Derek's things there, too. Maybe some of that will fit better?" Meredith offers as casually as she can.

"Probably. I used to wear his shirts sometimes. And we do have the same pants size, or we did back then, but we've probably gotten fatter at similar rates," Addison shrugs.

"You're not fat," Meredith deadpans.

"I'm also not 39 anymore," Addison sighs.

"We can just say you're turning 39 on the cake every year. I think my kids still have not caught on that I do that for myself also," Meredith grins.

"Okay," Addison smiles, and then it only hits her twenty minutes later that Meredith had basically just accidentally or at least incredibly offhandedly declared that she wanted to be intimately involved with her life at least as long as another birthday or two.

It makes Addison shiver with anticipation as they head to Meredith's office.

"Come in," Meredith waves, as Addison stands a bit shyly in the doorframe.

Meredith is not sure if Addison is shy because of Derek's old stuff or because of her stuff or what, but Meredith steps forward and braces Addison against the back of the door as she closes it, anyway, as a way to reassure Addison that she is welcome to stop by anytime.

"So, we still can get fresh scrubs from the hospital anyway if this all doesn't work out, but this is the clothes that I have here, and these are Derek's. You might have to wear the same bra over again, because you have bigger breasts than I do, but you didn't sleep in that anyway so it shouldn't be as sweaty," Meredith says nervously, wishing she could be even more helpful.

"Thank you, Meredith. Really," Addison smiles.

"I know I'm not as stylish as you are but maybe you'll be able to put together your talent and find a really nice combination, everything is all cleaned, just waiting for situations like this" Meredith giggles.

"Do you want me to pick you out something too?" Addison offers.

"Would you?" Meredith giggles.

"Yeah. Okay, this might be absurd but can I dress you in one of Derek's flannel shirts?" Addison wavers just a little and looks like she almost wants to un-say that part.

"Having lumberjack lesbian fantasies already?" Meredith smirks.

"I'm always astonished at how well you see into my mind," Addison deadpans.

"I'm just glad this is not a ghost-Derek fantasy," Meredith laughs harder.

"Oh God. No, those are just nightmares about him dying usually," Addison says softly.

"Oh. I get those too, about the crash. Not ghost-Derek fantasies. And I will totally dress up as a lumberjack lesbian for you," Meredith offers.

"Wait what does that make me?" Addison wonders aloud.

"Easy, a lipstick lesbian. It's already the fitting term," Meredith offers easily.

"Wait, that's an actual thing? I think I need a dictionary. But like, about being newly gay. I feel like I'm missing an entire vocabulary!" Addison waves her hands around wildly.

"Well, you can use Google?" Meredith quirks her eyebrow.

"Right," Addison chides herself as Meredith hands her some spare toiletries to wash up with.

Addison picks out Meredith a dark green and purple flannel button-up shirt (of Derek's old clothes), blue jeans and a black leather belt and a white undershirt. Meredith smiles and changes quickly while Addison picks out something for herself.

The outfit Addison ends up with is a pair of Derek's old jeans because they are the same height at least and they do fit quite well on her, actually, a brown leather belt and one of Meredith's red knit sweaters that is loose on her, but is fitted on Addison.

"Hot!" Meredith exclaims when she looks at Addison's choices.

"Umm, Meredith, I just- umm, I'm missing just-" Addison stumbles as she reddens a bit as she looks at her pile of clothes and hopes Meredith gets the hint and knows what she's missing.

"Oh, right. Underwear. Do you want mine or Derek's?" Meredith asks very inclusively.

"Yours might not fit, my hips are wider," Addison says shyly.

"Alright, here's a pair of his. Obviously all of this has been laundered ages ago, if I didn't mention that already," Meredith offers again.

"Thanks," Addison accepts graciously and notices Meredith is looking at her and licking her lips at the same time.

"I cannot get the idea of you in sexy boxers out of my head right now," Meredith points to Addison's pile of clothes which is now complete with a pair of 'men's' jet-black underwear.

"They are really comfy," Addison shrugs without an explanation.

"They are," Meredith agrees and they just nod in agreement.

Meredith goes off to freshen up as she lets Addison change in her office before they trade places and both stand and fix up the finishing touches in front of Meredith's office mirror.

"Ready?" Addison asks Meredith.

"Nope," Meredith smirks at Addison, reaching for the small of her back, walking Addison to the nearest wall, backing her into it, and kissing Addison roughly.

"Now I'm ready," Meredith says as she pulls away still smirking, while Addison whines with a pout and says she's all worked up all over again.

"We have to work now," Meredith smirks.

"Why do you always get me all hot and bothered beyond belief and then pull away?!" Addison flails.

"I'm a tease," Meredith shrugs.

"Okay. I see why you stole my first husband from me, now," Addison deadpans. "I also forgive him wholeheartedly," Addison sighs.

"Don't sell yourself short, Addison," Meredith offers. "If I'd known I could have a shot with you all of those years ago, your marriage to Derek might have ended in a totally different way," Meredith says slowly and sincerely this time around.

"You thought about me… Like that… All of those years ago?" Addison questions.

"What can I say? I really like my McDreamy's!" Meredith shrugs again.

"But like, both of us?!" Addison panics again.

"You've only been not-straight for two-and-a-half days, Addison. I didn't think I had a shot with you at the time. I can hardly believe that I have one even now," Meredith says gently.

"You know, I'm not sure I would have gone for a woman back then, even the you of back then, so I guess I'm glad this is all happening now, especially because I don't think I ever wanted to date an intern while I was their boss, I was sort of relieved when Alex didn't want a bigger thing from me," Addison offers.

"Okay, mentioning that you've had a quickie with Alex is a surefire way to make me incredibly possessive over you," Meredith says dangerously as she backs Addison against the wall once more to suckle her neck harder and harder until she leaves a large hickey.

"GREY?!" Addison says as she discovers the red bite mark.

"You can just say it happened because of a rabid dog, or a trauma patient?" Meredith offers.

"I think people won't believe that," Addison says shyly.

"You could tell them you're all lesbo with me if you want?" Meredith seriously offers.

"Can I borrow a turtleneck or a scarf or something?" Addison squeaks out instead, still a bit shy about their budding relationship.

"Sure, here's a scarf to wear. It should cover the marks. That's what I bought it for," Meredith offers.

"Okay, now I see what you mean. I don't want to think of anyone else biting your neck. C'mere," Addison offers right away as she flips Meredith back against the wall.

"Besides, I know you really wanted me to do this the other day," Addison hushes as she latches her lips to Meredith's pulse point and sucks harder and harder until she bruises Meredith's skin, as Meredith moans out in pleasure the whole time.

"You're lucky I have a second scarf," Meredith laughs as she goes off to find it.

"I don't want to hear about the people who have given you so many hickeys that you needed two scarves," Addison deadpans.

"This one was actually a gift from my kids, they just liked the color," Meredith smiles and reassures Addison.

"Oh," Addison smiles as she realizes this is a good thing, for her, at least.

"Now are we ready to be surgeons?" Meredith asks with a grin.

"Good thing we are, I'm getting a page and so are you," Addison points out as she feels the familiar buzz of the pager system.

They waltz into Matsen's room, their cystic fibrosis patient from yesterday.

"Great outfits!" Matsen exclaims to them, and Addison and Meredith smirk at each other as they thank their patient for complimenting their last-minute wardrobe preparations.

"So are you clear on all the options?" Addison asks.

"Yeah," Matsen the patient smiles.

"Have you decided?" Meredith asks next.

"I think so," Matsen points to the study that shows the surgery that he wants, and Addison and Meredith nod at him approvingly.

"We'll schedule it as soon as we can," Addison says.

"Will both of you be there?" Matsen asks hopefully.

"If you'd like," Addison offers.

"I think that would make me most comfortable, you two work together really well and you seem to read each other. I think that would make a really good team," Matsen offers.

"Thanks!" Meredith beams at the compliment. It's big for her, because despite having won surgical awards in her own right, she still feels a bit like Addison's student because Addison had once taught her for years as an intern.

"Dr. Grey is a fantastic surgical assistant," Addison offers, nodding to show Meredith she means no other meaning than in a professional matter here so the compliment is complete.

"Dr. Montgomery is a really great teacher," Meredith offers back and Matsen smiles as widely as Addison (Actually Addison starts beaming so she's smiling the most and Meredith does not fail to notice this fact).

"Well, do you have any further questions?" Addison asks patiently.

"Not about medicine," Matsen says shyly.

"You have questions about… Not medicine?" Meredith asks.

"Well, okay, here goes," Matsen blushes. "I know I'm not supposed to ask because you're both my doctors, but I was wondering if I could get either of your numbers?" Matsen asks them unabashedly.

"Um, it's very flattering Matsen, but I'm your Doctor as you mentioned… And… And I'm seeing someone already," Addison says eventually, subconsciously flicking to Meredith's eyes as she says that last part before flicking them back to her patient.

"I agree with Dr. Montgomery, I'm your doctor, it wouldn't be appropriate, I'm sorry Matsen, you seem really lovely though. If I have any single friends looking I'll bring your name up, how does that sound?" Meredith offers, and Addison chimes in and seconds Meredith's statement that he really is 'lovely,'.

"Are you seeing someone also?" Matsen asks Meredith, who wonders if Matsen will immediately asks as Alexa had if they're seeing _each other_ (which they totally are, but they don't really want to share that with a patient they just met yesterday).

"I am," Meredith can't help but feel a smile tug at her lips as she also flicks her eyes to Addison and back.

"Well, of course, you both are. Two attending physicians, surgeons and researchers, no less. Ah well, I tried right?" Matsen asks shyly.

"I do respect your forwardness, it's very brave of you," Addison offers neutrally.

"Yes, I hope you'll find someone, let us know, okay?" Meredith offers neutrally as well.

"Sure thing. I don't have any more questions at this point, at all…" Matsen offers to both Addison and Meredith now.

"Great, you'll get a message about your operation soon," Addison responds, and Meredith wishes Matsen one last "good luck," before the two doctors walk out of the room.

The moment they're back in Meredith's office for lunch, Addison blurts out "do you think he knows we're a thing?"

"Either way, I'm glad you said right away you're seeing someone. I know you would never flirt with a patient on purpose anyway, much less while we're doing our thing but goddamn I get jealous," Meredith grins.

"So does this mean we're going steady now?" Addison offers with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"God that sounds like it's 1952 or like, a film noir or something," Meredith laughs.

"But we are, right?" Addison affirms, pronouncing 'film noir,' with a much more Parisian French accent that Meredith finds incredibly erotic.

"Yeah, I'd love to be going steady with you, Addison," Meredith says. "Can you speak more French for me? I have a thing for foreign languages," Meredith growls.

"Oui, Bien-sûr [yes, of course]," Addison says with a smirk as she leans over to lift Meredith onto the side of her own desk so she can make out with her in between their next patients.

Addison starts kissing Meredith roughly, and then she shoves her tongue down Meredith's throat and Meredith swallows Addison's tongue and moans obscenely.

Meredith gasps and weaves her hands into Addison's hair and tugs as Addison nips down her neck, tossing the scarf aside and leaving Meredith with more hickeys.

"I want you to see these bite marks and know that I left them for you, even if nobody else does because of the clothing," Addison says as she bites down on Meredith's pulse point.

"Oh, damn, yes, damn, Addison," Meredith murmurs as she presses lips to her nek harder.

Meredith pulls Addison in closer with the backs of her heels as Addison stands in closer in front of Meredith, who is still sitting at the edge of the desk.

"Your nibbles are so nice on my neck," Meredith mewls as she loves the attention, which she returns to Addison's neck subsequently.

Addison calls out even louder as Meredith latches her tongue to the side of Addison's neck, to the tip of her shoulder, to the top of her collarbone which is poking out from the top of her shirt.

"We look like a pair of mauled kittens," Addison gasps as she sees their reflections in the mirror.

"Good thing we have these two scarves," Meredith smirks as she wraps one of them delicately around Addison's neck and then reaches to place the other around her own.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?!" Addison panics.

"Relax, we're actually going home this time so we'll have more clothing selection. I have more scarves if you don't have any, and also turtlenecks," Meredith offers.

"Something tells me that 'going steady with you,' is going to involve me needing to go online shopping for more shirts that cover these bite marks," Addison muses.

"You love shopping anyway," Meredith teases.

"You're right. I love shopping anyway," Addison laughs and Meredith joins right in.

True to their word the pair head home after their separate cases that day, not noticing at all that Matsen, their patient, is talking to their bosses, Bailey and Richard, rather intently.

They have a quick potato and vegetable and tofu dish for dinner along with some cookies.

"You know, we never read Harry Potter last night," Addison realizes as she slips her pajamas on and tucks herself into bed.

"Right!" Meredith agrees as she crawls in right next to Addison, sighing as she feels the familiar warmth of her new partner, but this time in a bigger comfier bed than the one at the hospital.

Meredith reaches up to kiss Addison again before they start reading, and it gets heated all over again and Addison feels Meredith crawl on top of her.

They kiss with full teeth and tongue and moan as loudly as they want to, away from the prying ears of other hospital staff and families and patients.

"Meredith, if we're not going to have sex yet I think I might need to stop kissing you for a good few minutes," Addison detaches Meredith's lips from suckling her ear as she says this, because she's feeling herself start to lose all control.

"Well, I'm glad you know where your limits are," Meredith smiles and climbs off of Addison and picks up the Harry Potter book instead, to start reading that aloud as they like to.

"I think I'm starting to," Addison says, and it's deep because she realizes she's becoming more comfortable with her body, and setting boundaries, and respecting Meredith's wishes.

"Mm, we'll have more fun soon. Now that we're home you can always try out my sex toys remember?" Meredith offers.

"Okay, if we're going to read and then go to sleep I can't start thinking about _your collection of sex toys_ right now!" Addison jokingly pleads because the idea is so tantalizing.

"Okay, that's fair. I'm still thinking about what you wanted to do in the shower," Meredith smirks and Addison reddens and they think it's incredibly good that they're delaying calling their kids until tomorrow because they've heard word that tonight's too busy a school day already.

"NOT FAIR!" Addison says, and Meredith giggles at how sexually frustrated the redhead suddenly is.

"What can I say, I'm a tease, but I'm only a tease now for YOU, Addison," Meredith smiles.

"Okay, that's kinda fair," Addison softens with a smile.

"You're fun to tease," Meredith smirks again.

"So are you," Addison smirks right back.

"And to think you've only been gay for like three whole days now," Meredith says in a singsong voice.

Addison rolls her eyes at that one and tickles Meredith under the ribs until she begs her for mercy, and that is when Addison realizes how much she likes to hear Meredith begging her.

' _This whole 28-day thing together is becoming a whole new kind of sweet torture in itself', Meredith and Addison think to themselves as they finally settle in to actually get some shut-eye._

_But of course, they would never want to have it any other way._

_Not when Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey could be learning all the best ways in the world they can tease each other in a happy way._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **END OF CHAPTER 12**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Song reference is "I'm Gonna Be," by Sleeping At Last, as shown on Grey's Anatomy.

Okay, if the wearing guy's (Derek's) boxers thing was weird for you I apologize, I thought it would be super hot and rockabilly-butch a little, but if that's not your thing I empathize.

If you did like it though please let me know because I hesitated about it but wanted to anyway.

Hope you liked all of this fluff.

Hoping to write more about Meredith's kids really soon, as well as the return of Alexa the patient, and some other stuff I had planned.

See you all in the comments and let me know all your favorite things from this chapter!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

Dedications, June 17, 2020, Chapter 12:

Ao3:

AddisonAddek, LarisUSB, Pclauink, LordOfLezzies, Sammy_McCalister, TheNetflixGal, for the Comments so far!

I_dont_have_time_for_this, Davedemoneon, Windiforous, LordOfLezzies, Seattlerain879, LarisUSB, skidney, legallyblindandrea, earpsdimples, FanFicRocks0651, TheNetflixGal, Sammy_McCallister, MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse, pclauink, Hotgitay, and 8 other Guests left kudos on this work!

Subscriptions: 7 Hits: 440 Kudos: 23 Comment Threads: 29 Bookmarks: 0

Fanfiction:

Nublos24 x3!, FireworkScrubCap, ravenclawbooklove for the reviews - 5.

nublos24, Milagros Lopez, cayuelaitana, trashaunabliss1, Kristi Boseman, themdet, CircusSpearIt, sophiaqv, for the Favorites - 9

nublos24, CircusSpearIt, Greyer, cayuelaitana, iamkellylouise, ravenclawbooklove, Kristi Boseman, themdet, NathalieRae, Milagros Lopez, Kath1504, for the Follows - 12.

1401 Views.

Wattpad:

_AddieMontgomery_, addiesbaby, itslexipedia, Arizonaslesbianism, new_being, stationsurrea, naylorholby, Lovely_angel564, for the Stars and Comments.

danielaperezsurga, outlawqueenpercabeth, addiesrep, ana_the_heda, for the stars (I think!)

559 Views. 90 Stars. 553 Comments. More who added it to their reading lists.

THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO READS THIS LIGHT DEBACLE!

* * *

_Feel free to check out these while you wait for more of this story:_

[ **Falling Apart, Barely Breathing** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480)

[ **Soothe** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004)

[ **Second Person (The Diary of Addison Montgomery)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276160)

See you soon in the comments,

_bobbiejelly_

####  [ **_bobbiejelly_ ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)

**Pinballl

Tiny Trike

Turnip


	13. Day 12 of 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out, Meredith Grey and Addison Montgomery waking up in each other's arms is slightly more fun for both of them while they are in the house rather than in the hospital, who knew?

_Author's Note:_

SPOILER ALERT: THIS FANFICTION WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS UP TO GA-S16-E21, AND PP-S6-E13,

AND ALSO POTENTIALLY S19-S3-E16, AKA NOW!

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Glad you liked all the 'porny,' stuff in the last chapter. It turned out to be more profound than I expected, actually. The way that Addison 'turned the tables,' and pursued Meredith and 'got over her gay panic,' and really committed. I never realized how poignant that moment was until after I'd published it and a few people pointed that out!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Bubble**

* * *

_Addison Forbes Montgomery is trapped for 28 days with only Meredith Grey in her house in Seattle. Will they stay enemies? Will they become friends? Will they become 'more than friends'?_

_Loosely Based on Current Events. MerAdd. Meddison. F/F. Addison Montgomery/Meredith Grey. Rated E for Explicit. Spoilers through GA-S16-E21, PP-S6-E13 (aka now). Fluff, Humor, Romance._

* * *

**Chapter 13: Day 12 of 28**

* * *

_Turns out, Meredith Grey and Addison Montgomery waking up in each other's arms is slightly more fun for both of them while they are in the house rather than in the hospital, who knew?_

This time, Meredith is the first one to flick her eyes open and start singing to Addison as Addison had with her yesterday. Meredith is singing loud enough for Addison to hear, but not loud enough for her to wake up: "come up to meet you, tell me you I'm sorry, you don't know how lovely you are…"

It's soft and sweet when she sings this, meaning every word, and continuing: "I had to find you, tell you I need you, tell you I'll set you apart."

"Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions, oh let's go back to the start," Meredith sings this and wonders what she could grow to discover about Addison. Meredith wants to know everything that Addison has to offer...

"Running in circles, chasing up tails, heads on a science apart," Addison thinks of all the chases and games and bewilderment since she started her medical residency years ago, and how much she's changed and Addison has changed since that time...

"Nobody said it was easy, it's such a shame for us to part," Meredith realizes she was sad every time Addison had left Seattle. The time she'd left for good to move to LA. The times she came back to visit only to depart again.

"Nobody said it was easy, no one ever said it would be so hard," Meredith realizes how much they've both hurt each other, how much they've both hurt on their own, and how much this is all wonderful and great but there's so many challenges ahead. They are not children anymore. Meredith knows this.

The time for fairytales and mystical magical love stories is not gone from her or Addison, just matured. Meredith is seeking something stable, as is Addison, and merging separate lives together after this isolation thing is over if that's what Addison wants with her after these next few weeks is going to be hard work to be worth it...

"Oh take me back to the start," Meredith thinks that the start is now, in a way. Meredith and Addison are beginning a new stage in their lives together, and they're stil waiting for their first time reaching third base, first time having sex, first times for a lot of things.

Meredith wonders if she'll look back at this moment nostalgically someday soon and think about this feeling, the 'before sex,' while everything is still a mystery.

Meredith realizes that as they age they get fewer mysteries to come, and it's nice to have the anticipation of this positive one, no matter how much Meredith also just wants to actually have sex with Addison, of course.

Meredith wants to do this right, though. At least for the part where Addison gives sex to her if she does want to do that. It will be Addison's first time givng sex to a woman, and Meredith realizes as she starts humming instead of singing right now that she's a bit smugly proud to be the person who Addison wants to learn that on.

For a long time in her life, Meredith really liked the moment right after sex, sometimes even more than the sex itself. Meredith had told that once to Cristina, describing the moment after sex as this magical place where everything feels okay no matter what is happening around her.

Now Meredith realizes that she has the same calm feeling sitting next to Addison, now, and it's not 'after sex,' it's after just kissing and talking and waking up together.

It's really nice. The feeling is still there and it has the same effect on her. But it lasts longer when the sex doesn't have to be a precursor; the feeling just _is_.

Meredith wonders whether this is just an 'Addison thing,' for her, or who knows what. Meredith decides it's because of Addison and because she likes Addison and Addison likes her back and she's not going to question the good feeling because there's nothing wrong with it this time.

There are no more boys and no more bars and no more affairs or love triangles or squares or pentagons or interns or irish people shipped to her, either.

It's just Meredith and Addison.

And Meredith really likes that… Meredith decides she really does need to call Cristina sometime to tell her all this, but only after she and Addison have decided together to tell people about their relationship. This is not something that she wants trans-continental gossip about.

"Hey," Addison smiles and wakes up and soothes Meredith out of her inner monologue.

"Hey," Meredith smiles back and leans in to kiss Addison.

Addison smiles widely and reaches for Meredith right away and holds her close.

"Were you singing to me?" Addison asks Meredith.

"Yeah," Meredith says, equally as shy as Addison had been yesterday.

"It's nice. Really nice. It sounded familiar but I can't quite remember it," Addison says.

"Thanks," Meredith accepts the compliment and kisses Addison again.

"I feel so spoiled getting woken up with kisses and cuddles and songs," Addison sighs.

"As do I," Meredith tickles Addison then, because Addison had tickled her under the ribs yesterday and it's only fair she does the same.

"Ahhhhhh!" Addison squeals as Meredith tickles Addison's sides and Addison cannot stop giggling.

"Oh God, stop, Mer, I can't take it anymore I might wet my pants!" Addison exclaims all of a sudden.

Meredith pulls back immediately and takes her hands away and places them in the air.

"Stopped!" Meredith says, reassuring Addison she'd never continue touching Addison in any way, tickling, or cuddling, or doing anything sexually if Addison tells her to stop, she'll stop.

"Thanks, Meredith!" Addison says as she leaps out of bed to pee because she really does have to go after all of that tickling.

Meredith giggles and Addison teases her and tells her "seriously, I'm ticklish, you're ticklish, we might need to have a peace accord or something," from the other side of the washroom door.

"Okay, we can have a peace accord. If you don't tickle me, I won't tickle you," Meredith giggles.

"But what if I wanna tickle you?" Addison says teasingly.

"Well then I can tickle you back," Meredith laughs.

"Darn you're right. Well, I guess as long as we both stop right away when it's not fun anymore then we can live with that, right?" Addison says seriously.

"Of course!" Meredith agrees, knowing she's sending a deeper message here than just about platonic tickling.

"How are these mornings just so fun, you know? We just have breakfast and snuggle and sometimes kiss like we have for the past few days, and now there's tickling and I know I started it last night but even without the tickling it's fun and we're laughing even when things go wrong," Addison says as she washes her hands and then emerges from the washroom.

"Who knows, but it's nice to have a good period of time in our lives. Let's just enjoy it. I've been through hell and almost died like six times, I like to relax when it's good and I try not to imagine another terrible thing right around the corner," Meredith offers.

"So I've been thinking, I think I'd like to call Henry Montgomery, and thus also Jake and his new partner, and come out to them and tell them about us seeing each other. Are you alright with that?" Addison asks Meredith as she crawls back into bed next to her.

"Yeah, are you okay if we call Zola, Derek Bailey Shepherd, Ellis Shepherd, and Carolyn Shepherd, and tell them, too?" Meredith asks.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready for that now. I mean, are WE ready for that, do you think?" Addison asks.

"Well, we're talking pretty seriously about making this last, and it's good, and I think it's just getting good. I want you in my life, and you want me in your life, and we have our separate families but also not-so-separate families, and also there's friends that are all sort of friends, and maybe it's interesting but it's certainly not boring," Meredith offers in a whole lot of detail.

'Is it alright if we start with our kids and those circles first before we talk about us dating to our other friends and family and people at work? I want our kids to be the first to know. I mean, like my kid and your kids, and I'm not saying I'm opposed to them being 'our kids,' but I know that's moving too fast and I mean, I'd like to get to know Zola, Derek Bailey Shepherd and Ellis Shepherd, don't get me wrong, and you're auntie friends with Henry Montgomery now, and that's super and also I don't know where I'm going with this I'm so nervous-" Addison rambles.

"Sure, I like that. We can see if we can call at least Zola, Derek Bailey Shepherd, and Ellis Shepherd today, if you like if that's alright? I couldn't reach them because they were so busy with school and they have separate schedules because there's three of them, but I really do miss them. And I want them to get to know you better," Meredith offers.

"Sure, we can try calling them after work?" Addison offers.

"Yeah, I'll text Carolyn Shepherd right away," Meredith says, reaching for her phone and realizing the alarm was about to go off anyway.

"Do we have to get up now?" Addison asks, pointing to the time.

"Yeah," says Meredith. "We can still meet up for lunch though if you want, again, in my office," Meredith offers.

"Oh, I can't wait!" Addison says gleefully as they jump down from the bed and make it together, each pulling from separate corners and smoothing down the blankets together.

Meredith and Addison each sigh happily at this action, loving the feeling of shared home-making and shared space and their now shared bed.

"Do you have any more scarves to wear, or do you want to borrow one of mine?" Addison asks Meredith as they're getting ready to get changed for the day.

"Oh, right. I have another but after that, I might need to borrow one," Meredith says sheepishly.

"Sure, I guess this sort of thing happens when two girls date? The shared clothing thing?" Addison muses aloud.

"Yeah, I think so," Meredith offers noncommittally, not wanting to go into any more detail about any past relationships she's had or not really had with past women.

"Are you alright with that?" Addison asks Meredith.

"Yeah, I think so. You're always welcome to ask to borrow anything, and I'll ask you if you want to borrow anything, and we can go from there," Meredith offers.

"I can help with the laundry later, also, I realize we'd been putting it off on the weekend but we can do that tonight also, in between calling families," Addison offers.

"Thanks, Addison. That's very helpful, I'm kind of a whiz at laundry I'll say, though. I may not be able to cook but I can fold clothes like a champ," Meredith smiles.

"Good to know, see? You have skills," Addison teases.

"Yeah, and I'm slowly warming into the whole 'kitchen,' thing. I'm making more and more parts of dinner," Meredith says proudly.

"You are," Addison smiles, and they realize they're getting distracted from getting ready _again._

"Do you have any more sexy boxers? Because I was really into that from yesterday," Meredith blurts out as Addison looks through the drawers for what to put on that day.

"I do, I have lots of nice boxer-briefs, I have them here, in fact," Addison smirks and waits for Meredith to ask her about that.

"Really?!" Meredith licks her lips suggestively and Addison loves it.

"Yeah, I actually wear them quite often. My own, I mean. See, it started when Henry was little and the laundry schedule was a mess with Jake and I working and his boxers were the only thing ready. And then I liked them and started buying my own pairs anyway. And then we just bought separate colors to tell the difference," Addison explains.

"How did I not know you _always_ have been wearing sexy 'boy,' boxer-briefs since you've been here this entire trip?!" Meredith squeals excitedly.

"Well, since we've been moving slowly on the sex, you've only seen me naked that one time accidentally and otherwise, fully clothed," Addison shrugs.

"True. Damn. Now I want to see you in sexy underwear. Like, holy shit, because you're the epitome of feminine with your six-inch heels and pencil skirts and sheer tops and under all that you have real 'guy,' style underpants. Jesus, that's like the hottest thing I've ever heard of," Meredith deadpans.

"Well, I'm glad you think of it that way. I was a bit subconsciously shy about it because I didn't know if it would be considered 'strange,' or abnormal. To be clear, I still strongly identify as a woman, I just like wearing underwear from the 'men's,' section, Addison offers.

"They are comfy. I've tried on boxers on occasion, though I don't wear them all the time, and I usually wear lace panties… But I guess you probably already knew that part…" Meredith says sheepishly.

"Well, I've only seen one pair of your underwear previously, the panties I tacked the black ones I found in Derek's tux pocket to the bulletin board passive-aggressively," Addison offers.

"At least you laundered them for me?" Meredith giggles.

"Well, of course," Addison responds to that.

"I think if we're ever going to get to work on time we might have to stop talking about sexy underwear, otherwise I might call in sick for both of us and just strip you down to your sexy underwear all day," Meredith smiles.

"Great idea, Grey," Addison says. And then, Addison smirks, and lowers the waistband of her pajamas just an inch or two to show Meredith the very masculine looking waistband of her red and blue boxer-briefs she's already wearing, and Meredith's mouth waters at the sight of them on Addison's hips.

"Mm," Meredith moans, and does the same to show Addison the tips of her green lace panties, and Addison's eyebrows raise as she bites her lip in response.

"Are you sure we can't make out just a little bit? I'm so hot for you right now," Addison moans.

"One minute. I'm setting a timer," Meredith offers, reaching for her phone and setting it as Addison saunters towards her.

"Start the clock, Grey," Addison husks as Meredith usees all of her strength to tackle Addison back onto the bed and straddle her in one motion.

The sixty-seconds are spent with Meredith running her hands down Addison's hips and teasing under the waist of Addison's pajamas to tease at the waistband of Addison's boxer-briefs with two fingers and then letting them snap gently back onto Addison's side.

"Ohmygod," Addison moans at his and Meredith smirks as she kisses her.

"So I guess you're into that, huh," Meredith laughs as she repeats the motion and Addison arches her back into the little snapping motion on her underwear.

It's torture, because Meredith's not reaching any lower or any deeper into Addison's pajama pants than that and Addison is scratching down Meredith's back over her pajama top with her long nails, and it's just enough to leave very light marks into Meredith's skin.

"Ooh, that's nice," Meredith groans as she feels Addison's roughness and they give each other searing open-mouthed kisses with lots of tongues.

It's a rush, and they kiss intensely, knowing that they only have one minute to do this before they have to stop once more.

Meredith's weight is centered over Addison's stomach, pinning her down so she can't really buck her hips anyway, and Addison just loves the feeling of Meredith's body on top of hers.

*** BEEP *** BEEP *** BEEP ***

The alarm goes off, and Meredith hops off of Addison, reluctantly, and licks her lips as she goes off to get changed in her room.

"I'm going to wear purple lace underwear. I might let you see them on me if you're really good sometime," Meredith calls out from behind the dividing wall.

"Okay, I'm going to wear jet-blue boxer-briefs with an orange waistband, you can picture that all you want!" Addison teases back as they both get ready quickly.

This time they'd already had showers the night before, so they just go for coffee and breakfast together before heading off to work.

"One more kiss before the road," Addison presses Meredith against the inside of her front door and settles her hands on Meredith's waist before she leans in and sucks Meredith's bottom lip into her lips and suckles it before letting go.

"Damnit, I wish we had a much longer lunch break!" Meredith swears as they walk out of the house after that, and Addison locks the door behind them and hops into the driver's seat and Addison hands Meredith the set of car keys she'd forgotten earlier.

"Glad you remembered," Meredith says sheepishly.

"You do seem to forget where you put your keys quite often," Addison smirks at Meredith.

"Shut up, it's only because you keep kissing me until I'm weak at the knees," Meredith teases as she starts the car.

They get to work on time and realize that they're still pretending to be not-dating as Richard and Bailey walk up to both of them.

"Hello," Meredith says with a smile as she steps another step away from Addison, trying not to appear sheepish.

"Good morning," Richard says, and Bailey repeats it.

"Have you opened your test results?" Bailey asks both of them.

"Shoot! We forgot!" Meredith says, remembering the packages the postman had delivered them.

Meredith and Addison had been really emotional after he'd accidentally called them _both_ "Mrs. Shepherd," which in retrospect, is sort of more funny now than before, even.

"We'll open them tonight, promise," Addison offers, neither of them realizing how they're talking as a pair now. And maybe that could be interpreted as simply cohabitating and/or co-friendship, but it's so natural for both of them that they don't even notice the other is doing this as well.

"Well, that's good to hear," Richard says, nodding and trying not to ask any more questions about all of the 'we,' parts of those last two sentences.

"Let us know if anything comes up on them, but you should be good, it's just a precaution," Bailey answers.

"We will!" Meredith says vehemently.

"Right away, we will if there's any issues, I hope there won't be but we'll let you know either way," Addison adds with a nod as they look at each other and then look back at Bailey and Richard.

Bailey bites her lip again, and Richard shuffles his feet a bit, and then Bailey hands them each a work tablet and they search on them to find their first patients for the morning.

"When's your break?" Addison asks, not leaving Meredith's side until she knows this.

"One PM works for you?" Meredith asks, scrolling through her screen.

"Sure, see you then," Addison says in shorthand, and Meredith just says "can't wait," with a smile before they head off.

Meredith and Addison are too busy looking at each other over their shoulders' to notice that Bailey and Richard are watching their obviously pre-planned lunch plans unfolding.

"You know, it's nice, maybe we should have lunch together sometime," Richard says to Bailey.

"I'm not sure that's what those two had in mind," Bailey says a bit awkwardly.

"What?" Says Richard, oblivious.

"We can have lunch together in the cafeteria sometime after this pandemic is over, but I have to meet Ben for lunch at Station 19 today," Bailey shrugs.

"Oh, of course," says Richard awkwardly. "That wasn't more than a friendly lunch invite I promise," says Richard.

"I know, we're just work-partners. It's nice," says Bailey.

"Do you think Addison and Meredith are work-partners?" Richard asks Bailey.

But Richard doesn't get an answer because Bailey's already rushed off to the pit before Richard had asked his last question.

Unfortunately for Addison and Meredith, their lunch plans are foiled because they each have separate, but emergent patients and they page each other that they can't make it. At least since it's mutual neither of them feels bad about having to postpone their reunion.

There's not a free moment in the day though, unfortunately, and it's trauma after trauma, and by the time the shift is over, they both are exhausted.

Addison finds Meredith after her last patient sitting in her office chair in a daze.

"Are you alright?" Addison asks the blonde, who starts sniffling a bit and asks Addison to come in and to close the door, and the office blinds behind her.

Addison does this, and they both know very well this is not a sexual request.

Meredith looks distraught, and Addison is stressed out about her patients as well, and they just need some time apart from the world for some comfort.

"She died. My patient died on the table and it wasn't any of the patients you knew of. It was a patient who came in today, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't save her damn liver," Meredith says as she starts crying and Addison leans down to hold Meredith as she sobs.

"Mmhmm?" Addison signals for Meredith to keep going and talking if she wants to, and Meredith pulls Addison onto her lap and tucks her head onto Addison's shoulder and keeps sobbing as she describes the terrible accident the girl had been in.

"They still do the dead baby bike race?!" Addison says, remembering something about this from when she'd worked in Seattle.

"Every damn year. It was morbidly professionally fun in my intern year to see all the injuries, but now that I've been through it so many times it's just tragic and all the deaths from the years pile on and I hate it," Meredith cries harder as Addison settles onto Meredith's hips and hugs her even harder.

"I'm so sorry," Addison says as she leans in and kisses Meredith on the shoulder reassuringly and then on her neck and her cheek and her temple. It's little pecs, just to show she cares and Meredith sighs into each of them and looks up to look at Addison now, tears running down her face.

"Thanks for being here for me. It's just so hard sometimes," Meredith says as she sobs a bit more.

"It's hard sometimes. I get that. We get that. You'll get through this. You did everything you could," Addison says.

Meredith nods at the phrase, knowing that they say this to patients and their families but it's different when Addison says it to her because she's a surgeon and her former teacher and when Addison says it she means it about how hard she knows Meredith has worked to try to save her patients over the years.

Addison has lost patients, Meredith has lost patients. Sometimes that just doesn't get any easier.

"How was your day?" Meredith asks eventually, wanting to change the topics for a moment.

"Alright, a lot of trauma. All of my patients made it off the table to the ICU but part of that was just pure luck. I'm grateful though. The death of a pregnant woman and her unborn child is just- It happens sometimes all at once, but God, is it sad," Addison empathizes.

"Yeah," Meredith nods, remembering having lost mothers and babies when she worked on a few of those cases in the past. "Do you remember tha mirror-syndrome patient we lost that time you came back to Seattle for your brother's hospitalization?" Meredith says.

"Yeah. That was so hard. The baby survived though. That was the good part," Addison offers.

"I felt like we really had a connection in that surgery," Meredith mentions.

"Yeah, I think we did," Addison smiles, reminiscing about it and leaning in, to kiss Meredith's forehead sweetly.

"Can I kiss you like, on the lips now?" Meredith giggles through her tears.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Addison smiles and leans in to kiss Meredith.

This time it's slow and tender, just conveying their emotions and seeking each other's warmth.

"You stopped," Addison says as she pulls back for a second and opens her eyes.

"Huh?" Meredith says, not knowing what she was 'doing,' in the first place.

"You're not crying anymore," Addison says, observantly.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I'm not," Meredith says as she realizes Addison is right.

"Are you feeling a bit better?" Addison asks tentatively.

"Yeah, you can always ask me to kiss it all better," Meredith says sweetly as she runs her hands over Addison's face.

"As can you for me," Addison says as she leans in for another kiss.

It's smooth and slow still, and just nice to share with each other after a long day.

"Do you want to go home now?" Addison offers.

"Yeah, let's go home," Meredith says. And Addison keeps smiling the whole time as she's driving, because Meredith just called her house in Seattle 'her,' home as well.

"What would you like for dinner? Do you have any favorite comfort foods?" Addison asks Meredith.

"Can we have macaroni and cheese?" Meredith asks.

"Yeah, do you have cheese and macaroni?" Addison asks.

"Oh, no we don't. Erm, I think I have a box of macaroni and cheese though," Meredith fumbles and finds it.

"You want boxed macaroni and cheese for dinner?" Addison asks a bit surprised.

"Hey, we've had fancy stuff for most of the time. We can have something fun!" Meredith offers.

"We have also been eating Ramen noodles, too, I may add," Addison banters.

"Yeah, but that's for breakfast not dinner," Meredith smiles.

"Alright, boxed macaroni and cheese it is. Do you know how to make that or?" Addison asks.

"No. I still don't. Sorry, I think the instructions are on the side," Meredith says as she points to that part.

"You have butter and milk, right?" Addison asks as she gets out the measuring cup.

"Yeah, top shelf," Meredith says as she points to it and Addison nods and starts following the instructions.

It's been a long time since Addison's had boxed macaroni and cheese, so she wants to do it correctly because she doesn't want to have to make a second box if she confuses the first one.

"Do you let your kids have this sort of thing often?" Addison asks carefully, wondering if Meredith's parenting rules are similar to her own with Henry.

"Only once on the weekends. They get to pick between that, or ramen noodles, or pizza or something unhealthy," Meredith offers.

"Huh, cool. I guess I'd probably do something like that with Henry once he's old enough to notice. He's been good with just eating whatever's on the table thus far though, it's very lucky," Addison smiles.

"Well, your cooking is sort of irresistible," Meredith says with a smile, and Addison smiles at the compliments and nods back at her.

They boxed macaroni and cheese doesn't take long, and as they pour out the bowls, Meredith gets a call coming in from Carolyn Shepherd.

"It's Carolyn!" Meredith says as she asks Addison if she minds if they accept the video chat during dinner.

"Yeah, answer!" Addison says enthusiastically as she sits down with her supper.

"Hey kids," Meredith smiles as she opens up the call to see Zola Grey-Shepherd, Derek bailey Shepherd & Ellis Shepherd all sitting down together on the couch and saying "hi, mom!"

"Hello, I'm with a friend who wants to say hi, is that alright?" Meredith says with a smile.

"YEAH!" Meredith's three kids chant in a chorus over the phone.

"Okay, this is my friend Addison. She's a doctor too, and she used to work with your dad and I, a long time ago," Meredith offers.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Montgomery, you can call me Addison," Addison offers with a smile, nodding gratefully at Meredith that she'd introduced her in a way that says she knew Derek along with Meredith, but not all of their past complicated history at once to the kids.

"Grammie, come meet mommy's friend Addison!" Ellis Shepherd beckons over Carolyn Shepherd, not knowing of course that Carolyn had long since met Addison Montgomery when she'd dated her son, Derek, many years ago at Columbia University in medical school.

"Alright," Carolyn can be heard approaching and Addison bites her lip nervously.

Meredith realizes that this could be awkward and holds Addison's hand out of the camera's view and squeezes it lightly to reassure the redhead that she hopes this will hopefully be alright for them.

"Hello," Addison says, about to say Carolyn's name, but not knowing whether to say "Mrs. Shepherd," or "Carolyn Shepherd," or "Meredith's kids' grandmother," or what so she sticks with "hello," because she's not sure what the protocol is when talking to one's ex-mother-in-law, while currently starting to date her dead first husband's widowed wife…

"Hello Addison," Carolyn says neutrally, because she'd already known from Meredith that Addison had been living at her house from their text messages.

Addison is relieved there's no anger or sadness or anything like that, just slight confusion in her tone.

"Hey, how are you?" Addison asks, showing in her expression she means 'after all of these years since we've lost touch more and more since Derek and I got a divorce, and after your son died, which I'm sorry about by the way,'.

"I'm alright Addison, it's nice to have the grandchildren over, and Nancy and Lizzie and Kathleen and Amelia have all been by in the past few months a bit," Carolyn says with a soft smile.

"That's good to hear," Addison says, smiling because she's always been glad to still have been in touch with Derek's sisters, especially Amelia, over the years.

"Why don't I let you both spend time with the kids and we can chat later?" Carolyn says to both Meredith and Addison as she can hear nagging from behind her that Zola, Derek Bailey Shepherd, and Ellis Shepherd want to talk to their mom and their mother's new friend more.

"Sure, thanks Carolyn, and thanks so much for taking them in," Meredith says with a smile.

Carolyn passes the phone back to Zola because she's the oldest, and the other two kids crawl into the view of the camera all at once on the couch.

"How have you been!?" Meredith asks of her children.

"You go first, Ellis, if you want," Zola offers, playing the role of the big sister very well, here.

"It's been good. Grammie has a lot of cool toys from when daddy and daddy's sisters were little, and it's nice to play and do school online," Ellis offers.

Zola nods at Ellis to pass the phone to Derek Bailey Shepherd, who says that "New York is really cool! Have you ever been to New York!?" He asks both of them.

"Yeah, I went to medical school in New York. I actually met your dad in New York a long time ago," Addison offers.

"COOL!" Ellis interrupts from the background and Zola laughs.

"Were you and our dad friends, Addison?" Derek Bailey Shepherd asks her.

Addison bites her lip and says "yes, your dad and I, Derek and I were friends," with a bit of a blush that Meredith smirks at from outside the camera's view.

"DID YOU KISS HIM!? Did you kiss my daddy?!" Ellis interrupts from the background.

"ELIS!?" Zola admonishes her baby sister for asking such a personal question to someone they are just meeting, thinking at first it's just Ellis being nosy, but then noticing that Addison has gone completely white.

"Oh goodness, did you kiss our dad?!" Zola exclaims into the phone, seeing all the emotions play over Addison's face.

"Ah-?" Addison has no idea how to answer that so she offers the phone over to Meredith again.

"Okay, so Addison and your dad, Derek Christopher Shepherd met in New York when they were learning to be doctors. And then they were boyfriend-girlfriend and got married to each other… And then later one, Addison and Derek separated, and Derek and I got married, and then we had you kids,' Meredith says in a calculated way, making it sound like it all happened very cleanly without any bizarre affairs or love triangles.

"So that means that Addison, you did kiss our dad?" Ellis says, and this time Zola doesn't shush her because she wants to know also, along with Derek Bailey Shepherd.

All of them look earnestly at the camera, and Meredith nods at Addison to let her know that it's fine for her to say "yes," to that, and she does.

"Yes, I have kissed your dad before, back when we were married," Addison offers.

"Did you like kissing my dad? My dad is really cute. That's what my mom says," Derek Bailey Shepherd babbles.

"Your dad is cute, yes," Addison says, purposely avoiding talking about kissing Derek in front of Meredith.

"Do you miss our dad?" Says Zola seriously, and Addison can really tell how she's the oldest of the three.

"Yeah, I do. He was… My best friend for a long time," Addison says sadly.

"Was he still your best friend after you stopped kissing him?" Derek Bailey Shepherd blurts out.

"Well, he was still a good friend of mine," Addison says honestly, not wanting to elaborate on how she'd moved to California and how she'd reconnected with Naomi Bennett who had always also been her other best friend who she'd become closer with than Derek after her first divorce.

"Do you think our dad was smart?" Zola asks in a professional tone. "Yes, your father was very smart. A very good brain surgeon. He even did research with your mother," Addison offers, hoping to turn the attention back to Meredith.

"Did you ever kiss our mom if you kissed our dad?" Ellis Shepherd blurts out, because she's the youngest and she just can't contain herself.

"ELLIS!?" Zola says again, and Derek Bailey Shepherd joins in and says "Ellis!?" In the same tone, imitating Zola.

Addison finds this adorable and giggles, and Meredith giggles even though the camera is still pointed at Addison.

Addison looks up at Meredith over the camera and asks with her eyes, 'what the hell am I supposed to say here?!'

Meredith smiles and takes the camera from Addison and says that "that's a very personal question to ask someone you've just met," to all of them, and not only Ellis Shepherd.

"Okay, so mom, did you kiss Addison? I can ask you because we met when I was birthed," Derek Christopher Shepherd says, and Meredith curses under her breath because she can't argue with her son's logic.

Addison chuckles in the background at the term 'birthed,' which is something only the child of two doctors might say and she finds it very sweet.

"Wait, I think mom DID kiss Addison!" Zola exclaims as she sees her mother reddening, because she's gotten used to knowing from Meredith's expressions what she looks like when she has a new partner.

"ZOLA!?" This time Meredith exclaims this and it gives her three kids her answer.

"MOMMY AND ADDISON SITTTIN' IN A TREE-" Ellis Shepherd begins.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Derek Bailey Shepherd continues.

"But wait, the next part is supposed to be about a baby carriage but there's already three of us and mom might not be able to have more kids? Or maybe Addison can? Or maybe they don't want more kids?" Zola says in confusion.

"Either or both of them could have more kids like, adopted like you Zo, we love you just the same it's not different," offers Derek Bailey Shepherd.

"But what about the first comes love then comes marriage part!" Ellis argues emphatically.

"Would that be weird if Addison was married to dad, and then Mom was married to dad, and then dad died and mom got married to Addison?" Derek Bailey Shepherd offers bluntly.

"Well, I mean if they already kiss each other why can't they be married? It's not like girls can't get married to each other because auntie Callie and auntie Arizona are both girls and they had a wedding!" Elllis offers, because the story of their wedding is Ellis's favorite to her from Callie and Arizona because she lies to hear all about the two white 'princess dresses,'.

"Well, I guess if they love each other and want to get married there's nothing wrong with that," Zola shrugs eventually to her two siblings.

"If they get married I want to be the ring bearer because I'm a boy and you two can be the two flower girls!" Derek Bailey Shepherd offers.

"Wait, does Addison have any kids?" Zola asks rhetorically. "They'd have to be in the wedding also! Or one of them. Or whichever," Zola offers politely.

"Do you have any kids!?" Ellis turns back to the camera and asks Addison.

"Oh, ah, yeah I have a son, Henry Montgomery, he's in between your ages I think, and he was adopted too, just like Zola, but from a hospital in California," Addison says sweetly.

"So we could both be ring bearers together, Henry and I" Derek Bailey Shepherd turns away from the camera and says this in a determined tone to his sisters. "Then it's fair anyhow because we all get to have one other person to do our important wedding jobs with!" He offers.

"It would be nice in the springtime!" Ellis Shepherd says in a chipper voice.

"Yeah!" Says Derek Bailey Shepherd.

"Well, the wedding should be in whatever time mom and Addison want it to be," Zola says wisely.

And then all of them turn back to Addison and Meredith, who are both wide-eyed that Meredith's children had just planned 'their,' wedding together the first time they'd confessed to having been kissing each other.

"It's really sweet that you are accepting Addison," Meredith says happily, nodding at her children while not giving them any specifics on their hypothetical future wedding planning.

"Wait, I have another question for Addison!" Says Ellis.

"What is it?" Zola asks her because she wants to pre-screen her younger sister's exclamations which so far have been quite impressive.

"Whoa, I'm not sure if you wanna ask that," says Zola, blushing a bit.

"What?!" Says Derek Bailey Shepherd, and Ellis Shepherd whispers it into his ear.

"Well if you're not gonna ask it, I'm gonna ask it!" Says Derek Bailey Shepherd.

"No! It's MY question. I get to ask it!" Says Ellis Shepherd.

"Go ahead, I guess, you're probably going to ask it anyway," Zola nods and then looks between Meredith and Addison rather apologetically.

"So Addison, if you kissed our dad AND our mom, did you ever kiss them both _at the same time?_ " Ellis asks Addison, but they look between her and Meredith.

"No, ah, I didn't, we didn't, erm, no we never," Addison fumbles because she's not sure how to explain or not explain, rather, the fact that they'd never actually had a threesome.

"No, to be clear, Addison, your father Derek, and I, have never all been kissing at the same time," Meredith offers.

"But did you ever want to all kiss at the same time?" Ellis asks them both without filtering her question through Zola first.

"I'm not sure that's possible without their noses all getting stuck, but maybe you're talking about them kissing each other like one after the other, maybe in a triangle shape?" Zola offers.

"Don't they call that a love triangle?" Derek Bailey Shepherd offers, and Zola nods, and Ellis nods even though she's just nodding along with the others.

And then three pairs of children's eyes turn back to Meredith and Addison.

Addison reddens at the accidental reference to the one time she'd walked up to Meredith and Derek and said by the elevator, "well, this is cozy, can I join in? Or are you two not into threesomes?" And then she'd served Derek divorce papers and gotten in the elevator as Meredith looked on from upstairs in the hospital.

Meredith smirks at Addison over the phone to show that she also remembers this comment and finds it ironic now, and they both look at each other in an embarrassing way because they're not sure how to handle that question, because they're not sure if they know the answer, and they're even less sure that they'd have the same answer as each other.

"Why don't we talk about something other than kissing?" Meredith offers politely.

"But is Addison a good kisser?" Derek Bailey Shepherd asks.

"Yes, she's very good," Meredith says curtly and Addison smiles at the compliment.

"Is our mom a good kisser?" Ellis Shepherd asks, and Zola says "Ew! I don't want to think about our mom being extremely good at kissing anyone and about her doing THAT!" Zola says rather emphatically.

"What's THAT?!" Asks Ellis Shepherd.

"Naked kissing!" Says Derek Bailey Shepherd.

"EW!" Says Ellis Shepehrd, revoking her earlier question.

"Yeah, please don't answer that," Zola offers to Addison, and Addison nods at Zola, but she mouths over the camera to Meredith 'you really are!".

Meredith smiles at Addison then returns her attention to her children.

"Now, do we have any non-kissing questions for Addison?" Meredith asks.

"YEAH! WHEN DO WE GET TO MEET ADDISON AND ALSO HENRY MONTGOMERY!?" All three of Meredith's children ask at once.

"Oh, well," Meredith looks at Addison because they hadn't talked about it at all yet.

"We might know more about that once this pandemic calms down," Addison offers, because at least it's true and it gives her and Meredith more time to discuss this.

"Does Henry like lego too? We really like legos!" Asks Ellis Shepherd.

"Yes, Henry likes legos," Addison smiles and sighs in relief that they've moved on to talking about her son instead of her.

"Is he taller than me?" Derek Bailey Shepherd asks.

"I'm not sure, do you know how tall you are?" Addison asks.

"No, we just use the door frame, and you might have a different door frame," he sighs.

"Is he CUTE!?" Zola asks automatically, and then she says "never mind, don't answer that, because if you and mom get married Addison I can't date my step-brother or cousin or third-something or whatever because that would be weird," says Zola.

"Um, well, he's my son so…" Addison trails off and Meredith steps in.

"Henry Montgomery is a very nice person. He's great and kind and I think you'd get along well with him," Meredith offers.

"Okay now I just want to meet him anyway, we can all be friends," says Zola, and the others smile happily.

"Maybe we could all video chat sometime," Addison offers, looking to Meredith because she's realizing they had not discussed this privately before either.

"Yeah!" Meredith says, nodding first at Addison and then at her children.

"Does Henry have Snapchat?" Asks Zola.

"I have no idea," says Addison.

"Hey, are you supposed to have Snapchat?" Says Meredith.

"I promised already I would never talk to anyone on the internet I didn't know in person first, I never send pictures of me in my pajamas or bathing suit or nothing, and it's mostly for school stuff," Zola reminds her mom they'd had this discussion when she'd first gotten her cell phone.

"Right, right," Meredith sighs.

"Can I have a cell phone?" Asks Derek Bailey Shepherd. "ME TOO!" Says Ellis Shepherd.

"We'll see, Zola is older, but you two are growing up, so maybe soon, maybe birthday or Christmas, but no promises yet okay? And it doesn't mean that Zola is my favorite, or that I love any of you any more or less right? I love you all," Meredith says sweetly to her younger two children.

"We love you too mom!" Meredith's children say in chorus.

"Can Addison be our friend too? But not like kissing friends like you are but just regular friends?" Ellis Shepherd asks. "Yeah!" Says Derek Bailey Shepherd. "Can she?" Asks Zola.

"Well, I think so, but you'll have to ask Addison," Meredith offers.

"Sure, we can be friends. I can be your aunt Addison," Addison offers.

"But if you get married to our mom will you be our other mom and we can then call you 'mamma'? That's how Sofia calls her two moms different things, she calls one mom and one mamma," says Zola.

"I think that's something Addison and I have to talk about with each other first, is that alright? We'll let you know when we know," Meredith says diplomatically.

"You're not going to get married in secret and not invite us right?!" Derek Bailey Shepherd says right away.

"YEAH BECAUSE WE ALL WANNA BE IN THE WEDDING LIKE WE JUST PLANNED IT!" Exclaims Ellis Shepherd.

"Can we have a minute?" Meredith asks and mutes the microphone and the picture for a second.

"What are you thinking?" Addison says.

"I was just going to say we aren't going to get secretly married without inviting them or your son, and reassure them we're not going to make big changes in their lives without them," says Meredith. "Are you alright with that?" Meredith asks.

"Yeah, I think I'd want to tell Henry the same thing. Um, Meredith I- If this is a proposal or something I don't know what to say because it's so early and I-" Addison stumbles.

"It's not a proposal, but it's not me saying there'll never be something like that between us, is that alright? It's neutral and I just want us to all feel comfortable being kept in the loop. Is that okay?" Meredith asks gently.

"Yeah," says Addison, blushing at the idea of Meredith proposing to her or vice-versa.

It's way too early for all of that, but the daydreams exist and both Meredith and Addison are trying to clear their heads for the task at hand.

"Can I kiss you before we put the kids back on the call?" Meredith asks.

"Oh, please," says Addison as they lean in and share a searing kiss. Meredith's hands tangle in Addison's hair, Addison's hands land on Meredith's waist and they close their eyes and convey their emotions this way to show each other they're both feeling so grateful that all this is going pretty much as good as could have been planned.

"Okay, we probably have to say goodbye to the trio and Carolyn before we get too carried away," Addison pulls away first.

"Right," Meredith says sheepishly. "I hope the kids will understand we needed 'grown-up time,' Meredith smiles.

"They seem pretty mature," says Addison.

"Thanks," says Meredith.

"Hi kids!" Meredith says as she un-pauses the video and the microphone.

"WERE YOU JUST KISSING?!" Ellis Shepherd bursts out.

"I think they were kissing!" Says Derek Bailey Shepherd.

"Yeah, that's- see, that's not mom's lipstick on her face," says Zola, pointing at the camera.

Meredith and Addison's eyes go wide as Addison realizes that Meredith has her lipstick smudged on the corner or her lips and Addison reaches up to wipe it away with her thumb.

"They were totally kissing!" Says Derek Bailey Shepherd.

"Kiss again but for us!" Says Ellis Shepherd.

"Hey! Do we really wanna see all that?" Says Zola Grey-Shepherd.

"Just a little kiss. Not a big kiss," says Derek Bailey Shepherd.

"Just one kiss!" Says Ellis Shepherd.

"Not a tongue kiss!" Zola groans. "It was already a lot when mom was kissing dad with the tongue! It made a smacking sound!" Zola exclaims and Meredith facepalms and Addison smirks because she's seen Meredith kissing Derek before and Meredith also knows this.

"We're not going to tongue kiss for you anyway," Meredith promises.

"We'll try not to do that in front of you if it makes you at all uncomfortable," Addison offers.

"Good. It's not because it's the girl thing as I said. It's just because it's like, our mom and it's weird, and it's not because you're not our dad either, it's just weird to see our mom y'know, kissing," Zola promises.

"Thanks, Zola," Addison says, taken aback by Zola's wisdom.

"You know that no matter what, your dad was a good man, and he loved you all to bits, and he loved your mom, and he loved me once, too, and he still did but just as friends after, and I'm never ever trying to replace him," Addison says to all three of them.

"Thank you, you're a good person too, Addison. I can tell," says Derek Bailey Shepherd.

"I bet you're a super good mom like our mom is a good mom," says Ellis Shepherd.

"Wait but who is Henry's dad? Is he- did he die, too?" Zola asks Addison.

"Oh, Henry's dad, he's alive, he's well. Jake Riley and I just separated, that's all, and Henry lives with his dad sometimes and sometimes with me," Addison offers.

"Does Jake have a new kissing friend too?! Ellis Shepherd exclaims.

"He does," Addison says. "And I'm happy for him, she's really nice," says Addison.

"She is, and Jake is really nice too, though I've only met him over video chat," Meredith says thoughtfully.

"That's pretty neat," says Zola, thinking about a family tree diagram in her head.

"Kids, time for bed soon," says Carolyn Shepherd over the three of them.

"Do we have to?" Ellis Shepherd whines.

"It's 8:00, you know the rules, Carolyn says sweetly," and Meredith thanks her for keeping her kids' bedtime stable.

"I'm a bit tired, I think," says Derek Bailey Shepherd.

"Can we talk to you and Addison soon, mom? Zola asks both of them.

"We'll certainly talk," Meredith says to her kids. "And we'll see when Addison can join us too," Meredith offers as well, nodding at Addison.

"Can we talk to just Addison before we go to bed for just a few minutes?" Zola requests.

Meredith is a bit taken back but she says "sure," because she trusts Addison and all her kids are together and Carolyn is there somewhere anyway.

Meredith heads off to her room for a moment to give them some privacy.

"Hey, what's up?" Offers Addison once Meredith is out of earshot.

"I just wanted to say you're really nice, you seem cool, and you're a doctor like mom and dad, but different. And I guess I just wanted to ask if you really like mom," Zola asks Addison.

"Thanks, Zola, and I really do," says Addison wistfully.

"Do you have any secret talents?" Asks Derek Bailey Shepherd.

"Well, I'm not sure, I can cook I guess," offers Addison.

"That's good! Our mom doesn't cook except cereal and sandwiches!" Says Ellis Shepherd, before Zola says that that's not always a nice thing to say.

"Oh, your mom is actually learning cooking. She's getting better," Addison offers.

"REALLY!?" Says Zola, completely mystified.

"Yeah, well, today we're just having boxed macaroni and cheese for a treat, but she's helped me make salmon and chicken and stir-fry and tacos before," Addison offers.

"WOW!" Says Derek Bailey Shepherd.

"I want tacos now!" Says Ellis Shepherd.

"Later the week!" Says Carolyn Shepherd who can't help but overhear this part.

"Just, I guess what I wanted to say to you Addison, is that my mom has been really sad since dad died. And I guess you might have been sad when he died, too. He was your friend and all. But now mom doesn't seem sad. And you don't seem sad. And you seem really happy, and I guess I'm just glad, and I just wanted to say that to just you," Zola offers.

"Wow, I'm- I'm touched," says Addison, tearing up at the compliments.

"Are you crying?" Says Derek Bailey Shepherd.

"Don't be sad, but if you're sad that's okay, I hope we didn't made you sad," offers Ellis Shepherd.

"Oh, I'm just crying because I'm really happy, I'm really glad you're okay with me seeing your mom," says Addison.

"Yeah, you're all nice and pretty and you make our mom laugh," says Derek Bailey Shepherd.

"You look like a princess!" Ellis Shepherd offers.

"Awe, that's so nice," says Addison, suddenly feeling very beautiful.

"Yeah," says Zola. "Do you like books? What do you like to read?" Zola asks Addison.

"Well, your mom and I are reading Harry Potter right now," Addison mentions.

"WE LOVE HARRY POTTER TOO!" Derek Bailey Shepherd and Ellis Shepherd say in tandem.

"Which one are you reading?" Asks Zola.

"Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets," says Addison. "We read Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone last week," Addison says.

"Those are my two favorites, along with Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire," Zola offers.

"But I really like Harry Potter and Prisoner of Azkaban," says Derek Bailey Shepherd.

"And I really like the last three, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, says Ells Shepherd, which surprises Addison because Ellis Shepherd is the youngest and she's most interested by the most challenging of the three books.

"I like the last three books because," Ellis Shepherd begins, seeing Addison's confusion.

"Because- wait have you read them already?" Ellis stops herself kindly. "Yeah, I have, thanks for asking," Addison smiles.

"I like those the most because people die but they were being a hero for the other good people. And my daddy died being a hero because he was saving people's life when he died. And I like the last 3 books because they remind me of my father," says Ellis Shepherd.

"That's very beautiful," says Addison, tearing up all over again.

"I never got to meet my dad. I was in my mom's uterus when he died. But I know he's a hero like a lot of the heroes in Harry Potter. Not only the ones that died, but the ones that didn't die, too. My dad saved people's lives like the good people in Harry Potter. And that's why I like reading those books because it's like magic," Ellis Shepherd says wisely.

Addison smiles when Meredith's youngest child says 'uterus,' anatomically correct in a way that any child of a medical professional or two probably does at that age.

"I was really young when my dad died," says Derek Bailey Shepherd. "I still remember though. We went for a drive really far away. And there were doctors and we were with my mom. And she had to stay there when my dad died. And it was really sad. My mom cried for hours and hours and she had to sign papers and her hands were all shaky. And my mom's hands are usually not shaky because she does surgery like you do, too," offers Derek Bailey Shepherd.

Addison realizes she's never heard these details about Derek's death, and she's never wanted to ask Meredith for them.

"Is this too much for you?" Asks Zola sweetly.

"It's a lot but I'm really glad that you feel comfortable talking to me about your dad," Addison says to all of them.

"Well, you're our mom's kissing friend. You're like family," says Ellis Shepherd sweetly.

Addison finds it so cool that Meredith's kids don't find it any different when relationships are non-heterosexual. Addison hopes that her son will be just as inclusive. Addison realizes she'll have to reinforce this along with Jake and his partner, but that's a discussion for another time.

"I was a lot older when our dad died. I remember it more, all I remember is that my mom couldn't move for a long time because she was staring at our dad - Derek - and she was being told by some doctors how many patients he'd saved on the roadside before he'd been hit in an MVC, but I don't want to talk about it now, is that okay?" Zola offers.

"Of course," Addison says, smiling at Zola's use of "MVC" as a doctor would. "We can talk about it sometime though, only if you want to, and by the way I want to be a neurosurgeon just like him when I grow up," Zola offers, and Addison smiles at the way that Zola says "only if you want to," exactly like Meredith does when she wants her to feel comfortable with something new.

"You all remind me of different cool things about your mom you know," Addison says. "And also your dad," Addison says after.

"Thanks, Addison," Derek Bailey Shepherd says the loudest but they all say it.

"Oh, and I wanted to tell you please don't break our mom's heart, at least not on purpose. I don't think you would even by accident though. You seem like the type of person who wouldn't hurt her," Zola offers, and Addison flashes back to when she'd once told Meredith she picked Derek because she thought he wouldn't hurt her…

"I- I'm not perfect. I would never want to hurt Meredith, your mom, I mean, by accident or on purpose. I would never want to hurt her but I'm just human and I'm glad you're protective over your mom- She needs you as you need her, you know? You love her very much and she loves you, and that's really lovely," Addison says all at once.

"Is our mom good to you back?" Derek Bailey Shepherd asks.

"Yeah, she really is. Meredith… She makes me laugh, smile, she drives us places, she does the dishes, she reads with me… Your mom is a very special person. I'm very lucky to have met her," offers Addison.

"But what would your names be if you got married?" Ellis Shepherd blurts out.

"Ah, I have no idea," says Addison.

"But they can't both be Grey-Montgomery if they work at the same place, and it would be weird if one of them changed their name and the other one didn't because who would you know? I guess they could keep their names the same?" Zola offers.

"Could they just switch names?" Derek Bailey Shepherd. "Actually that might be confusing," he says after.

"Probably," Addison says to that last one.

"Well, it doesn't matter to US, because mom's name will still be MOM," Ellis says, ending their discussion.

"Do you want to talk to Carolyn Shepherd, do you want me to pass the phone to her?" Zola offers, having grasped that Addison had already known her judging by their previous interactions.

"Would you?" Addison says. "And I'll be quick so you can say hi to your mom before you go to bed," Addison says quickly.

"Hello, Addison," says Carolyn once she picks up the phone. "One sec, Zola, could you help your brother and sister get ready for bed and I'll be up in a minute?" Says Carolyn.

"SURE!" Says Zola, smiling that she's being entrusted with responsibility.

All of the kids run off out of the picture and Addison is left with just Carolyn Shepherd, her ex-mother-in-law.

"So," Carolyn says with a knowing smile.

"So…" Addison says rather sheepishly.

"I never hated you, you know. I didn't think you were right for Derek, and that's why I never gave him my ring for you, but I never hated you. Not even after the whole turkey thing," Carolyn offers.

"Really!?" Says Addison.

"Really. I mean, you were Derek's best friend along with Mark Sloan for years. I raised Derek and I raised Mark, and it was just hard when all three of you got hurt. I had to stay behind my son of course, at the time. You know that now, you would always stand by your son, Henry," Carolyn offers.

"Yes, it's good to hear all this from you," says Addison with relief.

"You know, you can still call if you want. And talk about him - Derek - if you want. Now that he's gone I like to hear from anyone and everyone who has good memories of him from any point. I know everything wasn't perfect, but I still like to hear the good, if you'd like to," offers Carolyn.

"Thanks, you know, it's strange but being here, Meredith and I have talked about some of his good moments. I thought it would be weird but it isn't. And I guess she and I connected and I don't know. It's all a bit out-of-body for me, because, well, I've been with men all my life… But I really do like Meredith," Addison rambles.

"You know, I always liked Meredith. She and Derek fit at the time because their lives ended up veering together at the time. I think you, Addison, and my son struggled in the later years of your marriage because you both wanted high-powered careers, he wanted to be the best, and he wasn't always around for you, either, and you tried, but you needed more from him and you got that attention from Mark, and well, we all know the rest. I'm sorry all of you three had to get hurt. I missed you, you know. All these years, after the divorce I did miss you, but I couldn't really reach out for Derek and Mark's sake," Carolyn offers.

"You have no idea how much it means to me to be hearing all this," Addison says to Carolyn.

"I'm really glad you got really good at cooking after the turkey incident," Carolyn laughs.

"Oh God, it took years for Nancy to trust me, along with Lizzie and Kathleen," Addison offers. "Amelia and I always got along though, do you know we worked together in LA?" Addison says.

"Yes, Amelia mentioned," says Carolyn. "Thank you, Addison, for Amelia. You know everything and all that I mean by that. You were always there for her, and after Derek's father died, I didn't always have everything in me to take care of my youngest, so thank you, for all of it," says Carolyn.

Addison nods, because she knows that Carolyn is talking about how she supported Amelia through her rough patches, and slip-ups, and relationships that had not worked out.

"Have you met Amelia and her new partner's son?" Addison asks Carolyn.

"Not yes, you?" Asks Carolyn.

"Not yet, I can't wait though!" Says Addison.

"Ah, neither can I," Carolyn smiles.

"Ah, is it weird for you that I'm with a woman now? That I'm with Meredith? That I'm with your son's second wife while I was his first wife and… Is it?" Addison offers.

"Well, a little bit, I admit. Not the woman dating part, I'm older but I'm modern in that sense. I figure that's a bigger change for you than me. And I guess it's different because you were both my daughters-in-law at one point or another, and I consider you both family, but things like this happen, and it's not like you're actually related so it's no issue there. You're both lovely people and it's been a privilege to have you in my life and for you to have been in Derek's life, and our family life. I'm just glad that both of you are finding happiness in each other, and in general, after he's passed," Carolyn Shepherd says with a bit of a sniffle.

"Thanks, Carolyn, I've missed you, too," says Addison with a soft smile.

"Do you miss Mark? I do," says Addison.

"Yes, I miss Mark every day as well as Derek. I consider them both my sons, you know that though. I did also meet Lexie Grey, Mark's love before they died in that plane crash. Sweet girl," says Carolyn.

"Lexie was," says Addison.

"Well, I think I'll ask you to get Meredith, here again, to say goodnight to the kids. They're just about settled now. Take care, Addison. And feel free to call," offers Carolyn.

"Thanks, I will sometime," says Addison, as she calls for Meredith to come downstairs again.

"Hey," says Meredith when she comes downstairs and automatically wraps her arms around Addison and gives her a little kiss on the side of the head as she sits down next to her.

"Hey," Addison smiles, leaning into Meredith's hug. "The kids are ready for you," says Addison.

"Oh, thanks!" Says Meredith as she smiles at Zola, Derek Bailey Shepherd, and Ellis Shepherd in pajamas about ready for bed.

"Can you both read us some Harry Potter as a bedtime story?" Ellis Shepherd says sweetly in her cutest voice, and the way she looks at Zola and Derek Bailey Shepherd, and her two siblings nod at her makes it clear that this had been cleverly schemed between all of them.

"I don't see why not," Meredith smiles, and Addison runs off to get the book while Meredith chats with her kids a bit more and they talk about school stuff.

"Your girlfriend is super pretty, she could be a princess or queen or something like that," says Ellis Shepherd.

"Yeah and she's like really kind. Like annoyingly kind, you know? But she's just kind and not actually annoying," says Derek Bailey Shepherd, and Meredith laughs because she'd once said almost the exact same thing about Addison to Derek.

Meredith doesn't explain that now though, she just looks intently at Zola, who is studying her.

"What?" Meredith says to Zola.

"Have you two… Have you had…" Zola begins and Meredith realizes she's literally about to start spelling and Meredith doesn't want her to even get to the first letter so she cuts in.

"First of all, that's between us grownups, Zola," says Meredith.

"Right," says Zola sheepishly. "But like…" Zola trails off while smirking at her mother.

Addison walks right into the conversation with a book and she notices that Zola's smirk is _exactly_ like her mother's.

"What?" Addison points to Zola's face. "Why is Zola smirking at you? And now at me?" Addison asks, completely confused.

Meredith motions for Addison to lean in, and Meredith whispers into her ear "Zola was just about to ask me if we'd had the S-E-X," Meredith says in a hushed tone.

"Oh God, what did you say? You didn't say yes because we haven't right? Did you say we were going to because I don't know how I feel about talking about this to-" Addison says, and then realizes she said that louder than she'd planned to and she looks up at the camera and Zola is smirking widely at her.

"I'll take that as a 'not yet but very soon?' Zola smirks, saying all this in a subtle enough way that she knows that her younger siblings won't quite grasp yet.

"Zola, we're going to read a bedtime story now," Meredith says pointedly with a raised eyebrow to change the topic away from all this.

"Okay!" Says Derek Bailey Shepherd excitedly.

"Can Addison read too? Does she do the voices? I want to hear all your funny voices!" Ellis Shepherd says.

"Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chapter 1, 'The Worst Birthday,' Not for the first time, an argument had broken out over breakfast at number four, Privet Drive…" Meredith begins and Addison continues to read with every second paragraph. They read the entire first chapter and then Meredith says that it's off to bed for all of them.

"Goodnight!" Says Ellis Shepherd with a yawn.

"Thank you!" Says Derek Bailey Shepherd with another yawn.

"Can we read more soon?!" Says Zola Grey-Shepherd hopefully.

Meredith looks at Addison and they nod at each other before saying "sure,".

"Have a good evening," Zola says with a bit of a smirk tugging at her lips, and Addison and Meredith do their very best to respond without blushing.

"Goodnight Zo, goodnight Bailey, goodnight Ellis," says Meredith. "I love you all," she adds.

"Goodnight kids," says Addison. "It has been great meeting you all, and take care," says Addison.

"BYEEEE SEE YOU SOOOOOOON," all three kids cheer as Meredith and Addison wave until Zola shuts the call off.

"Thank you," says Meredith right away to Addison.

"Oh, thank YOU, for introducing me. Your kids are lovely," says Addison.

"Thanks," says Meredith. "What did you chat about while I was gone?" Meredith asks curiously.

"That's between me and them," says Addison.

"Right, I think that's fair. I trust you, Addison," says Meredith.

"I trust you too," says Addison.

"Do you want to know how I spent my break?" Meredith asks Addison.

"Do I?" Addison asks.

Meredith leans in and whispers in Addison's ear and Addison goes red-hot with desire.

"You didn't!" Addison says, shocked.

"You hear me right. First, I got out some sex toys and I had a nice little time with myself. I thought of you… And then, I took a shower, and I made myself come with my fingers, and then after I cleaned off I just sat there imagining kissing you," says Meredith sweetly.

"Oh. My. God. Kiss me, Meredith, fuck, I need you to kiss me right now!" Addison begs.

"Mm," Meredith leans in and lifts Addison onto the kitchen table and backs her up so she can also sit on the kitchen table and straddle Addison while making out with her roughly.

"Damn, so good," Addison coos as Meredith leans her back on the table, while still kissing her roughly, and then moving her lips to Addison's neck and trailing her tongue all over it.

"Oh- Oh-" Addison says as Meredith grinds her hips just a little bit into her, and starts to suck hickeys over Addison's neck all over again, and then biting her ears.

And Addison is panting, barely keeping up with Meredith's attention as she closes her eyes and feels Meredith everywhere above her shirt.

"You are so perfect. Oh my, and you look so hot on my kitchen table," Meredith says as she moves on to suckle Addison's collarbone and biting it lightly, before sucking little red marks into Addison's shoulder blades...

"Oh, oh, yes, Meredith," Addison calls out as Meredith keeps kissing Addison and leaving hickeys now over every accessible part of Addison's chest.

"Can you please touch my breasts, please," Addison begs, and Meredith sits back for a second to consider this.

"Do you think we're ready for that?" Meredith asks in a dignified manner.

"Yes, please, I'm ready, please I need more," Addison responds.

"Okay, here we go," Meredith responds as she moves her palms to touch Addison's breasts over her shirt with her hands.

"Oh- yes, Jesus, oh," Addison babbles as Meredith fondles her breasts and massages them before running her thumbs in thick circles around her nipples.

"Fuck!" Addison calls out as Meredith gropes her harder and Addison clings to Meredith's back and cannot stifle her calls.

Meredith works her way inwards and then pinches one of Addison's nipples experimentally, watching Addison buck her hips involuntarily into her before Meredith pins them to the table and keeps kissing Addison, bringing her lips to touch the redhead's.

Addison responds immediately, sliding her tongue past Meredith's lips to taste every inch of the blonde's mouth as Meredith makes her feel amazing with her hands on her breasts.

"Can I- can I? Can I um-? Can I touch yours? Can I touch your ass?" Addison asks finally, after stuttering the first few tries.

"Yeah," Meredith says in a low sultry voice and Addison gasps as she grips onto Meredith's ass with both hands and squeezes in reaction to Meredith pinching both her nipples at once.

"Ooh," Meredith moans in reaction to Addison squeezing her ass.

All this spurs Addison to do it all harder, and Meredith makes out with Addison rougher.

And they might have ended up 'doing it,' on the damn kitchen table right then and there had Addison not knocked over random things to the floor and Meredith hopped off to go pick them up.

"Oh, it's our test results, we were supposed to open these!" Meredith says, handing Addison her envelope.

Addison is motionless, pupils huge, and still dazed from the very hard makeout against Meredith's kitchen.

"We need to tell Bailey and Richard what they say," Meredith says to Addison, and Addison nods, finally understanding what she's supposed to do when Meredith rips her envelope open.

Addison thinks it's so sweet the way Meredith bites her lip apprehensively as she reads the test labs all the way to the bottom.

"And?" Addison asks.

"All clean, for _everything_ ," Meredith smirks.

"What?" Says Addison, not quite getting it.

"They shotgunned all the labs, they ran an STI panel, too, just in case, on everyone. And so you know, it's all clean," Meredith smirks.

"Oh!" Says Addison. "Good news, okay I'll open mine!" Addison says, ripping the package open and reading it. Meredith resists the urge to read over Addison's shoulder, knowing it's personal.

"Also all clean," Addison says, she's relieved, but it's not as though she had been expecting anything different anyway.

"This is really good timing for us, huh," Meredith smirks at Addison.

"Yeah, it's nice. I mean I would have asked for us to get tested anyway, but it's nice we don't have to because we already did," says Addison.

"Yeah, and we're both doctors, so of course, I'd thought about it also. I think it's reckless to not be sure if we can be sure, and so now I guess we can have unprotected sex if we want to," Meredith offers.

"Right, we can't get pregnant from each other, either, not that that's really been an issue for me… Well, I mean that one time with Mark… But that was back when I was fertile so you know.. Anyway, I'm glad…" Addison rambles.

"I'm glad, too," Meredith says, nodding.

"Does this mean- are you asking if we can have sex tonight?" Addison says hopefully.

"Mm, we already added a step tonight. Maybe in the next couple days," Meredith says sweetly. "Trust me, it's not because I don't want to. But I want to spend tonight's kissing to be focusing on your gorgeous breasts," Meredith says sweetly.

"Oh right! Can I touch yours?" Addison asks.

"Certainly," says Meredith, taking Addison's wrists into her hands and guiding them to her own breasts.

"So soft," Addison says, "and round," Addison observes. "And perky," Addison remarks as she touches Meredith's breasts in discovery.

"Are you giving me a breast exam?!" Meredith giggles as Addison seems to be doing this very 'professionally,'.

"Oh, well, I've never touched breasts before in a non-clinical way, I guess old habits, um. Your breasts seem devoid of malignancies," Addison squeaks adorably.

"Ok, it's your first time with this part, I get that. Do you want to move this to the bedroom? Is the table hurting your back?" Meredith offers.

"Yeah, that sounds nice," says Addison.

Addison hops off the table, as does Meredith, and they hop into the bed and this time Addison climbs onto Meredith and starts massaging Meredith's breasts in all the ways she knows she likes it herself.

Addison follows Meredith's feedback and moans to do what she knows will make Meredith enjoy this the most as much as she can.

Eventually, Meredith looks up at her and stills her hands.

"This is wonderful, and I'd love to do this all night, but it's getting late, we have work in the morning, and I don't want us to get carried away. Are you cool if we go to bed now? And we already have read Harry Potter with the kids?" Meredith asks.

"Yeah, thanks, for remembering the time. And the tests. And- thanks Meredith," Addison says sweetly, sliding off of the blonde and leaning in for one last kiss.

"You're welcome. Thank you, too," Meredith says to Addison as she hops up to get into her pajamas.

"I think we were supposed to do laundry, oops," Addison says as she gets changed.

"Tomorrow, maybe, we called the kids today, and also your pants are on backward," Meredith giggles.

"Damn, how are you this distracting!" Addison swears as she puts them on correctly and Meredith gets a view of her ass in the sexy boxer-briefs.

"God, you're so hot," Meredith says, smirking at Addison's underwear.

"Oh, thanks," Addison smiles.

"Did you text Richard and Bailey about the test results?" Meredith asks Addison.

"Shoot, I didn't," Addison says.

"I can for both of us, are you okay with that?" Meredith asks.

"Yeah, can you?" Addison asks as she gets a glass of water for them both, tucks into bed and waits for Meredith to plug her phone in, text them and set her alarm before shutting her phone to silent for the night.

"This has been a really great day," Addison says to Meredith as they snuggle in for the night.

"It has. So much has happened, and it's been great," Meredith says.

"The Scientist," Addison says suddenly.

"Huh?" Meredith says back.

"The song, I remember what song you sang me this morning," Addison smiles.

"Oh, yeah," Meredith says shyly.

"I was just guessing at numbers and figures. Pulling your puzzles apart. Questions of science, science and progress. Do not speak as loud as my heart" Addison sings Meredith the second verse she couldn't remember this morning.

"I love Coldplay," Meredith says.

"Yeah, I love Coldplay, too," says Addison.

"Goodnight," says Meredith.

"Goodnight," says Addison.

They snuggle into each other, both substituting the 'I love Coldplay,' for the sentence they both know it's too damn soon to say, but God, do both Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey each want to say it to each other, much less, to yell it to everyone and anyone from on top of the rooftops.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **END OF CHAPTER 13**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Hello, folks!

Hope you enjoyed this one. It's a lot longer than many of the others,

And it has the Zola & Derek Bailey Shepherd & Ellis Shepherd + Meredith and Addison scene, with also Carolyn Shepherd, that we've all been waiting for!

And here's where, I'll say that unfortunately, the caveat of that is that I'm going to be away for the weekend and I probably won't be able to upload another chapter until maybe Monday or Tuesday… So this is a long one to savor now!

Apologies for the inconvenience, but alas, writers have real lives too :).

Let me know what you think about all of this so far.

And of course, feel free to ask questions about it and all that jazz.

Also, I realize that Meredith's kids have very long names, and because they are similar to other character names, it's hard to make them shorter… Fanfiction probs…

Inspiration goes out to 'beautiful like your mother,' by mimanchiandream, which has a nice scene between Meredith and a new lover, albeit Dr. Andrew DeLuca this time, and it's about him meeting her kids when they are seeing each other in canon.

It's a totally different ship, but it's a lovely story all the same and I recommend it!

Let me know if you liked all of this in the comments.

It's a bit very fluffy I realize, but this is a fluffy piece, and I don't want to diminish the struggles of real-live or fictional blended families. The struggles of all family dynamics are challenging, especially after the death of a parent.

This is one 'story,' but I'm sure there's many others that had a more angsty and nuanced version of this that might be good foils to this… Though I don't know where those are, yet.

Have a great weekend folks! See you in the comments. The chats have been GREAT so far!

ALSO, if you have not checked out "I Tried To Hate You (But Somewhere Along The Line I Fell In Love)" by ThatWinchesterGirl67 on Ao3, it's a new story and a new author to the Grey's fandom, and they picked MerAdd, and it's wicked. Let's welcome them into the meddison world with nice greetings, they reached out to me on Tumblr and spoiled me with nice comments… And I just wanted to say that it's awesome.

SEE YOU SOON IN THE REVIEWS 3

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

Dedications, June 18, 2020, Chapter 13:

Ao3:

AddisonAddek, LarisUSB, Pclauink, LordOfLezzies, Sammy_McCalister, TheNetflixGal, for the Comments so far!

I_dont_have_time_for_this, Davedemoneon, Windiforous, LordOfLezzies, Seattlerain879, LarisUSB, skidney, legallyblindandrea, earpsdimples, FanFicRocks0651, TheNetflixGal, Sammy_McCallister, MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse, pclauink, Hotgitay, and 9 other Guests left kudos on this work!

Subscriptions: 8 Hits: 492 Kudos: 24 Comment Threads: 31 Bookmarks: 0

Fanfiction:

Nublos24 x3!, FireworkScrubCap, ravenclawbooklove for the reviews - 5.

nublos24, Milagros Lopez, cayuelaitana, trashaunabliss1, Kristi Boseman, themdet, CircusSpearIt, sophiaqv, for the Favorites - 9

nublos24, CircusSpearIt, Greyer, cayuelaitana, iamkellylouise, ravenclawbooklove, Kristi Boseman, themdet, NathalieRae, Milagros Lopez, Kath1504, for the Follows - 12.

1530 Views.

Wattpad:

_AddieMontgomery_, addiesbaby, itslexipedia, Arizonaslesbianism, new_being, stationsurrea, naylorholby, Lovely_angel564, danielaperezsurga, outlawqueenpercabeth, addiesrep, ana_the_heda for the Stars and Comments.

613 Views. 97 Stars. 597 Comments. More who added it to their reading lists.

THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO READS THIS LIGHT DEBACLE!

* * *

_ Feel free to check out these while you wait for more of this story: _

[ **Falling Apart, Barely Breathing** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480)

[ **Soothe** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004)

[ **Second Person (The Diary of Addison Montgomery)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276160)

See you soon in the comments,

_ bobbiejelly _

####  [ **_bobbiejelly_ ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)

Ps. If you search up this story, “Bubble,” by bobbiejelly, on Archive Of Our Own or Ao3, and go to the chapter last, Chapter 12, in the comments, there is a mini fic bonus written in collaboration with LarisUSB… It’s about Addison calling Charlotte from Private Practice, about sex toys, and some other questions… So, enjoy that as a DVD extra while you wait for more, and thanks so much for that experience and writing, LarisUSB!!!


	14. Day 13 of 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father's day is the hardest for Meredith Grey and Addison Montgomery.

_Author's Note:_

SPOILER ALERT: THIS FANFICTION WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS UP TO GA-S16-E21, AND PP-S6-E13,

AND ALSO POTENTIALLY S19-S3-E16, AKA NOW!

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Thank you for your patience as I took a break from this one over the weekend!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Bubble**

* * *

_Addison Forbes Montgomery is trapped for 28 days with only Meredith Grey in her house in Seattle. Will they stay enemies? Will they become friends? Will they become 'more than friends'?_

_Loosely Based on Current Events. MerAdd. Meddison. F/F. Addison Montgomery/Meredith Grey. Rated E for Explicit. Spoilers through GA-S16-E21, PP-S6-E13 (aka now). Fluff, Humor, Romance._

* * *

**Chapter 14: Day 13 of 28**

* * *

Father's day is the hardest for Meredith Grey and Addison Montgomery.

Meredith has hated Father's day since her own dad left her and her mother at the age of five. Well, her mother, Ellis Grey, kicked Thatcher out of the house, Meredith thinks. After that she only remembers meeting Thatcher years later when she met Molly Grey who had a baby Laura Grey-Thompson and later when she met her sister Lexie Grey who was actually raised by her father. And she gave Thatcher a piece of her own liver because Lexie couldn't and now Lexie's dead and Thatcher's dead.

And now, the only father figure that Meredith Grey has left is her father-figure, Richard Webber, who had once had a long-lasting affair with her mom while they had been in residency together at Seattle Grace. And he almost died a little while ago with the whole chrome-in-the-leg-thing that made him seem like he had Alzheimer's when he didn't.

Meredith knew the difference.

So did Andrew DeLuca, the intern she once dated.

And now Meredith is thinking about how she still wants to be 'just friends,' with Dr. Andrew DeLuca and also Dr. Cormax Hayes and how she hasn't told either of them she's not single.

Because she isn't, because Meredith Grey is seeing Addison Forbes Montgomery, who she thinks is the hottest woman on the whole freakin' planet.

Addison Montgomery also hates father's day though.

Meredith has no idea why, but she hypothesizes as such because she sees Addison moping around nervously so Meredith asks her why.

"My dad's alive, but we don't get along, and I don't really want to call him even if I really should," says Addison nervously.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, Addison," Meredith says soothingly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be talking like this. You lost your dad so recently, I shouldn't be all like this, I should-" Addison frets.

"Thatcher and I were not very close," Meredith says with a sigh.

"Right," Addison says, remembering how Meredith had not always been keen to be on Molly Grey's case.

"Shit, I have to call the kids tonight. They're going to be a mess. I'm going to be a mess, I'm so sorry Addison. Usually, I get _very_ drunk on father's day by myself. After Derek died, I mean. That's my tradition. After I tell my kids for the hundredth time that their dad is not magically going to reappear in June… Then I shoot tequila by myself until I pass out in bed alone," Meredith explains.

"Yeah, I hear that. I usually get drunk on father's day, too. So does my father. Somehow he's still alive after all of his drinking. Now he doesn't have my mother Bizzy Forbes around since she died, and he's going to be hell and I have no idea what Archer Forbes Montgomery, my brother, is up to. And God, I hope you don't mind if I also get drunk tonight…" Addison sighs.

"We can get drunk tonight. But we have to have rules," Meredith explains.

"Rules?" Addison questions.

"I don't want to sleep with you drunk, while you're drunk or I'm drunk. Our first time together, it can't be today. I think it's for the best. I'll be in too much pain, and maybe you'll be, and this is like that first night when I wanted to kiss you but I didn't want it to be a bad experience after, and I think that has to be my rule," Meredith offers.

"I think I'm actually glad we waited for that first kiss. It was fun, on that lazy Sunday, and now it's nice that the pressure is off. Or it isn't like, in my pants. But it's off in my head about you getting into my pants. Or your pants, me getting into them, I mean. Not that I'm wearing pants right now because this is a skirt but I mean-" Addison stumbles.

Meredith's face pulls into a smile at Addison's rambling and Meredith can't help but brush her hand up to Addison's cheek.

"You're still welcome to try out some of my sex toys if you want to," Meredith offers.

"Really?!" Addison squeaks.

"Yeah," says Meredith.

"Could I?" Addison asks again.

"What, like, right now?!" Meredith asks in alarm.

"Well, yeah, I mean I feel really tense, and it's been a while and-" Addison rambles again.

"We have to work soon?" Meredith questions.

"I don't think the time is going to be an issue," Addison blurts out, and then reddens profusely.

"That bad, huh?" Meredith smirks.

"Jesus, Meredith. I haven't come since I've been here and that's been weeks and we've been kissing and touching and sleeping spooned up and I swear it's really a small miracle I haven't fallen out of bed dreaming about you by now," Addison explains frustratedly.

"Wait, shit, you haven't gotten off since Seattle?!" Meredith says in alarm.

"Well, no. As I mentioned before, the showerhead doesn't detach," Addison says pointedly, and then she realizes she's fully admitting her past intentions with having broken it.

"Oh, damn. Yeah, okay let's get you something to take that edge off," Meredith says compassionately.

"Oh thank goodness," Addison sighs, and she also feels herself getting aroused in anticipation.

"Mm, any favorites?" Meredith teases.

"I don't know what you have," Addison deadpans.

"Take a guess," Meredith smirks.

"Umm?" Addison shrugs.

"Seriously, guess. If you get it right then I'll find it for you," Meredith offers.

"Vibrators?" Addison asks.

"That's extremely nonspecific," Meredith teases. "You could have said 'medicine,' for what we give to patients and you could have made everyone like-"

"Fine. I get the analogy. Do you have any of those gel vibrators shaped like jackrabbits?" Addison asks.

"Yeah, good girl. Now, what kind do you want?" Meredith asks again.

"You have more than one of those?!" Addison shrieks.

"You don't?" Meredith retorts.

"Fuck," Addison swears.

"See, told you. You need to be more specific, Addison," Meredith continues.

"Fine. Do you have the one that's pink with the pearly beads in it, that's like, really famous in Japan?" Addison deadpans.

"Sure," Meredith smirks again before kissing Addison on the neck, and then patting her on the shoulder, and then skipping up to get the desired object before returning.

"This the one you wanted?" Meredith asks diligently.

"Y-yeah," Addison stutters nervously because this is the first time she's shared sex toys with someone. Before, she'd just had hers from Charlotte King's bulk orders at her sexology practice. Plus her partners had all been cis-gendered males, so they had different toys for anatomical reasons.

"We have a clean bill of health, that's been sterilized, there's lube here, and also if you want to use a condom on it there's some in the drawer if that's easier than cleaning it after," Meredith offers.

"Which drawer?" Addison asks.

"Top one on the right, in the room you're staying in, anyway," Meredith says easily.

"Are you going to- where are you going to be?" Addison asks shyly.

"Would you like me to go for a walk to give you some privacy?" Meredith asks.

"Would you? This is not something I've done in front of an audience and I'm a little shy," Addison bites her lips nervously.

"Of course, text me when you're finished," Meredith says sweetly and goes to grab her keys.

"Wait," Addison says, pulling Meredith back by the collars and bringing her into a kiss.

Meredith leans into it, and wraps her arms around Addison tightly and lets her hands wander, touching over her breasts and pinching Addison's nipples and squeezing her ass.

"Oh, God," Addison moans.

"Well, if you want it to be quick, I'm just helping to work you all up," Meredith smirks.

"Oh-" Addison pants as she feels Meredith kneading her ass with two hands.

"Your ass is magnificent," Meredith sighs as she squeezes once more and slides her hand up and down Addison's back.

Addison starts grabbing for Meredith, grasping her breasts, fondling her ass as well, and bringing Meredith closer until she's grinding herself on Meredith's hip.

"And I think that's my cue to give you some time to yourself," Meredith says softly.

"But-" Addison protests.

"It's hot, it's okay. I'll be thinking of you screwing myself as I go for my walk… I'll be thinking of you… Enjoy your orgasms, Addison," Meredith offers before walking away.

Addison stands there bewildered before she heads up to the bedroom and finds the lube and condoms that Meredith had been talking about.

Addison takes off her pajamas and boxers and lets them fall neatly to the floor before she inserts the toy into herself gently and tests the vibration out.

"Oh, oh, oh," Addison calls out to the air as she feels the low vibrations up against her sensitive parts.

The stimulation after being celibate for so long is maddening for Addison as she increases the settings one or two more.

By now, Addison is already sweating, holding the toy against herself, and thrusts a bit in and out to feel her walls clenching around it.

Addison is already wet, and she's added a bit of lube to help her out.

Now she's striking her own g-spot over and over as well as holding the toy to her clit and she's so very close to coming already.

As Addison feels her orgasm approaching, her mouth goes dry and clenches and her toes curl, and her back arches off of the bed.

Some say that people shout names when they come but Addison doesn't. She can't, she's just too focused on the pleasing sensations to put that much oxygen into her voice.

Instead, Addison whispers ever so softly, barely audible as she feels the crash of waves and warm wetness, and all the amazing orgasmic sensations wash over her.

It's her name, "Meredith," which falls from her lips as she does, and Addison squeezes her eyes shut and tries to milk all the pleasure she can out of the single orgasm and soon she's rocking her hips into a second.

It's been a long time since Addison's come, and she feels her entire being go limp afterward, the tension drained and spirits lifted instantly.

"Oh thank goodness," Addison sighs when she regains her breath.

Addison sits there between the sheets to recover until she goes to clean herself up and put the lube and condoms away and discard the one used one.

Addison texts Meredith she can stop her walk whenever, and Meredith texts back a winky-face emoji along with another text that says "well, you were right. That hardly took ten minutes," with a smirk that Addison can't see right now but that she's sure is plastered to Meredith's face right now.

Addison gets ready for work, putting on a fresh pair of boxers (purple, this time), underneath her pencil skirt to go with high heels.

Addison does like to dress in an achingly feminine way aside from her underwear, and she applies the lipstick she knows Meredith likes on her.

"Hello! Are you ready?" Meredith calls out as she enters the front door.

"Yeah, just putting on eyeliner," Addison offers as she touches up her makeup before heading downstairs.

"Wow, already finished orgasming and getting dressed in 20 minutes. Impressive!" Offers Meredith.

"You had me practically close already," Addison admits openly.

"Do you feel better?" Meredith asks tenderly.

"Yeah, I think it's what I needed to face this day," Addison sighs.

"Yeah," Meredith says sadly.

"Did you- or do you want to- or, I'm not sure what I'm offering here?" Addison squeaks.

"I'm alright, I took a 'break,' yesterday while you were chatting with my kids, remember?" Meredith reminds Addison.

"Right," offers Addison.

"Plus, I like the tension sometimes. It makes it more fun to need to jump you for kisses before lunchtime," Meredith offers as she leans in to suckle Addison's neck again.

They pack themselves into the car and they get to work and Richard asks Addison why she's so calm, and so does Bailey, and Meredith bails her out by saying she's been doing some 'physical therapy,' and somehow everyone seems to buy this.

Work happens and they have all these separate patients but they do end up meeting for lunch.

The moment Addison is inside Meredith's office, Addison's lips are latched to Meredith's neck and her hands are wandering over Meredith's body.

"Whoa," says Meredith with a smirk.

"I can't help it. Felt so good this morning, you felt so good this morning and I need it more, just please kiss me, Meredith," Addison begs.

"Absolutely," says Meredith with a smirk.

Meredith kisses Addison back and lets Addison press her up against the wall. Addison takes this opportunity to fondle Meredith's breasts because they're at that stage now and she's horny again and Meredith is moaning into her mouth.

"I love how you love fondling me in my office," Meredith smirks.

"Oh shut up, I just want to feel you," Addison protests when they could keep touching each other right now.

Meredith grabs onto Addison's ass again, pressing her palms and kneading before moving to Addison's breasts and massaging Addison's nipples over all the layers of clothing with her tumb.

"We probably have to actually have lunch on our lunch break," Meredith deadpans but makes no move to back away.

"Do you want to stop?" Addison asks.

"No," says Meredith with a laugh, latching her lips to Addison's shoulder and pulling her scrubs to the side there to kiss Addison's bare skin.

"I don't want to stop either, please don't stop, feels nice," Addison says as she closes her eyes and lets Meredith wander her tongue all over her shoulders.

"How fast can you eat salad?" Meredith says in between light nibbles on Addison's exposed collarbone.

"Ten minutes?" Addison asks because she really wants Meredith to keep touching her.

"Deal," says Meredith, reattaching her hands to Addison's hips and reattaching their lips together as they keep kissing and kissing.

Meredith is turned on beyond belief and she's wishing they could take things further today but she knows they should wait - that's why she'd already made it a rule that morning.

The waiting is nice and the tension helps them crave each other even more.

"Do we _have_ to stop now?" Addison whines when Meredith insists they grab lunch from the cafeteria.

"Addison! We're surgeons. We can't skip meals and expect to perform operations!" Meredith teases.

"Yeah, I know. I just want to keep kissing you," says Addison.

"I love how much you like kissing me," Meredith smiles as she locks her office door from the outside and head to get some salads.

They sit together and chat, resisting the urge to kiss each other or hold each other's hands or something like that while they're in public.

They'd decided to manage the family first and then friends before they told the whole universe.

They inhale their salads before heading off to their separate surgical schedules.

At the end of the day, Addison dutifully meets Meredith outside her office again and waits for her.

Meredith smiles and braces Addison against the inside of the door as soon as she arrives and they kiss like animals against the door, desperate and needy from just a few hours without each other.

"Do you want to spend the night here again? Or should we go home before we get carried away?" Meredith asks rhetorically.

"Yeah, we gotta head home. I still have to call Archer, my brother, and The Captain Montgomery, my father," Addison huffs.

"Oh God, I still have to call the kids," Meredith says, tears running down her face suddenly.

"Hey, it'll be okay," Addison offers.

"Addison, if you want to, could you call them with me and share some stories about Derek with them from before I knew him? They've heard most of mine and I think it would be good for father's day," Meredith offers.

"Sure," Addison says. "Do you want me to drive home today?" Addison asks, and Meredith nods and hands Addison the car keys.

"Every year I wonder if this will get easier, but it never seems to," Meredith sighs.

"I'm sorry, again," Addison says.

"Thanks," says Meredith, as she tells Addison about how Zola, Derek Bailey Shepherd, and Ellis Shepherd like to make a big thing about how their dad died a hero and it just brings back memories for Meredith about how he looked after he'd been on the side of the road and injured.

"I think-" Addison begins but then hesitates.

"You can say it," Meredith confirms.

"I think Derek would be proud to have died doing what he loves, and to have saved all those lives," Addison sighs.

"It's a beautiful day..." Meredith's voice breaks.

"...To save lives," Addison says, nodding and finishing Derek's favorite sentence.

"I always wondered what would happen if he didn't say that before surgery," Meredith muses.

"I never wanted to find out. When I was watching Derek operating on Archer I was whispering 'say it, say it, say it,' from the gallery until he did," Addison explains.

"He did save your brother, I'm so glad," Meredith smiles.

"So am I," Addison says heavily, but Meredith can't quite place it.

"Do you want to spend time, I don't know, getting ready while I call my father and my brother?" Addison says. Addison's not sure if she's ready to introduce people to her new… Meredith… Quite yet.

"Sure," Meredith offers.

They get a takeaway delivered because they can't figure out cooking through all of this.

Addison calls Archer and The Captain and she cries alone for a while until Meredith finds her.

"Are you alright?" Meredith asks Addison.

"Yeah, just, it's hard," says Addison.

Meredith wraps her arms around Addison's shoulders and Addison holds onto Meredith back.

"Are you going to call the kids soon?" Addison asks.

Meredith nods, and they eat the delivered takeout first and sit mostly in silence as Meredith waits for Carolyn Shepherd to call.

When the phone rings, Meredith jumps on it and she sees three sad faces before her, all trying hard to be brave.

"Hey," says Meredith softly.

"At our online school, we all did craft projects for dad's but our dad is dead, so I made mine and I don't know who to send it to, but I guess I'll send it home and I don't have a dad no more, and we don't even have a grandfather anymore, because he died when daddy was young," Ellis Shepherd cries out.

"Oh, I hear that it's hard," says Meredith. "Yeah," adds Addison.

"We had a sharing circle in my class about our dads. I shared that I remember that Dad poured me cereal in the morning. That's all I remember mostly, even though he did a lot of other good things I'm scared I'm starting to forget," says Derek Bailey Shepherd.

"That's-" Meredith's voice breaks completely, and Addison reaches out and holds Meredith in her arms.

"That's my only memory of my dad, also," Meredith says, whispering only loud enough for Addison to hear.

"So, I know you're both girls, but if you're with Addison, mom, can we send our father's day stuff to Addison?" Zola asks. "She's like, the closest thing we have to a dad right now. And she knew dad. And she keeps you company and it's better than sending them to no-one," offers Zola.

"Oh-" Meredith raises her eyebrows because she's never considered this.

"It doesn't mean she has to turn into a boy, or be like one, or be called 'dad,' it just means that she's like another parent ish, only if she wants to, of course. I'm pretty sure Sofia still makes stuff for both her parents on father's dad, because her dad Mark is dead, too," Zola starts.

At Mark's name, Addison whimpers, and Zola notices this even if the other kids don't.

"You knew Sofia's dad?" Zola asks simply.

Addison laughs as she nods because she realizes she's never really thought about it that way, even if she had delivered Sofia for Mark at the time. Addison often remembers Mark as her 'dirty mister,' and the man who'd left her to chase after Lexie Grey.

Addison doesn't want to explain all that to Zola now, much less the other kids so she just tells the story of how she'd flown into Seattle and helped Callie have Sofia as a baby, and how Mark had been there, also.

"Did you kiss Sofia's dad, Mark?" Zola asks Addison right away.

"Oh God," Addison blushes.

"You kissed our dad AND Sofia's dad? _AND NOW OUR MOM_?" Zola exclaims.

"Addison kisses a lot of people," Derek Bailey Shepherd remarks.

"She's probably a good kisser, then. If you have practice it's better. Like I'm supposed to practice piano so I wonder if I should-" Ellis Shepherd begins before Meredith interrupts her.

"Hey, I don't want you to all go off practicing kissing!" Meredith says. "That's a grown-up activity," Meredith adds.

"I'm SO telling Sofia all of this," Zola says, wanting to text her best friend all the gossip.

"Wait wait wait, we haven't called Callie and Arizona since-" Meredith starts, but Zola's already texted her friend before realizing she'd outed her parent's relationship.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were keeping it secret," says Zola.

"It's alright, it's just new and we wanted to tell people ourselves… It's okay though, we were probably going to call Callie and Arizona soon anyway," Meredith reassures them.

"They don't know that I'm- that I- that we-" Addison panics at Meredith in front of everyone.

"Somehow, I don't think they're homophobic at all," Meredith quips.

"Right," says Addison.

"Didn't you say something about speaking the-" Meredith begins but then stops herself before saying the rest in front of her kids.

"SOFIA SAYS THAT'S REALLY FUNNY THAT ADDISON'S KISSED BOTH OUR DADS AND ALSO SHE SAYS CALLIE SAYS TO PASS A MESSAGE TO ADDISON," Zola blurts out with a shout.

"What does she want to say?" Addison squeaks.

"She says… Oh, it just says she'll text it to you," Zola says, a bit disappointed.

And sure enough, Addison's phone buzzes with a message from Callie.

Addison reads it before showing it to Meredith but not in the eyesight of her children.

**Text message, 19:23, Location: New York City to Seattle**

_Callie Torres to Addison Forbes Montgomery_

CALLIE

[So, I hear you've been 'Speaking The Vagina Monologues,' these days with Grey. Proud of u. Let me know if you need any sex tips, Arizona and I are always willing to offer advice.]

_Addison sets her phone to vibrate so she can reply to her messages in private._

"Well, she's not wrong," Meredith offers to Addison teasingly.

"I kinda wanted to tell her though," Addison sighs.

"Yeah, I get that, we can call them later though," Meredith offers.

"I could get Sofia to call in and then we could all talk," Zola offers.

"Really?" Says Addison.

"Yeah, I know how to use technology," Zola smirks, and Meredith and Addison try not to feel like two dinosaurs.

Sure enough, soon a new picture pops up on their screens with Arizona Robbins, Callie Torres, and Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres.

"HI!" Says Sofia.

"Hello!" Says Arizona.

"Hey!" Says Callie.

"Good to see you all," says Meredith.

"Yeah," says Addison shyly.

"I'm so glad you came out, Addison!" Arizona says proudly.

"Wait what? You say that as if you were waiting for it?" Addison asks, rather surprised.

"We both were," Callie offers.

"I think it's cool that you're dating Zola's mom, Addison," offers Sofia.

"Umm, thanks Sofia, wow I have not seen you since-" Addison begins.

"Since you delivered me! Thanks by the way. Arizona told me about the coolest surgery ever where you performed it and you saved my mom, Callie, and also you helped save me," Sofia offers.

"You're welcome, you're so grown up!" Addison offers. "Thanks," says Sofia.

"HI SOFIA!" Zola Grey-Shepherd, Derek Bailey Shepherd and Ellis Shepherd yell out at once.

"HIIIIIIII!" Says Sofia to all of them.

"Zola, would you like to make a new video chat for you three and Sofia, and we can all chat together after Callie and Arizona and Addison and I have a chance to catch up?" Meredith asks.

"YES," says Zola, enthusiastically manipulating the devices.

"So," Callie smirks at Addison once the adults are alone on the call.

"TELL US!" Says Arizona cheerfully as Sofia runs up to her room to continue chatting with her friends.

"Tell you what?" Says Addison.

"EVERYTHING!" Arizona and Callie both say at the same time.

"Well, Meredith took me in during this physical distancing thing, and I've been staying in her guest room, and we talked a lot about everything and caught up, and I have no idea but I just wanted to kiss her, and then we talked about it, and then we did and I have no idea, but it's just, she's just, I really like her," Addison says for Callie and Arizona and blushes when she realizes Meredith can hear her.

"This is SO CUTE!" Says Arizona.

"They ARE so cute together!" Says Callie.

"Addison is cute," Meredith says sweetly, as she takes Addison's hand into her own.

"So have you two…?" Arizona trails off but the question is implied.

"We've been taking it slow," Meredith offers.

"I really want to… Do more… But it's also really new and I'm a bit nervous," says Addison.

"It's normal to feel nervous. I remember all the new steps I took with women, but I enjoyed them," offers Callie.

"It's all I know," says Arizona. "But I bet you can figure it out! We've worked together and you've saved lots of babies!" Arizona offers.

"Thanks, both of you, really," says Addison.

"Are you surprised at all?" Meredith asks them.

"Umm," Callie and Arizona shake their heads together.

"SERIOUSLY?! AT WHAT POINT DID YOU START THINKING I HAD A THING FOR MEREDITH?!" Addison asks.

"You stared a lot at her the trip you came up to deliver Sofia," Arizona offers.

"Well, I mean, she was about to marry my ex-husband," Addison says with a shrug.

"It wasn't that kind of staring. You were checking her out!" Says Callie.

"What!?" Addison says incredulously.

"You were," says Arizona.

"I know you around people you wanted. We've both done Mark, remember?" Callie smirks.

"Oh God, so Sofia and Zola are now gossiping about the fact that I've kissed both their fathers," Addison facepalms.

"Also their uncle Alex," Meredith reminds her.

"Do they know that part?" Addison asks, eyes flying wide open.

"I'm not going to tell them about it," Meredith says.

"Yeah, and Callie also kissed Alex apparently," Arizona says with a sigh.

"How did we all get like this?" Addison asks rhetorically.

"We're hot and horny surgeons, I guess it was inevitable," Meredith shrugs.

"Cherish this, have fun and we hope you have a good romance. We've picked it back up, it's been hard, but we're working through it," offers Callie.

"Yeah, we had a lot of counselling, both of us separately and together, and it was worth it after the plane crash and the cheating and everything," says Arizona.

"Thanks," says Meredith as well as Addison.

"How do you handle father's day?" Meredith asks.

"Well, Sofia asks for stories about Mark and we tell her, mostly," Callie offers.

"You could tell her some if you want, she'd love that," Arizona offers to both of them.

"Sure," says Meredith, and Addison agrees.

When the kids come back on the call, Meredith tells them about Mark's jokes, and Addison talks about how Mark would play pranks in college.

Sofia, Callie, and Arizona sign off for the evening, and it's just Zola, Derek Bailey Shepherd and Ellis Shepherd talking to Addison and Meredith after.

"Can you tell us about our dad?" Derek Bailey Shepherd asks Addison.

"YEAH!" Says Ellis Shepherd.

"But not more about kissing him!" Zola squeals.

"Of course, so Derek… " Addison tells the kids about some pleasant stories from their early married years out of medical school, about their honeymoon, about Derek first buying his trailer.

Meredith laughs because years ago, she wouldn't have wanted to hear all of this but now she does. Meredith sees Addison had good memories with her now-passed husband, and she's glad for it.

The kids take in all the stories and smile and then Carolyn Shepherd appears to send them all up to bed.

"I'll take care of them for the evening, you two relax," Carolyn says to Meredith and Addison, who say "thank you,".

When the call is dropped, Meredith wordlessly heads over to find a bottle of tequila, which she opens and starts taking shots of right out of the bottle.

Addison opens one of Derek's old bottles of scotch she recognizes. She doesn't drink it usually but today she wants to feel closer to him somehow.

They cheer's to each other, passing the bottles back and forth while still drinking enough water they can work in the morning.

Pretty soon, they're drunk and just cuddling on the couch.

Eventually, Addison is drunk enough to be calling Meredith 'Merdif,'.

"You say my name the same way your son does naturally, and it's funny because you're drunk and he's three and apparently the alcohol is the equalizer here," Meredith offers.

"You're pretty, Merdif," Addison offers in a way that mimics Henry Montgomery's precious proclamation to a T.

"If you're not gonna be Henry's girlfriend because he's too good for you are you gonna by MY girlfriend cuz I'm not too good for you, I'm not good enough for you, but maybe no one is anyway... And I want you and you want me, so will you be my girlfriend Merdif? Because I wanna be yours..." Addison rambles adorably.

"How about we table this talk about who we are to each other officially, Addison, for when you're a little soberer, and you'll for sure remember it in the morning, how does that sound," Meredith offers.

"But if I don't make you my girlfriend someone else might take you and you turned Henry down but I bet there's a lot of Henry's out there who wanna be your girlfriend like I do," Addison pouts harder.

"It's okay, Addison, you've already beat out all your competition. You threw your hat in the ring and I picked it up before I even touched anyone else's," Meredith offers.

"But you're not wearing a hat?" Addison doesn't quite grasp the metaphor here and Meredith giggles.

"I don't want another boy or girl or person, Addison. I just want you. I just want us both to be not-drunk-or-high when we make milestones in our relationship," Meredith softens and says this directly.

The word "milestone," seems to get stuck in drunk Addison's consciousness because she starts singing 'The Proclaimers,' in a husky tone and it's all Meredith can do not to kiss the words out of her mouth.

"And I would walk 500 miles, and I would walk 500 more just to be the man who walks 1000 miles to fall down at your door..." Addison sings.

Meredith has heard Addison singing many times in the kitchen or in the car or just idly around the house.

This is the first time Meredith has heard Addison sing in the form of a love song for HER, though, and it makes her melt like an ice cream cone in July...

"When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to YOU," Addison emphasizes the 'you,' part really loud and it makes her voice go a bit pitchy and then she stops because she realizes she's fallen off-key. Addison's sung this song for Meredith before, but this is the first time she's sung it to her while she's been awake.

"I really love waking up next to you, too, Addison," Meredith offers with a smile.

And this makes Addison reach for Meredith's shirt to bring her closer so she can cuddle into her and then she starts laughing hysterically.

"I'm gonna be next to you when I wake up but I'm not gonna be a man because I'm a woman and you're a woman and we're gay and we're happy and I think I love rainbows!" Addison exclaims suddenly and Meredith smiles and fusses Addison's hair at the top of her head in her palm as Addison often does when she's sleepy.

"Mm, you're beautiful like a rainbow!" Addison says and Meredith wonders how Addison's drunken brain somehow seems to snap to all sorts of song lyrics.

"Ah, as are you, Addison. You're even more beautiful every day, you know," Meredith says completely honestly.

And then Addison gets teary because she usually feels like she's getting older and less desirable and less and less beautiful and Meredith is saying the opposite and it's exactly the words she needs to hear at this point in her life right now.

"Are you okay?" Meredith offers because Addison is crying full-on now and Meredith is not sure if that is a good thing.

"You make me cry happiness, Merdif, because you make me feel pretty," Addison says simply and she clings onto Meredith's shirt harder.

"You are pretty. Even while you cry you're pretty. I don't ever want you to feel ugly again, Addison," Meredith says soothingly as she massages Addison's scalp.

"Can we go to bed now?" Addison asks Meredith.

"We're not going to have sex," Meredith says, sticking to her morals even while drunk.

"I know, I just wanna lay down next to you," says Addison.

"Okay, we can get ready for bed," Meredith offers.

They do, and through a few drunken stumbles, they manage to get into pajamas.

"Can I kiss youuuuuuuu?" Addison asks, or slurs, rather.

"Suuuuuuuuuure, but just kissing," Meredith slurs back.

It's sloppy because they're both drunk, but Meredith and Addison kiss a bit before they sleep.

And through all their making out they'd forgotten they both hated father's day in the first place.

For this one, at least, they didn't have to do it all alone by themselves.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **END OF CHAPTER 14**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Welcome back, hope you enjoyed the father's day chapter.

Yes, there are a million different things going on in this fic!

From sexy, to angst, to families, to crossovers… It's a lot and thanks to everyone who follows this!

SEE YOU SOON IN THE REVIEWS!

Also, yes, all the uses of 'fondling,' are inspired by the latest chapter of "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now," by lespians (Chapter 7), which is AMAZING, and if you have not read that seriously go read it now because it's stellar!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

Dedications, June 22, 2020, Chapter 14:

Ao3:

ThatWinchesterGirl67, AddisonAddek, LarisUSB, Pclauink, LordOfLezzies, Sammy_McCalister, TheNetflixGal, for the Comments so far!

ThatWinchesterGirl67, Illyiad, gay_as_heaven, I_dont_have_time_for_this, Davedemoneon, Windiforous, LordOfLezzies, Seattlerain879, LarisUSB, skidney, legallyblindandrea, earpsdimples, FanFicRocks0651, TheNetflixGal, Sammy_McCallister, MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse, pclauink, Hotgitay, and 11 other Guests left kudos on this work!

Subscriptions: 10 Hits: 603 Kudos: 29 Comment Threads: 47 Bookmarks: 0

Fanfiction:

Nublos24 x3!, FireworkScrubCap, ravenclawbooklove for the reviews - 6.

nublos24, Milagros Lopez, cayuelaitana, trashaunabliss1, Kristi Boseman, themdet, CircusSpearIt, sophiaqv, for the Favorites - 9

lenka1991p, nublos24, Zoewithay, kjo2000, CircusSpearIt, Greyer, cayuelaitana, iamkellylouise, ravenclawbooklove, Kristi Boseman, themdet, NathalieRae, Milagros Lopez, Kath1504, for the Follows - 15.

1906 Views.

Wattpad:

_AddieMontgomery_, addiesbaby, itslexipedia, Arizonaslesbianism, new_being, stationsurrea, naylorholby, Lovely_angel564, danielaperezsurga, outlawqueenpercabeth, addiesrep, ana_the_heda for the Stars and Comments.

715 Views. 109 Stars. 680 Comments. More who added it to their reading lists.

THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO READS THIS LIGHT DEBACLE!

* * *

Ps. If you search up this story, “Bubble,” by bobbiejelly, on Archive Of Our Own or Ao3, and go to the chapter last, Chapter 12, in the comments, there is a mini fic bonus written in collaboration with LarisUSB… It’s about Addison calling Charlotte from Private Practice, about sex toys, and some other questions… So, enjoy that as a DVD extra while you wait for more, and thanks so much for that experience and writing, LarisUSB!!!

Pps. There's a new series out today about MerAdd, called: [Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery?](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797412)

The first story is here: [Fever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847030)

_Feel free to check out these while you wait for more of this story:_

[ **Falling Apart, Barely Breathing** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480)

[ **Soothe** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004)

[ **Second Person (The Diary of Addison Montgomery)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276160)

See you soon in the comments,

_bobbiejelly_

####  [ **_bobbiejelly_ ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	15. Day 14 of 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith Grey and Addison Montgomery wake up with a bit of a hangover.

_Author's Note:_

SPOILER ALERT: THIS FANFICTION WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS UP TO GA-S16-E21, AND PP-S6-E13,

AND ALSO POTENTIALLY S19-S3-E16, AKA NOW!

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

LarisUSB on Ao3, you've inspired a part of this one… You'll know when you get to it :).

Also AddisonAddek... You inspired me somewhere here but I forget where so maybe you know?

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Bubble**

* * *

_Addison Forbes Montgomery is trapped for 28 days with only Meredith Grey in her house in Seattle. Will they stay enemies? Will they become friends? Will they become 'more than friends'?_

_Loosely Based on Current Events. MerAdd. Meddison. F/F. Addison Montgomery/Meredith Grey. Rated E for Explicit. Spoilers through GA-S16-E21, PP-S6-E13 (aka now). Fluff, Humor, Romance._

* * *

**Chapter 15: Day 14 of 28**

* * *

_Meredith Grey and Addison Montgomery wake up with a bit of a hangover._

They'd both been drinking last night to forget about how much they hate father's day, and now they can feel the (unfortunately familiar) effects of their consumption in the morning.

"Morning…" Addison grumbles.

"Mmfff," Meredith grumbles.

"Ow," says Addison. "My head hurts," says Addison again.

"Yeah, ow," says Meredith.

"How much did we drink last night?" Addison asks.

"Well, we drank about the same amount and those bottles are half empty each," Meredith offers.

"We each drank half a quarter of a bottle of tequila and scotch last night?!" Addison groans.

"Unless you remember pouring it out?" Meredith asks.

"No, I only remember drinking it," Addison sighs.

"I hurt," says Meredith.

"So do I," says Addison.

"I'm too old for this," says Meredith.

"How do you think I feel?!" Says Addison.

"You're not like, bad old," says Meredith.

"Thanks," offers Addison. "Neither are you," Addison says afterward.

"Can we have noodles for breakfast?" Meredith asks.

"Won't that just dehydrate us more?" Addison argues.

"But I want ramen!" Meredith protests.

"Do you usually have ramen after alcohol?" Addison asks her.

"Well, sometimes? I don't know. I just want noodles!" Says Meredith.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Addison sighs.

"Well, you can have something else," Meredith grumbles.

"But then I'd have to make two breakfasts," Addison frowns.

"Well, not if you have noodles with me," Meredith says.

"Or if you have something that isn't noodles," Addison offers.

"What do you want anyway?" Meredith asks.

"Well, I don't know. But not outrageously spicy noodles with a salt pack I can already feel how dehydrated I am!" Addison says.

"You can always have noodles without the salt pack?" Meredith wonders aloud.

"That would taste terrible," Addison sighs.

"Probably, but then you wouldn't have to cook two things it would just be noodles," Meredith offers.

"It would still be two things, because it's two packs of noodles," says Addison.

"Yeah but it's just the kettle," grumbles Meredith.

"Why don't you make it then? It's just boiling water, noodles, a seasoning pack, you put a plate on top of the bowls and let it sit for two minutes," says Addison.

"I will," Meredith says determinedly.

"Thanks," says Addison.

"I never said I'd make you some," Meredith deadpans.

"Will you though?" Asks Addison.

"Fine. Even though you don't want them anyway," Meredith rolls her eyes.

"I do if you make them," Addison smiles finally.

"Why does that matter? It still has the same sodium!" Meredith protests.

"Yeah but it's sweet this way!" Offers Addison.

"I don't add sugar, Addison. It's ramen!" Says Meredith.

"No, I mean that it's sweet of you to make me breakfast," Addison smiles.

"Okay, but if I burn down the kitchen we might have to switch back," says Meredith.

"Kiss me before you go?" Addison says, not wanting Meredith to leave the bed just yet.

"Okay," says Meredith, leaning in and kissing Addison firmly.

"Do you feel better?" Addison asks Meredith.

"Now that's just egotistical!" Meredith smirks.

"Yeah but I feel better now," Addison smiles.

"I'm going to make your noodles now," Meredith sighs.

"That sounds kinda dirty," says Addison.

"Ha! You wish," says Meredith, teasing Addison.

"I do, you're like, hot dirty…?" Addison realizes she's not sure what she's supposed to be saying here.

"I'll take that as an accomplishment," Meredith says as she walks away.

"But, like, do I get a compliment back?" Says Addison, hopefully.

"It's not really a compliment if you ask for it!" Teases Meredith.

"Right," Addison sulks.

"You're dirty hot, too," Meredith says over her shoulder on the way to the kitchen and it makes Addison's cheeks burn.

Meredith manages to make the ramen noodles without burning anything. Addison sits down appreciatively at the table and takes a pair of chopsticks that Meredith hands her and starts digging in.

"Why are ramen noodles so good?" Meredith asks.

"No idea, but you've turned me onto this as a breakfast food," Addison says without an ounce of a smirk.

"I hope I turn you on in all the other ways," Meredith smirks up at Addison.

"Oh-" says Addison.

"Mm," Meredith moans on purpose into her noodles.

"SERIOUSLY!? You won't sleep with me yet and you want to make sex noises at noodles?" Addison grumbles.

"You are so grumpy," Meredith teases.

"Mm," Addison moans on purpose into her noodles.

"Now you're just exaggerating," Meredith laughs.

"So are you," Addison sighs.

"We're going to be late," says Meredith.

"Damn, we are," says Addison.

"Have you showered yet?" Asks Meredith.

"No, you?" Says Addison.

"Do you want to shower together?" Meredith asks.

Addison drops her chopsticks on the floor.

"WHAT!?" Addison reddens completely.

"It'll be faster," Meredith shrugs.

"Umm, I'm not entirely sure it will be," Addison says, biting her lip at the way Meredith is looking at her right now.

"We could try," Meredith offers.

"I thought we weren't having sex yet," Addison blurts out.

"We're not, we're showing. At the same time. In the same shower. Because it's faster and it's good for the environment," Meredith shrugs.

"Did- Okay, alrighty, we'll, okay," Addison says, without asking if Meredith had done this before. Addison doesn't want to know anyhow.

"I'll wash your hair for you," Meredith offers.

"Okay yes please, can we go?" Addison asks because she wants to see Meredith naked again.

"You gotta finish your noodles," Meredith teases.

Addison slurps them right up, they wash the dishes as fast as they can and then they head up to the upstairs washroom.

Once they're there, Addison just stands there and waits for Meredith to take charge.

"Um," Addison says, wondering how to proceed here.

"Have you- have you showered with people, like partners before, Addison?" Meredith asks, sensing Addison's apprehension.

"Yeah, just not, a woman, and just not with you," Addison says shyly.

"Are you still comfortable?" Meredith asks.

"Yeah, I'm just- you're really pretty," Addison gushes.

"Are you wondering what I'm going to think about your body?" Meredith asks tenderly.

"A little," says Addison. "I'm a bit, I'm insecure, that's all," says Addison.

"Oh Addie, I guess we all are, but trust me I've seen glimpses of you and you're… Edible," says Meredith sweetly.

"Thanks, Mer," Addison says.

Neither is sure when the nicknames slipped into their vocabulary but they like them.

"Do you want to see me naked first?" Meredith offers.

"Yeah," says Addison, licking her lips subconsciously.

"Okay," says Meredith, taking off her top, then pulling down her pajama pants, revealing only her red lace panties.

"Wow," says Addison.

"Now you?" Meredith asks, still giving Addison to change her mind if she wants to.

"Help me?" Addison asks, wanting to feel Meredith undress her.

"With pleasure," Meredith laces her tone with desire as she helps Addison out of her pajamas, revealing her navy and teal boxers that Meredith can't help but snapping very gently at the waistband.

"You really are," says Addison tenderly, remembering those words from a totally different conversation she'd had with Meredith years ago.

"You are so sexy, my goodness. Your whole body is all curvy and those boxer-briefs on you drive me insane," offers Meredith.

"Thanks, Meredith, I don't always feel… Desirable…" Addison says softly.

"Well, I can't change how you feel, though I'm sorry you feel not always desirable, but I can tell you that I really desire you," Meredith says sweetly.

"Thanks," says Addison.

"Do you want me to take these off?" Meredith points to her panties.

"Yeah," says Addison.

Meredith does, and then Addison pulls down her boxers, and Addison is reassured when Meredith arches her eyebrows showing she really likes what she sees with Addison naked.

"It's really difficult not to just have sex with you here and now," Meredith growls as she passes Addison the shampoo.

"Yeah, I feel it too," offers Addison.

"Do you want me to wash your hair?" Meredith asks again.

"Sure," Addison says.

Meredith has Addison pour the shampoo on and lean back and Meredith massages Addison's head and neck and temples to get the soap in, and then she rinses and does the same with the conditioner.

"Do you want me to do you while we wait for this to set?" Addison asks.

"You mean, wash my hair?" Meredith asks Addison.

"Yeah? I just asked you that?" Says Addison.

"Of course," Meredith smiles.

"What did I miss?" Addison asks.

"I'll tell ya later," says Meredith, giggling, and turning around so Addison can shampoo her hair.

Addison repeats the same, rubbing the shampoo in, rinsing, and then rubbing conditioner in. Meredith sighs contently at the attention and relaxes into Addison's massages.

"This is nice," Addison says. "I missed, I missed being touched like this," Addison says softly.

"Yeah, me too," Meredith says with a nod.

"Can I- Can I soap up your back?" Addison asks tentatively.

"Sure," says Meredith.

Addison nods and takes body wash and coats her palms with it before rubbing it into Meredith's back, while also releasing some sore spots around Meredith's pressure points.

"Is this good?" Addison asks Meredith.

"Yeah, would you like me to do the same for you?" Meredith asks.

Addison nods and says "yes, please," and then turns around for Meredith to wash the body wash into her back and circle her thumbs under her shoulder blades.

"Can I… I don't know, all I want is... I just want to touch you more," says Addison.

"Umm, I'm not sure this is a good idea if we're showering for the sake of efficiency," Meredith says with a sigh.

"Too much?" Addison asks.

"It's not a bad thing really, it's a compliment to you… I only have so much self-control around you, Addison. Seeing you all naked, and touching you in the shower… It's already taking everything in me not to press you against the wall and take you right here!" Meredith says eagerly.

"God, that sounds wonderful," Addison moans.

Meredith hadn't intended for that to be dirty talk, but it happened and Addison feels herself getting incredibly aroused by the second.

"Can I just kiss you?" Addison asks.

"Mm, maybe?" Meredith says. "After we finish actually showering…" Meredith says, motioning for them to wash their legs and their fronts and all that.

"Okay," Addison nods as they share the warm water and the soap and just the same intimate space.

"Well, I'm finished showering, I'm going to dry off," says Meredith after she concludes her routine.

"Awww," Addison protests adorably.

"Do you want a kiss before I go?" Meredith asks as she brushes a hair off of Addison's ear.

"Yeah," says Addison.

"Okay, here goes," Meredith says as she places her hands on Addison's hips, and Addison brings her hands to Meredith's waist.

It's the same as before, but different now that they're not in clothes and the warm water is running over both of them.

When their lips touch they sigh into the contact and just relish the feeling of being so close.

Addison deepens the kiss and parts her lips to invite Meredith's tongue.

Meredith complies and Addison finds her hands wandering to Meredith's back and her shoulders and her face.

"Meredith, I see what you mean, I think I can't handle kissing you more and not touching you more deeply now," Addison finally says this as she sees Meredith blink her eyes open.

"Shall we get changed then?" Meredith asks sweetly.

"Yeah," says Addison, nodding and stepping out to grab two towels and to hand one to Meredith.

"I feel better after the hangover," Meredith says now.

"Noodles?" Addison asks her.

"Nah, just you," Meredith says sweetly.

"I feel better too," says Addison as she dries herself off.

Meredith does as well and they apply moisturizer and end up drooling over each other more.

They get dressed and head off to work.

Somehow they get through the day, though Addison and Meredith can barely remember any of it because all they are thinking about in their spare time is the way their naked bodies felt in the shower that morning.

Richard Webber sees them laughing together on their way out of the hospital, and he says "hey,". Bailey sees him smiling at them and she asks him why.

"This is the first time since Derek died that Meredith hasn't been almost slightly drunk coming to work in the morning the day after father's day," Richard says softly.

"Ah, I see. I think that day is tough for Addison as well," Bailey says.

"Yeah, Meredith would never schedule herself anything serious for the day after. She'd always say she's taking a light day, I just never pressed her," says Richard.

"She seems happy now, it's nice, actually, they both do," says Bailey.

"They really do," offers Richard before he and Bailey part ways for the evening.

Meredith and Addison don't hear any of this though as they head off together.

Meredith drives home this time because Addison did the day before.

They talk on the way about their days and they share funny stories about patients.

Apparently, one of Addison's pregnant mothers' she's operating on is a former kindergarten teacher with the best memories of children she's taught.

Meredith operated on a boy who traveled many miles for a transplanted stomach who also loves the same movies as Zola.

"What do you want to do this evening?" Meredith asks Addison.

"You," Addison deadpans, before realizing she's blurted that out completely.

"Addison, are we ready for that?" Meredith asks tenderly.

"Probably not, but you asked," says Addison shyly.

"Yesterday, while we were drunk you asked me to be your girlfriend, is that still something you want?" Meredith asks Addison.

"YES!" Says Addison excitedly.

"I'm glad, do you remember saying that?" Meredith asks.

"Mostly, it's a bit fuzzy. I think I quoted Judy Garland to you also," says Addison.

"What is that about you quoting songs while drunk?" Meredith asks her.

"No clue," Addison laughs.

"Addison, will you be my girlfriend?" Meredith asks Addison.

"Yeah, will you be mine?" Addison asks Meredith.

"Yeah," says Meredith.

"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Addison shouts.

"SO DO I!" Says Meredith.

"You mean me, right?" Says Addison.

"Yeah, of course," says Meredith with a laugh.

"You don't have another secret husband I don't know about, right?" Asks Addison.

"Ahem, I think that would be YOU," says Meredith.

"I never hid Derek, he hid me from you," Addison laughs.

"Right. I'm sorry I didn't know you existed sooner," Meredith says.

"I sort of wish I'd followed him to Seattle right away and had met you then," says Addison wistfully.

"But you weren't gay then?" Meredith offers.

"Right. Maybe I would have been if I'd met you then…" Addison muses.

"Who knows, let's just be glad we get to be girlfriends now!" Says Meredith.

"You're the best girlfriend ever!" Says Addison.

"I'm also the only one you've ever had?" Says Meredith.

"Right. But you're better than my boyfriends too," offers Addison.

"Awe, so are you," offers Meredith.

"Can we shower naked tomorrow, together, I mean?" Addison asks Meredith.

"Well, I mean I think showering fully clothed would be sorta uncomfortable," Meredith giggles.

"Shut UP! You know what I meant!" Says Addison.

"Make me, Addison!" Says Meredith in protest.

Addison asks Meredith to pull over to show her exactly how she can shut Meredith up with her kisses.

They make out then and there in the front seats of Meredith's car on the side of the road.

They stay like that until it's late and they stop by a drive-through for takeout on the way home instead of cooking.

"This is sort of an unhealthy day with noodles and french fries," Addison observes.

"We had soup and sandwiches for luch at least, and apples," Meredith offers.

"Okay, true. Plus carrot sticks," says Addison.

They make it home with their dinner already having been eating in the diner parking lot and they realize they don't know what to do now that they don't have to cook.

"Do you want to put on a movie?" Meredith offers.

"Can I make out with you the whole time like we're teenagers?" Addison asks hopefully.

"Sure, you're my girlfriend after all," Meredith says to Addison.

"I just want to kiss my girlfriend while we watch Lost & Delirious," says Meredith.

"I don't think I've seen that one," says Addison.

"It's gay," Meredith laughs.

"Right," says Addison.

"Let me corrupt you," says Meredith.

"Oh, you already have," says Addison, leading Meredith to the couch.

They kiss for ten minutes before remembering the movie at all, and true to their words they end up kissing through the entire thing.

"Tired," says Addison once the credits roll.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Meredith asks.

"You can?" Addison asks.

"Yeah, totally, I'm tough!" Says Meredith, placing her arms under Addison's knees and motioning for Addison to hold on around her neck.

"Whee!" Addison says as Meredith carries her to the bedroom they now call 'theirs,' and they get ready for bed in tandem.

"How long until I can have sex with you?" Addison pleads Meredith as they settle in for the night.

"Mm, what do you have in mind?" Meredith asks.

"Tomorrow?!" Addison asks.

"We can certainly take things slow and see where they lead if we want to try tomorrow evening," Meredith offers.

"Really?!" Says Addison.

"Yeah, you're my girlfriend, after all, Addie," says Meredith.

"You're my amazing girlfriend, Mer," Addison says as she brings Meredith in to be her little spoon so she can rest her head against the blonde's.

"Goodnight, Addison," says Meredith.

"Goodnight, Meredith," says Addison.

_As Addison brushes her lips to kiss Meredith's neck before they sleep, all they can both think about is the possibility of 'more,' that lies ahead for them both._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **END OF CHAPTER 15**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

This one is a bit shorter and focused pretty exclusively on them.

Hope you enjoyed it!

The shower scene is inspired by LarisUSB mentioning they could 'save time in the morning by showering together… Or maybe not… Eons ago in the comments!

And AddisonAddek, I still can't remember why but there's a line in here that reminded me of your writing...

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

Dedications, June 23, 2020, Chapter 15:

Ao3:

ThatWinchesterGirl67, AddisonAddek, LarisUSB, Pclauink, LordOfLezzies, Sammy_McCalister, TheNetflixGal, for the Comments so far!

ThatWinchesterGirl67, Illyiad, gay_as_heaven, I_dont_have_time_for_this, Davedemoneon, Windiforous, LordOfLezzies, Seattlerain879, LarisUSB, skidney, legallyblindandrea, earpsdimples, FanFicRocks0651, TheNetflixGal, Sammy_McCallister, MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse, pclauink, Hotgitay, and 11 other Guests left kudos on this work!

Subscriptions: 10 Hits: 659 Kudos: 29 Comment Threads: 49 Bookmarks: 0

Fanfiction:

Nublos24 x3!, FireworkScrubCap, ravenclawbooklove for the reviews - 6.

MysticSong1978, NathalieRae, Nmbjudo, AudieM, nublos24, Milagros Lopez, cayuelaitana, trashaunabliss1, Kristi Boseman, themdet, CircusSpearIt, sophiaqv, for the Favorites - 12

Nmbjudo, lenka1991p, nublos24, Zoewithay, kjo2000, CircusSpearIt, Greyer, cayuelaitana, iamkellylouise, ravenclawbooklove, Kristi Boseman, themdet, NathalieRae, Milagros Lopez, Kath1504, for the Follows - 16.

2325 Views.

Wattpad:

_AddieMontgomery_, addiesbaby, itslexipedia, Arizonaslesbianism, new_being, stationsurrea, naylorholby, Lovely_angel564, danielaperezsurga, outlawqueenpercabeth, addiesrep, ana_the_heda, mathilde7438, JordynMarie05, for the Stars and Comments.

779 Views. 131 Stars. 718 Comments. More who added it to their reading lists.

THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO READS THIS LIGHT DEBACLE!

* * *

Ps. If you search up this story, “Bubble,” by bobbiejelly, on Archive Of Our Own or Ao3, and go to the chapter last, Chapter 12, in the comments, there is a mini fic bonus written in collaboration with LarisUSB… It’s about Addison calling Charlotte from Private Practice, about sex toys, and some other questions… So, enjoy that as a DVD extra while you wait for more, and thanks so much for that experience and writing, LarisUSB!!!

Pps. There's a new series out today about MerAdd, called:[ Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery?](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797412)

The first story is here:[ Fever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847030)

_Feel free to check out these while you wait for more of this story:_

[ **Falling Apart, Barely Breathing** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480)

[ **Soothe** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004)

[ **Second Person (The Diary of Addison Montgomery)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276160)

See you soon in the comments,

_bobbiejelly_

####  [ **_bobbiejelly_ ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	16. Day 15 of 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Meredith Grey and Addison Montgomery wake up in the morning, all they can think about is how they're going to try to have sex with each other later that evening.

_Author's Note:_

SPOILER ALERT: THIS FANFICTION WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS UP TO GA-S16-E21, AND PP-S6-E13,

AND ALSO POTENTIALLY S19-S3-E16, AKA NOW!

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Enjoy!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Bubble**

* * *

_Addison Forbes Montgomery is trapped for 28 days with only Meredith Grey in her house in Seattle. Will they stay enemies? Will they become friends? Will they become 'more than friends'?_

_Loosely Based on Current Events. MerAdd. Meddison. F/F. Addison Montgomery/Meredith Grey. Rated E for Explicit. Spoilers through GA-S16-E21, PP-S6-E13 (aka now). Fluff, Humor, Romance._

* * *

**Chapter 16: Day 15 of 28**

* * *

_When Meredith Grey and Addison Montgomery wake up in the morning, all they can think about is how they're going to try to have sex with each other later that evening._

"Good morning, Meredith!" Addison says to Meredith when she wakes up.

"Good morning, Addison!" Meredith says in an equally chipper tone, albeit with a signature smirk. "Sleep well, Addie?" Meredith grins as if that's the only reason why Addison is looking at her like she's… Like she wants to… Well, that _look_ in her eyes; it's kinda very dirty and not-safe-for-work and inappropriate for not-the-bedroom to say at the very least…

"Yeah, I slept well, you?" Addison says, as she shuffles herself closer to Meredith again and brushes her hand onto Meredith's hip.

"Yeah, I did," Meredith smiles, as she runs her own hand up and down Addison's shoulders.

"I'm feeling…" Addison considers what she wants to say next as she bites her lip in an undeniably sexy way.

"Horny?" Meredith deadpans.

"What, Jesus, Meredith," Addison blushes profusely.

"That's not a 'no,' Addison," Meredith laughs.

"Ah, no, I mean, yes, I mean, umm, you're really hot," Addison fumbles and Meredith thinks it's adorable.

"Ah, as are you, girlfriend," Meredith emphasizes the new relationship label they had decided on together.

"Right! You're my _super hot girlfriend!_ I love calling you that!" Addison says excitedly.

"I am your girlfriend, you're my _super hot girlfriend!_ And this is the greatest thing to wake up to," Meredith says as she runs her hands along Addison's stomach.

Addison moans at Meredith's whole hand caressing her there and Meredith adds her other hand. Meredith has not lifted up Addison's pajama shirt at atll; she's still feeling her over her clothes.

But Addison wants to change that, so she pulls her arms over her head to ride her shirt up on purpose.

"Please, Meredith?" Addison asks and also begs.

"Only because we woke up a bit early, but we're not going to try have sex-sex until tonight at the very earliest; we want to have all the time in the world," Meredith mentions.

"Yeah, I know, I want tonight to be special. But I wanna feel your touch on my abs," Addison pleads.

"Alright, very well," Meredith grins as she touches Addison experimentally on her newly exposed midriff.

"Ooh, that feels nice," says Addison, as Meredith caresses her taut stomach muscles with both hands gently.

Meredith moves her hands all along Addison's waist to her sides and even a bit on her lower back.

Addison whimpers in delight when the top of both of Meredith's hands tease at the edge of her boxer-briefs

"Mm," Addison moans, loving how Meredith's fingertips tease her waistband.

"Can I touch you back?" Addison asks Meredith.

"Yeah, fair is fair, I think!" Says Meredith, lifting her shirt up a bit and guiding Addison's hands to her pale stomach.

"I love your waist and your curves and your body is so delicate and lovely," Addison gushes. "It's not better than you like, 'as a person,' I mean, but I do find you really sexy," Addison articulates.

"I think it's okay being objectified by one's own girlfriend in a complimentary way," Meredith quips happily.

"You are the object of my affections," says Addison poetically.

"As you are as mine, dear," Meredith says to Addison.

"Did you just call me 'dear?' Says Addison suddenly.

"Oh, do you not like it?" Says Meredith insecurely, not wanting to upset the redhead.

"Oh, no I mean I really liked it," Addison smiles. "What, can I call you 'dear,' or 'honey,' or 'sweetie,' or I have no idea, actually. I just call you 'Mer,' but I don't know what else. Well, obviously 'Meredith,' and 'Meredith Grey,' and 'Grey,' and 'Dr. Grey,' at work but I don't know if you have another preferred nickname or pet name, not that you're like, a pet or my pet because that's a bit strange but I just meant…" Addison rambles adorably until Meredith smiles and then squeezes her hand gently on Addison's shoulder and Addison waits and listens to what Meredith has to say to her about this.

"Well, I love when you call me 'Mer,' and I like calling you 'Addie,' and I guess 'dear,' just slipped out, we can just play it by ear I guess. I like the terms of endearment and I also like just being called my own name, and you?" says Meredith.

"Call me 'Addie,' anytime, and also my other names, and anything other than 'late for dinner,' or something like that, I guess," Addison teases.

"But what if you _are_ late for dinner," Meredith teases back.

"Well, you'll still probably have to call me 'Addison,' to tell me that," Addison responds.

"Okay, well I won't call you 'Addison who is late for dinner,' at all… As long as you promise to stop calling me 'and you must be the woman who's been screwing my husband,' ever again," Meredith teases.

"Oh, God. I didn't even know you then. Am I ever going to live that down?!" Says Addison.

"I could call you 'Addison Shepherd, for it," Meredith giggles.

"Well then I'll just call you "Meredith Shepherd," says Addison back.

"Well, then I might have to tickle you!" Meredith says as she starts wiggling her fingers.

"You wouldn't dare!" Addison squeals.

"Oh, but I would!" Says Meredith.

"Not if I tickle you first!" Says Addison, as she dives in to tickle Meredith under her ribs.

"Ahahah, oh goodness, ahahah, ooh, aghhh, wow, ahhhh," Meredith giggles incoherently as Addison tickles her until Meredith starts tickling Addison back.

"Hahahah, wow, oh my, eek!" Addison squeals as she shuffles away and ends up falling out of the bed.

"I win!" Says Meredith.

"Hey!" Says Addison.

"But I won, right?" Says Meredith, still smirking.

"I'll get you back for that later," Addison rolls her eyes playfully.

"Oh, I bet you will," Meredith says smugly, making Addison swallow hard.

"Tease!" Says Addison.

"Says you!" Says Meredith.

Addison gets back into bed and Meredith reaches out to her, but this time to snuggle up again, as Meredith tucks Addison's head into the crook of her neck and holds her softly until the alarm goes off.

"Awe," says Addison, disappointed.

"We could always wake up earlier if we want more cuddles?" Meredith offers.

"But then we'd have to go to bed earlier and have fewer cuddles at nighttime," Addison rationalizes.

"True, I think we might need a schedule or something," says Meredith.

"What, like a timetable for when I get to hold you and touch you and kiss you?" Addison asks.

"Well, and when I also get to hold you and touch you and kiss you," says Meredith.

"But can't that be _always_?" Addison asks sweetly.

"How will we ever get anything else done in our lives?" Meredith shrugs with a grin.

"I don't know. All I want to do is kiss you, may I?" Addison asks Meredith.

"Okay, but we're doing the one-minute thing again or else we're going to have to explain all of this to Bailey and Richard," Meredith says.

"Okay, you're on, one minute!" Says Addison.

The last time they did this, they were just at the kissing stage.

But now, Addison and Meredith fondle breasts and asses and add tongue and teeth and lips with wild abandon.

Meredith suckles Addison's neck and Addison latches her lips to Meredith's shoulder.

It's a frenzy and they're so focused on having as much of each other as they're allowing themselves to give to each other, their clothed legs are intertwined and they're grinding on each other's hips…

*** BEEP *** BEEP *** BEEP ***

"Fuck!" Addison swears when the timer goes off.

"Fuck, you're right!" Says Meredith, reluctantly hopping off of semi-straddling Addison while having been kissing her.

"God, I want you now," says Addison.

"Soon, dear," says Meredith.

"Awe, thanks, honey," says Addison.

They giggle at the nicknames as they both catch their breaths.

"Can we shower together again?" Addison asks hopefully.

"Ah, we might end up late if we continue on like this…" Meredith gestures between them.

"Damn," says Addison. "I really wanted to see you naked again!" Says Addison.

"So do I, and I never said 'no'…" Meredith says teasingly.

"Wait, is that a 'yes,' then?" Addison asks again.

"Well, no, it wasn't a yes then, because I didn't say yes then. But it's a yes NOW, because I'm saying YES, and I really really wanna so… YES!"

"Thanks, that was really clear. Wait, can we shower together NOW!?" Asks Addison.

"Yeah," says Meredith slyly, sliding deliberately over Addison and then undressing herself on the way to the washroom, flinging her clothes left and right.

"Coming?" Meredith teases Addison over her shoulder as the redhead catches up with her.

This time they both step into the shower without hesitation, and they blissfully enjoy the hot water.

"May I wash your hair again?" Asks Addison.

"Sure!" Says Meredith, and Addison massages Meredith's head with the shampoo in the way she now knows she likes it.

"Here," Meredith says, motioning for Addison to turn around for her to repeat the same on her girlfriend.

"Mm, this is so nice," says Addison.

"It really is," Meredith smiles.

"Can we kiss for a bit like yesterday?" Addison asks.

"Yeah," says Meredith, running her hands up and down Addison's body.

"Can you, can you touch my breasts?" Addison asks.

"Okay," says Meredith, running her hands over them tentatively.

"Wow, that feels nice," says Addison as Meredith palms her breasts experimentally.

"Do you want to touch mine?" Meredith offers.

"Yeah," says Addison, as she feels the weight of her girlfriend's breasts in her hands under the water.

"Want to wash each other's fronts?" Meredith asks Addison.

"Definitely!" Says Addison.

They get out the body wash and take their time soaping each other up and kissing a bit in between.

Meredith and Addison lose track of time, though, and by the time they dry off and check the clock they have to rush into work without making breakfast.

"Darn!" Says Meredith.

"We're going to be just on time!" Says Addison.

"Do you have a morning break where we could meet at the coffee cart?" Asks Meredith.

"Yeah, at ten?" Offers Addison.

"Sure, fingers crossed no emergencies! I'll meet you out front!" Says Meredith.

Luckily, they do arrive _just in the nick of time_ , which Bailey and Richard both remark on.

"We took too long in the shower," Addison says, before realizing she should cover herself.

"We each took too long in the shower," Meredith half-lies, and Bailey doesn't notice the first sentence but notices the second one and she quirks an eyebrow at them.

"Umm," says Richard awkwardly. "I don't really need to hear about your shower habits," he says, reminding them both that Meredith is sort-of still like his family and Addison was once his student and he doesn't want to know about either of them… Showering…

"Right, well, here are your cases for today," Bailey hands Addison and Meredith each a tablet and they scurry off gratefully.

"Seriously!?" Meredith giggles at Addison.

"It was true…" Addison says shyly.

"Do you want to tell them about _us_ , yet? We can, but we can also wait…" Says Meredith.

"Ah, maybe not quite yet? I realize I'm not always helpful in this department…" Addison flushes.

"That's okay, you help me out in all sorts of ways…" Meredith says lustfully.

"Oh God," says Addison, nearly moaning in the hallway.

"Later!" Says Meredith with the twirl of her hair, and Addison tries not to trip over her six-inch-heels.

The coffee cart meeting happens, and this time it's Meredith who arrives first and waits nervously for her girlfriend to saunter on over.

"I really just want to kiss you now," Addison whispers into Meredith's ear.

"I know. If we have time, do you want to steal a few kisses in a spare room after breakfast if we have time?" Meredith offers.

"Yes, please!" Says Addison with a giggle as they both order some poud cake, off Addison's suggestion of an old joke of Callie and Mark's about 'pounding her cake,' which Addison somehow remembers overhearing from Arizona.

They move to an empty on-call room and lock the door in. They kiss for a few minutes before Addison pulls away with an intense expression.

"Would you be okay if I…" Addison begins, having a thought.

"What?" Asks Meredith.

"If I asked Callie and Arizona for sex advice?" Says Addison.

"Sure, thanks for asking. I'm cool with it, I trust them and you," says Meredith.

"Thanks, I'm just nervous about… Vaginas…" Says Addison.

Meredith chokes and Addison tries to figure out why.

"I'm sorry but, Addison, you know you're like a gynecologist, right?" Meredith asks sympathetically.

"Yeah, but seeing vaginas in a clinical way is totally different!" Insists Addison.

"Well, I'd sure hope so, you're right!" Says Meredith with a laugh.

"I just, I want to be good for you, and I'm nervous, and it's been a while, and I just, it's a lot, you know?" Says Addison nervously.

"Mm, yeah I hear it's a lot of new things for you, and you crave sex, I mean, I do too. And it's a lot for me as well, it's always nerve-wracking to be that intimate with someone new," says Meredith.

"Well, yeah, thanks Mer," says Addison. "Also, if you want to chat with Callie and Arizona, with me around or just privately that's cool with me, I get it, they might have some answers, though it's always different with everyone's body, so I'm excited for us to explore together," says Meredith.

"Thanks, Meredith," says Addison sweetly.

"You're welcome, Addison. I'm glad you're sharing with me things that might make you more comfortable," says Meredith.

"Yeah, also I just had the most morbid thought…" Says Addison.

"What?" Asks Meredith.

"I just wished I could talk to Derek about what I could do for you sexually…" Addison says awkwardly.

"Well, I guess I could have asked Mark something similar," Meredith laughs. "But I also think I like it that it's just about us. It's not about the past, just about what we want to experience," Meredith smiles.

"Yeah, I like that," says Addison. "Can we kiss some more before surgery?" Addison asks Meredith.

"Yeah," says Meredith, kissing Addison and they both walk over to one of the spare beds.

Meredith pulls Addison down by the collars of her white coat onto her, and Addison straddles Meredith and kisses her long and slow.

"God, my body is on fire for you," says Meredith, smiling up at her girlfriend.

"As is mine," says Addison, smiling down at how Meredith's hair is all splayed out over the pillow.

"Addison, this is, it's more than sex to me. It's me and you, and I really like you," says Meredith.

"Thanks, Meredith, I-" Addison begins. "I really like you, too. I used to get the whole sex and relationships and all that, and it's been great, and this is, it just feels really nice with you and I never thought I'd feel this kind of thing again. I thought I'd run out of years to feel… This… But now I know you're here and I'm here and I just want to kiss you again," offers Addison.

"I'm so glad we get to go home to each other," says Meredith.

"Yeah," says Addison.

Meredith and Addison kiss more before their pagers go off and they have to wrap up their kisses.

"Meet me by the front door after work?" Offers Meredith.

"What about stopping by your office?" Asks Addison.

"I can bring your things, I just want to get home so we don't get caught up kissing each other on my desk all night," Meredith says.

"True. Though I do have thing for office sex…" Addison admits.

"Why am I not even surprised," Meredith says with a grin.

Time seems to be dragging on and on and on for Meredith and Addison.

All day they watch the clock and anticipate the potential of having sex with their naked girlfriend tonight…

Once, Meredith passes Addison in the halls and their fingers brush each other's and they both see sparks for the next hour.

Addison steals glances at the end of Meredith's surgery from the gallery and she licks her lips at watching Meredith command the O.R.

At the end of the day, the tension is monumental and they just want everything to fall into place _now._

"Ready to head home?" Addison asks eagerly.

"Absolutely!" Says Meredith.

On the drive home, Meredith drives this time and Addison can't keep her hands off the blonde's shoulders and her hip.

"I love how handsy you are," says Meredith, squeezing Addison's shoulder back when she can at a long red light.

Meredith and Addison pile into the house before long and stare at each other longingly until Addison drops Meredith's gaze.

"Hey, hey, Addison, are you okay?" Meredith asks her girlfriend.

"I-I-" Addison sighs. "Meredith, I don't think I'm ready for sex tonight. I wanted to be. My body wants it but I'm freaking out and I'm so sorry but I just-" Addison stumbles and bursts into tears.

"Hey, hey, hey," Meredith says soothingly. "It's okay, Addison," Meredith says.

"But I promised, I'm the one who asked!" Addison shrieks a bit.

"That's still okay, you can always change your mind. If you're not ready, you're not ready. I'm really nervous, too. And I could feel a bit of tension. I want this to be good for both of us, and I only want to take more steps with you if we're ready," says Meredith.

"Are you disappointed?" Addison asks.

"Okay, so I'm not disappointed in YOU, Addison. I'm just happy for you and proud that my girlfriend and friend can say 'no,' if it's no. I respect that. Did I want to have sex with you tonight? Yeah, mostly, I think, or my body sure did, I won't lie. I mean you're hot and your hands drive me wild. But I wanted it because it's you, and because I like the whole emotional package of sex as a way to connect with people. I know that sounds a bit rich coming from me because you knew me in my late twenties, but it just… Sex to me means a lot more to me than just getting off. Especially with a girlfriend, and someone as special to me as you," offers Meredith.

"I have no idea what to say," says Addison.

"That's alright, too," says Meredith. "Can I give you a hug?" Meredith asks.

Addison holds her hands out in response, and Meredith sinks into them.

"Addison, I'll be here for you as long as you need to feel comfortable. Even if it's just kisses, for now or for forever, I still want to be your girlfriend," says Meredith.

"Really?" Asks Addison.

"Well, kisses and cuddles," Meredith teases.

"You're the best, seriously. You're just so good with me, and it's a lot of emotion right now. I've been on adrenaline all day and now I'm just, it's nice," Addison sighs.

"It is nice. I just like hugging you now," says Meredith.

"Can I make you dinner to make up for it?" Addison asks.

"You can make us dinner because you want to, and we need food, and I can help if you want. But I don't feel owed anything, and I don't want you to feel at all like you need to 'repay,' me in favors. Your body and what you do with it, with me or not, is for you. I don't want you to feel pressured, and I'm sorry, Addison, if I ever accidentally made you feel like you had to move faster than what you're ready for," says Meredith.

"Okay, thanks. I just, I feel like I'm canceling plans, y'know?" Addison says. "I feel a bit guilty," Addison adds.

"Well, it's just a change of plans. But I think if 'sex,' is a plan, it's always just a loose plan. It's about adapting, spending time together. We're still moving pretty fast. We've been living together for what, 15 days now? That's not a long time to be starting sex, anyhow," Meredith says.

"I think it just feels like time compression in this little bubble," says Addison.

"Yeah, it does. As I said, Addison. There's no problem with not having sex tonight. We already added something new when we touched each other's chests in the shower this morning, and that was fantastic. I want you to be really really into it if we're having sex, and I want to be into it. Otherwise, it's just awful, and more important, borderline assault, or actual assault," says Meredith.

"Yeah, it's funny, that's my job and I feel like I should know all this, but when you say it, it just makes sense. Years ago, and still, now, I tell the same to my godchild, Maya, Naomi and Sam's little girl, well, older daughter, now. And I gave the safe-sex talk to Amelia Shepherd back in the day. But it's just different, with your own experiences, you know?" Says Addison.

"Yeah, I get that. Sometimes it's easier to give patients advice, or relatives, or kids than to follow it," offers Meredith. "Do we want to start dinner then? And then we can talk or put in a movie, or read more Harry Potter, or we can kiss or not or just sleep?" Offers Meredith.

"Why do I always feel behind, or the one learning, or catching up here?" Addison says.

"Well, if it helps, I've always felt a step behind career-wise to you, Addison. And I think though, it's not about the race. It's about getting somewhere close to each other. It's special. And there's sexual things I'm not ready for, also, by the way. For example, if you'd asked me for anal sex, I would have said, and I will say I'm not ready for that now, especially not for a first time with someone, and with a new partner," says Meredith.

"Oh, that makes me feel better, I think I'm starting to get it more," says Addison.

"I'm glad! Thanks for talking about this with me… Though I have to ask… What would you like for dinner, Addison?" says Meredith.

"Oh, right. Could we have chickpea curry? Do you like that?" Addison asks.

"Sure, I'll do my best to be your assist," says Meredith with a smile.

"You're great as an assist. Thank you for being on my service," Addison teases and then relaxes.

"Shall we scrub in?" Meredith smiles, glad that Addison seems to have softened now.

"We shall," Addison says as they go to wash their hands and start dinner.

"I'm so glad we're taking care of ourselves. You know, I don't think I'm ready for sex tonight, either, anyway," Meredith offers.

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better?" Says Addison.

"No, I'm not, I was just trying to be ready because I knew you wanted sex, and we do want that eventually, I think. We talked about trying, and I was open to it, but I'm also really happy with waiting. We still have a lot of kisses to go in between!" Says Meredith.

"Could I have a few of those now, kisses?" Asks Addison.

"Yeah," says Meredith, as she leans in and Addison leans in and they kiss by the kitchen counter.

"These kisses are making me hungry in all the different ways," Addison giggles.

"Absolutely, let's get dinner together at least!" Meredith says.

Addison helps Meredith chop onions and stir as she mixes up the spices. Pretty soon they sit down and enjoy dinner, put on some music and relax.

"I have an idea, I know what we might need!" Says Meredith.

"What?" Asks Addison.

"Let's dance it out! Want to dance with me!?" Says Meredith.

"But I'm bad at dancing!" Says Addison.

"Hey, it's just us, we can laugh together," says Meredith.

"Okay," says Addison.

"May I have this dance?" Asks Meredith.

"You may," says Addison.

Meredith holds Addison by the hips and Addison places her hands on Meredith's waist.

Both women dance all around the room and do dishes in between.

Soon, they put on a slower song and slow-dance to it over and over and kiss and hold each other like they need to be held.

"Can we read some Harry Potter books now? I'm getting sleepy," says Meredith.

"Yeah," says Addison as they keep the music playing softly as they get ready for bed and open up the book.

Meredith reads for a while until she settles into Addison's body and Addison holds her and finishes the page before she shuts the lights off.

"Thank you for being honest about not being ready for sex, I think it's brave, and really great," says Meredith.

"Thanks for also being honest about not being ready and about being nervous. I like how you always check-in and ask what I need and want," says Addison.

"It's been years of practice. I haven't always been this good to people or near this good to myself," Meredith says sleepily.

"Mm, I always want you to be good to yourself," says Addison to her girlfriend.

"Likewise," says Meredith with a sigh as she falls asleep in Addison's arms.

Addison says goodnight, and feels so much lighter and less stressed out than the morning.

_Meredith Grey and Addison Montgomery woke up thinking only about sex, but now they fall asleep thinking about how much they care for each other's comfort. And that's even better._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **END OF CHAPTER 16**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

This chapter is also one that I'd planned early on. I wanted to explore healthy relationships, consent, and more than one talk about boundaries and readiness and guilt surrounding wanting, but not being ready for, sexual experiences.

There has been a lot of positive feedback about the 'slow,' building of intimacy, and I love that. I think writing this has been a lot more meaningful to me, and I hope, to the audience than just about the show, or the characters, or about the sex.

This is about how real-live healthy relationships might happen in a non-linear way. I deliberately wrote in a plotline about an STI test because I feel that that plotline has never been portrayed in the way that I'd have liked it to be. It's always been an 'after the fact,' storyline, surrounded by shame or just laughs. And it's hardly mentioned as a preventative step in a new relationship.

I'd also like to further comment about the alcohol in chapters back, and how they set a line to not have drunk sex and then they didn't. That is a really important plotline to me, because I think separating sex and intoxication is important for enthusiastic consent. I know that's not always how it ends up in the real world, much less fanfiction, but I think that the trope of 'drunken hookup turned true low,' is great to read… But it's slightly problematic the way I feel it's portrayed and romanticized at times, glamorized or said to be more 'okay,' than it might be.

This chapter has had a lot of talks about readiness. Other chapters have had lots of talks about physical and emotional boundaries, such as when they are tickling and they say 'stop,' and they stop and talk about it. Also, when Zola says she's not ready to share about her father yet, and she says 'only if you want to,' asking Addison about Derek, because they've just met and they need to build trust.

Addison asks Meredith if she's okay with her talking to Callie and Arizona about sex, Meredith says she trusts her.

They talk about what they're comfortable sharing about their relationship with others.

They talk about who they are to each other.

And there's lots of funny moments and 'slices of life,' and kids and family in-between.

This might be one of my more poignant pieces yet, and I hope it's just getting to the good part!

I recognize that the author's notes might be more boring than the story it'self, but I really do want this to be more enlightening than a simple passtime. I want stories to raise discussions and debates and commentary about friendship, love, and intimacy.

Thanks to everyone who is into this. Thanks for those who are just joining in. And thanks to the people who just asked me an hour ago if I was going to post a chapter today. Surprise!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

Dedications, June 25, 2020, Chapter 16:

Ao3:

SPNHP, ThatWinchesterGirl67, AddisonAddek, LarisUSB, Pclauink, LordOfLezzies, Sammy_McCalister, TheNetflixGal, for the Comments so far!

ThatWinchesterGirl67, Illyiad, gay_as_heaven, I_dont_have_time_for_this, Davedemoneon, Windiforous, LordOfLezzies, Seattlerain879, LarisUSB, skidney, legallyblindandrea, earpsdimples, FanFicRocks0651, TheNetflixGal, Sammy_McCallister, MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse, pclauink, Hotgitay, and 11 other Guests left kudos on this work!

Subscriptions: 10 Hits: 747 Kudos: 29 Comment Threads: 56 Bookmarks: 0

Fanfiction:

Nublos24 x3!, FireworkScrubCapx2, ravenclawbooklove for the reviews - 7.

Mathilde7438, Nanasheila, RAD092515, MysticSong1978, NathalieRae, Nmbjudo, AudieM, nublos24, Milagros Lopez, cayuelaitana, trashaunabliss1, Kristi Boseman, themdet, CircusSpearIt, sophiaqv, for the Favorites - 15.

FireworkScrubCap, Mathilde7438, Nanasheila, Nmbjudo, lenka1991p, nublos24, Zoewithay, kjo2000, CircusSpearIt, Greyer, cayuelaitana, iamkellylouise, ravenclawbooklove, Kristi Boseman, themdet, NathalieRae, Milagros Lopez, Kath1504, for the Follows - 19.

2624 Views.

Wattpad:

_AddieMontgomery_, addiesbaby, itslexipedia, Arizonaslesbianism, new_being, stationsurrea, naylorholby, Lovely_angel564, danielaperezsurga, outlawqueenpercabeth, addiesrep, ana_the_heda, mathilde7438, JordynMarie05, for the Stars and Comments.

871 Views. 140 Stars. 742 Comments. More who added it to their reading lists.

THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO READS THIS LIGHT DEBACLE!

* * *

Ps. If you search up this story, “Bubble,” by bobbiejelly, on Archive Of Our Own or Ao3, and go to the chapter last, Chapter 12, in the comments, there is a mini fic bonus written in collaboration with LarisUSB… It’s about Addison calling Charlotte from Private Practice, about sex toys, and some other questions… So, enjoy that as a DVD extra while you wait for more, and thanks so much for that experience and writing, LarisUSB!!!

Pps. There's a new series out today about MerAdd, called:[ Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797412)

The first story is here:[ Fever ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847030)

_Feel free to check out these while you wait for more of this story:_

[ **Falling Apart, Barely Breathing** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480)

[ **Soothe** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004)

[ **Second Person (The Diary of Addison Montgomery)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276160)

See you soon in the comments,

_bobbiejelly_

####  [ **_bobbiejelly_ ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	17. Day 16 of 28

_Author's Note:_

And we're back! Thanks for all the persistent requests for this one. Enjoy!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Bubble**

* * *

_Addison Forbes Montgomery is trapped for 28 days with only Meredith Grey in her house in Seattle. Will they stay enemies? Will they become friends? Will they become 'more than friends'?_

_Loosely Based on Current Events. MerAdd. Meddison. F/F. Addison Montgomery/Meredith Grey. Rated E for Explicit. Spoilers through GA-S16-E21, PP-S6-E13 (aka now). Fluff, Humor, Romance._

* * *

**Chapter 17: Day 16 of 28**

* * *

_Now that they're taking it a tad slower with the sex, Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey take more time to really get to know each other._

"Hey," says Addison simply when she wakes up first.

"Hey," says Meredith as she spins herself around in Addison's arms.

Addison giggles as she gets her elbows caught in the blankets while turning.

"Do you know how you snore in your sleep?" Says Addison.

"No, why?" Says Meredith.

"I have no idea either. I'm asleep," Addison giggles.

"That's good. I always thought I was going to kill Derek from sleep deprivation," says Meredith.

"He always did wake up to everything," Addison sighs.

"It's so lucky that you sleep so soundly. It's comforting, actually. Sometimes I wake up and you're sleeping through the night and it calms me. It's really nice," says Meredith.

It suddenly dawns on them that after these 28 days are over, that they won't have a 'real,' reason to spend every night together.

The thought saddens them so much they push it away for now.

Meredith closes her eyes for a second to get another moment of shut-eye until she feels Addison snuggling close and grinding into her a little bit.

"Eager huh?" Meredith smirks as she flutters her eyes open.

"Just because I'm not ready for sex yet does not mean I'm not horny. God, you're so hot and you're here and we're in bed, and dancing last night and it's just such a battle you know? It's like, I want to give in and have sex but I know I'm not ready and we're not ready but now your thigh is warm and I'm wet and it's really hard to not like, use you as a human umm-" Addison rambles and she keeps grinding herself on Meredith's thigh.

"So does this make you a morning sex person?" Says Meredith with a giggle, allowing herself to enjoy the feeling of Addison dry-humping her leg for the moment.

"Probably, but that doesn't mean I'm not an afternoon sex person, or an evening sex person, I just like it like, all the time," Addison deadpans and then blushes profusely.

"Good. Because I'm still into all that like a teenager and I can't wait to be keeping up with you," Meredith smirks.

"Ohhh," Addison starts moaning against Meredith's hip.

"Umm, Addison, as nice as this feels, is this a bit too far or what?" Says Meredith tenderly.

"Probably? Maybe? I have no idea?" Addison squeaks as she keeps grinding into Meredith until Meredith moves a few inches away and stills Addison's hips.

"Addison, I really do want to do this with you but we gotta talk first," says Meredith.

"Mfhmmm," Addison grumbles and nods at Meredith while opening her eyes.

"It's just hard, I have all these feelings and sexual needs and desires and insecurities wrapped in so tight and I just want to escape it all," says Addison.

Meredith listens without interrupting and reaches out to smooth Addison's cheek with her hand.

"I hear that, it's a lot. This is a lot, and we used to be two people who used sex as an escape. It was our way of coping, or not-coping, or whatever it was. And as much as I crave you now I want us to be better than who we were," says Meredith wisely.

"How did you know I used sex as an escape?" Asks Addison.

"I just did, or I do? I don't know, the thought occurred to me at some point," says Meredith.

"When?" Asks Addison.

"Probably around the time you dragged Alex Karev into a supply closet," Meredith shrugs.

"That was over a decade ago," says Addison.

"You asked," says Meredith.

"Yeah, I did," says Addison.

"You did jump Alex," says Meredith, twinging with a bit of jealousy.

"I did," says Addison. "And I tried to rationalize it by saying that it was about Alex not really having a dad, or because I didn't want Mark in the end, or I have no idea but I guess I wanted Alex at the time because he didn't want me. He wasn't going to fall in love with me and I just needed to feel something from someone who wouldn't chase me," says Addison softly.

"Is this how you lost the 60-day bet with Mark?" Asks Meredith gently.

"You knew about that?" Says Addison.

"I guess I've been watching you for longer than I thought," says Meredith.

"I can still remember how I wanted you to remember about when you were on morphine for some reason," Addison confesses.

"You never did tell me what happened," says Meredith teasingly.

"Oh, I told you I don't hate you and you said it back or you said it and I said it back, and we were saying a lot of things," says Addison in a bit of a panic.

"I don't hate you, Addison," says Meredith. "I actually really like you," Meredith adds.

"I don't hate you either. I said it back then and I'll say it now," says Addison as she snuggles back into Meredith but platonically this time.

"Do you wanna be my little spoon until we have to get ready for work?" Meredith asks Addison.

"Yeah," says Addison as they curl up together.

Meredith wraps her arms around Addison tightly and Addison sighs.

The alarm is about to go off, but Meredith catches it before it does.

"Shower time?" Addison asks hopefully.

"Yeah," says Meredith as they undress and lay their clothes out for the day.

"Oh no," says Meredith.

"What?" Says Addison.

"I have no underwear!" Says Meredith.

"Panties lost on the bulletin board?" Addison teases.

"If it is then it's probably because of you!" Says Meredith teasingly.

"Probably," Addison smiles, glad they can joke about all of this now.

"I seriously have no clean underwear though," says Meredith.

"Do you want to borrow a pair?" Addison offers.

"Of your sexy boxer-briefs?" Meredith says shyly.

"Sure," says Addison. "I mean, we're washing them anyway, so why not?" Says Addison.

"Okay," says Meredith, redding and licking her lips at this idea.

"What color do you want?" Addison asks as she ruffles open her underwear drawer.

"Umm?" Meredith shrugs until she walks over to see Addison's underwear drawer and her mouth waters.

"It's a rainbow," Meredith giggles.

"Yeah, well I figured since I'm going gay and all," Addison also giggles.

"Did you do this recently or did you always arrange your undergarments by R-O-Y-G-B-I-V?" Asks Meredith.

"Okay, I always did," says Addison sheepishly.

"Neurotic," says Meredith.

"It's easier to match them this way!" Says Addison.

"See I love how you match your underwear to your outfits," says Meredith.

"So does this mean you're gonna match your underwear to your outfit today?" Addison teases.

"Do you want me to?" Says Meredith.

"No. I want it to not match so I'm the only one who knows it doesn't match," says Addison.

"What if I match yours?" Meredith asks.

"I also do not have enough clean laundry for that to happen," Addison shrugs.

"We really need to wash clothes tonight," says Meredith.

"We really do!" Says Addison.

* * *

This thought is never forgotten after a long day at work with Meredith getting hot every time she rubbed her thighs together remembering that she's wearing her girlfriend's boxers underneath her scrubs.

Luckily no one comments on this because Meredith crosses her legs a lot and eventually they are driving home.

"So you said you liked laundry?" Says Addison.

"Yeah," says Meredith. "Better than cooking," she laughs.

"Do you want help with it?" Asks Addison.

"Yeah I'm gonna make you wash all your stuff separately. Jokes! I have some help from you I have in mind…" Meredith says mischievously.

"What?" Addison asks.

Addison gets her answer ten minutes later after Meredith has filled the washing machine and started it and then she lifts Addison up by the hips onto the machine.

"I need you to help me pass the time until the wash cycle is finished," says Meredith.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Asks Addison.

Meredith reaches up to grasp Addison's hair from right in front of her in response and she leans in and plants fervent kisses over Addison's neck.

"Oh," says Addison. "Oh, oh, oh," says Addison as Meredith opens her mouth and allows the heat to go into the actions.

Addison pulls Meredith in closer with her hands on her back and they kiss and touch until the beeper goes off.

"Hop off for a sec?" Says Meredith as she helps Addison down onto the ground so she can change over the laundry.

"So is this why you like to do laundry?" Asks Addison.

"Oh just wait until you feel the dry-cycle," says Meredith as she lifts Addison onto the dryer and starts it.

The vibrations of the machine are felt by Addison all through her pants and her boxers and she's all of a sudden wet with arousal.

"See, it's like the biggest vibrator ever," says Meredith with a smirk.

"Wait, do you always sit on the dryer like this-?" Addison asks her girlfriend.

"If I say 'yes,' would that turn you on?" Ask Meredith.

"Yes," says Addison as she sighs into the kisses and pulls Meredith closer.

They're kissing slow and soft and not getting too carried away as they intertwine in the laundry room in domestic bliss.

When they break up for air, Meredith realizes something aloud, or confesses it rather.

"You know, you asked me how I knew that you used sex as an escape. I guess I knew because it was my thing too. I had different people over every night after- well, I went through periods in my life where I'd take off my clothes for anyone, I just wanted to feel something. And I know that's not great but I did that. And I guess I must have seen a similar pattern in you," says Meredith.

"Why does it seem… Sweet that you saw the same bad habits in me all that time ago?" Says Addison. She wanted to say 'romantic,' but she's holding herself back from being too mushy.

"I guess we're similar people, similar pasts. You get me like no one ever has," says Meredith, opening up her heart to Addison.

"You always did seem to get under my skin," says Addison.

They kiss and touch some more and they fold the laundry together over music and at some point they have popcorn and also some fancy exotic soda that Addison ordered.

Once all of the clothes are put away, Meredith and Addison collapse in a heap on the bed together and they cuddle up some more and put in a video playlist and look through old pictures.

_It's all fun and funny and everything and Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey find themselves wishing that time could just for them right here in this perfect world._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **END OF CHAPTER 17**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

So there's been some inspiration from "I'm Not What You Came Here For" by flipflop-diva on LiveJournal. That's such a stunning story I highly recommend it, it's angsty and painful and this is where the idea of Addison and Meredith using sex as an escape came from. That story is here, I'll link it though I warn there's a lot of hurt in it so heads up: .

This is also inspired by "actually, I'm more of a dishwasher sort of girl," a line in Orange Is The New Black canon from Alex Vause to Piper Chapman amongst other ridiculous references.

Let me know what you think of this short one!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

Dedications, July 6, 2020, Chapter 17:

Ao3:

SPNHP, ThatWinchesterGirl67, AddisonAddek, LarisUSB, Pclauink, LordOfLezzies, Sammy_McCalister, TheNetflixGal, for the Comments so far!

ThatWinchesterGirl67, Illyiad, gay_as_heaven, I_dont_have_time_for_this, Davedemoneon, Windiforous, LordOfLezzies, Seattlerain879, LarisUSB, skidney, legallyblindandrea, earpsdimples, FanFicRocks0651, TheNetflixGal, Sammy_McCallister, MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse, pclauink, Hotgitay, and 12 other Guests left kudos on this work!

Subscriptions: 10 Hits: 1022 Kudos: 30 Comment Threads: 60 Bookmarks: 0

Fanfiction:

TheQueenofPassiveAggressiva, cayuelaitana, Nublos24 x3!, FireworkScrubCapx2, ravenclawbooklove for the reviews - 9.

Venatrix123, Mathilde7438, Nanasheila, RAD092515, MysticSong1978, NathalieRae, Nmbjudo, AudieM, nublos24, Milagros Lopez, cayuelaitana, trashaunabliss1, Kristi Boseman, themdet, CircusSpearIt, sophiaqv, for the Favorites - 15.

capshawlove, MasterRav3n, DaniBlueJay, FireworkScrubCap, Mathilde7438, Nanasheila, Nmbjudo, lenka1991p, nublos24, Zoewithay, kjo2000, CircusSpearIt, Greyer, cayuelaitana, iamkellylouise, ravenclawbooklove, Kristi Boseman, themdet, NathalieRae, Milagros Lopez, Kath1504, for the Follows - 22.

3890 Views.

Wattpad:

_AddieMontgomery_, addiesbaby, itslexipedia, Arizonaslesbianism, new_being, stationsurrea, naylorholby, Lovely_angel564, danielaperezsurga, outlawqueenpercabeth, addiesrep, ana_the_heda, mathilde7438, JordynMarie05, for the Stars and Comments.

1.1K Views. 153 Stars. 783 Comments. More who added it to their reading lists.

THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO READS THIS LIGHT DEBACLE!

* * *

Ps. If you search up this story, “Bubble,” by bobbiejelly, on Archive Of Our Own or Ao3, and go to the chapter last, Chapter 12, in the comments, there is a mini fic bonus written in collaboration with LarisUSB… It’s about Addison calling Charlotte from Private Practice, about sex toys, and some other questions… So, enjoy that as a DVD extra while you wait for more, and thanks so much for that experience and writing, LarisUSB!!!

Pps. There's a new series out today about MerAdd, called:[ Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797412)

The first story is here:[ Fever ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847030)

_Feel free to check out these while you wait for more of this story:_

[ **Falling Apart, Barely Breathing** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480)

[ **Soothe** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004)

[ **Second Person (The Diary of Addison Montgomery)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276160)

See you soon in the comments,

_bobbiejelly_

####  [ **_bobbiejelly_ ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	18. Day 17 of 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time the kids call all at the same time in the morning before their alarm clock even goes off.

_Author's Note:_

Let's hope this is worth the wait :D.

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Bubble**

* * *

_Addison Forbes Montgomery is trapped for 28 days with only Meredith Grey in her house in Seattle. Will they stay enemies? Will they become friends? Will they become 'more than friends'?_

_Loosely Based on Current Events. MerAdd. Meddison. F/F. Addison Montgomery/Meredith Grey. Rated E for Explicit. Spoilers through GA-S16-E21, PP-S6-E13 (aka now). Fluff, Humor, Romance._

* * *

**Chapter 18: Day 17 of 28**

* * *

_This time the kids call all at the same time in the morning before their alarm clock even goes off._

"Hi?" Meredith answers her phone right away.

"Hello?" Says Addison as she picks up her own.

"HIIIIII MOMMMMMMMM," Say three excited kids on Meredith's line and Addison can hear them and so can Jake and Henry over Addison's speaker.

"Hello mommy, wait, is Merdif there? And Merdif's kids? I want to talk to them too!" Says Henry Montgomery to Addison over the phone.

"Meredith, Henry wants us all to talk together over the phone, would that be alright with you?" Says Addison.

"Sure," says Meredith. "I'll ask Zola to set it up," she adds.

"Zozo, could you make a video call between Addison and I, you three, and Jake and Henry?" Meredith asks her.

"Sure," says Zola, as she hangs up the phone and moves to a computer.

Addison hands up as well and they wait by her laptop for the call to come in.

All of a sudden, one corner of their screen shows Zola Grey-Shepherd, Derek Bailey Shephed, and Ellis Shepherd, and the other shows Jake Riley, Henry Montgomery's father, and Henry.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII," all of the kids say together.

"Hey, kids," Meredith says with a giggle.

Addison swoons as Meredith includes Henry in her welcome.

"How's the girlfriend?" Ellis can't contain herself but ask her mother this.

"ELLIS!" Says Zola, but Bailey just laughs as well.

"She's right here! You can ask her!" Says Meredith.

"WAIT, MOMMY, MERDIF _IS_ YOUR GIRLFRIEND. YOU SAID SHE WAS NOT LAST TIME BUT NOW SHE IS. I'M A BIT MAD YOU NEVER TOLD ME T'ILL NOW!" Says Henry Montgomery.

"Oh, Henry, I'm so sorry, we've just gotten really busy and when I called you were already in bed," says Addison.

"It's okay mommy," says Henry. "I forgive you. Besides you have the prettiest girlfriend ever!" Says Henry.

"Hey, Henry!" Says Bailey. "Guess what!?" He continues.

"What?" Says Henry.

"Your mommy kissed my mommy, and our daddy, and Sofia's daddy, AND your daddy!" Bailey blurts out.

"BAILEY!?" Zola admonishes her brother.

"WHOA IS THAT TRUE!?" Says Henry Montgomery.

"Umm," Addison blushes awkwardly.

"It wasn't at _the_ _same time_ ," Meredith clarifies.

"Right," says Henry.

"Who is better!?" Says Ellis.

"At kissing?" Asks Addison, a bit shocked at being asked this.

"Wait if it wasn't me I'm not sure if I want to know the answer," Meredith cuts in awkwardly.

"It is," Addison says to Meredith in reaction while completely forgetting all the kids on the line.

"Awe," says Meredith. "You're not just saying that because I'm here right now are you?" Says Meredith.

"Well, I'm not lying if that's what you're asking," says Addison. "Though you being here helps because I can keep kissing you later," Addison smiles.

"CAN WE SEE YOU KISS!?" Says Bailey.

"Yeah!" Says Ellis.

"Ew! No!" Says Zola.

"But why not?" Says Henry.

"Why don't we let them save that for private," Jake Riley speaks up into the speaker.

"Okay," says Bailey.

"Yeah," says Ellis.

"Thank goodness," says Zola.

"Alrighty," says Henry.

"Did you get our gift in the mail?" Says Zola, changing the subject much to Addison's relief and also Meredith's.

"Oh, I should check that now," says Meredith, going out to the mailbox and returning with a stack of cards.

"It's for you!" Say Meredith's three kids in unison, while pointing at Addison.

"Oh, really!?" Addison squeals adorably and Zola, Bailey and Ellis all hold hands and show they can't wait to see Addison's reaction.

Addison opens the elaborately decorated envelope with a pen-knife that Meredith hands her. Her surgical precision in doing this makes Meredith smile.

"Welcome to the family," Addison reads out and tears up a bit.

"Thanks, thank you so much," says Addison, making a heart figure with her hands.

"It was for father's day," Zola explains.

"We all helped!" Says Ellis.

"Yeah!" Says Bailey.

"Can I make Merdif a card then?" Says Henry to Jake.

"Sure," says Jake.

"Can it have sprinkles?" Henry asks him.

"How about glitter instead? It's less sticky than sending sugar in the mail…" Says Jake.

"Can it be purple?" says Henry.

"Sure, but why don't we chat about this after so we don't spoil the surprise," says Jake.

"Okay, thanks daddy," says Henry.

"Bailey!" Zola suggests.

"Okay!" Says Henry.

"Ooh, yeah. Sofia and I send letters a lot," says Zola.

"I want to use glitter too!" Says Ellis.

"Well, thanks for the card," says Addison.

"You're welcome!" Say Meredith's three kids.

"There's a letter for you, too, mom," says Zola.

"Thanks, sweetie," says Meredith.

"Mer, I think we have to go, it's almost time for work!" Says Addison, looking at the clock.

"Right, we'll have to talk soon. Take care, everyone!" Says Meredith.

"BYEEEEEEEEEEE," four children's voices ring out.

"Time for online school!" They can hear Carolyn Shepherd's voice ring out.

The call fades when all the members hang out and Meredith plugs in Addison's computer again.

"Well, the cat's out of the bag now," says Meredith.

"I'm so glad Henry and Jake were cool with this, me, us, dating," says Addison.

"Yeah, me too," says Meredith.

"Kiss me?" Says Addison.

"I thought we were going to be late for work!" Says Meredith.

"Not _yet_ , I wanted some time to have you all to myself," says Addison sheepishly.

"Oh, come here, then," says Meredith as she seals their lips together.

Meredith and Addison collapse back onto the bed until their alarm goes off and they have to start getting ready for work, for real.

It's searing, their first kisses of the day and they missed each other already.

Addison's hands sneak up under Meredith's shirt and Meredith's hands land on the curve of Addison's hips.

Meredith loves it when Addison teases her hands over her stomach and Addison loves it when Meredith handles her a little bit roughly.

"More, more," Addison insists and Meredith presses her tongue playfully into Addison's mouth before suckling gently on her lips.

Addison ends up pulling Meredith completely on top of her and holding onto her bare waist with her warm hands.

"Goodness," Meredith pants as Addison moves her lips around to kiss her neck.

The touching and teasing gets more and more intimate as both women enjoy it more and more.

"Mm," Addison whines when Meredith pulls her lips away.

"We gotta go to work," says Meredith.

"Mm," Addison pouts adorably.

"We still gotta work," says Meredith as she kisses Addison's cheek.

"Can we try meeting up at lunchtime for more kisses again?" Says Addison.

"Sure, but still probably no sex, right?" Says Meredith.

"Yeah, but I wanna feel you under your shirt," says Addison boldly.

"In my office!?" Meredith giggles.

"What, like you've never fucked in your office before!?" Says Addison.

"Well…" Meredith trails off awkwardly (not wanting to explain the whole 'oh Chief Shepherd,' days of her residency). "Wait have YOU!?" Says Meredith.

"Umm," says Addison awkwardly back (not wanting to explain the whole 'being caught with Mark Sloan spanking her by both Sam Bennett and also Pete Wilder).

"Okay so we both have separately, and we can just leave that topic there?" Says Meredith.

"Yeah. But I mean if you're willing to I still wanna feel you up in your office," Addison blurts out.

"Mm, Doctor Montgomery, you certainly may," says Meredith with a lilt in her voice which causes Addison's mouth to water again.

Breakfast is another rushed coffee-and-cereal gig that goes down surprisingly well with fresh fruit.

The drive in to work is filled with lustful gazes from Addison and Meredith has to focus to keep her eyes on the road.

"Good morning!" Says Bailey as she welcomes the two women into the hospital.

"Good morning!" Meredith and Addison say together in unison.

"Good morning!" Says Richard Webber.

Richard and Bailey seem to exchange 'a significant look,' of sorts, but neither of them seems to explain it to Meredith and/or Addison.

"Lighter schedules for today, for each of you," says Bailey as she hands them each a tablet.

"Do we get a lunch break?" Says Addison.

"You do," says Richard.

"Both of us!?" Addison asks.

"Yes," says Bailey.

"At the same time?!" Addison insists.

"Yes, why?" Says Richard.

"Oh, umm," Addison has no good answer to that question other than 'so I can fondle Meredith in her office under her shirt,' so instead of answering, she just bites her lip hard.

"I have her lunch, that's why," says Meredith with a giggle.

Addison just looks relieved.

"Right," says Richard.

"Okay," says Bailey. "Now get to work, or else you won't have that lunch break!" Bailey adds.

Meredith and Addison exchange longing looks before parting ways and they work as efficiently as possible so they can get to their lunch break as early as possible.

Addison's work is over first, and Meredith finds her leaning against the wall next to Meredith's office.

"Hey girlfriend," Meredith whispers into Addison's ear as she unlocks the door.

The moment they're inside the room Addison is snaking her hands up under Meredith's scrubs.

"God, I need you, Meredith," Addison's eyes are filled with pure lust as she leans in to kiss Meredith.

Meredith leans back against the office door and pulls Addison closer from underneath her own scrub shirt.

"Up?" Addison asks, wanting to remove Meredith's top-half clothing.

"Just let me check this door lock," says Meredith, not wanting to have any unexpected visitors.

That step completed, Addison opens her eyes and peers into Meredith's as she helps lift Meredith's scrubs over her head.

As soon as Addison does this, she runs her warm hands over Meredith's newly exposed skin on her stomach and navel. Meredith shivers under Addison's hands and Addison lets out a moan at this.

"We still have to be quiet," reminds Addison before letting a moan out of her own.

"Could we play music so it's less obvious?" Addison asks her.

Meredith nods and puts on some music on her speaker before reaching for Addison again.

Addison presses Meredith against the other wall of Meredith's office, and Meredith helps Addison out of her shirt as well.

Addison starts to reach into Meredith's bra to touch her bare breasts and Meredith groans loudly when Addison finds her nipples and runs circles over them gently.

"I really like touching your breasts," says Addison.

"It feels nice when you touch them," says Meredith.

"Can I take your bra off?" Says Addison hopefully.

"Sure," says Meredith, reaching around to unsnap it herself before helping Addison with her's.

Addison watches Meredith's breasts spill out and she's now more turned on than ever.

"Gosh," says Addison as she reaches to touch Meredith's breasts.

"Ohhh," Meredith moans as Addison touches them with the palms of her hands.

"Can I suck on your nipples?" Asks Addison.

"Ah, in my office?" Asks Meredith.

"Yeah," says Addison. "Right now," she whines.

"You know what, sure. I mean, I want you to and it's not like there are windows so…" Meredith smirks happily as Addison leans down to bring her mouth to Meredith's breasts.

"Jesus, Addison," Meredith swears the moment Addison's lips envelop her breast.

Addison is palming one of Meredith's breasts and suckling open-mouthed on the other.

"Oh, that feels amazing," says Meredith as she leans back in pleasure.

Meredith nearls tumbles over off-balance, so Addison lifts Meredith up by the waist and helps her over to sit on the edge of her desk.

"See, I'm taller so I don't need to stand on the laundry basket to kiss you," says Addison.

"Hey, it worked so well!" Says Meredith, referring to when Addison had been sitting upon the washer and dryer.

Addison chuckles and latches her lips to Meredith's other breasts now, and Meredith releases another set of throaty moans.

"You sure you've never done this before?" Meredith squeaks.

"Nope… But I read about it on the internet…" Addison says nervously.

How to suck a woman's nipples?" Says Meredith.

"Yeah, I searched it up and read a few articles," says Addison.

"Seriously!?" Says Meredith.

"Yeah," says Addison.

"What did they say?" Says Meredith.

"Not to start off using teeth," says Addison bluntly.

"Okay, yeah," says Meredith.

"Can I keep going?" Says Addison.

"Ooh, yes please," says Meredith, tangling her hands in Addison's hair as she leans down to suckle her breasts again.

They stay like this until Meredith's pager goes off and she gets dressed as fast as she possibly can.

"You can stay in here if you want," says Meredith, and Addison nods but her pager goes off as well anyway.

Both surgeons step out of the room reluctantly to attend to their respective patients.

It takes approximately four hours, but then the rest of the day is finally over.

"Addison!" Meredith exclaims as the redhead saunters over to her.

"Hey baby," Addison husks lowly to Meredith as she wraps her arms around her.

"Time to head home?" Says Meredith.

"Yeah," says Addison.

As it turns out though, the pair have to stay overnight at the hospital again to be on-call for a potentially emergent patient.

"Guess we'll have to stay in an on-call room again," says Addison.

"This feels like my intern year all over again," Meredith giggles.

"Wait as in-" Addison stops herself.

"It was just fun to be cuddling in on-call rooms. I'd still rather be with you," says Meredith.

"It's so nice you're my girlfriend," says Addison.

"Mm, likewise Addison," says Meredith.

Soon enough the two of them are closing and locking the door behind them in an on-call room and snuggling up for the night.

"Can I kiss your boobs now?" Says Meredith.

"You wanna?" Says Addison.

"I've been wanting to for ages," says Meredith.

"Go on," says Addison as she feels Meredith reaching to unclasp her bra from underneath her shirt and then take off her top.

"You seriously have the most beautiful breasts, Addison," says Meredith as she feels them in the palms of her hands.

"Thanks," Addison hushes as Meredith massages them.

"More, touch me more," Addison says breathily for Meredith.

"Yes," says Meredith as she kneads the breasts and lowers her lips to one of them.

"May I?" Asks Meredith.

"Yes Grey, now!" Says Addison in a pouty voice.

"Mm, I will," says Meredith.

Meredith seals her lips over Addison's nipple and she kisses it. Then she kisses it more. And then she kisses it even more.

"Oh, oh, fuck, oh," Addison pants as Meredith continues her motions.

Addison's hands work their way into Meredith's hair and she tugs a little.

"Guess you like that?" Meredith quips.

"Keep going!" Says Addison frustratedly.

"Yes, Addison," says Meredith as she switches to Addison's other breast.

Addison is so sensitive she moves her hands down to Meredith's neck and then her shoulders before she digs her nails into Meredith over her clothes.

"This is- good, unh," Addison gasps as Meredith pinches one of Addison's nipples.

"Mm, you like that as well, hey," says Meredith as she does it again.

This time Addison has to clamp her hand over her own mouth not to scream.

_Meredith Grey and Addison Montgomery spend the better part of the next two hours kissing and touching each other lazily before the curl up into each other's arms. It's not sex-sex yet, but it's emotionally intimate in just the way that they both crave and need. And hey, all of their kids approve of them seeing each other, too..._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **END OF CHAPTER 18**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

So, I'm scrapping the statistics and long dedications.

It's just hard to keep up with and not really the story.

Dear readers, I appreciate you all! Ps. Yeah, there's an allusion to "Lunch Break," there.

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	19. Day 18 of 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey wake up they realize their hands are still up each other's pajama shirts.

_Author's Note:_

Enjoy!

This is one of my favorite stories to write, now.

And it's all thanks to the awesome reviews!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Bubble**

* * *

_Addison Forbes Montgomery is trapped for 28 days with only Meredith Grey in her house in Seattle. Will they stay enemies? Will they become friends? Will they become 'more than friends'?_

_Loosely Based on Current Events. MerAdd. Meddison. F/F. Addison Montgomery/Meredith Grey. Rated E for Explicit. Spoilers through GA-S16-E21, PP-S6-E13 (aka now). Fluff, Humor, Romance._

* * *

**Chapter 19: Day 18 of 28**

* * *

_When Addison Montgomery and Meredith Grey wake up they realize their hands are still up each other's pajama shirts._

Not that they're complaining at all, of course, but they're still groping each other in their damn sleep.

Which, in and of itself, is objectively sort-of hilarious.

"Can't get enough during the day so you gotta start this at night too, huh?" Says Meredith to Addison teasingly.

"Wha-?" Addison rumbles as she opens her eyes and squeezes her hands reflexively, essentially fondling Meredith roughly even more.

"Ohh-" Meredith moans out reflexively and this time it's Addison's turn to smirk a little bit.

"Guess I really can't get enough," says Addison. "I think it's just you," Addison adds in brutal honesty before she's fully awake in the morning.

"Thanks," Meredith says with a swoon as she cuddles into Addison even closer.

Addison keeps her hands on Meredith's breasts and keeps touching them and gently massaging them through her warm hands gently.

"Mm, that's nice," Meredith hums as she allows her eyes to close again.

"Mm, I'm glad, your breasts are so nice. They're like two little pillows," Addison marvels.

Meredith giggles and then Addison giggles because both hers and Addison's breasts are both jiggling at the same time.

"What, I never knew how cool breasts could be in bed. I've never dated anyone with them before and now it's like- 'wow there's boobs!' It's just new and yours are so cool and I really like touching them," Addison rambles.

"Mm, well, I'm glad you're appreciating boobs, and especially my boobs!" Says Meredith.

"I wanna appreciate your boobs more right now," says Addison hungrily.

"Okay Addie," says Meredith, grinning and removing her pajama top to expose her bare chest.

"Lovely," says Addison as she leans in with her hands and her lips.

Addison starts suckling on Meredith's breast again and handling the other gently with her warm hands before switching as Meredith leans back and starts gripping onto Addison's hair.

"Mm," Meredith moans and Addison keeps going and going.

"Kiss me?" Meredith requests, and Addison complies, crawling onto her girlfriend in a flash.

Addison leans down and Meredith leans up and they kiss hungrily as well.

"I'm already turned on a bunch," Meredith hushes.

"Good graces, so am I," Addison realizes as she closes her eyes and checks in with herself.

"You drive me so wild, I can't keep my hands off of you," says Meredith.

"Gosh, I know. Every time I see you I want to kiss you," says Addison.

"So kiss me again," says Meredith, and Addison complies.

It's tongues tangling lazily in the morning with Meredith reaching up under Addison's shirt until she breaks the kiss momentarily to allow Meredith to help her take off her own shirt.

"Your breasts are so sexy, it's like, it should be illegal how hot your breasts are," says Meredith as she touches them with both hands.

"Ooh," Addison gasps at Meredith's dainty fingers on her breasts as Meredith scooches herself back a bit on the bed underneath Addison so she can lean in and suckle Addison's breasts back a bit.

"Oh, wow, oh, my goodness, ahh," Addison babbles as Meredith delivers her impeccable technique for pleasuring breasts with her mouth, improving on her technique specifically for what Addison herself likes the most.

"Yeah, like that, more with your tongue, not so much on the teeth, oh, yeah, nice, ooh," says Addison as Meredith's tongue dances over her nipples.

Addison can't help herself and she statrs grinding her hips over Meredith's waist, and the friction accentuates her pre-existing arousal.

"Ooh, are we ready to be doing this?" Asks Meredith as she brings her two hands to still Addison's hips for a moment.

"Ah, I guess I got carried away there. I really am horny in the mornings though, gosh. And you're all hot and your breasts are _right there_ , and you're doing that thing you do to my nipples and your hips is all warm and it just feels really good on my vagina," Addison rambles.

"Mm, I empathize with all of those things, you're really hot and half-naked and grinding on top of me, and it feels amazing, but are we ready to be taking that step?" Meredith asks Addison.

"Hmm," Addison nods, stilling herself for the moment to talk this out with Meredith.

"It's getting hard for me to think properly because I just need to come," says Addison.

"Mm, so what do you, what do we want to do about that?" Meredith asks empathetically.

"Umm, to be honest, my clit is throbbing so much right now I can hardly string a sentence right," says Addison.

"Do you want to take care of that yourself and we can talk more? Or what?" Says Meredith.

"I have no idea. A part of me just wants to keep rubbing myself on your hip. A part of me wants to ask you to shove your fingers and/or tongue into me and screw me senseless. Another part of me wants to slow down… I have no idea still," Addison sighs.

"All of those thoughts can all exist at once, they don't need to contradict each other," says Meredith.

"What's going on in your head?" Says Addison.

"Well, I guess a part of me wants to see you come more than anything. A part of me wants to touch you everywhere more than anything and feel inside of you. And also a part of me is nervous we're rushing things, but then again we've worked through a lot of steps so I'm not sure. It's never really a clear-cut answer on what's 'sex-sex,' and what isn't… I guess I just want us to be conscious when we move into trying something new," Meredith finally arrives at her point.

"Right," says Addison. "It's been really nice exploring these baby steps with you, Mer," says Addison.

"You too, Addie," says Meredith.

There's a nice moment where Addison and Meredith just stop and stare into each other's eyes.

*** BEEP *** BEEP *** BEEP ***

"Saved by the bell," Meredith chuckles.

"Yeah," says Addison.

"How about we talk a bit more after breakfast about how we feel about more steps?" Says Meredith.

"Okay," says Addison. "Could we still shower together?" Asks Addison hopefully.

"Okay, but we're not having shower sex right now, one because we haven't talked and two because it can get hazardous if we're not really careful, we don't wanna slip," says Meredith.

"Right," says Addison. "Okay, I'm still gonna wanna wash your hair though, I really like that," says Addison.

"Agreed," says Meredith, as she leans up to kiss Addison lightly once more before she slides out under her and starts getting undressed for the shower.

"You on the way?" Meredith teases as she watches Addison follow her.

They have a lovely shower together, indeed.

Their talk about sex is not the only important discussion that Meredith and Addison have over breakfast.

"Hey, I was thinking about when we want to tell other people about our relationship," says Meredith.

"Mm, what are you thinking about?" Says Addison, ready to listen.

"Well, I was just thinking about how we've told our families and our kids, we've told Callie, Arizona, and Sofia, and I'm wondering if there's anyone else we want to tell first before we tell people about us at work, or if we want to talk about telling people at work soon," says Meredith.

Addison blushes and smiles widely.

"I'm really glad you want to tell people about 'us,' I guess I'm just proud that you want to 'show me off to the world,' it's… It's nice," says Addison.

"Well, you're very impressive," says Meredith. "And seriously, we have no reason not to. For once both of us have no secret husbands, no secret boyfriends, no weird other things going on. We're happy, and we're girlfriends, and we're building our physical attraction actions towards each other. I'd hesitate to not tell people for a long time because then it makes me feel like we have something to hide which we don't," says Meredith.

"Mm, I get that. I think I might need some time to come out to my family though, I mean maybe for you it's something that's been not a big deal for a while, but when I grew up in Connecticut it wasn't something talked about… But then again, my father turned out to be screwing his secretaries left and right and my mother ended up being a closeted lesbian who married my nanny after having loved her for years and years, and my brother Archer is always into new women, so I have no idea what that says about me…" Addison says with a sigh.

"Your family is not you, I mean, they're an important part of your life but they don't define you. It took years for me to start getting that by the way, I'm saying it for myself, also. I don't know if my mom, Ellis Grey, knew I liked girls or if the 'friends,' I brought home back then who were girls I was seeing were 'girlfriends,'. We never talked about it but it was never a sore spot, either. And Thatcher wasn't really in my life long anyway… And I guess I think Richard Webber will be hopefully cool with it, I mean he was Arizona's wingman for a while and went to the lesbian bar with her so I think he'd be cool. And Bailey loved Calzona as much as everyone and both Richard and Bailey LOVE you, so I mean, I think, or I'd like to think they'd approve…" Meredith rambles.

"Right," says Addison. "When you put it like that… I guess I'm the least nervous here and more nervous about telling my father. My mother's passed away but my daddy's still here and he and I have a tumultuous relationship as you know… And Archer's gonna ask me all these porny questions I think!" Addison exclaims. "Oh, and I gotta tell my best friend Naomi Bennet," she adds.

"Oof, I hope neither Amelia Shepherd nor Maggie Pierce asks any porny questions to me about you, and I still have to tell Cristina," says Meredith.

"Umm, well umm… Okay, I need to say this now but Amelia's seen me naked before with Mark, briefly, when she was just legal when she walked in on us cheating against Derek together ah, just a heads up…" Says Addison. "And that one's a bit funny because she's sort of our sister-in-law-ish through our previous marriages to Derek so what, she's like, all of our children's aunt now like twice?" Addison says this all in one breath.

"Do you think Amelia will take it well?" Meredith asks genuinely, smiling at all the other parts of Addison's sentence too.

"Probably, I mean, yeah, I really think so. She'll probably laugh and joke, but that's Amelia," says Addison.

"It really is Amelia," Meredith laughs.

"So, do you want to tell your dad and your brother about us, and then we can go from there and tell Maggie and Amelia together?" Says Meredith.

"Sure, maybe Amelia first? Because I've never met Maggie?" Says Addison.

"Okay, that sounds cool," says Meredith. "Oops! Look at the time we really gotta get going!" Says Meredith.

"How do I always lose track of time when I'm with you… Usually, I'm such a timely person…" Addison laughs under her breath as she helps put the dishes away and grab her purse and Meredith's to head out the door.

"Who knows, good thing for phone alarms isn't it?" Meredith giggles as they head out the door.

Meredith has to bat Addison's hand away from her thigh while she's driving, claiming that Addison's gentle stroking up to her hips is "way too dangerous and distracting," for their commuting.

Bailey and Richard appear like clockwork to hand out their assignments, and Meredith and Addison have to consciously move apart from each other while they explain their cases for the day in order to keep their minds on the actual work part.

Soon enough there was something interesting though, because a familiar face walked into the hospital.

"Whoa!" Says Addison. "Hey, you look so familiar…" She muses.

"TEDDY!?" Says Meredith Grey.

"Hi," says Dr. Teddy Altman. "How have you been, Meredith?" Says Teddy. "And I know we've met but I forget your name," Teddy says to Addison.

"I'm Dr. Addison Montgomery, I work as an OB-GYN, and I'm also a surgeon," says Addison shyly.

"She's also done some fantastic Cystic Fibrosis genetics research," Meredith can't help but brag about Addison's accomplishments.

"Oh, right! I remember you from when Sofia was delivered. You were a massive help on that case," says Teddy.

"Right, and you were the cardio attending, right?" Says Addison.

"Yeah," says Teddy. "And now I'm co-head of the department with Meredith's sister, Dr. Maggie Pierce," says Teddy with a smile.

"Neat," says Addison.

"I think we're all working together today," says Meredith as she points to her tablet.

"Cool," says Teddy. "I just got back from vacation actually," she adds.

"Oh, where to?" Asks Addison.

"Hawaii," says Teddy.

"Oh, why?" Addison blurts out accidentally.

Meredith bites her lip as Teddy explains awkwardly, "well, you see… I was supposed to get married to Dr. Owen Hunt, but then to be fair I was cheating on him with Dr. Tom Korascic and he found out via voicemail about that the day of our wedding… So I went on our honeymoon alone and then I came back," says Teddy with a sigh.

"You went by yourself?" Says Meredith.

"Yeah," says Teddy. "It was nice though, I think I needed some time to find myself again," she adds.

"Oh cool, Hawaii is nice, Cristina and I went a long time ago. Actually under similar circumstances…" Meredith trails off.

"Yeah, Cristina was the one who actually recommended it to me," says Teddy. "I called her after Owen called off our engagement and she said she fled with you after Burke left her at the altar years ago and she gave me a long-lost coupon for an all-inclusive resort," says Teddy.

"Oh, that's so neat you two know each other," says Addison, not wanting to dwell too long on the topic of failed marriages. Addison remembers Meredith having to call off that wedding while simultaneously leaving Derek Shepherd at the time from the same altar like it was yesterday…

"Have you talked with Cristina lately? I've been meaning to call," says Meredith.

"Yeah, we talk all the time. I miss Cristina you know? She's so smart and talented. I was mad for a while after that surgery where we saved Callie but that was just because I was so jealous of her surgical intuition. She really is something special you know? And she has her 3-D printed heart research now and she lives in Switzerland and she's doing well and I just love catching up with her," Teddy beams as she talks about Cristina, and this fact does not go unnoticed by either Addison or Meredith.

The two girlfriends give each other a knowing look before moving on to talk about their actual patient.

Meredith and Addison don't know how to not-so-awkwardly break off their conversation with Teddy to go have 'lunch,' in Meredith's office, but the answer comes in the form of an incoming call from Cristina to Teddy.

"Sorry girls, I really have to take this, it's Cristina. I'll see you later," Teddy runs off happily and Meredith and Addison barely say goodbye before she's off to her own office.

"Do you think she has a thing for her?" Asks Addison idly.

"Teddy for Cristina you mean?" Meredith clarifies. "A little," says Meredith with a smile.

"Oh, okay. I wasn't sure if just because I'm going all lesbian that I think now that everyone's sort of a lesbian," Addison shrugs.

"There's a bit of it that kind of happens, though to be fair I think you're just improving on your gaydar skills," Meredith smiles.

"So do you think that Cristina likes Teddy back?" Says Addison hopefully.

"It's not really for me to say," says Meredith.

"Right," says Addison. "I just want them to be happy like we are," says Addison.

"Yeah," says Meredith. "Are Sam and Naomi happy?" Meredith asks about Addison's friends.

"Yeah, they really are," Addison smiles.

"Do you want to really have lunch now?" Says Meredith.

"Definitely," says Addison as she reaches for their lunch box.

By now they've just started packing one collective picnic that they share from the box. Today it's some leftover home-made chilli that Addison made earlier in the week.

"Mm!" Says Meredith. "Even better reheated," she adds as they snap up their lunch.

"So, I was thinking of calling Archer first later today," says Addison.

"Okay," says Meredith. "Do you want me there for that or just private?" She asks.

"I think I'll start then he might want to chat with you. You've met him before I think," says Addison.

"Last time I think he had worms in his brain," says Meredith.

"Right. He doesn't have those anymore. The worms, I mean," says Addison.

"That is very good news," Meredith smiles.

"Please though, for me, don't tell him what we do in the bedroom okay? Sometimes I'm okay talking about that with our mutual friends, but I'm not really sure I want to talk about that with my brother, it makes me feel ill," says Addison.

"Done," says Meredith. "If Amelia and or Maggie ask about our sex life what would you say about that?" Says Meredith.

"Umm, I have no idea right now… Amelia will probably ask both of us because she knows us both, and I've never met Maggie before… So I guess it would be odd if the first thing she ever knows about me is about me like, naked," says Addison.

"Right," says Meredith.

"I'm glad you're cool with this, knowing who we're cool about sharing these details with," says Addison.

"Yeah, of course," says Meredith. "It's nice to know we have some control over the gossip-mill," says Meredith. "I'm just a bit tired of being in the spotlight of all that, I guess you are too, huh," says Meredith again.

"Uh-huh," says Addison. "And to think, LA was sort of the same thing," says Addison with a laugh.

Meredith and Addison chatter as they finish their lunches, and then they devour dessert before they check how long they have left for lunchtime.

"Whoa, look, we get an extra-long break each now because the patient wanted to wait for family to start," says Meredith as she looks at her pager.

"Right!" Says Addison. "Does this mean we can kiss and touch and stuff," says Addison.

"Definitely," says Meredith. "Gosh, it's only been hours and I've already missed you," says Meredith as she picks up the lunch stuff and puts it away before gently tugging Addison by the wrist to follow her to her chair.

Addison lands on Meredith's lap as they kiss each other fiercely.

Addison's hands start to wander to Meredith's hair and Meredith's hands start to wander to Addison's waist.

"Oh, yes, nice," says Meredith as Addison nibbles her bottom lip. Meredith loves that and Addison keeps it up as she keeps grinding into Meredith on the chair.

The friction is glorious and Meredith and Addison just enjoy it as they make out like teenagers.

Meredith can feel herself getting wet for Addison and Addison can feel herself equally dripping.

They're both so preoccupied with the kissing though they just keep on going.

Meredith opens her eyes for a second though, then comes to her senses a little bit.

"Oh, oh God, Addison, honey, I'm ah, I"m already really ah, _close,_ " says Meredith lustfully.

Addison doesn't quite hear her though because Meredith said that barely above a whisper and Addison is moaning into her neck right now.

"Oh, shoot, Addison, if we keep going I'm gonna come-" Meredith warns as Addison keeps grinding into her faster.

"Addison!" Says Meredith as her girlfriend isn't purposefully ignoring her, just also lost in her own pleasure.

"DR. MONTGOMERY!?" Meredith exclaims, biting into Addison's shoulder a little to get her attention.

"Whoa," Addison moves her head back in alarm as she finally recognizes Meredith talking to her.

She shifts her hips as she does this and Meredith can't help but let out another moan.

"I- I just, I'm about to orgasm, here," says Meredith very honestly.

"Oh," says Addison. "OH!" Says Addison when she finally understands her girlfriend.

"Yeah," says Meredith shly.

"Umm, do you want to?" Asks Addison bluntly.

"Well, I mean, probably, at this point. I mean I can't just walk around the hospital on the edge for the next three hours," says Meredith.

"So do you want to keep going so you can come then?" Asks Addison.

"Well, ah, preferably not _in my pants_ ," says Meredith.

"Oh, right," says Addison, shifting accidentally and causing Meredith to moan out again.

"Ah, yeah, I'd prefer not to actually have an orgasm while wearing pants. It's sticky and a bit of a mess and this is a nice office chair and I don't want to make a mess of the carpet," says Meredith.

"Whoa, you come _that hard,_ " says Addison, her eyebrows shooting up to the ceiling and her smile widening as if with glee.

"Uhh-" says Meredith.

"I kinda wanna see it happen," says Addison, blurting out everything today, apparently.

"Uhh-" says Meredith again.

"Oh, if you're not ready for me to ah, watch and/or participate in that it's cool I just- I thought it would be really hot that's all… I mean, I've never actually seen another woman orgasm before. Ever. Other than like, ME, but that's like, me, so it doesn't count because I can't watch myself- well, I mean maybe with a mirror but that's not the same thing…" Says Addison.

"Gotcha, well, I'm a bit proud that I'll be the first woman you'll ever see orgasm," says Meredith.

"I can't wait," Addison says awkwardly.

"Do you wanna watch now?" Meredith glints mischievously.

"May I?" Says Addison excitedly.

"Yeah, you can watch if you want… Just not here in my office. How about the washroom, that's a more… It's just easier to clean up after…" Says Meredith.

"Sure," says Addison.

It takes a whole two minutes for Addison to think to ask her girlfriend "wait, does this mean you've like, 'touched yourself,' at work before here!?" To which Meredith only laughs.

"Wanna help me take off my clothes?" Offers Meredith as she motions that she's going to step into the shower.

"Sure," says Addison, licking her lips.

"Thanks," says Meredith as Addison lifts off her shirt and then undoes her pants and all her clothes are folded neatly on the counter because it's Addison and she likes folding her clothes very carefully.

Meredith steps out of her socks and shoes and she slides down her own panties very slowly to watch as Addison licks her lips at the sight.

"Wow, you're really wet," Addison deadpans as her eyes widen at Meredith's sollen center.

"Yeah," says Meredith. "As I said, I was really really close already," she laughs.

"Holy hell," says Addison, gasping and biting her lip again.

"So, do you want to watch me finish?" Meredith asks Addison seductively.

"Oh, yes please," says Addison as she sits herself up on the counter and watches wide-eyed as Meredith rakes her own hands over her own body.

"Could you tell me what you like to do… To yourself?" Asks Addison. "I just wanna know, just because it's really sexy when you talk about it… And also it'll give me some hints about y'know, if I ah, wanna try doing that, like, for you, like, myself…" Addison asks in a bit of a random assortment of sentences.

"Of course," says Meredith.

"Well, I like to pinch my own nipples," Meredith says as she does this.

"Ooh," Addison moans just at the way Meredith looks as she does this.

"And I like to run my hands over my stomach…" Says Meredith as she does this and Addison remembers how her hands felt when she had run them there herself.

"And I like to feel the inside of my thighs…" Says Meredith as she runs in this erogenous zone and Addison can see Meredith start to tremble a little.

"And then, when I'm ready, I like to feel how wet I am through my folds," says Meredith as she reaches there with two fingers and spreads her own wetness over herself.

"How wet are you?" Asks Addison.

"Extremely," says Meredith with a smug smirk.

"Gosh," says Addison as she watches Meredith move her hand over herself and swear lightly as she reaches her clit.

"Heads up ah, Addison, I'm not really gonna last very long," says Meredith nervously as she swirls her hand around on her with a circle.

"It's okay, I'm just really enjoying this experience with you," says Addison. "It doesn't have to be like, long or short or anything, it's just you," says Addison. "And I like you," she adds.

"Thanks, Addison, I, like, oh-, you-, ooh-, too," Meredith moans as she rubs a bit faster.

"Do you like to put your fingers ah, inside you, too?" Asks Addison shyly.

"Yeah," says Meredith. "I do," she says as she winks at Addison seductively and slides two of her fingers inside of herself as slowly as she possibly can.

"Fuck!" Addison swears, "that's SO HOT," she moans, just from watching Meredith's fingers glide in with very little resistance.

"Mm, oh, gosh this feels good. It felt so good when you were grinding into my lap earlier I really just wanted to keep going, and oh, with you watching me now it's such a turn-on, oh," says Meredith as she finds her spot with her fingers and rubs onto it.

Meredith sits now on the bench in the shower and braces herself against the back of it as she keeps fingering herself relentlessly.

"Oh, wow. Nice, and you use your thumb there, interesting…" Says Addison as she compares her own technique to her girlfriend's.

"Yes, yes, yes, oh-" Meredith gets close again as she strikes her g-spot hard and starts fingering her clit with her other hand.

Meredith's motions increase and she doesn't have a chance to warn Addison before she starts coming.

"OHH," Meredith moans loud as she feels herself start letting go. Meredith's eyes roll to the back of her head and she leans back against the back of the shower as her fingers keep moving softly.

Addison watches as fluid starts gushing out of her girlfriend as Meredith comes and she realizes that Meredith wasn't kidding- she really does _gush_ when she comes.

And it's the hottest thing she's ever seen.

"Oh. My. God," Addison swears as Meredith milks out the rest of her orgasm, aftershocks rocking her body as she lets out whispery noises as she keeps the pleasurable sensations going.

When Meredith finishes for real, she flutters her eyes open with a smile to Addison who is looking at her with predatory eyes and pure lust but also… Something so caring and tender that Meredith can't describe in any words other than 'pure compassion,' and she really loves that.

"That was really beautiful Meredith," says Addison as Meredith comes to completely.

"Thanks, Addison," says Meredith with a sleepy smile.

"Erm, ah, I don't want to rush you but ah-" Addison stammers a little as she tries to explain herself.

"Oh, right, yeah, just give me a minute to catch my breath and you can use the shower after me, we still have time," says Meredith.

"Thanks," says Addison.

"Do you want space or do you want me here or?" Meredith asks Addison as she washes off and Addison hands her a towel so she can get dressed again.

"Ah, would I be able to have some space for this? I know you're my girlfriend and I just watch you ah, do that you know but I'm just- It's not something I've always done and I'm not sure if I could do it in front of someone else," Addison says quietly.

"Of course," says Meredith as she moves to get ready to head off to her office again.

"Wait, Meredith… Could I have a few kisses first, before you go?" Says Addison.

"Sure," says Meredith with a smile, bringing Addsion in for a searing kiss before giving the redhead some privacy.

Meredith heads off to her office after that, respecting Addison's privacy and catching up on some work emails.

Addison, meanwhile, brings herself to one orgasm and then another from the detachable showerhead that the hospital seems to have on hand even if Meredith Grey's old house doesn't.

Addison gets dressed again and then meets Meredith in her office.

"Well look at you, face a ray of sunshine even more than before," says Meredith as she can feel the relaxed demeanor of her girlfriend.

"Yeah, it felt good to finish- I guess I got pent up after all of this kissing," says Addison.

"It's nice, especially in the middle of a workday. I'm glad you're feeling better. I'd love to see you come when you're ready for that, Addison, and I'd love to help you along once you're ready for that part, too. But no rush, seriously, when you're ready, I'll be here," says Meredith sweetly.

"You're so understanding and I love that!" Says Addison.

"Ditto for you," says Meredith.

"Shoot, it's a page from Teddy, we better get back," says Addison.

"Lead the way, Addie," says Meredith as she follows her girlfriend out of her office.

"Wow, you two seem so happy!" Says Teddy with a smile.

"We had a really good lunch," says Meredith.

"Yeah," says Addison, glad that Meredith has a good answer like that.

"Sweet, well, we can operate soon, and then we'll do the post-operative care tomorrow. I can also stay late tonight," says Teddy.

"Thanks," say Meredith and Addison simultaneously.

"We're staying together," says Meredith. "Addison's in from L.A, and she's staying at my place," she adds.

"Oh, nice. It's a lovely house," says Teddy. "I've never lived there myself, though Cristina has. She talks about it all the time, how she misses Meredith and that house. Did you know that she has this big house in Switzerland? We actually have similar house tastes… Open-concept at all…" Teddy rambles on and on about Cristina the entire afternoon.

Once the procedure is over, Teddy says she'll stay again and Meredith and Addison check in to make sure she has everything that she needs.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm going to call Cristina again tonight, she'll love hearing about this case!" Says Teddy excitedly.

"Oh, say hi," says Addison.

"Yeah, from me, too," says Meredith.

Teddy nods happily, and Meredith and Addison drive home together happily as well.

"Gosh, I wanted to call Archer but I'm exhausted," says Addison.

"It can wait until tomorrow unless you really want to call him now," says Meredith, also yawning.

"I think it's the orgasms, they make me sleepy," says Addison, yawning in turn.

"Yeah, can we just order a pizza tonight?" Says Meredith.

"Sure," says Addison as she dials the number.

_Meredith Grey and Addison Montgomery spend the rest of the evening reading celebrity magazines and eating plenty of pizza before heading off to bed early for a good night's rest._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **END OF CHAPTER 19**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Okay, so these lines:

" _Gosh, I wanted to call Archer but I'm exhausted," says Addison._

" _It can wait until tomorrow unless you really want to call him now," says Meredith, also yawning._

Is a code for "the author is tired of writing, and will write that plot point in a subsequent chapter, while the author is yawning,"

Just if that wasn't like obvious lol. Writers get tired too… :). Comments will be cherished after a nap.

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	20. Day 19 of 28

_Author's Note:_

Whoa, it's been AGES! Thanks for your patience all, it's been good-busy here, and I am doing fantastic. Thanks to those who have reached out recently, and thanks a million to those who have been writing! It's awesome! :) Hope you enjoy it!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Bubble**

* * *

_Addison Forbes Montgomery is trapped for 28 days with only Meredith Grey in her house in Seattle. Will they stay enemies? Will they become friends? Will they become 'more than friends'?_

_Loosely Based on Current Events. MerAdd. Meddison. F/F. Addison Montgomery/Meredith Grey. Rated E for Explicit. Spoilers through GA-S16-E21, PP-S6-E13 (aka now). Fluff, Humor, Romance._

* * *

**Chapter 20: Day 19 of 28**

* * *

Meredith Grey wakes up to the sounds of Addison Montgomery 'touching herself,' while right next to her.

_Holy shit!_

Addison's hands are stuff over her boxers, but under her pajama pants, as she strokes herself lightly with whispery moans.

"Morning baby," says Meredith as she rolls over to kiss her girlfriend.

"Ahhhh-" Addison blushes profusely as she's literally being caught 'red-handed,' right in the act this time.

"It's okay, Addison. I'm pleased that you want to pleasure yourself," Meredith says, her warm smile returning to her face right away.

"Oh, cool, I just-" Addison stumbles shyly, and Meredith leans in right away to capture her girlfriend's lips with her own.

Addison moans into the kiss and rolls back onto her back and nods for Meredith to come to straddle her again.

Meredith does, and then she leans in to whisper right into Addison's ear:

"Do you remember what today is, Addison?" Meredith asks seductively.

"No?" Says Addison, furrowing her brow to ask what she's supposed to be remembering.

"No?" Meredith teases.

"No?" Says Addison again.

"No? Well, I think you'll be delightfully surprised," says Meredith with a smile.

"What is it!?" Says Addison with a pout.

"It's our day off, silly," says Meredith with a cute peck on the check for Addison.

"OH!" Addison says as the realization washes over her face.

"Yeah, we worked the weekend together so we could take today off, remember now?" Says Meredith as Addison realizes when they'd scheduled this with Bailey and Richard.

"Right!" Says Addison finally.

"Right!" Says Meredith with another smile, as she tucks a piece of Addison's hair behind her ear.

"Does that mean we can stay in bed _all day long_?" Addison asks 'innocently,' but even she knows better than this.

"Mm, that sounds really 'relaxing,' says Meredith with a laugh.

"I just want to keep you in my bed forever," says Addison with a sigh.

Meredith swoons before she answers, as she stares into Addison's eyes.

"I just want to stay with you in bed forever," says Meredith with another sigh.

_Our bed._

Neither Addison nor Meredith says it, but that's what's on both of their minds as they keep enjoying the cool touch of one another's company.

"Meredith?" Addison asks.

"Ya?" Meredith asks her back.

"I want you to watch me," says Addison.

"Watch you?" Says Meredith with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Watch me… Do this…" Says Addison as she slides her hand down lower to tease at her boxers, and Meredith's eyes open wide and she bites her lips as she realizes what Addison is talking about.

"You want me to watch you," says Meredith as she licks her lips subconsciously.

"Yes, I want you to watch me," says Addison in a husky voice.

And it's all it takes for Meredith to nod and lean back against the bed on her side as she continues to watch Addison tease herself.

"Let me know if you need anything," says Meredith with a giggle.

_Anything!?_

"Like what?" Says Addison.

"The vibrator maybe?" Meredith shrugs easily.

_Nonchalantly!_

"Oh. Right. Actually, I might just use my hands, I think I've got it figured out by now. It took me a long time to get right but I'll get there. You watching makes it all the more sensual," says Addison lustfully.

"Mm, wow you really don't exaggerate when you say you wake up 'in the mood,' do you," Meredith laughs.

"Not at all, I always wake up like this," says Addison as she moves her other hand down to tease at the edge of her boxers alongside the other one.

"Wow, that's pretty awesome," Meredith moans out as she sees Addison snap her boxer strap to herself, and close her eyes and appreciate the sensation.

Addison doesn't take them off right away though, instead, she runs both of her hands over her crotch over her underwear, and grinds herself into the friction.

Meredith watches wide-eyed as her girlfriend fucks herself on their bed right in front of her with such a rush of happy emotions.

Until now, Addison had been rather shy about having Meredith watch her masturbate. Now, after Meredith had let Addison watch just the day previous, Addison had wanted to show this to her as well.

"How does it feel, Addison?" Meredith asks her girlfriend, whose eyes flutter open with a smile.

"So good," says Addison.

"Mm, it looks like it does," Meredith licks her lips hungrily.

Addison's eyes flutter open once more and she moans when she sees Meredith's lustful expression.

"I feel like you want to…" Addison blushes before she completes her sentence.

"Like I want to…?" Meredith quirks her eyebrow in feigned confusion.

"Devour me," Addison blurts out all of a sudden.

"Pretty much," says Meredith while nodding. "But I'm content just watching you continue," says Meredith.

"I really need to continue," Addison husks, as she feels her arousal seeping through her underwear.

"Mm, I bet you do. I cannot wait to see you come," admits Meredith. "It's all I've been thinking about for ages," says Meredith honestly.

"I'm not sure if I'm as… Impressive as you are," says Addison awkwardly. "I don't ah- I'm not ah- _my vagina's not like a squirting water gun like yours is when I orgasm…"_ Addison finally manages, and Meredith can't help herself from giggling.

"It's okay, everyone's body is different, Addison," says Meredith. "I just enjoy seeing you feel really good," Meredith adds. "See, the last time I saw you right before and after you'd finished, and you were so calm and relaxed after… I just wanted to see the pleasure wash over your face," Meredith says, as she nods and watches Addison stroke over herself gently.

Meredith leans in, to whisper something in Addison's ear, and Addison shudders with anticipation.

"Though, I'd like to try someday to see if you really can squirt when you come just like I do," says Meredith, before biting Addison's earlobe gently and moving away again.

Goosebumps raise on Addison's neck as she hears her girlfriend's dirty talk, and she sighs.

Addison's hand is moving faster now, and she's using the other to hook into the waistband of her boxer-briefs to bring them down past her hips.

Once they're off of her (after having gotten stuck once over her knee), Addison opens her eyes again, and feels Meredith staring at her intently.

Then, Addison realizes that Meredith is flicking her eyes down and back from her center, intently.

Addison quirks an eyebrow at her girlfriend as Meredith just smirks even wider.

"You are so hot when you're wet like this," says Meredith simply.

"I'm wet for you, only you," Addison says honestly, and it turns Meredith on beyond all of her previous expectations.

Meredith's pupils widen, and she bites her lip, and Addison notices all of these things.

"Addison," Meredith's voice drips with lust.

"Mm, Meredith," Addison smiles.

"Seeing you like this it's… It's taking everything that I have not to pounce and make love to you," Meredith admits a bit shyly.

"Gosh…" Addison swallows hard at Meredith's tantalizing words.

"Yeah…" Says Meredith.

"Are you okay with just watching for now?" Addison asks a bit nervously.

"Of course. It's an honor just to be here with you for this," Meredith adds in a caring way.

"Thanks, Meredith," says Addison. "You know… I'm not sure I've ever let anyone watch for this. Ever. Even people I was seeing, it's just so… Intimate for me, and I want you to feel special knowing that," says Addison.

"Wow, I'm so touched," says Meredith.

"While you're not even touching me!" Addison teases.

"Hey," Meredith says with a giggle.

"It's true!" Says Addison.

"It is," says Meredith, smiling again, and allowing the laughter to loosen the tension in the situation.

"It's… I'm glad I feel so relaxed around you," says Addison.

"I'm glad you feel relaxed around me, too," says Meredith.

"Could you… could you weave your hands through my hair?" Addison asks Meredith.

"Sure," says Meredith as she scooches over to soothe over Addison's head.

"I like it when I can feel your touch, even if I'm not ready for you to give sex to me yet,"says Addison.

"I'm glad," says Meredith. "Even with little things like this, I just can't keep my hands off of you," says Meredith.

"Mmhmm, thats nice. Could you keep soothing my hair over?" Addison asks, as Meredith does this, and she watches as Addison reaches down to run her hands to her center.

"Oh goodness," this time it's Meredith who swears when Addison reaches her own folds with her fingers, and Addison teases them, feeling how soaked she already is.

"How does it feel, Addie?" Meredith asks tenderly.

Or at least, she tries to as her pupils are blown with lust, and she's biting her lip to contain herself.

All this serves to turn Addison on even more, as she rubs her fingers over her swollen self with increased vigor.

"Feels good-" Addison tries, as she realizes her breathing is becoming more and more erratic by the second, and she can hardly string a coherent thought together at all.

When Addison reaches two fingers inside of her core, it's Meredith who moans out the loudest, as she keeps soothing Addison's hair off of her face and strokes tenderly over her shoulder.

"Oh- I'm- I'm already so close, I'm there, oh gosh, I'm there-" Addison babbles as she slides her fingers around in a circle inside her, curling them to hit her g-spot and over and back again.

Addison is a damn fine surgeon, and she knows by now exactly what she is doing.

And Meredith is more than pleased to be along for the ride.

"Oooooh- Oh yeah, oh yeah-" Addison pants barely above a whisper as she feels her fingers hit her perfectly to release the pent-up tension inside of her.

Addison's eyes squeeze shut as she starts to explode, and then she flutters them open to see her girlfriend's affectionate eyes holding onto her gaze.

And with that, the redhead woman completely lets go, as she finishes over her own hand, coming once, then again as the pleasure consumes her whole.

Meredith keeps holding onto her girlfriend as she feels the shivers and quakes.

As much as Meredith wants to touch Addison sexually right now, what she realizes she wants more than anything is to cuddle her, and kiss her, and know that she's still feeling good with her being there.

"Meredith," Addison says softly as she comes to again.

"Yes, Addison?" Meredith asks a bit nervously.

"Kiss me, please?" Says Addison, a little bit shy after her massive orgasm.

"Of course," Meredith softens, as she leans in to caress Addison's face with her hands.

It's soft, though it soon becomes heated, as Addison realizes that Meredith is still waiting to get herself off, and is probably filled with desire right now.

"Meredith, ah, do you want me to, ah?" Addison stumbles, unsure of herself.

"Give sex to me?" Meredith cuts to the chase.

"Yeah…" Addison reddens profusely.

"Do you want to?" Meredith questions, looking into Addison's eyes to ensure she's giving her an honest answer.

"Ah- well, I mean, I should- you just, I want to?" Addison catches up with herself.

"Hey, it's okay, there's no 'should's' here. We're dating, we're girlfriends, but there's no obligation to give sexual favors here," says Meredith, wrapping her arms around Addison over again.

"I just feel I'm holding you back," says Addison with a sigh.

"Mm, I hear that. I can imagine how you might feel that way, and I can't change how you feel, but I want you to know that I can take care of myself too, I'm a grown woman. We're both adults, and I want us to have a healthy relationship. I don't want you to feel pressured to take steps with me until you're positive, right?" Meredith reiterates.

"Okay," says Addison.

"Okay," says Meredith.

"Meredith?" Addison asks as she rolls over onto her belly.

"Yeah?" Says Meredith, as she cuddles into Addison's back.

"Could we spend our day off getting a shower together, and then watching a movie, and cuddle?" Asks Addison.

"That sounds wonderful," Meredith offers.

"Do you think you can make popcorn?" Addison asks teasingly.

"I think so!" Says Meredith confidently.

"Without setting the microwave on fire!" Addison smirks at the blonde.

"Okay, so maybe not yet," Meredith says sheepishly.

"See, we're all new at some things," Addison smiles.

"Yeah, even at this point in our lives, we're still learning," says Meredith.

"I'll teach you to make popcorn," Addison offers.

"I'll teach you how to go down on a woman," Meredith offers.

"Okay, but maybe tomorrow, because now I want popcorn," says Addison.

"You got it," Meredith chuckles, as she takes Addison's hand, and they run to settle in for a warm shower, and later a movie together.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **END OF CHAPTER 20**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

This is what happens when you don't count the days since the last time you included a Saturday as a plot device. Thank goodness for Doctor's hectic schedules!

Also, I have a habit of 'fun,' things happening on Chapter 20 of fics so that's this :).

Finally something more for this fic!

Take care,

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	21. Day 20 of 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luckily for Meredith and Addison, all of the popcorn crumbs clean up easily with the vacuum cleaner, and the two girlfriends get to spend the morning together kissing, and touching, and cuddling each other.

_Author's Note:_

The latest #meddison stories have been fantastic folks! Thanks for all of your work! And cheers to the commenters, you are the true heroes :).

Yes, we are back with more of 'Bubble', it always comes through eventually.

Welcome to day 20 of 28~

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Bubble**

* * *

_Addison Forbes Montgomery is trapped for 28 days with only Meredith Grey in her house in Seattle. Will they stay enemies? Will they become friends? Will they become 'more than friends'?_

_Loosely Based on Current Events. MerAdd. Meddison. F/F. Addison Montgomery/Meredith Grey. Rated E for Explicit. Spoilers through GA-S16-E21, PP-S6-E13 (aka now). Fluff, Humor, Romance._

* * *

**Chapter 21: Day 20 of 28**

* * *

_Luckily for Meredith and Addison, all of the popcorn crumbs clean up easily with the vacuum cleaner, and the two girlfriends get to spend the morning together kissing, and touching, and cuddling each other._

"This is such a wonderful new normal," says Meredith, as she tucks herself into Addison's shoulder.

"Yeah," Addison nuzzles the top of Meredith's head with her chin.

"You know, it's really cool how we get along, and how we always help each other out with the chores," says Meredith.

"Absolutely," says Addison. "Plus, there's perks of working with you…" Addison husks into Meredith's ear.

"Mmm," says Meredith. "Always here for the perks… And _you_ are _insatiable_ ," she adds, as she nuzzles into her redheaded girlfriend's ear.

With the cleaning done, Addison heads out to check the mail, and she realizes there's a package outside of her doorstep.

"It's for you," says Addison to Meredith, predictably because it's Meredith's house.

"Thanks," says Meredith. Could you bring it into the kitchen?

"Sure," Addison offers, before realizing there's several packages.

The first one is a basket of home-made muffins wrapped in a lamely tied bow.

"Well that seems strange," says Addison. "The muffins look so fancy, but the wrapping is a bit…" Addison gestures because she doesn't want to say 'sub-par,' or something insulting.

"Oh, I think you might know who that's from!" Offers Meredith, undoing the half-knot in the red ribbon. "The tag says 'from Alex and Iz. Iz baked the muffins and said I had to help. I dunno how to tie a bow. Sorry. Evil Spawn. Kansas."

"Wow, that's so sweet of them to mail muffins," says Meredith.

"WAIT ARE THOSE IZZIE'S BLUEBERRY MUFFINS!?" Says Addison.

"Looks so, why?" Says Meredith, intrigued at how excited Addison suddenly is.

"THOSE ARE MY FAVORITE!" She adds. "Even if they bring back terrible memories of me getting blackout drunk," Addison chuckles. "I once ate an entire basket at Joe's…"

"Wait was that the day you took off work to get drunk?" Meredith remembers.

"Yeah," says Addison sheepishly.

"Sorry about that," Meredith winces.

"It's okay, I mean, I now understand how tempting you are so…" Addison smirks.

"Well now, you know I'm only in it for you, right?" Meredith walks around Addison so she can wrap her arms around her, and press little kisses into her neck from behind.

"You know, after this is all over, I might get a little bit jealous someday," says Addison.

"Well, I won't try to make you jealous on purpose, it's not healthy…" Meredith says, as she opens her mouth to place heated kisses on Addison's neck to show her how much she only wants her. "But a little possessive streak in you turns me on…" She growls, and Addison moans audibly.

Addison swivels in her seat, pulls Meredith down onto her lap, and kisses her fiercely while wrapping her arms around Meredith's back. The grinding is hot, and the kisses are even hotter. Meredith captures Addison's bottom lip under hers, before nibbling lightly, and feeling Addison scratch a bit down her back as she does.

"Meredith…" Addison says warningly, her eyes sharp with lust.

Meredith giggles, smirks, and slides her tongue into Addison's mouth, and wandering her hands all over Addison's back and shoulders before Addison whines into her mouth again, to go further.

It's heating up quickly, and in no time Addison has her hands all down Meredith's shirt, under her bra, unhooking it and squeezing Meredith's breasts under her palms.

"Take it off," Addison husks, lifting Meredith's shirt over her head.

"Yes, Addison," Meredith responds obediently in a whisper.

"So soft," Addison responds, as she lays the shirt gently down beside them as she continues to kiss her way down Meredith's chest in the middle of the kitchen.

Her lips reach Meredith's breasts, and she takes them into her mouth as much as she can before teasing Meredith's nipples with her tongue all around, as she can feel Meredith writhing beneath her touches.

"Yes, yes, Addie," Meredith gasps, studying Addison's motions as her eyes flicker open with tenderness, and then closed again with pleasure.

"You drive me wild," says Addison as she switches to the other breast, laying her hand on Meredith's delicate waist to give her more leverage.

Addison's initiative is lighting a fire in Meredith, and also reassuring her that Addison is feeling more connected and comfortable with her.

Only yesterday Addison showed her an incredibly intimate moment with her.

Now, Addison is showing her just what she can do with her mouth to her chest.

It's more than Meredith could ever have dreamed about.

"I can feel you thinking," Addison says thoughtfully, as she pulls her lips away from Meredith's breasts for a moment to come back to kiss Meredith on the lips.

"I'm just thinking about how much I appreciate you," Meredith says softly, tucking a stray hair of Addison's behind her ear.

"I can't wait to appreciate you even more…" Addison hushes, dragging her lips down to Meredith's neck again, watching Meredith's head fall back to give her more room.

Just as Addison's hands start to wander lower and lower to Meredith's hip bones, the house phone rings, and Meredith has to pull herself away from her girlfriend to go answer it at the very last ring.

"Hi-" Meredith says, completely out of breath from all of the heated kissing.

"Hey Mer, did you get Iz's package? She's freakin' out about it," says the familiar voice of Alex Karev.

"Hey, ah, yeah," Meredith says, still panting a little from all of the exertion.

"You good Mer? You sound like you just ran a freakin' marathon," Alex says with a chuckle.

"Yeah, good, I ah, just ah, had some exercise," Meredith says unconvincingly as she feels Addison walk over to her, and wrap her arms around her waist from behind.

Meredith sighs and leans into her girlfriend as she does this, while she keeps talking with Alex.

"We did get your muffins, by the way, you can tell Izzie," Meredith says, biting her lip not to moan out as Addison brushes her hair from the back of her neck and starts planting delicate kisses there.

The height difference between them works well here, as Addison has full access to all of the free real estate underneath Meredith's hairline.

It tortures Meredith a little, feeling Addison's lips graze her neck less and less gently while she tries to carry on a conversation with her friends who still don't know about her newfound lesbian relationship.

She's kind of hot for it, actually.

"Did you eat them yet? Izzie's trying some new recipe with some secret ingredients and she's looking for guinea pigs, and I'm getting fat from all of the taste tests," Alex explains, just as Addison opens her mouth and suckles on the spot right behind Meredith's ear.

"Ohh," Meredith can't contain her moan any longer, and she she bucks her hips into nothing as Addison's teeth graze her neck again.

"That good? Are you eating them right now?!" Alex asks her, amused.

"Y- yes," Meredith agrees with him, because it's the only thing she's willing to admit right now.

"Good, Izzie will be happy if you're making sex sounds for her muffins," Alex smiles, and Meredith can practically hear his smirk right over the phone.

Addison smirks down at Meredith as she keeps kissing Meredith's sensitive spot even harder, laying the pad of her tongue down onto it, and swirling it around precisely before sucking a bit into a hickey.

"Oh, fuck," Meredith swears as Addison's lips form a suction there. Luckily for them, Alex mistakes Meredith gulping down air for gulping down muffins and doesn't question it.

Addison chuckles lowly under her breath, determined now to push Meredith to the brink of her facade as Meredith can hear a clattering over the phone, and Alex talking to Izzie who wants to talk with her now.

"Yo, Alex. Let me talk to Meredith, I need to know how she compares the muffins to the other ones!" Izzie's voice sounds less distant as she picks up the phone from Alex. "I'll give it back to you after, I just have some questions," Izzie insists, before Alex says over the phone that he'll talk with Meredith later.

"Hi-" Meredith says breathlessly as Addison starts moving her hands up her sides, feeling her up inappropriately as Meredith tries to maintain this coherent conversation.

"Hi, Meredith. So I hear you like the muffins. As in, really like the muffins. Seriously!" She adds in, and it's _just so Izzie_ to be optimistic like that.

"Seriously," Meredith groans out, only it's not really for Izzie, it's for Addison, who is now running her hands to cup Meredith's breasts into her hands from behind.

Her whole chest is still bare from before, and Addison's hands are so soft like before, and Meredith just wants to turn around and have her way with Addison now, but she knows if she does that the whole game will be over.

She can tell that Addison is getting a rise out of her 'multitasking,' and Meredith loves anything that gives Addison confidence in her prowess.

So she keeps trying to advise Izzie on the muffins she still hasn't tasted, while Addison tastes the tip of her shoulder blades, and Meredith leans her head back into the crook of Addison's neck as she does this.

"That good, huh?" Izzie beams.

"Uh-huh," Meredith mumbles as Addison starts leaving delicate purple marks on the back of her neck with her lips.

"Mmph," Meredith mutters as Addison drags her fingertips over her bare stomach, causing her to shiver, and almost from the phone in how good she feels.

"Guess you really like your tomato and basil muffins!? See, Alex, it totally works!" Izzie smiles, and Meredith's eyes fly open as she realizes what she just agreed to unknowingly.

"What?!" Meredith tries to utter. "Ohhhhhh-" Meredith starts moaning again as Addison doesn't give her a break, and starts nibbling on the rips of her earlobe where Meredith is incredibly sensitive.

"See, you didn't even know what they were, but you still loved them. How about that for a new experience?" Izzie smiles, still talking about the muffins.

"Mmhmm-" Meredith nods and responds, not trusting herself to speak without her voice shaking at this point.

"See, next, I want to experiment with other savory muffins, like pizza muffins…" Izzie continues as Meredith feels Addison working her lips starting to drag down her back, planting wet kisses back down her shoulder blades, as her hands start to wander down over her covered hips over her jeans.

"Mm?" Meredith nods fervently, barely keeping it together as Addison's lips reach the place where her shoulders are usually sore, and now are being lit on fire from Addison's lips and teeth and tongue.

"Yes," Meredith says with a hiss, as Addison's fingernails dig into her hips. Addison is becoming rougher with her, and it's a huge turn-on for Meredith.

"That good, huh, guess I'll have to try out some new recipes then, I'll mail you the next batch!" Izzie says enthusiastically.

At the same time, Meredith moans enthusiastically as Addison wanders her hands all over her legs, as she bends down behind her to roam kisses down to her lower back, teasing all the way to her waistband before moving up again, stopping to leave love-bites on the places tht her breath catches.

Addison can feel her body reacting against her own, dutifully keeping her own voice silent so she can hear Meredith's near-nonsensical conversations as her body melts like putty under her touch.

At the same time, Addison is grateful to have Meredith turned around like this, so she can hide all of the emotions she's withholding behind her eyes.

They're getting to the crux of her planned visit; these days aren't permanent, and Addison knows that.

Once this is all over, she'll have to go back to LA, and Meredith will have to stay in Seattle.

Addison runs her hands tenderly over Meredith's torso again, nuzzling into her as if this were the last day on earth.

What started off as pure lust and desire transformed somewhere along the way to more than that. As Addison keeps touching and feeling Meredith's body respond against her own, she realizes that this is more than wanting to be sleeping with someone.

This is a deep connection she hasn't felt since- since possibly ever, as she reflects back on her past relationships.

Sure, she's had great sex, and great love, but she hasn't really had both of those things together until now.

And just here, in Meredith's kitchen, as she allows her hands to wander as she wants to, she closes her eyes and breathes Meredith in, dreading the moment when they have to let go.

She shuts them tightly, self-conscious, suddenly, that Meredith could turn around at any moment and sense that her energy has evolved, and that she's contemplating things far into the future while she was just teasing her girlfriend while on the phone.

A part of her wants to keep fooling around, a part of her wants to- to save this for when they have each other's undivided attention.

As Addison has this self-realization, she slows her movements, standing up again a bit abruptly, and resting her chin onto Meredith's shoulder, wrapping her arms around her waist again, and pressing her lips tenderly to Meredith's temple.

Sensing Addison's shifting, Meredith furrows her brow for a second, regaining her breath talking to Izzie again.

At this point, Meredith has been through a frenzy of nearing the brink and back again, and now she just feels warm, and safe… And loved.

It hits Meredith like a pin over the head that they haven't said that to each other yet, and that maybe it's way too early, and she doesn't want to scare Addison off.

But she also doesn't want to delay it, and think that she's holding back, or not being honest.

As Meredith feels Addison nuzzle her closer and just hold her there, she relaxes again into her girlfriend's arms, re-focuses on Izzie's questions about muffin flavors, to which she responds that pizza muffins do in fact sound intriguing, as do pumpkin pie muffins, but perhaps she's less passionate about the turkey dinner muffins, and Meredith giggles as she matches Addison's reactions as she feels Addison frown at that last idea in disbelief, and also in respect for her creativity.

"You know, Iz, it's been great talking with you, but ah, I think I gotta go now," Meredith squeaks as she feels Addison unable to contain herself, kissing down at the top of her head again.

"Yeah?" Says Izzie, giggling because she can tell that Meredith is getting distracted, even if she can't tell what's happening exactly.

"Yeah," says Meredith. "We have work soon, so we better get going and-" Meredith begins as Addison continues to run her hands soothingly through her hair. Addison loves running her hands through Meredith's air, and Meredith loves how it feels.

"Wait- _we!?"_ Izzie exclaims pointedly.

"Yeah!?- _OH_!" Says Meredith, realizing she hadn't talked with Izzie and Alex since Addison had moved in, so they both didn't know she'd had someone staying with her the whole time.

"Yeah, I mean, Addison and I have work at GSMH, so we can't stay super long…" Meredith offers awkwardly, then biting her lip, and turning her head around in a panic to Addison, realizing she doesn't know how to approach potentially 'outing,' their relationship, and thus, also Addison, in this process after they hadn't talked about it yet.

"Wait, Addison as in 'Addison-Addison!? The she-Shepherd!? The she-Satan!? The Ruler-Of-All-That-Is-Passive-Aggressiva-Queen!?" Izzie exclaims in pure shock.

"Hey, she's not actually-" Meredith tries, as Addison starts chuckling openly in the background.

"WAIT, MEREDITH!? SHE'S WITH YOU!? SHE'S BEEN LISTENING IN THIS ENTIRE TIME!?" Izzie practically yelps into the phone.

"Yeah, I mean-" Meredith tries to explain herself as Izzie continues.

"I can't believe that the Evil Witch Of The East is in your living room! I mean her Facebook dropped off the face of the planet after her horrible divorce but I never thought she'd end up back in Seattle, much less after I transferred to Kansas," Izzie rambles.

"Well-" Meredith tries to come up with something that doesn't sound ridiculous.

"Whoa, I mean, is she still a gyno? Is she still a redhead? What's she like as a second-time divorcee!?" Izzie blurts out, and Meredith clears her throat pointedly, and Addison chokes in amusement hearing Izzie gasp when she realizes she's been present the entire time.

"Ah-" Meredith tries to cut in, but Alex comes running over.

"Dude, Dr. Montgomery's at Mer's!? Do you think they're fighting like cats and dogs again!? Do you think they're bonding over being sad widows together!?" Alex laughs.

"Well-" Meredith squeaks, but Izzie interrupts her.

"Hey, Addison's ex-husband isn't dead- she broke up with him, remember?" Izzie offers.

"Right…" Alex says in a similar tone of voice that Addison remembers from Mark Sloan, and she notices that Meredith also sees this similar tone and giggles a little inaudibly.

"Iz, you follow Dr. Montgomery on Facebook with some scrutiny, should I be worried here?" Alex teases.

"Hey, should _I_ be worried here? I mean, you spent a night with her in your internship, right?" Izzie teases.

"Yo, do you think Montgomery would be down for a three-way? I mean, if she ever comes to Kansas you two could work on a case together like old times, and then-" Alex is just teasing, but Meredith gets extremely possessive and yells a big "NO!" into the phone.

"Absolutely NOT!" Meredith puts her foot down. "There's no way you're touching her, both or either of you. Addison's taken, and I don't want to hear about this," Meredith growls, and reaches her hand around to grip Addison to her hip.

"Whoa, someone's all fired up and protective. Guess you've found your new 'person,' huh, well at least I'm off the hook now from all of those late night gab sessions," Alex chuckles.

"Alex-" Izzie nudges, figuring it out before he even does.

"Nah man, it's chill. Both of you at once would be a lot to handle anyway. I mean you're both pretty bossy in the bedroom, so I don't know how that would really play out-" Alex shrugs, and Izzie rolls her eyes at Alex, and Meredith spins around and looks at Addison with a questioning expression.

"Bossy, really?" Meredith asks him, intrigued because with her Addison's always been more of a submissive lover.

"Yeah, I mean," Alex keeps going because he sees the jealousy play out in Izzie's eyes and he's into that. "She practically dragged me into an on-call room, kissed the hell out of me, called me 'Karev,' the entire time," Alex guffaws.

"Was she good!?" Izzie asks him, forgetting they're even having a phone conversation and just asking for clarity.

"She was, she wasn't really my type though. I mean, she's hot and all, but I never really had feelings for her, not like I always did you, or some crap," Alex says gruffly, trying not to show all his feelings because he's trying to be tougher than he actually is.

"So she wasn't better than me?" Izzie asks nervously.

"For me, no. But would she be good for someone else? Definitely," Alex offers politely.

"So did you really want to be in bed with both of us at once?" Izzie asks him, and Meredith and Addison both hold their breath at this.

"Nah-" says Alex. "I just like what the idea of her does to you," Alex teases.

"Hey!?" Izzie lightly slaps Alex teasingly. "I'm not rewarding you for that!" She giggles.

"Hey, but you know that you want to," Alex laughs. "Besides, does the idea of that turn you on, like, even a little bit?" Alex asks her.

"God, what is it with you. Always asking me to 'picture chicks,' or something," Izzie giggles.

"Hey, what can I say? Girl-on-girl is just hot," Alex says with a shit-eating grin.

"God, Sloan used to say the very same thing," Izzie laughs.

"He did," Addison groans, and it's the first time she ends up participating in this conversation.

"Yeah…" Meredith releases her breath once she realizes that everyone is still getting along fine, and that her friends don't actually want to have sex with her girlfriend, and her girlfriend doesn't seem to want to skip over to Kansas for Izzie and/or Alex, either.

"How are you, Addison?" Izzie finally asks her, realizing she hadn't actually addressed her former mentor directly yet.

"I'm well, thank you for asking, Stevens," Addison offers politely.

"I'm glad. I missed you, you know. As my teacher, I mean. I'm glad to go into Oncology now because I feel like I connect with patients long-term, but I really did like maternal medicine as well," Izzie offers.

"Thank you, Stevens," Addison still addresses her formally. "I'm glad you kept up being a surgeon," says Addison finally, and Meredith melts even more at how sincere her girlfriend is.

"So, how did you actually like the new muffins?" Alex asks, and Addison reddens because she realizes that neither of them had actually tried them so far.

"Mmff," Addison stuffs one into her mouth immediately to taste them. "Oh, these are remarkable, even better than I remembered," Addison smiles.

"Awesome!" Says Izzie.

"I'm just glad they didn't get eaten by a bear in the woods before they were delivered," says Alex.

"Me, too," says Addison.

"That would have been unfortunate," says Meredith.

"Speaking of unfortunate, unfortunately, Meredith and I have to go to work now," Addison says as she reads the time off of Meredith's oven.

"Oh, right. We don't want to make you late for work. Say hi to everyone for us!" Izzie says in a chipper voice as always.

"Will do," Addison smiles.

"Have fun with the raging redhead," Alex teases Meredith.

"Hey, I'm not raging!" Says Addison.

"Sounds pretty raging to me," teases Alex.

"Hey, stop it! They have surgeries!" Says Izzie.

"Yes we do!" Says Meredith, grabbing all of their stuff in a pile on the way to work.

"Got to go, talk to you later," says Addison as they move to hang up the phone.

"Dude," says Alex, finally realizing why Meredith was getting so annoyed with him earlier. "Do you think that Mer's doing' Mrs. McDreamy?" Alex muses.

"Dude, you just called her 'Mrs. McDreamy," Izzies teases.

"HEY. STOP TALKING ABOUT HER LIKE THAT. AND SHE'S _MY_ MRS. McDreamy NOW, THANK YOU VERY MUCH. SO YOU CAN TAKE YOUR METAPHORICAL PAWS OFF OF HER," Meredith rages herself.

Addison is so touched, she tears up a little bit, even as she tries to hide it behind Meredith's head again.

"Dude, now she's the one who's got a temper. You know, I bet that Montgomery's hot for that-" Alex teases.

"Hey, what about we stop talking about Addison and Meredith and start talking about us, now, huh?" Offers Izzie.

"Deal," says Alex.

"Good to talk with you again," Addison offers to both Izzie and Alex.

"You too, Addison," says Izzie for both her and Alex.

And then the call cuts off as Meredith reaches around Addison to hang up before pushing her right up against the damn fridge with her entire body.

"You are _so bad_ , practically fucking me while I'm on the phone with our friends," Meredith whispers into Addison's ear, making her moan out obscenely now that she knows no one's listening.

"Yes…" Addison whimpers, submitting immediately to Meredith's ministrations as the blonde runs her hands under her shirt that she still has on to tease her stomach.

"When we get home, when you're ready, I cannot wait to make you mine at the fullest," Meredith growls, and Addison groans at Meredith's handling of her.

"Please," Addison says to Meredith's pure seduction.

"Now…" Meredith says with a lilt.

"Now…" Addison says wantonly, wanting so badly for Meredith to just finally _take her._

"Now…" Meredith smirks mischievously. "Now it's time for us to get to work!" Meredith says as she moves away from Addison, making space between her and the fridge.

"What!?" Addison whines, trying to convey her desperation at how badly she wants her girlfriend to keep sweet-talking with her now that they're finally alone for a moment.

"Can't forget those lunches," Meredith says with a devilish laugh as she moves Addison gently out of the way so she can open up the fridge behind her, casually, to take out their matching Tupperware cases.

"What!?" Addison furrows her brow, moving her hands up to Meredith fruitlessly to try to convince her to continue the touching, the kissing, the _something._

"What? We're going to be hungry," Meredith raises her eyebrows at Addison, then lowers them, and then pushes off from the fridge and starts to get her shoes and her coat on.

"Wait, we're just leaving?!" Addison whimpers audibly, pouting.

"Yeah, we only have ten minutes before rounds," Meredith says 'innocently,' as she takes her keys out of her pocket and starts the car with the electronic starter.

"But-" Addison starts to throw a mini temper-tantrum, and Meredith almost caves because she finds it adorable.

"Later, honey," Meredith promises, and this seems to calm her girlfriend down.

"You betcha," Addison grumbles, reluctantly picking up her purse off the shelf.

"Later, I want to see what Alex was talking about with you being bossy," Meredith whispers into Addison's ear, pressing her against the car to kiss the hell out of her before getting into the car herself, and motioning for her to follow her.

"You are _so on_ ," says Addison, holding her girlfriend's hand all the way to the hospital.

_They hold on to all of this anticipation for the next twenty-four hours, as they work a full shift day and night, and hardly see each other before the next morning, but get through the day knowing how much of them each can't wait to come home to each other once more._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **END OF CHAPTER 21**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Hope you enjoyed this ridiculousness, these plotlines are funny to write.

Let me know everything and anything you enjoyed pls if you want to, guess who's a sucker or the reviews ;).

Take care,

** bobbiejelly **


	22. Day 21 of 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For one of the first times since this all began, Meredith Grey headed in to work early before Addison Montgomery when she got paged in on a case.
> 
> She took her car, leaving Addison her own, and had a note left under the pillow for her.

* * *

**Bubble**

* * *

_Addison Forbes Montgomery is trapped for 28 days with only Meredith Grey in her house in Seattle. Will they stay enemies? Will they become friends? Will they become 'more than friends'?_

_Loosely Based on Current Events. MerAdd. Meddison. F/F. Addison Montgomery/Meredith Grey. Rated E for Explicit. Spoilers through GA-S16-E21, PP-S6-E13 (aka now). Fluff, Humor, Romance._

* * *

**Chapter 22: Day 21 of 28**

* * *

For one of the first times since this all began, Meredith Grey headed in to work early before Addison Montgomery when she got paged in on a case.

She took her car, leaving Addison her own, and had a note left under the pillow for her.

And with that, Meredith arrived and hopped right in to treat her emergent patient, all the while her girlfriend was at the top of her mind.

When Addison woke up that morning she shivered with cold, and rolled around in bed for a few moments wondering where the blonde had gone.

"Meredith?" Addison grumbled, annoyed slightly that her girlfriend wasn't still snuggling her.

She found the note when she nearly knocked it off of the bed, reading:

"Good morning love, had to go into work and you were so cute sleeping I couldn't bear to wake you. Have a great day!"

Addison turned it over and over again, happy that she knew that Meredith is safe. Still, she cherished their morning cuddles and kisses, and she feels a little bit lonely to be left to her own devices.

"Good morning Meredith, how are you...?" Addison asks absently as she gets up to prepare her own coffee. She takes two of Izzie's muffins and warms them up on a plate with butter, and then she gets her mug and settles down to read the news.

It's achingly quiet, so Addison turns on the radio to tune it out.

Now that she thinks about it, Addison texts Jake Riley to see how her son is doing.

"Hello Addison," says Jake.

"Hi, how's the little man?" Replies Addison.

"Hold on, I'll put him on for you," Jake offers.

"Okay," says Addison, feeling a bit better already.

"HIYA MOMMAAAAAAAAAA," Henry Montgomery shouts a little into the phone.

"Hey, no need to squeal momma's ear off," Jake laughs.

"Oh it's so good to hear from you," offers Addison. "How have you been?"

"Good," says Henry. "Internet school is fun. They mail us boxes and we get to do crafts," offers Henry.

"Oh nice! What have you made so far?" Inquires Addison.

"A solar system!" Says Henry, as he beams at his mother.

"Whoa, the entire thing!" Addison exclaims excitedly.

"Nearly!" Says Henry. "All of the planets and all of the sun and the moon, but the other stars are just so far away!" Offers Henry.

"Awesome!" Says Addison.

"How are you?" Offers Henry empathetically.

"I'm well, I miss you," says Addison with a sigh.

"Miss you too! And where's Merdif!?" Henry inquires.

"Ah, she's at work," says Addison.

"Oh. Do you miss her?" Henry asks her.

"Yeah," answers Addison honestly.

"Are you going to see her again?" Asks Henry.

"Yes, I will," Addison beams simply thinking about it.

"Are you gonna kiss her?" Henry blurts out, and Jake Riley chides him, and Addison sits there blushing furiously.

"Umm-" Addison can't seem to shake it.

"You know, like you would kiss my head when you see me again, so are you gonna kiss Merdif's head?" Henry asks her.

"Oh-" Addison softens when she realizes that her son had only meant it in a platonic way.

Jake knows her well though, so he quirked an eyebrow at her out of Henry's line of vision.

Addison bites her lip awkwardly, and that gives Jake his answer, though Henry is too young to catch on to that.

"Well, kiss Merdif on the head for me when ya see her," says Henry, and Addison can tell that her son is getting ansty at this point.

"Will do, love you lots my sweet boy," Addison smiles as she moves to end the call.

Before she does though, her son runs off, and Jake looks at her with a soft expression.

"Addison…" Jake begins.

"Don't, Jake," says Addison, because she's not ready to talk yet. "I gotta go-" says Addison abruptly.

And with that, she hangs up, and she heads out the door.

* * *

When Meredith Grey gets to work, she sighs when she sees that she doesn't have an early morning break to greet her girlfriend with.

She drops off her stuff in her office, leaving Addison the spare key in her mailbox, and then she heads off to her back-to-back surgeries while stuffing a muffin into her mouth.

"Ready to go Dr. Grey?" Bokhee the scrub nurse asks her.

"Absolutely."

Meredith misses Addison more than anything though. See, it's only been a few hours but the disruption of the morning routine throws Meredith off.

It's as if there were a dull ache in her body because she wasn't able to kiss her girlfriend, and so Meredith concentrates on her work so that she can go home with Addison as soon as possible.

It's a pleasant operation, with her company being Dr. Teddy Altman, who keeps rambling on and on about a clinical trial starting in Swizerland.

"Oh, is that the one that Cristina's working on?" Meredith asks easily.

"Yes," says Teddy. "It is! It looks phenomenal, and Cristina is doing such a great job with it," says Teddy.

It's uncanny how easily Teddy lights up for Cristina, and it makes Meredith smirk a little watching her crush without quite having figured it out yet.

"When this is all over, I can't wait until she can visit," says Teddy dreamily.

"Yeah, me too," says Meredith, reminding herself to call her best friend later.

"Maybe I could even invite her over…" Teddy muses.

Idly, Meredith thinks that Cristina would enjoy that.

* * *

As the day progresses, Addison finds herself growing wearier and wearier. Her shoulders hurt, her head aches, and she's exhausted from taking care of all of her patients.

"Long day?" a voice emerges from the other side of the Attending's lounge. It's comforting, even if it isn't the voice that Addison is hoping to hear at this point.

"Dr. Montgomery," says the voice as another doctor enters the room.

"Dr. Altman," says Addison, as she puts her mask on now that she's no longer alone in the room, and everyone is being careful because of the pandemic.

"Mind if I sit?" Asks Teddy, motioning to the spot vaguely across the room.

"Of course," says Addison, nodding towards Teddy's already mask-donning form.

Teddy's tired as well, that's something that Addison notices nearly immediately.

"Well, you do look a bit like a sight for sore eyes…" Teddy says carefully before biting her lip as if she were wondering if that was even the right thing to say at all.

"I do," Addison agrees. "Meredith was gone this morning when I woke up, and I've been on edge ever since," Addison admits openly.

"Yeah?" says Teddy understandingly.

"Yeah," says Addison, nodding.

The two of them sit in comfortable silence with each other until Teddy starts talking as well.

"Addison, I have a question for you," Teddy says nervously.

"Mm?" Addison reponds nervously, because she's not exactly sure what Teddy might be about to be asking her.

"What do you do when you're completely infatuated with someone but you have no idea if they'll end up liking you back?" Teddy says shyly.

"Hmm…" Addison ponders.

Truthfully, she's so glad that she's finally having her happy ending after all of her romantic escapades.

"Well, how do they respond to you?" Addison attempts to get a little bit more information.

"Well, we talk a lot on the phone but we've been in different places for years. We used to be close, or at least, I used to think so. She was my star student, and I was her teacher. And she mesmerized me. Intrigued me. She was so brilliant, and I loved teaching her everything I had to offer, even if she probably never needed most of that after all," Teddy replies nostalgically.

"She?" Addison asks quietly, a bit curious to hear about another woman's experience liking other women.

"Yeah…" Teddy blushes. I just realized I'd never said that part," Teddy smiles.

"Is it different?" Addison asks her. "Liking a woman versus liking a man?" Addison clarifies.

At this point, Addison is so sure that she loves being Meredith's girlfriend, but she's just not so sure about the implications of that; what that makes her. _Who that makes her._

"Not really in some ways," Teddy shrugs. "It's different sometimes. Really it's about the connection you have with that person," Teddy offers.

"Mmhmm," Addison nods at her. "I think I could understand that," Addison ponders.

"What about you?" Teddy asks casually, and Addison flushes as red as an apple.

"Ah- ah-" Addison stutters.

"Oh, if you don't want to talk about it, I get that. I didn't mean to pry, but if you wanted to talk about it with me, you're welcome to," Teddy smiles.

"Oh- thanks," says Addison, wanting to talk about it.

"The thing is, I think I"m falling in love with a woman," Addison confesses softly.

"Oh, that's so beautiful!" says Teddy.

"Uh-huh, but it's also terrifying. I haven't been in love for so long, and everyone who has ever loved me has hurt me, or I've hurt them, and this new love, it's so much different, and I'm just so scared…" Addison frets. "Oh, I'm sorry about unloading all of this on you, you might have been asking more casually than the answer I'm giving you," Addison concedes finally.

"It's alright, I like hearing about it," says Teddy. "Plus it gives more light to my life," she says, and Addison laughs.

"Well, a good question that might help is 'is the sex good,' Teddy suggests to Addison, who reddens even further.

She feels a pang of something that she can't quite explain after, though. Addison's not sure what to think because she and Meredith haven't gone 'all the way,' yet, and Addison is still a bit insecure about that even though she isn't ready, and Meredith has always been great about that.

"I wouldn't know-" Addison answers aloud without giving even more details.

"Ah, right. Me neither, with this person…" Teddy says vaguely. "But do I ever fantasize about it…" Teddy says with a contented sigh, and Addison reddens and laughs at that, too.

They both laugh a full-bellied laugh of relief, and that's exactly what Meredith Grey sees when she walks in the door.

* * *

"Addison…" Meredith says, surprised.

"Meredith!" Addison beams at her, and then frowns at Meredith's seemingly scathing expression. "Hey, is everything okay?" Addison follows up with her girlfriend.

"Yes," Meredith says brusquely, and it upsets Addison because she suddenly feels like she might have done something to aggravate her without realizing it.

"I've got to go for a moment, Cristina's calling!" Teddy beams as she scampers away.

Addison smiles knowingly at Teddy as she leaves, and Meredith misinterprets this smile a little and crosses her arms over her chest.

"What's up, Mer, talk to me?" Addison whimpers.

At Addison's pleading, Meredith softens a little, while still looking just a bit insecure.

"Hey, are you alright?" Addison asks compassionately.

"Yeah," says Meredith, still a bit irritably.

Addison is on edge as well though, because she's been missing the blonde's affections. She leans in to try to get some contact from her girlfriend, but Meredith leans away from her.

It shocks Addison, because generally, they are so close.

"What's wrong?" Addison asks her.

"You seemed to be pretty buddy-buddy with Teddy there," Meredith grumbles.

Realization crosses over Addison's face as she finally understands Meredith's jealousy.

"And you're bothered by me being buddy-buddy with another blonde woman, huh?" Addison smirks at her girlfriend.

"Absolutely," Meredith frowns, her expression softening a little when she sees that Addison is approaching her all over again.

"Well then… I guess I better not tease you then, huh," Addison smiles.

"No, you probably shouldn't," Meredith all but growls, and the edginess of her tone is all too pleasing to Addison.

"Do you know, she was talking about having feelings for someone else, totally not me," Addison finally reveals, hoping to ease Meredith's confusion once and for all.

"Oh," says Meredith sheepishly. "I guess I ended up jumping to conclusions too quickly, huh," Meredith bites her lip at herself.

"I guess maybe you might have," Addison laughs.

"I don't know, just, the thought of another woman making you happy- being everything that you need- it just made me really jealous," says Meredith finally.

"Uh-huh," says Addison with a little glint in her eye appearing.

"Hmm, and how about I make it up to you, huh Addie?" Meredith reaches out to finally cuddle her girlfriend, who sinks into her arms wholeheartedly the moment this contact is offered.

"Please," says Addison wantonly. "I missed you this morning," she adds, slowly resting her head onto Meredith's shoulder as Meredith leads her over to the couch.

"I missed you too," says Meredith honestly. "Waking up without you was so hard, but you were sleeping so peacefully that I couldn't bear to wake you," says Meredith.

"Thanks for letting me sleep," says Addison. "I called Jake and Henry by the way," she adds, falling into gentle conversation with the blonde as they seemed to find these days.

"Neat, how are they," Meredith asks as she tugs Addison into her lap, and Addison accepts gratefully as Meredith moves to stroke her girlfriend's hair.

"Good, I think Jake's caught on that we're dating," Addison says nervously.

"Yeah?" says Meredith.

"Yeah," Addison replies.

"How do you feel about that?" Meredith asks cautiously, wanting Addison to take the lead here, especially because she's not 'out,' to everyone yet.

"Good," says Addison. "I'm ready to tell them if you are," says Addison confidently.

"I am," says Meredith. "I can't wait."

* * *

Both of their pagers go off at once though, at this point, and it's from Dr. Altman who needs them both for a case.

"Teddy," Meredith says tensely. "What happened?"

"She's pregnant and she's having some cardiac troubles, I needed experienced sets of hands," Teddy motions to the patient.

"Absolutely, we're on it!" Addison and Meredith nod easily.

They get to work with the patient, and a few hours later they all end up chatting in the scrub room, slightly exhausted.

"That was a great save there, you two. You work so well together," Teddy offers to Meredith and Addison.

"Thanks," Meredith and Addison say to Teddy in chorus.

"May I ask you something…?" Teddy asks tentatively.

"Sure?" Addison squeaks, and Meredith nods at her.

"How long have you been seeing each other?" Teddy asks simply, and Addison wordlessly communicates with Meredith that this is alright with her.

"Since… A few weeks ago I guess?" Addison reflects and tries to remember.

"It happened after Addison moved here from L.A and I invited her to stay at my house," Meredith offers.

"Oh!" Teddy puts it together. "That explains all the cuddling," she offers as well. "And also the jealousy," Teddy laughs.

"That- what?" Meredith asks, surprised that Teddy had been able to read her so well.

"When you walked in, you looked like you wanted to strike me, just a little bit," Teddy laughed.

"Ah, you know her so well," Addison giggles.

"Hey, I wasn't that bad!" Meredith protests.

"Gosh, and to think we were just talking," Addison laughs again.

"Hey, I guess I get possessive," says Meredith.

"I'm happy to be yours, Meredith," Addison smiles.

"Well aren't you two adorable!" says Teddy.

"Well, our history is a bit fascinating, but we're working it out," Meredith laughs.

"We met when she stole my first husband by accidentally," says Addison.

"Yeah, I hated her forever but it turns out I liked her all along!" Meredith teases.

"Gosh, it's sweet. I love this! I used to have Calzona parties, and fangirl Callie and Arizona's eternal love, and now I can have Meddison parties, and fangirl YOUR eternal love!" Teddy squeals.

"Meddison?" says Addison, confused.

"That might be confusing if we work in, ahem, medicine," says Meredith.

"Yeah, if we're gonna have a couple-name, we might need to pick a new one!" Addison giggles.

"Agreed, maybe we can think of one together!" says Meredith.

"Absolutely," says Addison.

"Awe, I just love, LOVE!" says Teddy, swooning vicariously through their romance.

_And neither Meredith nor Addison realized that they'd both inherently just agreed that they were furiously in love with each other, even if they hadn't officially said it yet._

* * *

They both walk out of the hospital hand-in-hand, no longer too worried about who said what about them, because pretty much everyone already knew anyway.

"I really did miss you," says Addison the moment they're inside of the house again as she presses Meredith up against the back of the door.

"I missed you too," says Meredith hot and heavy.

Addison moans into Meredith's kisses as she leans back and wraps her arms around Meredith's waist.

"I can't wait to tell my son about you," Addison says breathlessly to Meredith.

"I hope he's not too heartbroken that I've gotten you all to myself," says Meredith as she licks down Addison's collarbone eagerly.

"Well, he'll just have to be happy he'll have a chance to see more of you around," says Addison between groans of pleasure.

"Definitely," Meredith confirms as she moves to take Addison's shirt off.

Soon after, clothes are flying every which way as Meredith and Addison's tops and bras are discarded in the hallway on the way to the kitchen.

"Meredith, I might not be ready to have sex yet, but I'm desperate here for some heavy make outs," says Addison.

"I'll make these make-outs well worth your while," says Meredith as she slides her tongue past Addison's lips.

As Meredith's mouth grazes every part of Addison's, Addison closes her eyes and tries to process just how deeply she's falling for this beautiful blonde woman.

"Kiss me more," Addison pants as Meredith lifts her onto the kitchen island.

"Certainly," says Meredith as Addison wraps her legs and her arms around her.

_Needless to say, dinner in this household was a little later than six pm, at the very least on that night._

(It was well worth it!).

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **END OF CHAPTER 22**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Dear readers, thanks for reading this story, and thanks to many of you for your supportive comments! These are always well appreciated and are very motivating. In particular, the ones highlighting moments, lines that are enjoyed, comments about the plot development, comments about writing style, and participation in the fandom are always the most memorable.

Of course, reviews are always a reader's choice, and updates are always an author's choice.

Recently, there have been a sizable number of requests for updates of particular multi-chapter works such as this one. I wanted to be honest in saying that while I do love seeing these, and I'm very glad folks are reading and engaging with the material, it can become a bit exhausting to have numerous asks as a sole piece of feedback.

Therefore, what I will say for not only this work, but for everyone's, is another great way to review is to show what the work meant to you, how it made you feel, and what you might be looking forward to happening within it.

_And, for what it's worth, updates from me tend to be on the way… Though admittedly, their schedule tends to be entirely erratic and unpredictable. ;)._

Cheers! And thanks again so much for reading!

**bobbiejelly**


	23. Day 22 of 28

* * *

**Bubble**

* * *

_Addison Forbes Montgomery is trapped for 28 days with only Meredith Grey in her house in Seattle. Will they stay enemies? Will they become friends? Will they become 'more than friends'?_

_Loosely Based on Current Events. MerAdd. Meddison. F/F. Addison Montgomery/Meredith Grey. Rated E for Explicit. Spoilers through GA-S16-E21, PP-S6-E13 (aka now). Fluff, Humor, Romance._

* * *

**Chapter 23: Day 22 of 28**

* * *

"Spoon me?" says Addison, as she wakes up before her alarm.

"Such a snuggle bug," says Meredith, tucking Addison into her arms.

"You're so warm and cozy," says Addison, falling asleep again.

"Mm, so are you," says Meredith, as she tucks Addison's hair to the side so she can kiss gently up her neck.

"Meredith, I was tryin' to sleep," whines Addison.

"Sleep, I'll be here," says Meredith as she continues her gentle kisses.

"But if you're touching me, I'm not gonna sleep," says Addison, arching her back into Meredith more.

"Okay, and now I'm getting mixed messages," Meredith giggles as she keeps kissing Addison's neck.

"Alright, I am awake," says Addison, finally rolling over so she can tug Meredith down to kiss her properly.

"And now you're such a sook for kisses," says Meredith as she gives Addison lots to show how much she loves that about her.

"We have to make up for yesterday when you were gone," says Addison, taking charge and biting lightly onto Meredith's shoulder.

"As you wish," smirks Meredith, as Addison flips Meredith over so she's straddling her.

"I missed you," says Addison, as she moves to plant kisses down the column of Meredith's neck.

"Mm, it shows," Meredith moves her neck from side to side to allow Addison to kiss her more.

"And now I just want to keep you under me, and have you all to myself for a while," says Addison, as she kisses up the side of Meredith's neck, underneath her ear to the spot that she knows that drives Meredith wild.

"Addie-" Meredith says breathlessly, as she wiggles under Addison's hips.

"Just enjoy," says Addison, as she kisses Meredith there harder, and swirls around with her tongue.

"Addison," Meredith tugs on Addison's hair to bring the redhead back to her lips.

"Oh-" this provokes a moan to fall from Addison's lips, and Meredith is more than pleased with this development.

"Do you like it when I do this?" Addison husks, as she tugs on Meredith's earlobe with her lips.

"Yes," Meredith hisses, so Addison does it again.

"Do you like it when I nibble your ears?" says Addison, nibbling very gently.

"Yessss," Meredith hisses again.

"Great," says Addison, feeling upwards with her hands as she continues to kiss and feel Meredith with her lips.

"You're so erotic in the mornings," Meredith growls, as she reciprocates with a hand moving towards the inside of Meredith's thigh.

"I can't help it when I'm waking up next to you," Addison purrs, as she moves back to kissing Meredith.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," says Meredith. "I missed you too," she adds, as she skims her fingers over Addison's breasts, signaling for her to roll over again onto her back.

"Mm, I like it when you squish me a little," says Addison, appreciating Meredith's weight on her body.

"Such a bottom," Meredith teases, and Addison pouts at her.

"It's a good thing…" Meredith smirks. "For me…" she goes onwards to say, giggling as she lifts Addison's shift up and over her head.

"Your breasts are so pretty and pink," Meredith comments, as she unhooks Addison's bra, and palms them.

"Mer…" Addison whimpers, as Meredith draws her fingertips along them, and then starts fondling them.

"Oh- yes," Addison whimpers little noises until Meredith sucks Addison's nipple into her mouth.

"Yes, yes," Addison's eyes roll to the back of her head, as Meredith sucks Meredith's boobs into her mouth, one by one.

Addison's hips buck up reflexively, and Meredith chuckles, as she pushes them downwards again.

"So hot, especially in the mornings," Meredith teases. "Not that you're not always hot, but in the mornings, I can tell that all you want is me," Meredith smirks, and all Addison can manage is to nod at her.

"Touch me more," says Addison, as she motions for Meredith to keep straddling her and teasing her.

"Too cute," says Meredith as she kisses Addison's collarbone, and moves back to her mouth again, allowing Addison to slip her tongue into her mouth.

Addison swirls her tongue around, feeling every part of Meredith's mouth as she does, hands wandering all around her girlfriend's hips.

"You look gorgeous like this," says Meredith. "I love every inch of you," she smiles.

"You're so perfect," says Addison back. "How did I get so lucky with you," she smiles.

"I wonder…" Meredith teases, and Addison takes her hand and guides it downwards.

"I want you to feel me here," Addison says as she places Meredith's hand over her covered center.

"Sure?" says Meredith, opening her eyes wide, and meeting her girlfriend's.

"I'm sure," says Addison, pushing Meredith's hand towards her.

"Ohhhhhh-" says Addison the moment Meredith's hand contacts her where her legs meet.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes," Addison grinds herself into Meredith's hand, as Meredith holds it close.

"Yes, use me to make you feel good," Meredith encourages her, and Addison continues to move against Meredith's hand.

"I want to finish, is that okay?" says Addison, her hips jerking erratically, with her pupils completely blown, and her breathing heavily.

"It's okay if you're feeling okay with it," Meredith offers, as Addison, still clothed on bottom, continues to stimulate herself onto Meredith's hand.

"I need you to, can you press harder?" Addison asks her, and Meredith complies.

"Yes," Addison responds. "Your other hand, can you move your other hand over my clit- oh, yes, right there. Right there-" Addison babbles, as Meredith rubs soothing circles over Addison's most sensitive part.

"Oh, I'm losing it," Addison howls, as she fucks herself quickly onto both of Meredith's hands.

"Let go, Addison, it's alright. I'm here honey, I'm right here," says Meredith, as Addison grabs onto Meredith's waist to balance herself.

When it happens, Addison stiffens and arches her back into Meredith's palms, her hips gyrating around to find friction, and her insides clenching over and over around nothing, her orgasm projecting her into bliss.

"Feels good, I feel good," Addison whispers, as she keeps moving to milk all of the pleasure she can from Meredith's hands, as well as her own roaming around her girlfriend's.

"You're so beautiful when you come," Meredith smiles, as she keeps her hands there, feeling Addison's wetness through her clothes.

"Meredith?" says Addison, as she opens her eyes again slowly, and rides it out until she can fully breathe again.

"Yeah?" says Meredith supportively.

"I think I gotta do some laundry," says Addison, a little embarrassed.

"Sure," says Meredith. "I'll help," she laughs.

"Okay," says Addison, pulling Meredith in for a kiss again. "I really liked that," says Addison, still feeling aftershocks shiver through her from time to time.

"I really liked that, too," says Meredith. "I just really like you," she offers.

"Meredith?" asks Addison quizzically.

"Yes?" asks Meredith back.

"Do you think that means we had sex?" Addison asks her.

"What do you think?" says Meredith.

"I don't know," says Addison.

"Well, it was definitely sexual," says Meredith.

"Right, but was it sex-sex?" says Addison.

"Maybe," says Meredith. "There's still room for more sex, but that can be sex if you call it that," says Meredith.

"It's kinda blurry," says Addison. "You were touching me, and I was feeling good, and I came, so I feel like we had sex, but we both still had clothes on, so maybe we didn't," says Addison.

"Is that really important to you? Whether we call that 'sex,' or not?" offers Meredith.

"A little," says Addison. "But I don't know why," says Addison.

"Are you worried about being ready?" asks Meredith.

"A little," says Addison. "I'm more worried about being good for you," admits Addison.

Oh, I hear that. I can see how that would be a lot of pressure, but allow me to assure you that I'm more than pleased, okay?" says Meredith.

"But what if I can't satisfy you?" asks Addison.

"Oh, I bet you can, but if you can't make me come the first time, or the second time, I still want you here," says Meredith. "I just like how this brings us closer," she adds. "It can be just about feeling nice, and having fun, and being girlfriends. And that's enough for me," offers Meredith.

"Yeah?" says Addison. "I've been umm… Researching things…" says Addison.

"Ooh, do tell," says Meredith, interested.

"I've been reading about how to do a woman," Addison deadpans.

"Oh yeah?" says Meredith.

"Yeah," says Addison… "And I'm not sure I'm ready to do some of it," she sighs.

"That's okay too," offers Meredith. "You never have to do anything you don't want to," says Meredith.

"Okay," says Addison. "You either," she adds.

"Are you feeling better?" asks Meredith.

"Yeah," says Addison. "Want to join me for a shower?" she adds.

"You bet," says Meredith, as she holds hands with Addison as they go for a shower.

As the water cascades over both of them, Addison asks Meredith another question.

"Do you think it's time to tell more people about us dating?" says Addison. "I mean, Teddy asked me yesterday and I didn't want to lie so I told her. Callie and Arizona know. Jake knows, and your kids know, and we can talk to my son later. I just don't want to hide anymore," Addison suggests to her.

"Hey, if you're ready, I'm ready," says Meredith.

"I'm ready," Addison smiles, and Meredith kisses her.

"Want some pizza eggs?" Addison asks Meredith.

"Pizza eggs?" says Meredith.

"Yeah, it's an omelet with pizza," says Addison.

"Sounds delicious," says Meredith, as she goes to make coffee.

Meredith wraps her arms around Addison as she cooks, and Meredith cuddles into her when she's not busy stirring.

"Cooking's more fun with cuddles," Addison smiles.

"Agreed," says Meredith, as she kisses Addison's cheek.

The pizza eggs are devoured quickly, and soon enough they are off to the hospital.

"We're dating!" Addison blurts out the moment Bailey and Richard come into view.

"Congratulations!" says Bailey. "Hooray!" says Richard.

"You're not surprised?" says Meredith.

"Well," says Richard. "We were about… 21 days ago…" says Bailey.

"We were only actually dating for like, half of those," Addison laughs.

"Could have fooled me," Richard laughs.

"Come on now, you two lovebirds. You have a patient," she hands them a tablet.

Since they're now out in the hospital, Addison and Meredith take every opportunity they can get to hold hands, and kiss each other, and just be close even when they're at work.

They are inseparable, and they feel invincible, and Meredith is so proud that Addison isn't nervous at all when they walk into their shared patient's room.

"Alexa!" says Addison cheerfully.

"Helllllllllllllllo lesbians!" says Alexa.

"How did you know?" Meredith giggles.

"Come on, gossip travels faster than the speed of light here!" says Alexa.

"Okay, true," laughs Addison.

"Yeah…" says Meredith.

"So, are you gonna sew me up?" says Alexa, as she prepares for her surgery.

"We sure are," says Meredith as she gets Alexa ready.

"Okay, I bet there's gonna be so much flirting going on," Alexa laughs.

"Hey, we'll keep it PG!" says Addison.

"In surgery!" says Meredith.

"You two, are hilarious," says Alexa.

The rest of the day goes by blissfully, as Alexa has an impeccable procedure done, and they even have time to get some salad rolls and have an early lunch in Meredith's office.

"Would you like to have a music date with me tonight?" says Meredith. "We can play all sorts of different things we find, and just dance," says Meredith.

"Sure," says Addison. "Oh, I have a call coming in from my kid," Addison says excitedly.

"Hello, my little man," says Addison. "Is it okay if I put you on speakerphone?" she asks him.

"Yeah, are you with Merdif?" says Henry.

"I am," says Addison.

"Cool!" says little Henry.

"How are you doing?" asks Addison.

"I'm well, thank you," says Henry with practiced diction. "How are you, Merdif?" he asks her.

"Stellar," says Meredith. "Are you taking good care of Daddy?" she asks him.

"The best!" says Henry. "That's great, my sweet," says Addison.

Meredith lets Addison take the lead on this conversation, and Addison appreciates that.

"Listen honey, we have a bit of news, okay?" says Henry.

"Okay," says Henry.

"Meredith and I… We're… Special friends…" Addison begins.

"Does this mean you're really girlfriends now?" Henry blurts out.

"Yes," says Addison. "We're really girlfriends now," says Addison, surprised at how perceptive her son is, and a little bit nervous in case there's some backlash.

"That's cool," says Henry, and he goes on to tell a story about the picture he's drawing.

"Are you okay with that?" asks Meredith.

"Yeah," says Henry. "You're pretty," says Henry.

"Thanks-" says Meredith. "And you're nice, too," he adds.

"Well, alright then," says Addison happily. "Can I talk to your dad for a moment?" Addison asks him.

"Yeah," says Henry. "Daaaaaaaaad," he calls out.

"Coming, Henry," says Jake.

"Hey, I just told Henry I'm seeing Meredith," Addison says nervously.

"Congratulations," says Jake.

"Is that alright with you?" asks Addison.

"Of course it is," says Jake. "You two seem happy together," he adds.

"Is it weird for you to see me with someone else? With a woman?" asks Addison.

"A little bit, but not really. It's been a while, Addison, it's okay for you to move on," he adds. "I know you love Henry just as much," he adds.

"Thank you," says Addison, tearing up.

"Can we have Merdif over for Easter?" asks Henry to Jake.

"We'll see, we'll definitely have a video call, okay?' says Jake.

"Sure, and I'm hiding the eggs!" says Henry.

"Not too high!" says Jake.

"Okay!" says Henry.

"Alright then, we're going to get him down for a nap, but you take care," offers Jake.

"Sounds good," says Meredith.

"Bye," says Addison.

"How do you feel?" asks Meredith once the call has hung up.

"So much better now that everything's in the open," says Addison. "I feel like I'm on top of a cloud," she says. "On a roll!" she adds.

"I'm glad," says Meredith, kissing her girlfriend proudly.

Their lunchtime has come to an end, and soon they are packing up for more work before going home.

When Meredith and Addison pass each other in the hallways now, they do a little dance for each other before they head back to work.

They are so in love, so happy, and their hearts are overflowing with all that they care.

"Whoa, I have sixteen texts from Cristina," says Meredith the moment she and Addison get home.

"What do they say?" asks Addison, curiously.

"Congratulations, Medusa. Wish you were here with your lover in Zurich. When's the wedding? Have you bought a U-Haul yet? Do you know when Teddy is off work today? Tell your girlfriend if she breaks you, then I'll break her. Oh, by the way, I 3-D printed a heart valve today. Did you know that lesbians have a statistically more probable chance at having orgasms? Go have fun," Meredith reads off.

"She 3-D printed a heart valve? That's pretty cool," offers Addison.

"Yeah," says Meredith. "I think I'll call her, it's been a while," says Meredith.

"Sweet," says Addison as she goes off to fix dinner.

"Yo, so you and the Ruler-Of-Satan-Is-Evil are shaking up in Seattle I see," Cristina rambles the moment she picks up the phone.

"Yep," says Meredith.

"Well you seem happy," says Cristina.

"I am, and we are," says Meredith.

"Do I get to come to the wedding?" asks Cristina. "Cause if you elope then I swear, Mer-" says Cristina.

"Hey, it's too early, we haven't talked about that yet," says Meredith. "And what's going on with you and Dr. Altman?' she offers.

"Nothing…." says Cristina, hoping to change the subject.

"Right…" says Meredith. "Well, good luck with your 'nothing,' I bet it will be something spectacular," says Meredith.

"Alright, you got me," says Cristina. "But I'm playing it cool," she offers. "Nothing too sudden too soon," she clarifies.

"You know she has kids right, with Owen?' says Meredith.

"Yeah, it's okay though, they are her kids, and I just don't want to push any kids out of me," says Cristina.

"Are you happy with the distance?" Meredith asks her.

"It's alright for now," says Cristina. "How are you and Addison going to do after this Bubble thing though?" Cristina asks her.

"I have no idea," says Meredith.

"Are you ready to figure that out?" says Cristina.

"I hope so," says Addison.

"Good luck with that," says Cristina, "Miss you," she adds.

"Miss you too," says Meredith as she hangs up.

"I wish she could come and visit," says Addison.

"Yeah, me too. Soon though," says Meredith, optimistically.

"Yeah," says Addison, "here, taste this," she offers Meredith the spoon.

It's delicious as always, this time a potato curry.

"Mm," says Meredith. "I love it when you cook," she adds.

"Here, set the table," says Addison, as Meredith takes the plates and lays them on the table.

They eat happily and talk about their days, deciding to dance together and then read some more of the novels they'd been reading.

It's blissful, it's easy- for now.

And they intend to enjoy it while it's just that simple.

"Dance with me," Meredith offers, extending her arm out to Addison.

They twirl each other around, circling the living room, then the dining room, then the bedroom, as Addison lifts Meredith up in a heap.

"Here, I'll spoon you, and you can read me a story," says Meredith, offering Addison a book.

"Alright," says Addison, as she curls up in Meredith's arms.

"Goodnight," says Meredith, yawning as Addison is nearing the end of the chapter.

"Goodnight," says Addison, as she puts the book down.

And they wonder how they ever could have gotten so lucky.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **END OF CHAPTER 23**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Hope you enjoyed this fluff until the end of all time!

**bobbiejelly**


	24. Day 23 of 28

* * *

**Bubble**

* * *

_Addison Forbes Montgomery is trapped for 28 days with only Meredith Grey in her house in Seattle. Will they stay enemies? Will they become friends? Will they become 'more than friends'?_

_Loosely Based on Current Events. MerAdd. Meddison. F/F. Addison Montgomery/Meredith Grey. Rated E for Explicit. Spoilers through GA-S16-E21, PP-S6-E13 (aka now). Fluff, Humor, Romance._

* * *

**Chapter 24: Day 23 of 28**

* * *

" _So… you know this was NOT how I had been planning on starting off my day, right? By running out of the house, in my underwear, and then standing there panicking?" Addison teases her girlfriend._

" _Yeah, I know… But it worked out alright, right?" Meredith teases her back._

" _I guess so…" Addison smiles. "Especially about the part about you running out in your underwear also…!"_

* * *

_*****Nearly 24 hours earlier…***** _

* * *

"Fire! Meredith Grey wakes her girlfriend up in a panic, as she sprints past the foyer to the front door.

"Ahhhh!" Addison screams as she jumps out of bed, and runs immediately out the back door.

They end up meeting in the backyard, where Meredith calls the fire department, and they are very quickly met with the sounds of sirens, a fire engine, and some familiar faces.

"I heard there was a kitchen fire?" says Captain Maya Bishop, as she arrives on the scene.

"Yeah…" says Meredith, a bit sheepishly.

"It was sudden, that's why we're both… undressed…" says Addison, also sheepishly, as she clings to her girlfriend while she shivers in only her boxers.

"It's alright, it happens all the time, you were great to be leaving the house immediately when the fire popped up," reassures Maya, as she directs her team to put out the fire.

As it turns out, the flames were quite minor, and Maya is happy to report that there won't be any future permanent damage.

"Why is she smiling at me like that? Why are YOU smiling at me like that?" Meredith asks Addison suspiciously.

"Dr. Grey, next time you heat up your lava cakes, just make sure you remove the spoon first from the microwave," offers Maya.

"Oops!" says Meredith, as she facepalms.

"And just as we thought you were going to be in the kitchen all on your own for some time, huh," Addison smirks at her.

"I didn't see it…" Meredith grumbles as she pouts up at Addison.

"It's okay, it happens, I'll make you another lava cake," offers Addison.

"Thanks," offers Meredith, appreciatively.

"Well, before you both head into work, we'll just need to get your lungs checked for smoke inhalation," Maya nods at them both.

"Sure," says Addison, and Meredith agrees because one can never be all too careful with this.

"Now I know you're both doctors, but it's got to be someone else, seeing as you're both involved with each other, alright?" Maya suggests.

"Okay…" Meredith agrees with a giggle.

"Busted," Addison whispers into her ear, and then cuddles Meredith onto her lap while they wait for another doctor to arrive on the scene.

"Carina," Meredith smiles when she sees the redheaded OB-GYN.

"Ah, yes, Dr. DeLuca, I believe we've worked together on papers before," offers Addison, as the name sounds familiar to her, because she and Carina work in the same field of medicine.

"So I hear you need a consultation, Chief Bishop?" Carina asks formally.

"Yes, right over here," Maya directs her girlfriend to the other pair of girlfriends waiting for her on the steps.

"Ah, I see. Well, I will do this, and then I will see you later," says Carina flirtatiously to Maya.

"Roger that," Maya smiles, as she allows Carina to begin her work.

"Alright, open wide for me," Carina motions to Addison, who does so dutifully. "Looks good," she says, before she motions for Meredith to do the same, and she does so.

"Am I good too?" Meredith asks Carina hopefully. "Yup," she says.

Meredith nods at her, and she and Addison wait until the fire crew clears them to enter their house again.

"So I'm guessing you're still in need of some cooking lessons, huh?" Offers Addison teasingly.

"Hey, I was trying to make you breakfast in bed…" Meredith pouts.

"Awe, now that is romantic," says Addison.

"As romantic as this?" Meredith asks, as she tugs on Addison's sleeve gently to lead them in behind the house so they can make out a little while.

"Mm, okay, this is nice also," says Addison, as she twirls her hands into Meredith's hair.

As it turns out though, they aren't the only ones who apparently had this idea. Soon enough, Meredith and Addison spy Carina and Maya also lurking behind the hous and stealing some kisses.

"Do you think they took this call just so they could see each other more in the morning?" Meredith whispers.

"It's work, do you think they would do that?" Addison asks her.

"Well, I might have thought of doing that with you from time to time, so maybe…" Meredith grins.

"You are insatiable," Addison says to Meredith as she kisses her on the lips once more before they make their way to the front of the house to see if the firefighters had made a final verdict yet.

"So?" Meredith asks the team anxiously.

"So, your microwave's totaled, but everything else is okay," says the firefighters.

"Oh, and if you still want breakfast, we've got some extra fruit cups in the back," one of them offers, and hands one to each of them.

"Alright, well, we'll be… Going now…" Meredith says, as she leads Addison into the house again.

"Thanks!" Says Addison, as Meredith still looks embarrassed.

"I think that guy was staring at your ass, and it was making me all possessive," says Meredith, growling as she gets Addison inside of the door.

"That's what's currently happening?" Addison laughs, as she brushes Meredith's hair off her face.

"Yeah, I don't like to share you," says Meredith.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind the next time I consider flirting with a fireman just so I can borrow his axe," Addison laughs.

"Why is that so oddly specific?" Meredith asks her.

"There was this one time that I might have slashed a guy's tires from holding me up," Addison says, also sheepishly.

"Now THAT is a story," says Meredith.

"Says you, lava cake arsonist," Addison giggles.

"Good thing I got the good insurance," Meredith laughs, as she digs out the other lava cake and hands it to Addison.

"I suppose we could just make it cold, it says pre-cooked on the package," Addison laughs.

"Sounds good to me," offers Meredith. "I'll get a spoon," she says, as she pops up to get one, and then proceeds to feed Addison every bite of it, while it's still frozen.

"Thank you," Addison says, "I appreciate the grand gesture," she offers, finally.

"You're welcome," says Meredith. "And I'll check to make sure there's no metal in the microwave next time," she adds for good measure.

"See, still learning," says Addison, tickling her girlfriend.

"Mm, and yet, I have SO many things I could teach you," Meredith smirks, as she leans in to bite Addison's ear roughy just to prove her point to the redhead.

"You're on!"

* * *

When they get to work, the first thing that Meredith and Addison get is a startling call from Amelia Shepherd.

"I heard your house was on fire!" Says Amelia, already having heard the hospital gossip.

"Yeah," says Addison. "Just a little kitchen fire," she shrugs.

"Oh, did you try to cook a turkey again?" Amelia laughs.

"Hey, it wasn't me!" Addison rolls her eyes at Amelia.

"She burned the house cooking a turkey?" Meredith asks Amelia curiously.

"Well, she poisoned Nancy once trying," Amelia laughs. "But no she never lit the house on fire. I almost did when I played with firecrackers just to get over my fear of loud noises though," admits Amelia.

"When do we get to meet the new baby?" Addison asks her.

"Oh, right, call us later, and Link and I will show you!" Amelia says excitedly.

"Can't wait," says Meredith.

"She's now twice my niece if I'm seeing you!" Addison says excitedly.

"Good thing they don't cancel each other out, huh," Meredith smiles.

"Absolutely," says Addison.

And with that, Bailey rushes them off to their patients, and once they finish their consults they find each other for lunchtime.

* * *

"You want help with that?" Addison teases, as she points to the microwave.

"Hey, I can figure this one out," Meredith sighs loudly as she puts in the leftovers.

"Just don't put a spoon in there," Addison giggles.

"You're never gonna live that one down, will you?" Meredith groans.

"Definitely not," says Addison, as she wraps her arms around Meredith from behind.

Meredith hums contentedly, as she fixes their lunches and then cuddles further into Addison.

"Come snuggle on my lap," Meredith says, as she tugs Addison to her office hair.

"Okay," Addison agrees easily, as she slides into Meredith's lap, and kisses her soundly.

"Now this is a proper mealtime," Addison announces, as she slides her tongue into Meredith's mouth and weaves it until their lunches are done.

"Now you're the tease," Meredith smiles, as they eat their lunches before they prepare for their afternoon.

"Want to call Amelia tonight?" Addison asks Meredith.

"Definitely."

* * *

They call Amelia and Link after dinner (which Addison cooks all by herself this time, just so she can have Meredith pout and stroke her back as she works, and she can keep teasing her).

"Hello, Link! Hello Amelia! Hello baby!" Meredith coos.

"Oh, is this the baby? Oh, so precious!" Addison smiles instantly, and Meredith kisses her on the head because she knows that there's nothing that Addison loves more than babies.

"Hello, Addison?" Links asks her.

"Yeah," says Addison.

"So you're Amelia's sister-in-law, right?" Link asks her.

"Yep," says Addison. "Twice over, I guess," she laughs.

"What?" Link asks her.

"Addison was married to my brother. And then Meredith later married my brother. And now my brother is DEAD!" Amelia tells in her dramatic voice.

"Wait I think I'm missing something here though," says Link.

"Oh yeah, and now Mer and Addison are fucking," Amelia says crudely, as she would, and Addison laughs, as does Meredith (because they both know Amelia quite well by now), and neither of them corrects her by telling them that technically, they haven't actually 'done it,' together all the way just yet.

"So that's how they met?" Links asks Amelia.

"Well, I mean, you and I met and got together because we both liked blue LED lights at a conference so I can't say there's anything wrong with that," Amelia says unabashedly.

"True," says Link. "Hey, do you want to hear a song?" Link offers.

"Definitely," says Addison, grateful to take the pressure off of their rather unconventional love story.

"Sure," says Meredith, cuddling into her girlfriend.

Link plays them a tune, and the baby coos along with it to form a perfect melody.

"I'm so glad you're happy," Addison says to Amelia.

"Me too, for both of you," says Amelia genuinely.

"So are you two big fans of fire, because I heard you tried to set a lava cake on fire this morning," says Link.

"Yeah, they were torching it like creme brulee," Amelia smirks at them.

"Rumors certainly fly fast around here, don't they," says Meredith.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Addison laughs, and she goes on to say she's never really made creme brulee either.

"You know there's a great kind that comes frozen that you cook in the oven. For creme brulee, that is," says Amelia.

"Well have to try that sometime!" Meredith says excitedly.

"Hey, I'll have to try that sometime, and maybe I'll share with you," Addison teases.

"Alright…" Meredith sighs dramatically, and Link and Amelia laugh along with them.

The baby soon needs to go off to bed, so Meredith and Addison say goodnight, and they promise to check in with them soon.

"Oh, by the way, did you save me some bacon?" Amelia asks Meredith.

"No, we ate it all," Meredith laughs.

"Oh good, it was about to go bad," Amelia laughs.

"Amazing, good thing I cooked it then," offers Addison, stating she 'owes Amelia one,' and promises to cook them all bacon someday.

"Bye!" Link and Amelia wave, and they hold up their baby's hand so it can wave too.

"Bye!" Meredith and Addison both say together.

"That was sweet," says Addison.

"Yeah," says Meredith. "They're pretty fun," she smiles.

"So, is it storytime?" Addison asks her.

"I think so," says Meredith, as they head up to their shared bedroom.

* * *

"So… I was thinking," says Addison, as she kisses Meredith against the bedroom door.

"You were thinking…" Meredith teases, as she weaves her hands through the redhead's hair.

"I was thinking… I could touch myself… While I watch you… Also, touch yourself…" Addison finally says between several breaths, and Meredith has to bite her lip not to laugh at Addison's adorable awkwardness.

"I think that can be arranged," says Meredith, as she decides that she and Addison are wearing far too many clothes for this occasion.

"Yes…" Addison husks, as she pulls Meredith's shirt over her head, and also gets rid of her own.

Meredith helps Addison out of her pants, and that makes Addison so much hotter as she anticipates seeing Meredith naked.

"Like what you see, huh?" Meredith teases as she strips completely for Addison, and positions herself on the bed.

"Always," says Addison, as she crawls into bed besides Meredith.

"Are you going to follow me?" Meredith asks Addison.

"Sure," says Addison, as she watches Meredith start to tease herself and wrap her arms around her body.

Addison copies, and then Meredith strokes over her breasts, teasing her nipples until they stiffen, and Addison moans as she sees her girlfriend do this at the same time as her.

"Ooh, this feels nice," Addison moans, as she closes her eyes for a second to enjoy it.

"Yeah," says Meredith. "And I'm imagining it's your hands on my body, and my hands on your body," says Meredith.

"Ooh," says Addison, as she pictures this.

"How wet are you?" Meredith asks, and it's semi-rhetorical as she can see Addison is already soaking.

"Really wet, really ready," Addison moans, as she puts herself on display for Meredith.

"Mm, start with just one finger," Meredith says deviously, as she teases her folds with only her index.

"More, I need more," Addison whines, as she inserts her own finger inside of herself.

"Mm, two fingers?" Meredith teases, as she rubs hers long her clit, while Addison inserts both insides of herself.

They notice the differences in their methods, and also in their anatomy; just because they're both women doesn't mean they like exactly the same thing as each other.

"I'm more of an outside girl, seems you're more of an inside girl," Meredith states in a matter-of-fact way as she watches Addison finger herself, striking her own spot on her front wall with each stroke.

"Yeah," says Addison, as she speeds up her motions, and watches Meredith rub her clit from side to side, and then in circles.

As they increase their movement speed, they increase their tension, and their breathing accelerates as well.

"Do you want to come with me?" Meredith asks Addison.

"Yes…" Addison groans, her whimpering making Meredith desire her even more.

"Let me know when you're ready…" Meredith smiles, "I probably won't be too long though," she adds. "Because you're beautiful."

"You're beautiful too," says Addison, as she inserts a third finger and starts thrusting harder. "Alright, I'm close, are you close?" Addison asks Meredith as she toys with her clit with her other hand.

"Yeah, I'm close," says Meredith, as she uses the palm of her hand on her clit.

The pleasure hits both of them nearly at once, with their bodies tensing and clenching as they reach their peaks.

"Oh, Meredith," Addison moans, as she keeps fingering herself until she can feel her release gush a bit out of her.

"Oh my goodness, that's hot," says Meredith, as she comes again at the sight of Addison squirting.

"Oh, how did that happen. It felt so good," Addison says, as she milks out her aftershocks.

"That looked amazing," says Meredith, as she chases more of her own pleasure by grinding into her own hand.

"So good," says Addison, as she begins to tire and become oversensitive.

"Yeah…" Meredith says, as she withdraws her hand from herself, and concludes her session.

"You want to take a quick shower before bed?" Meredith offers.

"Yeah," says Addison. "Also we might need some new sheets too…" Addison says sheepishly as she glances down at the wet parts.

"No problem, we have lots," says Meredith, as she kisses her girlfriend before they get up and get to it.

"And I'm so glad we shared that, and now I have even more of an idea what you're going to like," says Meredith, as she switches on the shower.

"Mmhmm," says Addison, as she helps Meredith shampoo her hair, and Meredith helps her with the same. "Soon," says Addison.

"Soon," says Meredith.

_It still feels very much like a beginning._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **END OF CHAPTER 24**

* * *


	25. Day 24 of 28

* * *

**Bubble**

* * *

_Addison Forbes Montgomery is trapped for 28 days with only Meredith Grey in her house in Seattle. Will they stay enemies? Will they become friends? Will they become 'more than friends'?_

_Loosely Based on Current Events. MerAdd. Meddison. F/F. Addison Montgomery/Meredith Grey. Rated E for Explicit. Spoilers through GA-S16-E21, PP-S6-E13 (aka now). Fluff, Humor, Romance._

* * *

**Chapter 25: Day 24 of 28**

* * *

After yesterday's microwave lava cake fiasco, Addison wakes up early to make breakfast for her and Meredith.

"Morning Mer," Addison coos as she walks back up to bed to deliver breakfast to her girlfriend.

"Morning Addie," Meredith yawns as she reaches for Addison, and notices she's not next to her in the bed. "Mm, where are you?" Meredith fumbles around until she finally gives up and opens her eyes.

"Right here, sleepyhead," Addison says as she fuzzes Meredith's hair.

"Mm, smells good, what is it?" Meredith asks her.

"Breakfast, fresh out of the microwave, and this time, without the fire," Addison says pointedly.

"Okay, thanks Addie," says Meredith as she sheepishly takes the dish.

"These do look delicious," says Addison, handing Meredith a mini lava-cake, a spoon, and a napkin.

"Awe, you made them for me," Meredith smiles, and nuzzles her head into Addison's chin.

"The sugar in these things might give me a heart attack," Addison gasps. "Oh, wow this is so good though," she practically moans.

"Mm, I love how passionate you are," Meredith purrs, as she dives into her own lava cake.

This time because they are perfectly cooked, they melt in the middle, and the chocolate sauce pours out, and it's just to die for.

"Maybe we might want to bring Maya and Carina some of these for helping us out," says Meredith thoughtfully.

"You might want to, and grovel for their forgiveness," Addison teases.

"Hey, they looked happy to see each other, I'm always happy to see you," Meredith shrugs.

"I'm happy I get to see you in the middle of the workday, too, offers Addison."

* * *

They eat their lava cakes and cuddle for a while, and before they know it, they're off to work again.

"I promise I know how to get there, I can drive," offers Addison.

"Okay…" says Meredith, skeptically.

Addison confidently navigates her way to Seattle Grace Hospital, and Meredith is very impressed.

"You did it!" Meredith cheers.

"Yup, no wrong turns," says Addison happily.

"Mm, we're early, so we can take a leisurely walk today," says Meredith as she leads Addison into the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Addison gasps, as Meredith tugs her by the hand.

"I like this stairwell," says Meredith with plenty of mischief in her voice.

"A stairwell!?" Addison blushes, remembering how she'd previously fantasized about kissing Meredith in a stairwell.

"Yeah," says Meredith, as she backs Addison into the wall underneath it.

* * *

"Mm, okay," Addison concedes, as Meredith wraps her arms around her neck and kisses her.

"Ooh," Addison moans, as she wraps her lips around her girlfriend's.

Meredith leans into Addison, pressing her tighter with her body, and Addison closes her eyes and enjoys feeling Meredith touch her, and appreciate her, and she takes in the feeling of Meredith running her hands up from her hips, past her sides, to her shoulders, cupping her neck, running through her hair.

Addison gasps, tugging on the blonde's back as she slides her tongue in playfully, meeting Meredith's and causing them both to moan a little. Addison's hands wander further, feeling up Meredith's front, reaching her breasts and caressing them, then groping them slightly.

As much as Meredith is turned on right now, she realizes that this is escalating quickly and that they probably shouldn't be progressing any further than this out in their workplace.

"Addison-" Meredith cuts in, and it comes out as a breathy moan rather than as a suggestion.

"Addison, we should stop-" Meredith sighs, as she feels continue to kiss her and touch her, and nip up and down her jawline.

"Addison, we have to-" Meredith says, feeling Addison whine as she pulls away from the redhead.

"Mm, okay," Addison pouts reluctantly, and Meredith has the instinct to kiss the pout off of her face, but she resists instead, and pats her on the shoulder comfortingly.

"We can continue this when we have more privacy later," says Meredith, smiling as she takes Addison's hand, and runs her thumb over it.

"Okay," Addison agrees, nodding.

They part ways again, and arrive at their respective workstations just in the nick of time.

* * *

"Hello," Alexa the patient smirks at Addison, as she arrives a little disheveled.

"Hi," says Addison, regaining her composure. "Here for a checkup?" Addison smiles.

"Yup, I'm feeling pretty good," says Alex.

"I'm glad," says Addison, relaxing a bit more.

"How's the girlfriend?" Alexa asks her.

"Good, very good," Addison can't help but blush a little, and light up at the mention of Meredith.

"It's been incredibly sweet to watch you two fall in love over the course of these visits," Alexa smiles.

"Thanks," Addison says, giggling a little.

"Love is so fun and freeing," Alex nods.

"Yeah," says Addison. "It's just like- I can't wait to come home to her. I love talking to her, I love to hear her thoughts, her feelings. I just can't get enough-" Addison confesses.

"Yeah, you seem pretty inseparable," says Alexa.

"Pretty much," says Addison. "It's a bit scary, y'know. I don't know what I'd do without her now. I think about her all the time," she adds.

"That's pretty sweet," says Alexa.

"Yeah," Addison nods at her.

The checkup progresses pretty quickly, and pretty soon another figure enters the room.

* * *

"Hey there," Meredith says casually as she approaches the patient, and also her girlfriend.

"Hey-" says Addison, suddenly flushed at the sight of the blonde winking at her, smirking, and looking at her as if she'd just seen her naked.

Addison gulps visibly, and tries to get it together while they're still working, and tears her eyes away from Meredith so she can focus.

"How are you feeling Alexa?" Meredith asks her, repeating Addison's question from earlier.

"Good, good," Alexa smiles.

Addison gets a page then, and she sighs and she says she has to run as she answers it, promising Meredith that she'll meet her later for lunch.

Meredith grins at her, and waves, and then she redirects her attention back to the patient.

"So you two got together after all, huh," Alexa smiles.

"Yeah, we did," Meredith smiles.

"So much for 'she's too straight?' I guess," Alexa laughs.

"Yeah, I guess it all worked out," says Meredith. "She cooks for me, she's so warm to snuggle with, she's patient, kind, loyal. All I could ever ask for," Meredith says dreamily.

"You two sure are lucky," Alexa smiles.

"We really are," answers Meredith.

"Did you see it coming?" Alexa asks her.

"No, not at all really," says Meredith. "Our past is complicated, but we've worked through it, and it's just a small miracle we've bonded this much since she's come to Seattle," says Meredith.

"Is she going back?" Alexa asks her, seriously.

"I don't know…" Meredith sighs, saddened.

"Do you want her to?" Alexa asks her gently.

"No, yes, I mean, I don't want her to go, but I do want her to be able to see her kid too," says Meredith.

"Have you talked about it with her at all?" Alexa asks her.

"Not yet… It's just so sad, and I don't want to burst my own bubble," says Meredith.

"Something tells me you're both stronger than that, just falling apart at the first change," says Alexa.

"I hope so," says Meredith. "And thanks, for listening," she adds.

"Anytime," Alexa smiles, and with that, they have completed their checkup.

* * *

When Meredith and Addison pick up their charts for the afternoon, Bailey is looking at them with raised eyebrows, and Meredith gulps a little.

"What?" Asks Meredith a little bit sheepishly.

"I heard you almost burned that house of yours down," Bailey laughs.

"How-" Addison asks her.

"Ben works at Station 19, so he heard from the Captain, and I heard from Dr. Deluca about your little microwavable fiasco," says Bailey.

"The house is still standing," says Addison.

"Well, I'd sure hope so," says Bailey.

"I'll try to be more careful," says Meredith, all these years later still a bit nervous when being chewed out by Bailey.

"We had them this morning and there was no fire," says Addison.

"Uh-huh, and did you make them for her?" Says Bailey.

"She did," Meredith sighs.

"You're a good woman, Montgomery," says Bailey.

"Hey, I totally could have made them though," Meredith protests.

"Uh-huh," Bailey chuckles, as she walks away.

* * *

The rest of the morning passes quickly, and pretty soon, Meredith and Addison find themselves in Meredith's office.

"Good after-" Meredith doesn't even finish her sentence before Addison has her pinning against the closed door, landing with a thud as Addison locks it behind her.

"Mm, Mer you're so sexy," says Addison as she parts her lips, and allows Meredith's lips to slide in between them.

Meredith gives in immediately and drops her bag onto the floor so she can bring her hands up to Addison's hips and finally kiss her properly.

"So naughty, thinking about this at work," says Meredith, as she moves her hands to tease at the hem of Addison's shirt.

"Take it off," Addison groans, her voice ragged already from the kissing.

"Alright then," Meredith smirks as she raises her hands above her head, long and slow, to take off her top. "You too," she motions to Addison, and helps her remove it.

Skin against skin, their hands wander all over again, seeking purchase on waists, and backs, and stomachs.

Their chests press together, still covered by their bras, but it still elicits a moan from both of them.

"That was pretty hot this morning," says Addison, as she nips Meredith's neck up towards her ear. "Being in the stairwell, kissing where anybody could see us," Addison continues.

"Someone's an exhibitionist, huh?" Meredith teases.

"No- not like that, or maybe partly I don't know. It was thrilling, and it got me really excited," says Addison, as she continues to press Meredith into the door, and she reaches around the blonde to unclasp her bra.

"Mm, I love knowing all the little things that turn you on," Meredith husks, as she reaches down to unlasp Addison's bra to counter her.

"You turn me on," Addison gasps, as Meredith sinks down to suck on her nipples. They stiffen under Meredith's tongue, and Addison lets out little whispery noises showing that she likes it.

"Yes," Addison hisses, as Meredith continues to touch her. She feels her resolve melt away as Meredith handles her softly, yet firmly, and envelops her other breast with her mouth.

"Ohh-" Addison gasps again, surrendering herself to the good feelings as Meredith flips them both so that she can pin Addison up against the door, where she had just been.

The leverage from the door gives Meredith more space to work, and she works her hands down, down, until she's caressing Addison's thighs and smirking at her until Addison can open her eyes up, and she can see Meredith looking at her like she wants to lap her up for lunchtime, and maybe even dessert after that.

"Meredith-" Addison gasps.

"Yes, Addison?" Meredith teases.

"Are you gonna-" Addison gestures and Meredith breaks the trance for a minute and starts giggling.

"Am I gonna…?" Meredith drags out her teasing, until Addison sighs, and takes Meredith's wrist to direct her hand to the seam of her pants.

"Are you gonna fuck me!?" Addison begs her, incredulously.

"Mm, I will…" Meredith says, putting her own hands very slowly over Addison's, and wrapping both of them. Then, Meredith brings Addison's hand to her lips, plants a tender kiss upon it, and stands up so that she's facing Addison again.

"What, you're not gonna, we're not gonna!?" Addison pouts.

"Addison," Meredith leans in close to Addison's ear, pressing her whole body against the redhead's again, and Addison moans involuntarily.

"Yes, Mer?" Addison whines.

"When I finally get to have my way with you…" Meredith says possessively as she runs her hands up Addison's sides. "I don't want you to have to be quiet…" Meredith whispers, nibbling on Addison's ear. "I want you to scream out for me, baby," she says lustfully, as she trails her tongue back down Addison's neck. "And I want to have all the time that I want, to make you feel really really good, over and over, and over…" Meredith concludes, as she resumes kissing Addison passionately for a minute, before stepping away.

"So… You don't want to have sex with me in your office?" Addison asks her.

"Oh, I definitely do," says Meredith quickly. "But…" Meredith approaches her again. "I want our first time together to be in bed," she says, kissing Addison chastly on the lips one more time before she sits down at her desk, and pulls out two lunches.

"Mm, okay then, well, I'm just going to go to the washroom then…" Addison trails off, non-subtly, until Meredith stands up to challenge her.

"Mm, I'm never going to tell you what you can and cannot do with your body Addison…" Meredith starts sweetly. "But if you were going to 'take care of yourself,' right now"… Meredith whispers. "Let's just say I'll make it worth your while later if you wait for me," Meredith offers.

"Oh, okay," Addison nods, seeing Meredith's smoldering eyes, she agrees to her girlfriend's proposition.

"I love that I have this effect on you," Meredith cheers, as she hands Addison her lunch.

"Such a tease," Addison groans at her.

"You love it," Meredith counters.

"But I love it," Addison smiles, and begins eating her lunch alongside Meredith.

* * *

The afternoon comes too quickly, and Addison tries to put on makeup to cover up how flustered she'd gotten from all the making out with Meredith in her office.

It rubs off a little bit though, so she realizes when she passes Alexa the patient on her way to get scans, and she's smirking at her, and Addison blushes.

"She's got you good," Alexa laughs.

"Don't tell anyone, it's a hospital, and she's turning me into a sex-crazed monster," says Addison.

"It's okay, I won't, it's pretty cute though," says Alexa.

"She's pretty cute," Addison sighs.

"Have you thought of what you're going to do after your whole 28-day thing is over?" Alexa asks Addison openly.

"I try not to think about it, it's too sad," Addison sighs.

"Do you know what you want?" Alexa asks her.

"Yeah, but it might be too much to ask for," Addison says.

"You never know," Alexa smiles.

"Thanks," says Addison.

"You're welcome," says Alexa, as she runs off to her scan.

Addison considers in her head the questions that Alexa just asked her. Once these 28 days are over, by all rights Addison should be wanting to see her son right away, and while that's entirely true, Addison can't help but feel sad that she might not get to see Meredith every day after that.

In her head, Addison fantasizes about a world where she could live with Meredith and her kids, and have Henry stay with them, and they could all live happily ever after. But she knows that's a lot of things to ask for, and she's not sure if either of them are ready for that quite yet.

All of these questions swirl around in Addison's mind for the rest of the afternoon, as she finishes up her work, and she rushes to meet Meredith in the lobby.

"Hey sweetness," Meredith says as she gives Addison a hug.

"Hey Mer," says Addison, as she leans down to kiss Meredith on the neck.

"So, I have some unfortunate news," Meredith sighs, as she pulls away from Addison to look her in the eyes.

"Oh no, you're breaking up with me, I can't handle this, Meredith, I love you, and I can't stand thinking that you don't want to be with me-" Addison babbles.

"Nooooo, it's not that, I'm not breaking up with you, I love you too Addie, I just have to stay at the hospital tonight because I got a case come in at the last minute! I'm sorry if I scared you," Exclaims Meredith.

Addison and Meredith stand there panting, just staring at each other for several minutes.

"You love me," Addison finally says, starting to cry happy tears.

"And you love me," says Meredith, as she reaches out to hold Addison's hand.

"This isn't how I pictured telling you that for the first time," says Addison.

"Me neither," Meredith giggles. "But it's true, I love you Addison," says Meredith.

"I love you too," says Addison.

"I really wish I could go home with you tonight, and ravage you all evening," Meredith sighs.

"I know, I've been waiting for you all day, and now I'm ah, a little bit sticky," says Addison.

"Ooh, I'll miss you. Gosh okay, I'm sure we can figure out a solution," says Meredith.

"I could call you, when you have a break," offers Addison.

"That could be fun," Meredith smiles, mischievously.

"Okay, you call me when you have a moment, and we can talk about it," says Addison.

"I like that plan," says Meredith, as she kisses Addison again before she has to go to work for her additional shift.

"Do you have enough to eat here?" Addison frets.

"I'll be alright, I'll get some pizza from the cafeteria, it's only one night, I used to eat a lot more takeout," Meredith giggles.

"Alright, we'll have vegetables tomorrow," Addison promises. "Alright, you probably have to get going," says Addison.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," says Meredith. "And I'll call you when I can, it might be a few hours though," she says.

"I can't wait," says Addison, as she heads home by herself.

* * *

The drive home is fairly quaint, as Addison spends the time thinking and reflecting while listening to music.

She thinks about how she almost had Meredith screw her right in her office, and her core clenches in anticipation.

She also thinks about Meredith making her wait, and how she really appreciates Meredith's guidance, even if the teasing is definitly torture.

When Addison gets home, she considers taking a shower and touching herself just to take the edge off, but she decides to wait until Meredith calls, because she knows that her girlfriend always delivers on the sexual-sensual sides of things.

Instead, Addison roams around the house, just lost in thought and enjoying her time alone to decompress and relax from all the ongoing events in their lives.

Eventually, she stumbles upon a familiar box tucked under one of the couches, and she unravels it with awe.

"Wow, the guitar, I never thought that she'd keep it," Addison says as she opens it. It had been hers' and Derek's, but mostly hers because Derek had never really learned to play it. A long time ago, Mark had gotten it for them as a joke so they could work on their 'love song,' and sing it together. And instead, Addison had picked it up all on her own, even though she didn't often sing for people.

Now the memories are flooding back, and Addison unwraps the guitar from its case, and sits against the couch as she takes out her phone to tune it. Then, she strums a little, and tries to remember all of the songs that she used to play.

She starts with some Taylor Swift songs, since they're pretty easy and classic. She sings along to 'Teardrops On My Guitar,' as she explores this from her past life, before she plays some of the songs that played on the radio at the time.

While she waits for Meredith to call, Addison decides to learn a song she can sing to her.

* * *

An hour passes, and Addison, unsurprisingly has not heard from Meredith yet. She does get a text from her friend in LA though, and she enjoys texting her and giving her all the updates.

_Text message, 19:30_

**NAOMI**

[Hey Addison, how's Seattle?]

**ADDISON**

[It's going well, how is Sam?]

**NAOMI**

[Sam is well, Maya misses you. She always said you were a close aunt for her.]

**ADDISON**

[Awe, that's sweet, I miss her too. Say hi for me.]

**NAOMI**

[So how's living with Derek's ex-wife been? That's got to be awkward, right?]

**ADDISON**

[It's going great actually-]

**NAOMI**

[Is it weird? I mean, I know that Derek's been dead for several years, and you and Jake got together and broke up, but still, it's got to be strange?]

**ADDISON**

[Well, actually we really started to get along. We get each other, y'know? I really like her.]

**NAOMI**

[Wow, an ex-wife, ex-mistress friendship. Now that's something.]

**ADDISON**

[It's not like that Nai, we're past that now, and as it turns out… We're dating…]

**NAOMI**

[You're kidding me right!? This is some sort of prank?]

**ADDISON**

[No, it's actually completely true. We got together after we ended up living together. I just told her I love her today, and she said it back, and we were about to have sex but then she had to work and-]

**NAOMI**

[Oh, wow. ALso, I don't need to hear about your sex life… :p]

**ADDISON**

[Sorry if that was TMI, I just really like her. I guess I never fully noticed her before, and she really sees me.]

**NAOMI**

[Well, it's unconventional, but then again, what's convention right?]

**ADDISON**

[You're not surprised it's a woman?]

**NAOMI**

[Not really, we've been living in LA way too long.]

**ADDISON**

[True.]

**NAOMI**

[Well, good luck with your Lesbian Lover. I gotta run because Maya's calling me, but take care Addison. We gotta catch up more sometime.]

**ADDISON**

[We do! Hi to Sam btw.]

**NAOMI**

[Will do.]

_Addison sends Naomi a flower emoji._

And with that, Addison gets herself some dinner as she waits patiently for Meredith's phone call. She's growing restless, but she doesn't want to cave and text Meredith first to distract her, or rush her.

* * *

Addison is just eating noodles when Meredith inevitably calls.

"Hey beautiful," Meredith husks at her, her voice dripping with lust over the phone.

"Hey- Addison almost chokes on her noodles.

"What are you doing?" Meredith asks her.

"Eating dinner," Addison answers honestly.

"Uh-huh," says Meredith captivatingly.

"And you?" Addison asks her.

"I'm all alone, in an on-call room, with the lights off, and the door locked, lying down on my back, just stroking my thighs, and thinking about you…" Meredith purrs.

Addison nearly chokes on her noodles as she hears Meredith say this, the blonde deliberately takling dirty to her to make her flustered.

"And now, I'm running my hands up my chest, over my breasts. Mm, that feels nice. Are you going to join me?" Meredith whispers.

"Yes," says Addison, nearly knocking over the noodles in her rush to the bedroom.

"Are you there yet?" Meredith asks her. "Because I'm about to take off my shirt," says Meredith.

"Alright alright, I'm in bed now," says Addison, as she lies on her back just like Meredith.

"Good, now tell me how you're feeling?" Meredith asks Addison.

"I'm feeling good," says Addison, but it's not quite enough for Meredith.

"Tell me more," says Meredith.

"I'm feeling excited, I really want you, and if this is how we get to do this tonight, then I'm in. I'm all in because you're so hot, and you talk so dirty, and that makes me feel naughty, and I like dirty naughty sex," Addison babbles.

"That's more like it," says Meredith, before she lets out a moan.

* * *

"What was that?" Addison asks her.

"That was me taking off my shirt," says Meredith.

"Alright," says Addison.

"Now you, take off your shirt," Meredith asks her. Or tells her, rather, but Addison's okay with that, because she likes it when Meredith is in charge of these sorts of things.

"I will," says Addison as she lifts it over her head, and sets it aside.

"Now, do you want to feel your breasts with me?" Meredith asks her.

"Yes," Addison whispers, as she does so over her bra. Addison can hear Meredith's moans, and it makes her need more feeling, so she reaches underneath her bra so that she can feel her nipples.

"Oh-" Addison moans loudly when she touches them.

"What was that?" Meredith asks her.

"My nipples, I'm rubbing them in my fingers, and they're hard and swollen, it feels good," says Addison, as she continues to stimulate herself.

"Mm, that's nice, keep going Addison. I'm taking off my bra now," says Meredith, and Addison quickly does the same to match her.

"How do you feel when you touch your breasts?" Addison asks Meredith, panting as she pinches her nipples.

"Good, really good," Addison groans, touching her nipples also. "More, need more," Addison whines, and she can totally picture Meredith smirking at her over the phone.

"More to come," Meredith husks with a smile. "Now, take your pants off for me, yeah?" Meredith asks her gently.

"Yes, thank you," says Addison, slipping out of them quickly, and laying back down so she's flat on her back again.

"Now, are you ready to do as I say?" Meredith asks her.

"Yes, Meredith," Addison gasps, barely restraining herself from starting to touch already.

"Alright then," says Meredith, inhaling sharply.

Addison shivers in anticipation.

* * *

"Reach down slowly with your hand, and tell me how it feels, just the outside," says Meredith.

"It feels good," says Addison, groaning at the contact.

"Describe it to me, tell me, how wet are you?" Meredith husks.

"I'm really wet. Swollen and sticky, all for you," Addison moans.

"Mm, that's nice," says Meredith. "Alright, circle your clit, but don't go inside yet," Meredith requests.

"Okay-" says Addison, with some shaky breaths.

"I'm doing it too, it feels really good," says Meredith.

"Nice," says Addison. "How do you feel?"

"I feel great, I'm turned on, too for you, and my clit is throbbing," says Meredith.

Addison pictures this, and she closes her eyes and imagines that Meredith is here with her right now, and it's her girlfriend's fingers touching her body. She shudders a little, and rubs herself faster.

"I want to go in, Meredith, can I go in," Addison pants, as she teases around her entrance.

"Not yet," says Meredith. "Keep rubbing your clit first," she says, teasing Addison to make this last longer.

* * *

"Mm, but I'm aching for it," Addison pants, as she keeps rubbing her clit faster and faster.

"I'm getting close, are you close?" Meredith asks her.

"A bit," says Addison, still circling her clit in a figure-eight pattern. Her hair is played all over the pillow, and she's sprawled out, her hands between her legs, whimpering on the bed.

"Alright, you were so patient for me, you can go inside now," Meredith offers, and Addison slides two fingers right away into her entrance. Her moan is loud and deep from the back of her throat as she finds her sweet spot and massages it, relishing in how lubricated she is.

"How's that?" Meredith asks her.

"It feels amazing," says Addison, now moving her hand faster so she can pump her fingers in and out, and touch her clit with her other hand.

"Do you know what I have here?" Meredith asks her rhetorically.

"What?" Addison asks her.

"I brought myself a mini-bullet vibrator," Meredith says mischievously.

"To work!?" Addison gasps.

"Oh yes," says Meredith.

Addison can hear just a slight whirring in the background as she switches it on.

* * *

Addison's moans really work for Meredith, as she holds the toy to her clit, and she feels it pulsing underneath her.

"Yeah, right there, I like it," says Meredith, as she slides two of her own fingers inside of herself.

"Are you using it now?" Addison asks her, even though she already knows.

"Yeah, I am, and it feels so good. I'm close, I'm going to come soon," Meredith says, her voice ragged.

"Ooh, me too. Do you want to- see if we can come together?" Addison asks her.

"Yeah, let's do that," says Meredith.

"Alright, I just need to stroke deeper and harder-" Addison says, as she does this, rubbing into her spot without mercy.

"Yeah, yeah, that's nice. I'm circling my clit with the vibrator. Oh, now I found the perfect spot. Yeah, right there, oh- it's coming-" Meredith pants as she feels her center clench.

"Just a little more, yeah-" Addison says as she rubs herself faster along with her pumping fingers. "I'm there- Meredith I'm there, are you ready?" Addison groans, as she feels herself start to go over the edge.

"Yeah, I'm there- ooh, I'm coming, yeah I'm coming for you- and it feels awesome-" Meredith moans as she feels the pleasure radiate through her body, and shake her. Her head is thrown back, and her eyes are squeezed shut, and when she imagines Addison looking the same from the bed, she comes all over again.

"Ahh-" Addison moans as she comes, her fingers slamming in just at the perfect spot, as she comes over her fingers. She keeps pumping them in and out, remembering Meredith's face from when she was orgasming the other day, and imagines it's Meredith beside her looking all hot and flushed like that.

"Oh, that was awesome," Meredith says, as she brings herself down gently, switching off the vibration and touching herself lightly.

"Yeah, that was amazing- oh- I feel another-" says Addison, as she strokes her clit perfectly, and orgasms again. "Oh yeah, oh yeah," says Addison as she rides herself, and then feels entirely spent and exhausted as she cools off.

"You sound so hot when you come," says Meredith, grinning as she sighs, satisfied.

"So do you-" Addison catches her breath, as she lies back on the bed, totally relaxed again.

* * *

"So, not bad for having to be apart tonight, right?" Meredith says.

"Yeah, it's not bad. I wish you were here now though, I just want you to hold me and kiss me goodnight," Addison sighs.

"Yeah, I want to curl into your body and tuck you in," says Meredith.

"We'll be home tomorrow though probably right?" Addison asks her hopefully.

"I really hope so," says Meredith.

"If we both are, then I really want to try this for real," says Addison. "I think I'm ready, and I'm aching for you," says Addison.

"Alright, if we're both home, then we can try if we both feel ready," says Meredith.

"Okay, have a good nap, you must be tired after surgery," says Addison.

"Thanks, Addie. Rest well, I'll see you in the morning," says Meredith.

"See you," says Addison, smiling so hard as she talks to her girlfriend.

"Addison?" Says Meredith, wondering if she'd already hung up the phone by now.

"Yeah?" Says Addison, not having wanted to hang up first.

"I love you," says Meredith.

"I love you too," says Addison back.

It keeps them feeling warm and safe until morning.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **END OF CHAPTER 25**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you are interested in a follow-up :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Reddit Imagines - MerAdd in 2020. Experimental Fic #1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589972) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)
  * [Falling Apart, Barely Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)




End file.
